


Blind Faith

by Ismira_Daugene



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Complete, Ex-Military Sarah Williams, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, High Fantasy, Hurt Jareth, Hurt/Comfort, Lady of the Labyrinth Sarah, Not Annoying Toby Williams, Not the fic to read if you want smut, Quests, Romance, Sarah Gets Powers, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teenager Toby Williams, War, Wordcount: 100.000-150.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 112,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismira_Daugene/pseuds/Ismira_Daugene
Summary: Sarah and Jareth are reunited after Jareth is injured in a battle to overthrow his kingdom.  Not only must she heal him (somehow), but Sarah also gets wrapped up in Jareth's fight to return to the Labyrinth, and once there, take back his kingdom!A high-fantasy tale with slow-burn love, war, adventure, and magic! Buckle up, because this is going to a wild ride!





	1. Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Hey everyone! So this story is actually a little over four years in the making. I started writing it for NaNoWriMo back in 2014, and by the end of the month I had more than 50,000 words, but the story was nowhere near done! So I continued it for the next NaNo writing event... and the next... and the next. This story is now over 105,000 words and almost(?) done. I've been going back and editing the early chapters so that I can start posting it. I'm hoping to post one chapter a week until I'm actually finished writing/editing the later chapters. Once that happens I'll up the amount of chapters posted a week.
> 
> So anyway, I really hope you like this story. It's been my baby for the last four plus years, but I think I'm ready to share it with you.

The Goblin King twirled and thrust the saber towards his enemy. Panting in exertion, the agile younger fae jumped out of the way just in time. Both ethereal beings stared hard at each other. Blood stained the ground around them from the battle. Everything was on the line and neither side would admit defeat at this point. There were only two choices: win or die.

Jareth the Goblin King tried to settle his racing heart and block out the screams of his subjects as they were slashed and stabbed. Bronwyn, the fae behind the invasion of the Goblin Kingdom, stood in a similar pose regaining some strength. "About time you gave up, isn't it?" Bronwyn called over to Jareth.

Jareth glared at the younger fae. "My kingdom will not be ruled by an impudent, inbred, hedge-pig."

Bronwyn's eyes shrunk to narrow slits and he let out a fierce battle cry as he charged the Goblin King. Jareth struggled to raise his sword in time to block the blow; he'd lost his shield long ago. Bronwyn's shortsword skated along Jareth's saber. The blow pushed Jareth back enough that he lost his balance and fell into the churned mud. Bronwyn paused for a moment, a manic grin crossing his face. A low laugh filled the space between them as he set the tip of his sword against Jareth's throat. "Cousin, I shall give you the honor of a quick death, only if you crawl forward and kiss my boots."

Jareth glared up at the fae, blinking the rain from his eyes. His hand tightened on the saber still in his hand, intending to slash up with it and knock Bronwyn's sword away. The younger dark-haired fae noticed before he could do anything though, and stomped down on Jareth's wrist with a booted foot. The Goblin King let out a strangled yell of pain and his saber was kicked away. Bronwyn didn't stop there; he also stomped down on Jareth's torso. The blond fae to lost his breath and curled in upon himself, sure that there must be several broken ribs.

Through his rough breathing, Jareth could hear the screams of his goblins as they were slaughtered by Bronwyn's fae army. While goblins were ferocious, they were only really effective in groups. Singled out, they were easily taken down, and Bronwyn knew this. His fae army was superior in size to anything Jareth could have even begun to assemble, had he known what his cousin was planning, and it was quite obvious that Bronwyn had been planning this assault. He'd known which passages to take in the labyrinth to get to the castle in as short an amount of time as possible, and he'd also known about the protective spells and how to circumvent them. Had Hoggle, whose cottage was on the outskirts of the labyrinth, not warned him, they would've been caught completely by surprise. The little warning they did have had only ensured that they hadn't been killed in their beds. His goblins were being efficiently cut down and he himself was grounded.

Ignoring the rain falling onto his face and the pain surging through his torso, Jareth turned to glare up at his cousin. The sword tip was still positioned near his throat, so he had little choice but to crawl forward and lower his head towards the arrogant fae's boot. However at that moment he pulled a short dagger from his belt and sliced it through his cousin's Achilles tendon. Bronwyn roared with pain and dropped to one knee, level with his cousin's now smirking face. "You may defeat me, but you will never rule the labyrinth. She'll never answer to you."

At this pronouncement, Bronwyn glared at his cousin before roaring again in anger. With his anger, the ground started to tremble and Jareth looked around with wide eyes. There were very few fae who could control the elements and he'd never known Bronwyn to have that level of self-discipline. However the ground was indeed shaking in response to his cousin's rage, and was now starting to crack as well. Jareth stumbled away from a crack near his boot. "Bronwyn, stop!" he commanded.

Bronwyn did no such thing, and instead intensified the spell. The goblins and fae around them stopped their fighting and scurried for cover. The cracks were becoming deeper and wider. "BRONWYN!"

The dark fae refused to listen, and Jareth moved to physically break his concentration, but Bronwyn noticed the movement and focused the spell around the blond fae. A roaring chasm extended toward Jareth and the Goblin King struggled to escape it, knowing that it was moving too fast. He almost made it to solid ground when a piece of earth dropped from beneath his boot causing him to fall. The ground around him continued to crack and break away, leaving nothing stable to grab onto. Jareth felt himself falling backwards and was about to perform a levitation spell when his skull collided with a piece of rock. Pain flared through his head briefly before he lost consciousness and continued plummeting to what would surely be his death.

________________________________________________________________

Sarah watched as he approached, his face confident even though she was so close to winning. His white feather cloak seemed to float on the non-existent breeze and his iridescent white garments enhanced his lean physique. She allowed her eyes to rove over his body as he came closer. "Give me the child," she said in a near whisper her eyes coming to rest on his mismatched eyes.

He halted for a moment, searching her face before continuing his slow saunter towards her. "Sarah beware," he said in a low voice. "I have been generous up till now, but I can be cruel."

He moved even closer and started to circle her, but she refused to be intimidated. In fact, she was quite bemused at what he'd just said. "Generous?" she remarked. "What have you done that's generous?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Everything!" he bit out, continuing to circle her. "Everything that you wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken; I took him. You cowered before me; I was frightening." His temper was starting to show in the way his boots hit the stone floor and his jerky movements. Sarah merely continued to follow him with her eyes as he circled. "I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you!" He finished as he came to a standstill in front of her. "I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me… Isn't that generous?" the question sounded neither mocking nor sarcastic, but earnest.

Sarah was about to respond, the lines she'd practiced in the park ready on the tip of her tongue, but at that moment Jareth dissolved as though he were a hologram that had been turned off. She stared at the spot where he'd been in confusion. "Greetings youngling," a voice echoed through the broken room.

Sarah turned around in confusion trying to figure out where it was coming from. "Who are you?!" she called out. "Where's Toby?!"

"Calm yourself child," the voice, which couldn't be identified as either male or female, soothed. "We need your help, Sarah."

"Who are you!" she demanded.

"We don't have a name. However you know us as The Labyrinth."

Sarah felt her knees weaken and it was all she could do to remain standing as she realized that this was no longer a dream… and yet it was. "What could you possibly need my help with?"

"The Caretaker has been injured and we are unable to assist him."

"So you what… Want me to take care of him? Why should I help you?"

"Because you are the only one who can. The magic of the Caretaker runs through you as well."

"What are you talking about? I have no magic!" The voice remained silent at her outburst. "I don't!"

"Will you help us?"

"Who is the Caretaker?"

"Will you help us? We will repay you."

"How?"

"With what your heart most desires."

"Gah!" Sarah exclaimed, spinning on her heel only to realize that she didn't have anywhere to stomp off to. This was a dream… and she was stuck in the broken Escher room. And yet the Labyrinth was talking to her. She didn't know who this Caretaker person was, but she was fairly certain that she didn't have any magic. How was she supposed to help the Caretaker? Well… she did have her medical training.

After she'd returned from her journey through the Labyrinth, she'd started seriously looking at her options. After high school, she went to college and trained to be a paramedic. However her college loans were more than she could handle, so she'd gone into the National Guard which had promised to pay off her loans. As a result, she'd become a paramedic for the army and had just returned from a fourteen-month stay in Kuwait last week. She'd only returned to her apartment last night after visiting some friends in another state. If someone really was hurt, how could she turn them away? Guilt swooped through her at the thought of breaking the physician's oath to do no harm and her mind was made up. "I'll do it," she whispered. "I'll help you."

"Our thanks…" the voice said gratefully fading into silence.

______________________________________________________

Sarah Williams sat bolt upright in her bed. She could remember every part of the dream she'd just had and it unnerved her to her core. First it had been a familiar dream, one she'd had before… her final confrontation with the Goblin King. Then it had changed, warped into something completely different and somehow she'd wound up agreeing to help some injured Caretaker because apparently she was the only one who could.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she swung her legs off her double wide bed and moved toward the bathroom to get a drink of water. But on her way past the archway into the living room, she heard a groan and shuffling sound. Doing what would've been a comical double take had she not been concerned, Sarah poked her head back into the living room searching for the source of the noise. "Hello?" she called out, mentally preparing herself for confrontation. Even though she hadn't been on the front lines, she'd still been taught basic self defense as part of her army training.

Another groan met her ears, and she poked her head over the back of the couch to see a tall lean form lying on it. Sarah gasped and fumbled for the lightswitch. Fluorescent light gradually filled the room and Sarah nervously moved back toward the couch. Her jaw dropped at the sight of what met her eyes, and though she just wanted to take a moment to stare and wonder at how the hell the Goblin King had managed to get into her apartment, her medical training kicked in rapidly at the sight of so much blood gushing from his head. "Oh my god," she muttered as she rushed into the bathroom and quickly grabbed up some towels, antiseptic, latex gloves, and bandages. She then ran into the kitchen for a bowl of cool water. "Hang on Goblin King," she whispered to him as she knelt beside the couch, pulling the gloves on as she went.

He appeared to be in a lot of pain, considering the tender way he was protecting his torso and breathing shallowly. She suspected there might be some broken ribs, however his head wound was worrying her much more at the moment. He could easily die if she didn't stop the bleeding, so she pressed a towel gently against the back of his head, putting pressure on it in an attempt to make it clot faster. She grimaced as he whimpered. It appeared he may have a fractured skull. He needed a doctor. She may know more than the average person about medicine, but she also knew that the skill needed to prevent him from dying was beyond her.

However when she picked up the phone on the side table to dial 9-1-1, it was only to discover there was no dial tone. "Damn it!" she cursed, fishing her cell phone out of her pocket. She didn't have any more luck with the mobile device either, because the moment she tried to dial the numbers it sparked and started to smoke. "What the- ?" she dropped the fried cell phone.

Suddenly she remembered what the Labyrinth had said in her dream. Because you are the only one who can. The magic of the Caretaker runs through you as well. But what the hell did that mean? Sarah was certain that if she had magic, she would have noticed before now. However, it seemed her only option at the moment seeing as something wouldn't allow her to call for help. She focused once more on the unconscious man in front of her.

The blood had slowed to a trickle, which was good, but she was still worried about internal bleeding on the brain. "How do I do this?" she asked aloud, not expecting an answer. And she didn't receive one. Growling in frustration, she did the only thing she could think of and placed her hands over the wound on the back of the king's head and concentrated on closing the wound. She felt stupid, but she pictured the wound closing, the skin whole and unblemished once more. To her surprise, she felt a tingling sensation in her palms and when she removed her hands, the wound was closed. There was still a massive amount of blood on her towels and soaked into the fae's fair hair, but he wasn't bleeding anymore.

Turning her hands to look at her palms, Sarah couldn't find anything different with them, but obviously something was. There was more to be done though… simply closing the wound was not enough. Feeling with gently probing fingertips, Sarah pressed against the back of the Goblin King's skull until he whimpered again. Holding her hand over the back of his head once more, she focused on healing the bone as well as stopping any internal bleeding. This time the tingling feeling lasted much longer and when it stopped, Sarah felt completely drained, as though she'd just finished with one of her cardio workouts and then gone for a five mile run. Satisfied with what she'd done so far, she moved on to cleaning up the blood with a towel and some cool water.

When she was finished, she dumped the water in the kitchen sink and returned to the fae lying on her couch. She needed to get the armor off of him. However it was scratched and soaked in blood. It looked like he'd been in a fierce battle… and lost. Sighing with exhaustion, she went about the task of loosening the straps of the hard leather armor and gently lifting it from his body. A whimper of pain drew her attention. He was cradling his wrist and still had a protective hold over his torso. That's right… she thought he'd had broken ribs, and now it looked like his wrist was injured as well.

Sighing, she gently took hold of his wrist and felt along the smooth skin there. It appeared that the carpals were in order, but he was still obviously in pain, most likely a sprain then. He would need a splint for it, but she didn't worry too much about that at the moment and instead turned to his torso. Without his armor, the only things on him were a leather jerkin and what used to be a white doublet. Trying to not pay attention to the fact that she was undressing the Goblin King, Sarah's nimble fingers undid the buttons holding both items of clothing closed before sliding her hands along his sides, searching for breaks. After a few minutes of silent searching, she found herself to be correct. The sixth, seventh, and eighth ribs were broken along his right side. They would need to be healed yet tonight if she was to prevent bone fragments from puncturing his lungs or anything else.

Once more, she laid both hands on him, now gloveless. His skin was cold and smooth underneath her palms, but she ignored it and concentrated on making his ribs whole again. The tingling feeling filled her palms once more. It took about as long as it had to heal his skull; however this time when she was finished, exhaustion overtook her and she slumped sideways onto the floor. Her breaths were shallow and dark bags lined the underside of her eyes. Silence filled the apartment again as both of its residents healed while they slept.


	2. In Which Sarah Shows Her Medical Knowledge & Jareth Decides to Trust Her a Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or added this story to their alerts! I appreciate it more than you know! I took a break from editing and writing the past week because I was spending time with family due to a sudden death in the family. Let me just say this, take care of yourself and don't put off doctors visits. Also please please please slow down when the roads are slippery. Being a little late to work or school is far better than the alternative.

The first thing Jareth realized when he woke was that he had a splitting headache. Next came the aching feeling of being bruised… all over. He groaned as he turned onto his back, only to hiss and lift his head, the back of which felt like someone had taken a hammer to it. Tenderly, he brushed his fingertips along the back of his skull; it felt whole, but still very sore. Sighing, he opened his eyes only to see more darkness. It must be the dead of night, he thought to himself. Fumbling with one hand, he tried to find the table that sat next to his bed, but it wasn't there. In fact, he didn't think he was in his bed either. Groaning, he brought himself up into a sitting position while trying to ignore the pounding in his head that insisted he lie back down.

Feeling around with one hand (the other was still soothing the back of his skull) Jareth determined that he was on a settee of some kind. The problem there being that he didn't have a settee in his suite of rooms. Becoming annoyed at the lack of light, he flicked his hand impatiently, creating a crystal with a light spell attached to it. However there was still no light. He was sure that he'd performed the spell correctly, but he still couldn't see anything. Frustrated, he threw the crystal, expecting it to shatter against stone or wood, but that didn't happen. The crystal knocked over something else that landed with a crash on the floor. Jareth cringed, uncertain about what he'd just broken.

A shuffling sound coming from the floor below the settee startled him. There was someone or something else there. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Gwah?" a confused feminine voice answered. "What – the hell did my lamp do to you, Goblin King?"

Jareth's entire body tensed. He knew that voice… that condescending voice that had once said, _You have no power over me_. "Sarah?" his voice didn't sound like his own as it was an octave higher.

"Yeah, who else did you think it was?"

Jareth could hear her getting up off the floor and moving to pick up the lamp. It was not the movements of someone hindered by complete darkness. His breathing sped up at the realization that something was wrong. However he was not about to let Sarah know this. "Get out!" he hissed.

"What the hell do you mean, 'get out'? This is my apartment! You're lucky I don't throw _you_ out!"

Jareth could just imagine Sarah with her hands on her hips, her brow furrowed and her eyes slanted in anger. However at least one question had been answered; he now knew where he was. Unfortunately this left him clueless as to how to proceed. There was no denying that something was wrong with his vision and his short-term memory and that he would need assistance. However he doubted the girl before him would be willing to help him.

He could hear Sarah take a deep breath then. On the exhale, she asked, "Do you remember how you got here?" Her voice was much calmer than before.

Judging by how she'd phrased the question, he thought she might know about his memory problem. Slowly, he shook his head. "No," he confirmed vocally since he wasn't sure if she was looking at him or not.

"Do you feel any pain?"

It must have been obvious that he'd been roughed up a bit. "No," he lied with a sneer.

"Would you look at me when I talk to you?" she snapped, losing a bit of her calm veneer.

Jareth attempted to look towards where her voice was coming from. Silence filled the room for a minute before she spoke again. "You can't see me, can you?"

"What do you mean? Of course I can see you!" he retorted adjusting so that he was sure that he was facing her.

"Obviously not since you're looking at the TV and your eyes… they – they're…"

"What about them?" he snarled.

"They're glazed over, blank…"

Jareth's shoulders slumped in defeat. He should have known it would be impossible to hide his blindness from her. A soft hand gently cupped his chin then and he jerked away. "No… I'm just trying to see what's wrong. Hold still please."

"Why should I trust you?" he asked warily.

"Because I have medical training and because you don't have much of a choice right now," she snapped.

Jareth ground his teeth together, but held still as her hand came up to cup his chin again, holding it still while she looked into his eyes. He could feel the heat of her breaths as though she were only inches from his face. "Pupil dilation is normal," she murmured. "And nothing really looks wrong… I'm not an optometrist though, so I can't be certain. However I don't think anything is wrong with your eyes."

"Then why can't I see?" he growled, physically removing her hand from his chin.

He could hear her back away a bit. "I was getting to that!" she let out a huff of air. "When I found you out here earlier this morning, you had a fractured skull. I think there may have been some damage to your occipital lobe. I healed it as best I could under the circumstances, but…" she trailed off.

"What do you mean you _healed_ it?"

"I – I healed it… with my hand. I used… magic," she stuttered.

Silence filled the room for a long moment before Jareth drawled out, "You don't have magic."

"Well apparently I do now, because you were bleeding all over my couch and now all of your wounds are closed," she said in a rush.

Jareth turned his face away from her as though to see the bloodstains, but his glazed over eyes saw nothing. His brow furrowed in frustration. There was nothing to help it. He would _have_ to depend on the girl… no, woman now, who had humiliated him. He suspected his powers would be depleted thanks to whatever had happened to him. Of which, he was starting to get small flashbacks of rain, mud, blood, and pain. Perhaps if he was civil with her she would return the favor? She'd already healed him somewhat, something she hadn't _had_ to do. Finally he looked up again in her approximate direction. "I need to get back to my kingdom," he said quietly, but with conviction.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Sarah asked.

The Goblin King turned to face her again as she sounded like she'd sat down. He gave her a grim look, his lips thin and his eyebrows lowered. He didn't want to give her any false impressions that he'd gone soft, but he did owe her for saving his life by the sound of it. So when he next spoke, he made his tone as civil as possible. " _We_ don't do anything. I will be going back alone. I thank you for making sure I lived through the night, but my personal physician will see me through the rest."

He heard her let out a huff before saying, "And how are you going to get to your personal physician. Last I checked you still couldn't even see your hand in front of your face."

He cringed slightly, but refused to back down. He wasn't sure what kind of magic she had and it sounded like it was the first time she'd used it. With his luck she stopped the bleeding, but caused some other kind of damage. "I'll simply transport directly to his offices," he growled, starting to lose his temper. "Now if you're done asking inane questions, I'll be leaving."

"By all means!" Sarah snapped. "I was only tasked with taking care of you, but if you want to go gallivanting about then have at it!"

The Goblin King paused for a moment on the edge of the couch as he prepared to stand up. "Tasked? By whom?"

"By your labyrinth!" she shouted.

"The labyrinth? It spoke to you?" he stiffened in surprise, holding his position on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah," Sarah said, her tone more curious. "It… I mean it was a dream, but then the next thing I knew you were bleeding out on my couch and I was healing your cracked skull with magic I didn't even know I had."

There was silence for a moment and Jareth had no idea what Sarah was thinking. He couldn't see her face to judge her thoughts. He thought he'd presented himself well enough, despite the pounding headache at the back of his head and the dizzy feeling consuming him the longer he sat up. Keeping his face a blank mask, he decided it was now or never. He needed to get back to his kingdom - what was left of it - and to a fae physician. He quickly rose from the couch, but wobbled a little as dizziness almost made him sit back down. However he righted himself quickly.

"You shouldn't be standing like that," Sarah growled. "You lost a lot of blood yesterday… er… this morning, and you need to rest."

"When I need help from a mortal, I'll ask for it," Jareth hissed as he twisted his wrist and a crystal sphere appeared in his hand.

**o O o O o O o**

Sarah gulped at the sight of the crystal, unsure as to what he was planning. However she needn't have feared because he directed the sphere towards his feet when he threw it. There was a whirlwind of black glitter that swirled around him, lifting his blood matted hair and whipping his loose shirt around his body, but after a moment it died away and he was still standing there swaying back and forth unsteadily.

Sarah's eyes were wide in wonder at what had just happened. What _had_ just happened? She looked around to see if anything new had appeared or disappeared and when she couldn't find anything, she turned her attention back to the Goblin King to see if there was something different about him. Aside from his labored breathing and uneven swaying there was nothing. Suddenly he started to pitch forward. She rushed forward and caught his dead weight before he hit the floor. She grunted a bit as she pushed him back onto the couch. "Goblin King?" she took in his pale sweat dampened face trying to discern what had happened.

"I'm fine," he replied weakly.

"No you're not!" Sarah protested as she arranged him on the sofa. "You overexerted yourself and now you're going to have to deal with the consequences. Just what the hell were you trying to do anyway?" she asked as she tucked a pillow behind his head to prop him up a bit. He was so weak that he couldn't even brush her away, a fact that worried her.

"If you must know, I was trying to go back to the Underground. However there seems to be something blocking me."

"Or I was right and you should be resting." She sat down across from him on the coffee table.

He frowned and shook his head. "No, I did the spell correctly. Most likely that's why I overexerted myself, as you so succinctly put it." He sent a glare her way, but then relaxed back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

"What's blocking you?" Sarah asked quietly after a moment.

"How should I know?" he grumbled.

She sat up straighter and glared at him. "Look if you want to be difficult then so be it. I can be difficult too! But just remember that you have nowhere else to go and that it was me who healed your sorry ass! I could kick you out on the street right now or call the police and say you broke into my flat and they'd take you away and probably do some kind of medical tests on you or something once they found out you weren't human!" She felt bad almost immediately after saying it, but not bad enough to apologize or take it back. The fae monarch had gotten under her skin like no other patient of hers could, and she'd had some real doozies back in the army.

A wary look crossed the Goblin King's face after Sarah's tirade. "You wouldn't," he said cautiously.

"Push me, Goblin King, and see for yourself," she stated firmly. "I'm not the ditzy little sixteen year old I was when we last met."

"No…" he said slowly. "You're not."

His brows furrowed as he dipped into thought and Sarah's expression softened a bit. She let out a sigh before speaking again. "Look, I'm not going to kick you out, but there needs to be some rules if you're going to stay here." His head turned in her direction, but his glazed over eyes still didn't see her. It was kind of eerie. She continued on anyway. "Obviously something happened to you, something serious. I'm not going to ask what, but I do need to know where you're hurt. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong.

"Second, you're going to have to trust me. I know what I'm doing. I've seen battle wounds before. I'm obviously really new to the whole healing with magic deal, but I figure with your help it shouldn't be too hard."

He scoffed at the last bit. "There are those in the Underground who have studied the arts of healing magic for centuries and still have not mastered them. What makes you think that you can learn them in a few hours?"

Sarah frowned and her hazel eyes flashed as she spit out the next rule. "Third rule: no biting commentary. We're going to need to work together if you want to get home."

He let out a huff of air, but nodded in agreement. "Fine. Civility it is," he grumbled.

"Good," Sarah nodded. "Now, first things first, you need to be cleaned up a bit. You're covered in blood and could definitely use a change of clothes."

"And how do you propose we proceed," he asked, barely holding back the sarcasm in his tone.

"If you're worried about modesty, I can assure you I've seen plenty of guys in their skivvies or less. Hazard of working in the medical field," she shrugged. However he didn't seem relieved by her assurance at all. She sighed. "Okay, do you think you can stand?"

Jareth used a hand to prop himself up and move into a sitting position. "I believe I could for a short amount of time."

Sarah nodded. "Okay, I'll start the shower and lead you in and show you where everything is. I'll even hang a towel over the curtain so that you can cover yourself when you're done. While you shower, I'll dig up some old pajamas that you can wear. Deal?"

Jareth nodded skeptically, but didn't protest when Sarah helped him to stand. She placed one hand on his shoulder and steered him towards the bathroom. Sitting him down on the closed toilet lid, she started up the shower and made sure there was a bar of soap sitting on the ledge in easy reach. A periwinkle blue towel was thrown over the curtain rod before she turned back to her charge. She took his cold hand and he stood again as she led him to the bathtub and helped him to feel where the edge was and where the soap was. "Just press this lever here when you want the water to stop," she explained guiding his hand to the metallic lever that controlled water temperature and pressure. "Shout if you need anything and don't try to do it yourself if you don't think you can!"

The Goblin King rolled his eyes but nodded. "I shall call if I need you," he promised.

Sarah nodded finally and moved toward the door. "I'll be back in five minutes with some clothes."

With that she closed the door and stood in the hall listening. She didn't want to intrude on his modesty, but she needed to make sure he made it into the shower okay. There was a soft shuffling as he removed his clothing then the sound of the curtain being pulled back a little and put back in place. She let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't tripped or slipped.

Sarah moved away from the door and into her bedroom to hunt for pajama pants and a shirt. She thought she even had an old blue housecoat that he could borrow. While she searched, her mind wandered. It had been just over a decade since she'd last seen the Goblin King and in that time he hadn't appeared to have changed a bit. He was still arrogant and ethereal as ever. She could remember being so angry with him during her run through the labyrinth. What right had he to take her brother and make her do this trial? Of course it was many years later that she realized how much she had grown afterwards.

Afterwards, she didn't cringe every time Toby cried. She didn't begrudge her stepmother as much for moving in and taking her mother's place. She didn't judge her father for finding another woman to share his life with. Most of all though, she found herself actually looking at her future. Before her time in the Underground she hadn't really known what she was going to do after high school. However afterwards, it was like the possibilities opened up before her. Her father, being the lawyer that he was, wanted her to go in to pre-law, but while Sarah was sure she could do it, she just wasn't that kind of person. Instead she looked at what she really wanted out of life.

She wanted to help people… teaching, medical, therapy, social work, volunteer work… any of these would accomplish that. By the middle of her senior year in high school she was leaning more and more towards the medical field, perhaps to be a registered nurse or pediatrician? However her final decision was made when a military recruiter showed up at her school. There had been a man and a woman in dress uniform and the woman had caught Sarah's eye and smiled. Before she knew it, Sarah was at the recruiting booth asking questions and gathering information. The woman, Lieutenant Abbie Mills, had told her to not make the decision now, to think it over for a week or two and to talk to her parents.

That night, Sarah had gone home excited to tell her father and stepmother about what she was planning for her future. Karen had been skeptically accepting, smiling and nodding along with what Sarah was saying. However Robert hadn't said a word through the entire thing. He'd remained blank and un-reactive. After Sarah had finished telling them about all she'd learned she'd turned to her father's blank face. "Dad?" she'd asked hesitantly.

"Sarah, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't want you to do it. I'm not saying you can't, or that you wouldn't be able to, but I don't want you to put yourself in a position that could get you killed."

"Dad, I wouldn't be near the front lines. I'd be working in medical tents and helping with injured."

"You can't predict what will happen, Sarah. I don't want to see my daughter in a pine box."

"Dad…" she'd said quietly, tears forming in her eyes. "That won't happen."

He'd sighed and looked down at his hands on the oak table. "I'm not going to change your mind, am I?" He looked back up at her.

Sarah smiled and shook her head, tears still creeping down her cheeks. She got up from her seat and moved around the table to reach her father. Leaning down, she hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as though he never wanted to let her go. "I'll stay safe, dad. Nothing is going to happen to me."

He nodded into her hair and hugged her tighter. "It better not, Sar, or else I'm going to have to drag you back from the land of the dead just to kick your butt."

She'd laughed and that had been that. After high school graduation, Sarah had gone to South Carolina for boot camp. It had been the hardest thirteen weeks of her life both mentally and physically. However she'd come through it and with flying colors. Afterwards, she'd spent eighteen weeks in San Antonio, Texas training specifically to be a Hospital Corpsman. It hadn't been as labor intensive, but it had still pushed Sarah to her limits. Shortly after finishing her training, Sarah had been deployed to Afghanistan. She spent her first two years there in a field clinic before they moved her to Kuwait where she spent the remainder of her tour of duty. When it came time to sign up for another tour of duty, she did so without hesitation. In the end she served for six years before deciding to give civilian life a try.

Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, Sarah rose from her crouched position next to her dresser and made her way back to the bathroom. She knocked twice. "Goblin King?" she called out. "I've got some clothes for you."

There was no answer, but she could still hear the water running. Growing worried, she knocked again louder. "You okay in there?" Still no answer. "Screw it," she growled as she opened the door. Steam had fogged up the mirror and created a blanket of mist in the air, but Sarah paid little attention to it as she called out again. "Goblin King? Answer me or I'm pulling the curtain back."

Sarah's heart rate picked up when there was still no answer. She dropped the pajamas and housecoat on the floor and ripped back the shower curtain. Lying under the spray of the shower was a pale naked Goblin King. It looked like he'd slumped against the wall and slid down into unconsciousness. Moving quickly, she turned off the water and leaned over the tub to pull him towards her. His head flopped around on his shoulders, confirming his state of unconsciousness. Ignoring his nudity, she quickly examined and felt around his head for any damage. There was none, but that didn't mean the damage wasn't inside.

Reaching up she pulled the towel down from the curtain rack and wrapped it around him to preserve modesty and keep him warm. Despite the heat from the steam, his pale skin was cool to the touch. A fact that worried her. "Okay, come on, Goblin King," she said to herself as she pulled him up. She was grateful to the Army's training for the excellent condition of her body right at that moment as she slung his arm over her shoulders pulled him upright. The towel just barely managed to stay around him as she lifted him out of the tub and began to drag him towards her bedroom. The couch was still covered in blood so he would have to go on her bed for now.

It took some effort, but she managed to get him under the bed covers. "Damnit! I knew it was too soon for you to stand up," she growled as she grabbed a pen light from her bag lying at the foot of her bed and moved to examine his pupil responsiveness. All was normal there and he didn't have any new bruising on his head or body, so she settled for letting him rest. Most likely he'd simply pushed himself too far too soon. She didn't know the healing rates of fae, but he had lost a lot of blood only just that morning, not to mention the failed attempt to transport himself back to the Underground. From the sound of it, and from her own experience with healing him, it took a lot of energy to use higher forms of magic.

Sighing, she looked down at the unconscious Goblin King, realizing at that moment that she honestly couldn't remember his name. She knew Hoggle had mentioned it a few times during her run, but it just wasn't coming to her. She supposed she could call on Hoggle again to ask? It had been a while since she'd called on him… not since just before she'd been sent home from the Middle East. Settling down at her vanity, she peered into the mirror, noticing the purplish blue circles under her eyes and the way her dark brown pixie cut stuck up at odd angles. She tried to tame it down a bit, but it stubbornly remained sticking up. Rolling her eyes, she chose to ignore it for now. "Hoggle, I need you," she said into the mirror.

She waited for a full minute, but nothing happened. That was odd. Normally even if Hoggle was busy the mirror would still react with a ripple of some kind like when a pebble was dropped into a pond. "Hoggle, I need you," she tried again, but still nothing happened. That was when she remembered what the blond fae who was currently lying in her bed had said… that something was blocking him from transporting back to the Underground. What if the Underground was completely cut off? Not just for the Goblin King, but for everything? "Crap," Sarah slumped back against the low back of the chair in front of her vanity. "Now what do I do?"

"You could fetch me some water?" a low scratchy voice said from the bed.

Sarah whirled around to see the Goblin King's glazed over eyes looking up at the ceiling. The brunette jumped to her feet and rushed to the bed, leaning over him to feel his pulse point at his wrist. He tried to jerk his arm away, but she held onto it and continued counting in her head. "I don't know what normal pulse rate for you is, but it's a bit slow for human standards," she murmured, laying his hand back down on the blanket.

"It usually is lower than a human's, if I remember correctly," he replied. "Water?"

"Oh, yeah! Hang on," she said as she jumped up again and dashed out to the kitchen. A moment later she came back in with a plastic cup half filled with cool water. "Here, sit up a bit," she placed an arm behind his shoulders and helped him to sit up a bit before giving him the cup.

His hand shook minutely as he took the cup, but it didn't spill when he raised it to his lips. "Thank you," he responded after finishing the water.

She laid him back down and set the cup on the nightstand. "So what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he grumbled turning his head away from her.

"Hey! Remember rule one? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

He sighed and turned back towards her. "I was cleaning myself and trying to get the blood out of my hair when I suddenly became dizzy. I tried to steady myself against the wall, but I ended up on the floor and soon lost consciousness. That's all," he replied reluctantly.

"Hmm… I should have thought of that. Raising your arms above your head when you're already blood depleted can cause dizziness. I'm just glad you didn't hit your head on the way down. It does look like you managed to get the blood washed off though, so we won't need to try again at least."

"Huzzah for small miracles," he grumbled.

Sarah smiled a little at his sarcasm. "Uh huh… you hungry at all? Should probably get some food into you. It'll help with the dizziness."

"I don't require nutrition at this time," he replied tugging the blanket up farther. "I would however like some clothing."

"Oh, right… I'll go grab what I found, but you do need to eat. I think I have some Saltines in the cupboard. They're pretty easy on the stomach and will give your body something to work with at least."

"Saltines?"

"Oh, um… they're crackers. You know, like biscuits only thinner and crisp..."

"I know what crackers are," he growled.

"Right, sorry. I'll just go grab your clothes."

Feeling a bit like a fool, she quickly returned to the bathroom and gathered up the pajamas and housecoat before going out to the kitchen to grab the crackers from the cupboard. When she returned, he had managed to sit himself up a bit and put another pillow behind his back. "Um… I'm thinking you might need some help," she said looking down at the pajamas that consisted of a light cotton v-neck t-shirt and drawstring pants.

"That won't be necessary," he retorted.

"Okay, I just had to haul your scrawny ass in here after you fainted from raising your arms over your head. Do you think I'm going to let you stand up and do it again?"

The Goblin King glared in her general direction before letting out a huff and reaching under the blanket to pull the towel tightly about himself. "Do as you will then," he said.

"Right, we'll do the t-shirt first. That'll be easiest." With that she moved forward and helped him to sit up again. She quickly slid the t-shirt over his head and helped him guide his arms into the sleeves. Next came the hard part. Her cheeks reddened as she flipped the blankets back and helped him to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. His pale legs and long bony feet were first into the grey and black striped pants. However the next part would be a little more difficult. "Um…" she paused.

"Just do it," he grumbled.

"Okay, hold on to me," she said as she helped him stand. With quick efficient movements, she dropped the towel and pulled the pants up, trying not to notice the limp member between the Goblin King's legs. "Done," she declared after tying the drawstring. His hips were narrower than hers and she really didn't want the pants accidentally sliding down.

Gently, she helped him back into the bed, propping him up a bit and covering him back up with the blanket. "Are you always so cold?" she asked.

He nodded. "The fae generally have a lower body temperature than humans."

"That would make sense with the lower pulse as well," Sarah murmured. "Do you think you could manage some crackers?"

He made a face that clearly said he didn't want to, but sighed and nodded. Sarah opened up the crackers and set them in his lap. "I'm just going to sit in here for a while to make sure you're okay."

He nodded as he nibbled at his first cracker. Silence filled the room for a moment aside from the crunching of the cracker. Finally, Sarah spoke again. "Um… this is kind of embarrassing, but what's your name again? I remember Hoggle saying it, but…" she trailed off.

The Goblin King didn't look at her as he nibbled at his cracker. She thought he wasn't going to answer, but after he swallowed he said quietly, "Jareth. My name is Jareth. And Hogwart shouldn't have told you at all, the little scab."

"Hey! Don't go blaming him!"

Jareth rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything more as he picked up another cracker. More quiet passed and Jareth finished two more crackers before pushing the package aside. Sarah rose and put them on the night stand for later. "I'll get you more water," she said.

When she came back with the cup of water, Jareth was still sitting upright, but his eyes were closed. "Jareth?" she said quietly. "You still awake?"

"Yes," he replied opening his eyes. She handed him the cup and stepped back. "Thank you," he said before taking a sip. "I must say, Sarah, you've changed quite a bit from the girl you used to be."

Sarah frowned, but didn't rise to the bait. "I've grown up, Jareth. We all do at some point."

He nodded. "You said you've seen battle wounds before?" he led.

She nodded before realizing he couldn't see her. "Yes. I spent time as a Hospital Corpsman in the U.S. Army. I've seen… a lot."

He nodded again. "I would imagine. War has a way of making us into different people."

"Have you been in a war?" she asked before rushing to apologize. "I'm sorry. I said I wouldn't ask you about your wounds."

He seemed to consider her for a moment before replying. The flashes of memory from when he'd first woken had coalesced into the full memory finally. "It's fine… and yes, I received my wounds as a result of battle. It was a surprise attack. It's only because of Hoggle, actually, that we weren't all killed in our beds."

"Hoggle?"

Jareth nodded. "His cottage is on the outskirts of the Labyrinth and he was able to send a warning to me. I managed to gather as many goblins as I could, but they are of little use fighting individually against other fae. They work best in groups, but I was only able to call forth the goblins that live in the castle. The rest live in the city and were most likely killed in the initial attack." He turned his head away as though lost in thought.

"I fear I've lost the Goblin Kingdom to that blood traitor," he growled.

"Who?"

"Bronwyn. He is my father's brother's second son. He's always been power hungry and envious of my control over the labyrinth. I told him that he'd never have its loyalty, but he…" he trailed off.

"You don't have to say," she said quietly. "Um… I'm going to let you get some rest, okay? Just… shout if you need me."

Jareth nodded and settled back against the pillows, his eyes closing and his body sinking into the mattress. Sarah quietly left the room, the door snicking closed behind her.


	3. In Which Sarah Is Embarrassed by Both Her Friend & Her Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you once again to everyone who has favorited, commented, and/or added this to their alerts! I appreciate it! Real life is being a bit hectic right now, but never fear! I've edited through chapter 8 by now, so the chaps will keep coming your way every Monday evening on schedule! (well... it's Monday evening for me at least.) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. - I'll make you all a deal. If my school district (I'm a teacher) gets a snow day this week (I'd give it a 50:50 shot at this point) I'll post another chapter for the week.

Sarah moseyed back out into her living room, thinking of what Jareth had said and connecting it to their inability to contact the Underground. Perhaps Bronwyn had shut off all connection with the Aboveground? It made sense… kind of. Sarah didn't really know the strange fae's agenda, only what Jareth had told her. She knew nothing of fae politics.

She sighed and put the subject away for now. There was little she could do about it and Jareth needed her full attention anyway. He had accepted being her patient reluctantly, but accept it he did. She would need to examine him again when he woke up. She wanted to make sure she had healed all of the superficial wounds. Those were easy at least. It was his eyesight that was worrying her. She knew only the basics about neurology and ophthalmology. Though she was fairly certain that the problem was in the brain itself, not the eyes. If she could talk Jareth into going to see a specialist, then maybe they could figure things out? But then if her cell phone and landline were any indication, fae and electronics didn't go together, so it would be difficult to run certain tests.

Groaning, Sarah sat down at her kitchen table. However a knock at the door just then perked her up. "Who the hell?" she muttered as she hurried to the door to peer out the peephole. There standing with a beaming smile was her long time friend Charlie. Charlie was a short red headed woman who Sarah had known since her sophomore year in high school. They'd met shortly after she'd gotten back from the Underground when Sarah had been reeling from her victory over Jareth and wasn't quite sure what to do with her life. Charlotte Muirenn Heffernan walked into her life then like a hurricane. At first the two young women hadn't gotten along very well, but with some time and forced togetherness due to class projects, they'd become friends. Charlie was always a little bit bossy and had an arrogant streak a mile wide, but Sarah had learned how to deal with her. Sarah was about to open the door for her friend when she remembered the couch… still covered in blood. "Shit," she muttered.

"Sarah? You in there?" Charlie called out. "I tried calling, but it said your line had been disconnected."

"Um, yeah hang on, Charlie," Sarah answered as she hurried to pull a sheet from the linen cupboard and threw it over the couch. It didn't quite cover everything, but it helped with the large patches of dark brown dried blood. "Hey!" Sarah smiled as she opened the door, but stood in the way so as to not let Charlie in. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay? Your cell goes straight to voice mail and your land line says it's been disconnected. I was trying to get a hold of you to see if you wanted to go out tonight? There's a new Hugh Jackman movie out!" she said excitedly, pushing past Sarah into the apartment.

"Um… actually I'm a bit busy tonight," Sarah tried to deflect.

"Oh my god! Sarah what happened to your carpet?" Charlie was staring at a patch of floor by the couch.

Sarah peered around the coffee table and cursed. "Shit! Um… accident."

"Accident? Jesus Christ, Sarah, it looks like you cut off a finger and bled all over! You didn't did you?" the redhead looked down at her friend's hands.

"No! Of course not! I'm fine! See? All ten digits," she waved her fingers in front of her. "No, um… it's wine. Spilt the bottle. Tragedy really."

Charlie wrinkled her nose, but didn't contradict. "Right. So what are you doing tonight then?"

"Oh, um," she had no idea what to say. However at that moment a low voice down the hall called out Sarah's name. Sarah looked at Charlie, a panicked look in her eyes.

Charlie, however had a gleam in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. "Sarah, you could have just told me that you had a guy over!" she giggled.

"Charlie, it's not like that!" Sarah tried to explain.

"Okay, whatever you say! I'll stay out of your hair tonight, but you owe me a movie night later!" she insisted as she opened the door again.

"Charlie," Sarah tried to explain one more time, but Charlie just waved her off with a grin and walked out, closing the door behind her. Sarah slumped against the closed door, her face pressed against the faux wood grain. "Sarah?" Jareth's voice echoed down the hall again.

"Coming," she replied as she pulled herself upright and trudged into her bedroom. "Yeah?" she leaned against the doorframe, one hand propped on her hip.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Is that why you called? Didn't you think it would be better if people didn't know you were here?"

"No, I called because I wanted to request more water. I didn't realize at the time that you had a guest," he protested frowning.

Sarah sighed. "Well, no harm done at least. It was just my friend, Charlie, and now she thinks that I've got some guy over."

"You do have _some guy_ over," Jareth pointed out confused.

"That's not…" Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed. "In the Aboveground, having a guy over has a romantic connotation implied."

"Ah, I see, and this is undesirable to you?"

"No… it's just… we're not romantic."

"Obviously, but having people believe we are romantic would surely be better than having them find out that I'm a being from another world?"

Sarah seemed to think this over and straightened up from her slouched position. "Yeah, I suppose," she said slowly. "But let's just try to keep it so that no one even knows you're here."

"Agreed," he replied. "Now may I have more water?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna get you a bigger glass. Maybe one of the mugs with the bendy straw," she muttered to herself.

Jareth raised an eyebrow speculatively, but didn't comment on receiving a bendy straw. Instead he simply thanked her when she walked back in with a large blue mug with a handle and a straw coming out of the top. "That should keep you for a while. Right, if you can manage, I'm going to attempt to get some blood stains out of my rug. Pretty sure the couch is a lost cause though," she added sadly.

"I apologize for any damage I may have unconsciously caused," Jareth said before sipping from the straw in his mug.

"Not your fault… well, it kind of is, but not really. It was an old piece of junk anyway," she waved him off.

Jareth nodded and placed the mug on the bedside table. "My apology still stands."

"...Thanks," Sarah accepted after a moment. "Right, you get some rest. I'll check in later." The Goblin King settled back against the pillows once more as Sarah shut the door.

The rest of the afternoon, Sarah spent cleaning. There was a lot more blood than she had realized, and she wasn't quite sure how she'd managed to pass off to Charlie that the stain on the rug was from wine. Either way she was grateful that her friend hadn't looked too closely at it. Sarah was also grateful that the rug could be rolled up and thrown away, or maybe it should be burned? After all, it did have fae blood on it. She wasn't sure that she wanted a couch and a rug soaked in the blood of fae royalty sitting around in some city dump. She would have to check with Jareth to see if he agreed. They would have to load them both up in her old Ford F-150 and take them out to some back country road and burn them.

For the meantime, she pushed the couch and table back enough to roll the carpet up then push the two pieces of furniture back into place. Until she got some help, the couch would just have to stay where it was. However the rug she took down to her truck, unlocked the cover over the bed, and tossed it in. There was some blood that had landed on the floor and coffee table and Sarah did her best to clean those up, making sure there was no stain left over. For the couch, Sarah simply tucked the sheet cover it in better. There wasn't much hope for it until she got rid of it and replaced it.

When she was done cleaning, Sarah started rearranging things and picking things up. If Jareth was going to be staying with her for an extended period of time then she would need to keep things picked up so he wouldn't trip. She was half-way through re-arranging her books on the bookshelf so she could fit more on when there was another knock on her door.

Cautiously, she rose from the floor and went to peer out the peephole again. One glance and she stepped back to unlock and open the door. "Tobes, what are you doing here?" she asked, eyeing the lanky teenager who ignored her and hauled his two duffle bags inside along with his school backpack. "What, did mom and dad kick you out?" she joked.

He turned to glare at her, his dark blond hair swaying in front of his eyes as he did so. "No, I moved out," he stated as he moved to swing his bags onto the sheet covered couch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sarah stopped him with a hand on his arm. "What do you mean you moved out? What happened?"

"They don't get it. I'm sick and tired of living under their rules! So I moved out!" he practically shouted.

"Toby, calm down and tell me what happened," Sarah took his two duffle bags and set them on the couch before sliding the backpack off his shoulders and directing him to sit in the chair to the right of the couch. She sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of him and waited expectantly.

Toby remained stubbornly silent for a minute before letting out a huff and deflating back into the chair. "I just wanted to go to Jeff's this weekend, but mom said I couldn't because I didn't clean my room. So I asked dad and he said to listen to mom."

"Is that all?"

"No," he spouted plaintively. "I actually went up and cleaned my room, not that it was very dirty."

"Tobes, you're a teenage boy. Your room is always messy." He shot her another glare, but she held her hands up in surrender. "Continue."

"Anyway, I went to ask mom again after cleaning it and she still said no! She said if I'd done it without being told then I could've gone, but since I'm throwing a tantrum I couldn't! It's not fair!" he crossed his arms over his chest as he said the last bit and Sarah bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing out loud at him. That wouldn't help the situation at all.

Instead she composed herself and put a hand on his knee. "Toby, do mom and dad know you're here?"

"No, they're at some lawyer dinner for dad's partners."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. You're going to call and leave them a message saying you're sorry and you came to visit me, but that you'll be home after a while. I'll drive so you don't have to take the bus."

"NO! I'm not going home! You can't make me!" he jumped to his feet, his hands curled into angry fists.

"Toby…" Sarah started to say, but the lanky fourteen year old dashed around her and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. "No! TOBY!" Sarah shouted. "Dammit!" she pushed on the door and it swung open again. However she didn't have far to look for her brother. He was standing half way between the door and the bed stopped in mid-stride, staring at the fae monarch who had half-risen from the bed. Sarah let out a long-suffering sigh and shook her head.

"Who's that?" Toby asked looking at the Goblin King with wide eyes.

Sarah glanced back and forth between the two men. At least Toby didn't seem to remember Jareth. She would've been surprised if he did, but it had niggled in the back of her head the moment he stepped foot into her apartment. "Toby, this is Jareth. Jareth, Toby. Jareth is… an old acquaintance who needed a place to crash."

Toby looked back at her at the same time the Goblin King turned his pale blue empty eyes on her as well. The effect was eerie as she noticed the resemblance between the two. Both had blond hair, thin lanky bodies, pale skin, and blue eyes. However while Jareth's hair was a platinum blond, Toby was more of a light golden blond. "Right, um…" she started.

"Why is he in your bed?" Toby asked bluntly. "And is he blind?"

"Yes he is, and that's rude to point out, Toby! And he's in my bed because he doesn't feel well, and we should leave him to rest," Sarah grabbed a hold of Toby's shoulder to steer him out of the bedroom, but he slipped out from under her fingers and took another two steps closer to Jareth.

"Are you dating my sister?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest again.

Jareth quirked an eyebrow upwards, smirking a little. "What makes you say that?" he answered with a question.

"Because the last time Sarah got caught with a boy in her room, she was dating him and mom got mad."

Jareth grinned again. "Indeed? Your sister is old enough to be making her own decisions now though, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Then does it matter if she's caught with a boy in her room now?"

"Yeah, because I'm her brother and if you hurt her, I'll have to beat you up."

"Toby!" Sarah started forward to pull him out of the room, a warm blush spreading across her cheeks, but Jareth started to speak again, which stopped her.

"I have no ill intentions towards your sister. You may rest your mind in that regard."

"Good," Toby huffed before turning to walk out of the room by himself.

Sarah watched him go before turning a stern glare on Jareth. "What was that about?!"

"What was what about?"

"Why didn't you tell him we weren't dating?"

"I didn't tell him we were."

"You certainly implied it!"

"You're putting words in my mouth, Sarah," Jareth grinned.

"No I'm…" She stopped herself fuming at him. It wouldn't do any good. "Look, I'm going to get him back to my parent's place and then we're going to have a talk."

"Whatever you say," he answered, a smug grin still on his features as he settled back down against the pillows again.

Sarah let out a groan before turning and marching back out of the bedroom. "Toby," she called for her younger brother.

"In here," he answered and Sarah turned the corner to find him going through her fridge. "Don't you have anything to eat in here?" he asked closing the door.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stem the tension headache that was beginning to form. "Do you have your cell phone on you? Mine isn't working," she asked.

"Yeah, it's in my backpack."

Sarah went back into the living room to rummage around the black Nike backpack before fishing out a small flip phone. Flipping open the device, she keyed in her parent's home number and pressed the call button. As expected, no one answered, so she left a message on their voicemail saying that Toby was at her place and would be spending the night.

The teen in question came back into the living room at that moment with a double-decker peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Sarah rolled her eyes and turned him back towards the kitchen table, setting a napkin down and pointing at it. "We eat at the table."

"Yes, mom," he muttered with a mouthful of sandwich as he sat down in the proffered chair.

Sarah cleaned up the counter from Toby's mess while he finished eating. "Toby, it's not that I don't want you around. It's just that with Jareth here… well, he needs a lot of help getting around."

"So you're kicking me out," he stated flatly, swallowing the last of his sandwich.

"No! I wouldn't ever do that to you, Toby! If you really don't want to go back to mom and dad's place then you're always welcome here, but you are going to have to face them at some point. Besides, you have to admit that the reason you came here is kind of childish."

"No it's not! They don't ever let me do anything! Jeff and I were going to go camping in his backyard! His parents said it was okay and everything!"

"And did you tell mom and dad about this before tonight?"

Toby looked down at his hands on the table. "No…"

"And can you understand why they would get upset?"

At this he looked up at his sister who was leaning against the sink. "No," he said honestly.

She sighed before continuing. "Mom and dad are responsible for you, Toby. They just want to make sure you're safe. So when you spring things like this on them without forewarning they don't know what's up so they don't have time to make a decision about if it's safe for you."

"But it's just Jeff's! They know him!" Toby protested.

Sarah held up a hand. "True, but did they know what you guys were planning? Did they know what you would be doing?"

Toby paused at this for a moment, and shook his head. "No. I only told them that I was going over to Jeff's."

Sarah smiled and pushed off the counter to walk over to her little brother. She ruffled his blond hair before sitting down beside him. He tried to duck away from her hand without success. "You can stay the night here, Tobes, but on one condition."

"What?" he looked at her curiously.

"You help me move my couch down to my truck tonight."

He grinned. "Sure! What's wrong with it?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Better if you don't ask. Let's just say it has a few stains on it."


	4. In Which Sarah Leaves the Apartment & Toby Does the Exact Thing He Was Not Supposed to Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, so we didn't get a snow day yesterday, BUT WE SHOULD HAVE! *shakes fist at stupid administration* (Seriously... had freezing rain that turned into snow and dumped 8 inches on us! And this all happened during the school day! It snowed for about 12 hours straight.) However we did get a two-hour delay today. So I decided to give you another chapter. Yes chapter 5 will still be coming out at the normal time on Monday.
> 
> Apologies that there still isn't a lot of J/S interaction, but chapter 5 will make up for it on Monday! Promise!

Sarah and Toby spent the night on the floor in the living room after the couch had been moved out to the tuck. There was one point during the night that Sarah woke up to Jareth calling for her. He'd been standing in the hallway clinging to the wall for support and embarrassed as hell to have needed her help in showing him the way to the bathroom. However she'd taken it in stride and done her best to make him less embarrassed. After all, he wasn't used to her apartment and had never actually seen it. She spent the rest of the night in quiet slumber only to be woken by the early morning sun creeping in through the blinds.

Toby groaned and rolled over, pulling his blanket up over his head. Sarah on the other hand rose with the start of the new day. She was well used to getting up at the crack of dawn thanks to life in the army. However Toby was still just a fourteen year old boy who wouldn't get out of bed unless the house was on fire.

Sarah walked down the hallway to use the bathroom and brush her teeth before going to check on Jareth. The scrawny fae was still sleeping soundly in her bed, his blond hair stuck up above the blankets in a way that Sarah found endearing. She didn't wake him though because he needed as much rest as possible in order to heal. Instead she walked back out to the living room and into the kitchen to start breakfast. Just as she was getting out the Bisquick to make pancakes, Toby's cell phone went off. Normally she'd leave the teen's phone alone, but given that hers wasn't working and he'd kind of run away from home last night she was betting that it was Karen calling.

Picking up the phone, Sarah saw that she was right. "Hey, Karen," she answered, moving back into the kitchen with the phone propped between her shoulder and her ear.

"Sarah? Toby is still at your place then?"

"Yeah, you know him. He won't be up before noon."

Karen sighed. "Yes, I know. Thank you for watching him last night."

"It was no problem, Karen, honestly! I mean, he's my little brother. I'm not going to kick him out on the street."

"No, I suppose not. He told you about last night?"

"Yeah, something about how life wasn't fair and you wouldn't let him go to Jeff's?"

"That about sums it up," Karen groaned. "If it's not too much trouble, could he stay there for today? Your father and I were invited out to go yachting with one of his business partners. We'd normally take Toby with us, but it's Clay Renworth and his wife."

Sarah understood immediately. The Renworths were a middle age couple that didn't have children and were known for looking down on anybody under the age of twenty five. "Yeah, of course! He can stay here for as long as you need." She figured that since Toby already knew about Jareth, it wouldn't be too big of a hassle. That and the kid could help her out a little with Jareth.

"Thank you so much, Sarah! Oh and by the way, dear, your phones aren't working, did you know?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll get them fixed today," she rubbed the back of her neck, unintentionally getting Bisquick on it and into the base of her hair.

"Okay, I'll let you go then. Your father and I need to get going anyway. Just call if he's going to stay longer. We should be back to the house by around seven or eight tonight."

"Sure thing! You two have fun, and try not to let Mrs. Renworth get under your skin," Sarah grimaced. She knew Karen didn't agree with a lot of what Mrs. Renworth believed.

"Thanks," Karen laughed a little. "Talk to you later, dear," she said.

"No problem. Catch ya later!" Sarah hung up and placed the phone on the table before continuing to make pancakes. She pulled some bacon out of the fridge as well and began frying it in the hopes that the enticing aroma would wake up the sleeping teen in the living room.

Sure enough by the time the bacon was piled on a paper towel lined plate and the pancakes were stacked on another plate, a sleepy Toby with terrible bedhead made his way out into the kitchen yawning. "Mmm, smells good, Sar," he complimented, scratching at the top of his head.

"Thanks, little brother! How many pancakes do you want?"

Toby blearily peered over at the stack of cakes and grinned. "All of them?"

Sarah smiled and shook her head. Without waiting for another answer, she piled three large cakes on a plate along with four strips of bacon. "We'll start you off with this. Syrup's in the fridge; butter is on the counter. Milk or water is all I have to drink though. I'm going to go see if Jareth is awake." She set his plate down on the table along with a fork.

Toby nodded as he opened the cupboard to pull down a glass. Sarah made her way down the hallway again and into the bedroom. "Jareth?" she called quietly as she poked her head in the door. The fae didn't answer her, but she could see movement under the covers. Slowly she entered the bedroom to see that he was tossing and turning, throwing his head from side to side, a portrait of terror etched on his face.

Sarah rushed over, but halted at the side of the bed unsure of what to do. It was obvious he was having some kind of nightmare, but should she attempt to wake him? She wasn't sure what he would do if woken suddenly. However the decision was made for her when he let out a strangled "NO! Please!" She couldn't stand to see him like this, so she gently placed a hand on his shoulder and one on his arm. "Jareth?" she called to him a bit louder. "Jareth! Come on, wake up! It's just a nightmare."

The fae monarch didn't seem to hear her so she used more force and shook him a bit, gripping his arm and shoulder tightly. "Jareth! Wake up!" At that moment the fae sat straight up, eyes wide and right hand cradling a crystal sphere glowing with dark red magical energy. "Jareth?" she looked at the sphere with uncertainty. However his gaze was still unfocused and he threw the crystal in her direction. "JARETH!" she yelled as she dove to the side.

"Sarah?" his voice echoed quietly above her after a moment.

Sarah hesitantly poked her head up over the edge of the bed. There was a black ashy mark on the wall behind her and she gulped at the thought of what it would have done had it hit her instead of the wall.

"Are you yourself now?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment as he got his bearings. "Yes," he finally answered. "I apologize for any damage I caused. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, missed me, but not by much. Maybe your other senses are getting better now to compensate for your lack of eyesight?" she joked as she stood back up.

"Sarah?!" Toby's voice echoed down the hall as he came running into the room.

"I'm fine, Toby," she reassured the teen. "Go eat your breakfast."

Toby gave her a skeptical look, but did as she asked after making sure she was actually okay. Turning back to Jareth, Sarah noticed that the fae was now blushing and trying to cover himself back up. "Hang on, I need to make sure you didn't hurt yourself," she stopped him.

"I'm fine, Sarah," he protested.

"I'll decide that," she said using her finger tips to probe along his skull where she'd healed the bone. After she was satisfied with his skull, she moved down to look at his eyes again. They were still eerily empty and void of recognition of his surroundings.

"Do I pass inspection?" he asked after a moment.

Sarah jerked back, realizing that she'd been staring. "Sorry, yeah. Do you feel up to breakfast? I've got pancakes and bacon?"

Jareth seemed to consider for a moment before nodding. Sarah stood back while he got out of bed, noticing that today he seemed more steady. She stepped back into place as his guide and led him to the bathroom first before continuing on to the kitchen where she sat him down and placed a plate with two pancakes and two strips of bacon on it in front of him.

"Um…" she paused as she stepped back. "Do… you need help?" she asked looking between his unseeing eyes and the plate in front of him.

"I believe I should be able to feed myself, Sarah," he grumbled as he felt around the plate with his fork and knife.

She watched as he cut off a piece of pancake for himself and shrugged, deciding to let him figure it out. Turning the radio on to a soft rock station, she sat down with her own food finally and began to eat.

"So what are we doing today?" Toby asked pushing his finished plate forward a bit to give him room to rest his arms on the table.

"Well, you'll be hanging out with us. Mom and dad are going on Mr. and Mrs. Renworth's yacht today." Toby made a face at the mention of the couple. Sarah laughed a little. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Anyway, I need to go shopping for a bit to pick some things up for Jareth and then I need to get rid of the couch sitting in my truck."

Jareth perked up at this. "You left it outside?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" she turned to face him. Jareth seemed to consider what he was going to say, and Sarah realized he didn't know how much Toby knew. Instead she asked him a different question. "Would the stains on it attract animals?" she asked making it sound like raccoons or opossums might investigate.

"Possibly. There is a distinctive scent that comes with those kinds of… stains. Let us hope nothing found them."

Sarah nodded. "We'll get rid of it sooner rather than later then. It rained last night so we shouldn't have a problem burning it in a field somewhere."

"Why wouldn't you just get rid of it in the city dump?" Toby piped up.

Sarah considered her answer as she bit at her bacon, and she decided to tell a partial truth. "The stains look a bit questionable since it's Jareth's blood." Toby's eyes widened at this. "No no! Nothing serious," Sarah calmed him, seeing him look over at Jareth. "Jareth is fine, just needs a bit more rest. We're just being overly cautious. Besides, who doesn't like a good bonfire?" she grinned, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Toby cast her a skeptical look, but rolled his eyes before getting up to put his dishes in the sink. "Yeah, fine. Might as well since I don't have anything better to do."

Sarah looked over at Jareth while Toby's back was turned to see him struggling with his bacon. The fae was trying to eat it with a knife and fork and it wasn't working out so well. "You can pick that up with your fingers and eat it, you know," she mentioned to him.

However an alarmed look crossed his face as soon as the words left her mouth. "Eat with my fingers?"

Sarah had to hold back a laugh. "Yeah, that's what napkins are for, your highness," she joked.

Jareth frowned, but tentatively reached out to pick up the piece of bacon with his fingers. He grimaced a bit at the greasy feeling, but didn't say anything as he brought it to his mouth and took a bite (hitting the end of his nose once before getting it in his mouth).

After breakfast had been cleared up, Sarah led Jareth to the bedroom again. "We need to take care of the couch," he protested.

"Yes, I agree, but if you're going to come with you need to be dressed in something other than pajamas. I'm just going to run to the store a few blocks down and grab you some basic clothes, okay? Do you happen to know your measurements for trousers?"

He rolled his eyes and let out a disgruntled sigh. "Seventy-six centimeter waist and ninety-six centimeter inseam."

Sarah did some quick mental conversions in her head to see what that would be in inches. "Thirty by thirty-eight?" she asked tentatively. However Jareth only shrugged. "Christ, you're scrawny! Okay, right, I'll be back in a bit."

"Be good and stay out of Jareth's way!" Sarah warned Toby who was sitting on the living room floor watching TV.

"Whatever," he murmured, eyes not leaving the screen.

Sarah rolled her eyes, but set out for the store.

oOoOoOo

As soon as she'd left, Toby got up to peer out the window, making sure she was really gone. Once he saw her turn the corner down the block, he turned and made his way into her bedroom. Jareth was sitting up on the bed on top of the blankets listening to the soft rock station Sarah had left on for him. His eyes opened again at the sound of the door opening and he turned his head expectantly towards Toby. "I was wondering how long it would take you to sneak in," he remarked.

Toby halted in the doorway, unsure of the man before him. "Well I couldn't come last night, she's a light sleeper."

Jareth nodded. "Just as well. I needed the rest." He gestured for Toby to come in. The boy slowly made his way into the room and pulled the chair to Sarah's vanity out to sit in. He slung one leg over and sat on the chair backwards, resting his arms on the back of the chair. "How much do you remember?" Jareth inquired.

"Not much," Toby shook his head. "I just know that you're not human and your voice... I remember your voice."

Jareth smiled. "You're correct that I'm not human. But there's more isn't there? A tingling perhaps? Just under your skin?"

Toby sat up straighter. "How…?"

"How did I know?" Jareth shifted a bit, rearranging the pillows behind his back. "Because I could feel you reacting with my magic last night, and I know what magic feels like, boy. Been living with it all my life."

"I'm not a boy," Toby protested petulantly.

Jareth chuckled. "By my standards you are. You must realize that I'm quite a bit older than the average human?"

"What are you? Who are you? Really?" Toby asked slowly.

Jareth let out a small sigh before going into the details. "My name is Jareth Fionnlagh Nuada Llewellyn, first born of former King Belenus Nuada Oisín Llewellyn. My formal titles are King of the Goblins, Keeper of the Gate, and Caretaker of the Labyrinth. And to answer your first question, I am Aos Sí, but you may better know my species as Fae."

Toby stared at the strange being before him as though he'd never seen him before. "So… you're like a fairy or something?"

Jareth groaned and shook his head. "The Aos Sí evolved from the same ancestor as fairies, yes, but we are two different species. And for future reference, if you ever meet another Aos Sí, don't ever compare them to a fairy. You may not leave with your head intact."

Toby's eyes widened and he gulped. "Uh… right. So, um… Why do I connect or whatever with your magic?"

"Because you had a fairly large dose of it when you were a babe. You spent nearly ten hours in my care."

"Yeah, about that…" Toby interrupted, confused.

"Ah, that's right, you don't remember. Normally I would simply tell you to ask your sister, but needs must. You may be able to help me with returning home." With that, Jareth folded his hands in his lap and crossed his legs at the ankle. Despite the fact that he was wearing pajamas and a housecoat, he still looked every inch the royal fae. "Your sister was quite the petulant girl in her youth and as a result you were wished away to me."

"I was what?!" Toby's eyes bulged and he gripped the back of the chair hard.

"It is a ritual as old as time." Jareth explained. "The words have been around for eons and back in ancient times were avoided. However thanks to modern cinematic endeavors and novels, the words have lost some of their power. Your sister truly believed though, and when she said the words it enacted the magic. The challenge commenced with my goblins taking you away to the castle beyond the Goblin City, and to win you back your sister had to fight her way through the labyrinth surrounding my castle in under thirteen hours."

"But I thought you said I was there for only ten? Ha ha! She must have whooped your butt!" Toby laughed.

Jareth frowned and the look that crossed his face, even if he couldn't direct his glare at the teen, still had the power to shut him up. "No, I stole three of her hours back about half way through her run."

"Why?"

"Because she angered me," Jareth shrugged.

"Shit…"

"I do believe your sister would reprimand you for saying such words," Jareth pointed out.

"Sorry…"

"No need to apologize to me."

"Right, so what happened? Obviously she won, but how?"

"She made it to my castle, the first mortal runner in this century to ever do so."

"Mortal?"

"Indeed. There have been others of course. Those from the Underground who possess magic who can easily navigate the labyrinth to win back their loved one, but your sister is the only human to have ever done so. I confronted her one last time, but she insisted on getting you back."

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"I offered her a position in my kingdom," Jareth said guardedly.

"In exchange for me? Did you really want me? Or her?"

Jareth looked down for a moment before answering. "Both. I wanted you both. Like I said, she was the first mortal to ever win my challenge and you… well you looked like a fae child already. I would've taken great pride in making you my ward."

"Shit…" Toby swore again. "You mean, if she'd said yes to whatever job you offered her, I could've been raised in a castle?"

Jareth smirked. "Yes. You and your sister are still imbued with magic from your visit. Most of your magic comes directly from me having spent most of your time in my arms. Hers comes from the labyrinth itself. I do believe it took a liking to her while she was there." He remarked thoughtfully. "It was part of the reason I offered her the… position that I did."

"Damn, that's a lot to take in," Toby said looking down at his hands holding onto the back of the chair. "So, can I like do magic?"

Jareth chuckled. "With training and practice, you may be able to, but your magic is limited. You only have what little I gave you. You would need to return to the Underground to have full access to your potential."

"Then let's go! What's stopping us?" Toby hopped up from his seat, ready to go right that instant.

"Something is blocking the Underground from the Aboveground. I have already tried to use magic to return with no result. Your sister unknowingly confirmed that it was all of the Underground that was cut off and not just me."

"What did she do?"

"She tried to contact her friends from the labyrinth."

"Friends?"

"Yes." His voice had turned harsh and a sneer crossed his face briefly. "The little traitors helped her on her run and have since remained in contact with her over the years. Her ability to contact them is part of the magic that was bestowed upon her from the Labyrinth. However she was not able to contact them recently, proving that it is not just me who is cut off from the Underground."

"So how do we get rid of the block?"

Jareth turned his head in Toby's direction, his pale blue unseeing eyes almost sad. "I don't know, Toby. I have many guesses as to why the block is there, but none on how to remove it. At least not from this side of the veil."

Toby slumped back down in the chair, resting his chin on his arms which were propped up on the back of the chair. His eyes wandered over to Jareth after a few minutes of silence though. "So what did happen to you? How did you get here in the first place?"

Jareth pondered just how much to tell the lad. He hadn't even told Sarah what had happened. However he still had hopes to make the teen his ward and his sister his queen. When he'd first found out it was Sarah who had found and healed him, he'd been angry at her. However after seeing, figuratively, the woman she'd grown into, he was impressed by her life and the choices she'd made. She was no longer the clumsy teenager with an overwhelming imagination. Now she was a young woman who had taken charge of her life and no longer had a tantrum at the drop of a hat.

After a moment he decided to tell the teen the truth. He would be sure to tell Sarah the truth as well. She deserved that much for helping him. "My kingdom fell under siege," he started. "An army of fae led by my father's brother's son marched on the labyrinth in the dead of night. We were unprepared and failed to mount a successful defense." He paused, an ill feeling passing through him at the thought of how much life had been lost.

"My goblins fought valiantly, but they're no match for one on one combat with trained Aos Sí. My cousin fought me personally. I thought for a moment I had beaten him, but then he took control of powers that I had no idea he was able to harness. It was my downfall and I am grateful to be alive. From what your sister has told me, the labyrinth contacted her and asked her to heal me. Obviously she agreed and here I am."

"Wow… so like, Sarah has awesome healing powers?"

Jareth smiled a little. "The power of the labyrinth is great, but still a mystery to the Aos Sí. I have no idea how much power it gave her, but from what she's said I had a cracked skull among other less pleasant things. We're unsure of the damage to my eyes, but I plan to help her through healing those too."

"What if you can't?" Toby asked quietly after a minute.

"Then I shall carry on as I always have. Magic allows for a work around to many situations. I may not be able to see any more, but I can always use my magic to sense what is around me. There are spells and enchantments I can use to this effect."

Toby looked about ready to ask another question when they heard the door open and close. He jumped up from his position on the vanity chair and was about to make a break for the door when Sarah came in. "Toby! I told you to leave Jareth alone!"

"He was fine, Sarah. The lad kept me company."

Sarah looked slightly mollified. "If you're sure…"

"Indeed. The music was appreciated, but the company was nice. We had a pleasant chat. Isn't that right?"

Toby nodded. "Yeah."

"Right… well you go get ready to go out. Jareth needs to get dressed then we're going out to burn the couch."

Toby rolled his eyes, but did as Sarah asked. The brunette turned back to the fae monarch still seated on the bed. "I bought you a couple pairs of jeans, some shirts, and you know… socks and underwear. I guessed on sizes, but I think it'll work. I figured you could still wear the boots you came here with."

"Thank you, my dear. You're a most gracious host," Jareth complimented swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Sarah stared at him for a moment, letting his compliment wash over her. When had he turned all nice on her? Hadn't it been this same fae who had yelled at her that when he needed the help of a mortal he'd ask? Sarah shook her head and moved to place the clothing on the bed. "Right, well I'll just leave this here and you can get dressed. Just you know, yell if you need help." She blushed as she said the last bit.

"Thank you, Sarah, I will."

Sarah nodded even though he couldn't see her, and exited the bedroom. After the door closed, she leaned against the wall for a moment to assess things. It had only been yesterday morning (very early morning) that Jareth had been in a rage because he was stuck with her and couldn't get back to the Underground. However it seemed his attitude had changed dramatically in the past twenty-four hours. He was more even tempered, willing to accept her help, and less pig-headed. It did unnerve her a little that he was talking to Toby. How long had they been chatting while she was gone? Did Toby know about what she'd done? She'd avoided telling him about that day to the point where she'd even hidden away the play book that she'd read the lines from.

However if Jareth had told him, Toby didn't seem too upset about it. In fact… she peered into the living room to see that he was acting normally, watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on Sarah's television. He lay on his stomach with his arms propping up his head and his feet swinging back and forth in the air while Michelangelo attempted to devour an entire pizza on the screen. Normal. But there was something that tingled in the back of her skull that everything was not the same. There was something about the way Toby's eyes looked when he turned in her direction. It was similar to the way Jareth's eyes looked. Of course Toby could obviously still see just fine, but there was something there all the same. A kind of twinkle. Sarah shook her head. She was imagining things.

It was at that moment that her bedroom door opened again and Jareth stepped out. "Sarah?" he called out.

"Right in front of you," she answered from less than two feet away. Her eyes roved over the Goblin King, soaking in his appearance. Black denim jeans fit his slender legs and showed off his assets in an appealing way while a fitted plum colored silky shirt was tucked into his waistband and the top two buttons were left undone, showing off a peek at his pale chest. The sleeves on the shirt were rolled up to the elbow, making sure that no one missed the fine tendons in his forearms.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"What? Um… yeah, fine," she shook herself out of her reverie.

Jareth smirked. "I was beginning to wonder. You weren't breathing."

"Oh," she stated simply. "Uh, yeah, no, I'm fine. Come on, your boots are by the door. We should get going."

"Whatever you say," he grinned, letting her lead him into the living room.


	5. In Which Sarah Has A Revelation About Her Trip To The Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: More J/S interaction in this chapter! And it's only just getting started! From here on out things are going to move a bit quicker and there will be more at stake. Hope you enjoy! Also, to anyone who wished for me to get snow so you could get an extra chapter last week... PLEASE STOP WISHING!!! We got about 8 inches of snow out of that storm, then another 5 inches yesterday. Now we're forecasted to get 6 more inches tonight and another 2-4 inches on Thursday. PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF JARETH'S TIGHT PANTS!!! STOP THE SNOW WISHES!!

"My lord! My lord!" a dark haired fae wearing a heavy traveling cloak entered the throne room, the heels of his boots clicking against the cobblestone.

"What is it, Gethin?" Bronwyn answered from his position on the Goblin King's throne.

Gethin approached the throne, his sepia colored skin contrasting against the other fairer fae there. "My spies have reason to believe that King Jareth survived, your Majesty," he reported, bowing low before the his master.

Bronwyn sat up straight at this. "How have you come by this information? The Aboveground is closed off!"

"I have sources that are from other realms than ours. They are able to travel to the Aboveground through their own portals," Gethin replied, obviously pleased with himself.

Bronwyn frowned in thought as he leaned back against the throne. "Have they confirmed this beyond a shadow of a doubt?" he asked tapping a thin rod that resembled a small scepter against the arm of the throne.

Gethin frowned. "Well… they haven't seen Lord Jareth per say. However they found large traces of fae blood that are believed to be his."

"It couldn't be another fae who was trapped Aboveground?" Bronwyn was becoming annoyed with this power seeking boot licker.

"It… It is possible, your Majesty," Gethin admitted glancing around nervously. "However would it not be better to be safe than sorry? If Lord Jareth is Above and wounded, would it not be better to finish him off now rather than wait for him to return to full health?"

Bronwyn seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding. "Your idea has merit. This other realm that your sources come from. By chance are there Hellhounds there?"

Gethin grinned. "Indeed there are, my lord. Indeed there are."

Bronwyn smirked and nodded his approval.

oOoOoOo

Sarah stood close to Jareth, his hand clasped her shoulder to steady himself. Toby stood on the other side of her with his hands in his jacket pockets. Before them, the smoking ruins of the couch were smoldering in the field they'd chosen far from town or any houses. Only the metal frame and springs remained of the couch and Sarah was content to let those be. After all, the blood had only soaked into the cushions.

"So that's it?" Toby asked as he watched the smoke drift up into the dusky sky. "Whatever's after Jareth can't find him now, right?"

Sarah turned wide eyes on Toby. "What?" She felt Jareth cringe a bit on her other side and she turned her glare on him as his hand retracted from her shoulder. "What did you tell him while I was gone?"

Jareth straightened himself and folded his arms over his chest, trying to look like he had more confidence than he actually did. "The truth. I told him everything because he may be able to help us."

"Help us? How? And just how much truth did you tell him?" her breaths were quicker and her eyes were wide.

"Sarah," Toby spoke up from behind her. She whirled around to face him. "Don't be mad at Jareth. I asked him to tell me. I knew he wasn't just some guy the second I saw him. I don't know how…" he trailed off, looking down at the ground and kicking at the dirt. "But he told me everything about how you wished me away, and then how you fought to get me back. I'm not mad at you, Sarah." He looked up at her again and she was once again startled by his blue eyes and resemblance to Jareth. "Well… maybe a little," he admitted. "But I mean Jareth said I would've been raised like a prince or something if you'd let me stay!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, but knelt down on the ground in front of Toby so that he was taller than her. At fourteen, he still hadn't quite hit his growth spurt. "I'm so sorry for wishing you away, Tobes. I never meant it and I did my damnedest to get you back." She reached out and grasped his hands.

Toby looked down at her for a while before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his older sister. "I forgive you," he said as she hugged him back tightly. "But only if I can go back sometime and see where I would've grown up if you'd taken the job!"

"Job?" Sarah stood then and turned back to Jareth who was blushing, but still attempting to remain aloof. "What job? As I recall you were just trying to get me to give up Toby. And what's all this about becoming a prince?"

Jareth shrunk a little at her words, but straightened himself before answering with a steady voice. "Had you stayed or not made it to the castle in time, I was planning to take Toby as my ward and raise him in the Goblin Kingdom. I grew attached to him in the short time that I had him."

"And?" the brunette pressed.

"Sarah," Jareth said quietly as he tried to look at her, but didn't quite succeed. "Do you remember what I said in the broken room?"

Sarah frowned as she tried to remember. She could see it clearly in her mind, the broken stairs floating by, the hazy purple sky, Jareth in dove grey and white pleading with her to give up Toby. However the exact words were lost to her. All she could remember was trying so hard to remember her own lines. Slowly she shook her head. "No, I was so focused on what I was going to say that I don't remember."

Jareth let out a small sigh and let his arms fall to his sides. Should he tell her now? It was a gamble. She seemed fairly calm, but women did strange things when they were proposed to, or found out that they'd been proposed to. "Look, Sarah, look what I'm offering," he said the words again, his chest constricting with each syllable. "Your dreams… I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

Sarah analyzed the words as he said them. Searching for something… After a long silence she turned wide eyes on him and her arms fell to her sides as her mouth fell open. "Jareth," she whispered. "Did… did you propose to me then?" She thought about it. If she took everything he said, offering her her dreams, ruling, love, being a slave to her… it wasn't a standard marriage proposal by any means, but given his clothing at the time, and his outstretched pleading hands… she was almost certain that he'd been proposing to her.

"Obviously, I didn't make that clear enough," Jareth murmured, his hands in his jean pockets and his face turned away from her.

"Jareth, I was only sixteen. I was so young and so focused on getting Toby back that I barely even heard you." He turned to face her again, a small nugget of hope on his face. "Had I realized at the time what you were asking, I would've said no. I wasn't ready."

"And now?" he asked taking a step forward.

Sarah frowned and was quiet for a moment. "I… don't know. What you're asking is a lot, I don't really know you very well, and we kind of have more pressing things to focus on." His face fell at her words and he was about to turn away when she spoke again. "But, I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. Maybe become friends? And we'll see what happens after that." She gave him a soft smile even though he couldn't see it.

He smiled as well. "I'd like that."

Their moment was broken just then as Toby piped up. "Look, all this mushy stuff is kinda gross. Can we go home now? I'm hungry."

Sarah laughed as she turned to face her little brother. "Well I was going to take you out for supper, but if all this mushy stuff is too much for you I guess we'll just have to go home."

"NO! I mean… no, I'm good! We can go out to eat!" he replied excitedly.

Both Sarah and Jareth laughed as Sarah reached out for Jareth's hand and began to lead him back to the truck. Toby led the way, bouncing through the grass.

Keeping her promise, Sarah took them out to eat. She chose a restaurant that had an outdoor seating area where the last rays of the summer sun were barely lighting the area. However a network of string lights overhead kept the courtyard lit enough to eat. The cobblestone paving and metal tables and chairs combined with the ivy that was growing up the trellises and fence made it picturesque. Sarah helped Jareth to order, picking a simple turkey and cheddar sandwich that he could eat on his own. Toby on the other hand ordered the biggest bacon cheeseburger this side of the Mississippi. He happily dug into the burger ignoring his sister's disgusted looks while she ate her chicken Caesar salad.

After dinner was paid for, they left the restaurant to return back to Sarah's apartment. Toby went to call their parents while Sarah walked Jareth to sit at the kitchen table. "So how are you feeling?" Sarah asked once Jareth was seated. "Dizzy? Weak? Headaches? Achy?"

"I feel fine, my dear, if not a little fatigued," he admitted folding his hands together and settling back in the chair.

"Hmm, it was a long day for all of us," she agreed. "Would you like a glass of wine? I've got some Pinot Grigio in the cupboard?"

"That would be splendid, Sarah," Jareth smiled.

Sarah nodded and pulled down two wine glasses and the two year old bottle of Grigio that a friend had given her for Christmas last year when she'd been home on leave. They sat and drank quietly for a minute, listening to Toby leave Karen and her father a voicemail saying he'd be staying at Sarah's again that night. "Thank you for helping me, Sarah. For all that you've done for me," Jareth broke the quiet.

Sarah blushed. "You're welcome," she replied. "Though its nothing any decent person wouldn't do."

"You'd be surprised, my dear," Jareth remarked before taking a sip of his wine.

"Well still," Sarah insisted. "So I suppose we should try to find a way to the Underground for you tomorrow, huh?" she asked quietly.

"Actually, I believe it would be beneficial to attempt to recover my lost eyesight before going back. Bronwyn is still in power and if I go back as I am, he'll kill me for certain."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Bronwyn?"

Jareth grimaced. "I apologize. I forgot that you didn't know. I told Toby the barest details of the battle." He said before going into what happened so that Sarah would understand.

"Hang on, why does Bronwyn want the Goblin Kingdom? I mean, it doesn't look very prestigious?" Sarah asked once Jareth had finished telling her of how he'd wound up on her couch.

"The Goblin Kingdom isn't very prestigious looking at all," he chuckled. "However it is the labyrinth that goes with it that is coveted. The labyrinth is a magical entity all its own and has powers that even we, after millennia of studying it, still don't understand entirely. It holds the balance between the Aboveground and Underground, allowing beings to move back and forth from both worlds."

"Wow, so this is some serious mojo," Sarah commented.

Jareth laughed. "Indeed. Bronwyn seeks the labyrinth's powers, but he will not receive them."

"Why not?"

"Because the labyrinth chooses her master. If you do not earn her respect, she will close herself up and all of the creatures inside her as well. It is why I believe there is a block between the worlds now. The labyrinth has closed itself off because she refuses to accept Bronwyn as her ruler."

"Wow, and that magic is in me too?" she asked, remembering what Jareth had said about her absorbing the magic of the labyrinth while Toby had fae magic in him.

Jareth nodded. "You're my only hope to get back to the Underground. If the labyrinth will listen to anybody, she'll listen to you. You were the first and only mortal to win her respect, and she bestowed power on you that could very well help me return home among other things."

Sarah looked down at her hands as though trying to see the magic coursing through her veins. "I don't feel any different."

"Of course you do!" Jareth protested. "It's just that you've been living with the difference since you got back a decade ago. You've become used to it. Did you never wonder why all of those changes you told me about started when you returned to the Aboveground with Toby? You started thinking more about your future. You were less the petulant teenager and more a responsible young adult. Things did change, Sarah."

"The magic of the labyrinth did that?" she asked, eyes wide.

"I believe so. It cannot be proven, but it's just too coincidental," Jareth nodded.

"Holy crap," Sarah murmured. "My entire life has been influenced by some hedge?"

Jareth chuckled. "The labyrinth is a bit more than just a hedge, love. And I suspect she'd be a little peeved at you for saying so."

"But still! I mean, was anything I did _my_ idea?"

Jareth seemed to consider this for a moment. "Yes," he finally answered. "I would imagine so. After all, I believe the labyrinth would have a very difficult time getting you to do something that you absolutely did not want to. I know _I_ found it difficult," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes as she drained the last of her wine. "I won, you lost, get over it," she said rising from her seat to put the empty wine glasses in the sink.

"Hmm, I do believe it's about time for bed," Jareth said as Sarah yawned.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, probably a good idea. Did you need me to help you with anything?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular. Just lead me to the bathroom and I should be able to do the rest," he replied.

Sarah nodded and did as he requested. The fae monarch was getting much more adept at maneuvering around her apartment without help. On their way through the living room, Sarah noticed that Toby was curled on top of his makeshift bed fast asleep. The TV was on with the volume turned down low, but it appeared that her younger brother had been too tired to stay awake for whatever show he'd been watching.

She smiled as she led Jareth to the bathroom, leaving him in the doorway. However instead of going in, he paused and turned around to face her. "Sarah, I…" he started to say, but cut himself off.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Are you okay with sleeping on the floor?" he asked quickly. "I don't mean to usurp your bed."

Her eyes ran over his face and down to where his hands gripped the doorway to the bathroom before coming back up to his blank unseeing eyes. She was pretty sure that wasn't what he was originally going to say. "No, you can have the bed. It's fine. I'm used to sleeping pretty much wherever I can lay my head down," she smiled.

Jareth nodded. "If you insist," he replied.

"I do insist," she placed a hand on his arm to emphasize. "You sure you don't need help?"

"I will be fine. I know the way from the bathroom to the bedroom and I left my… or rather your sleep clothes folded at the end of the bed so that I can find them again."

Sarah nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna go crash next to Toby then. We'll discuss healing your eyes tomorrow."

Jareth nodded in agreement and backed into the bathroom before shutting the door. Sarah made her way back into the living room where Toby was now curled around a pillow, drooling onto the blankets that she'd laid down for a bed. Smiling, she carefully tugged the top blanket out from under him and spread it over top so that he wouldn't get cold. He was a good kid, and she was glad to call him brother.

Settling herself for the night, Sarah changed into her pajamas before sliding under her blankets and shutting off the TV for the night. It had been a long day and her body was eager to rest.


	6. In Which There is An Unexpected Guest & the Trio Must Run For Their Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Things are gonna get a bit more interesting this chapter! Sorry that's it's taken nearly 20,000 words for the action to start picking up... But I promise the wait has been worth it! Hell, I'm editing chapter 15 right now, and sometimes it's difficult to remember that I need to be editing this thing and not just reading it! (It's been probably a good year and a half since I've looked at some of these chapters.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And please feel free to review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!

It was half past nine the next morning and Jareth and Sarah were already awake. They had taken turns showering and using the bathroom before going out into the kitchen for coffee and instant oatmeal. Toby was still asleep, but Sarah figured that he didn't really need to be up for this. Jareth was trying to explain to her how to magically return his eyesight, but it was sounding more and more complex the more she listened. "I don't know about this, Jareth," she said after he paused to take a sip of his coffee. "I don't want to mess anything up. I mean, this is the brain we're talking about here! There's a lot that can go wrong if I make the smallest mistake!"

"You won't, Sarah. I trust you."

"But how do you know? I mean, it's great that you're trusting me to do this, but I don't know if I can do it? Is it possible to do it yourself? Or maybe we should try to focus on opening the gateway between the worlds and contact your healer in the Underground?" Sarah's stomach was in a knot over the idea of monkeying around inside Jareth's head. She knew enough about the brain to know that it was incredibly complex and that messing around with it is best left to the professionals.

"Sarah," Jareth, despite not being able to see them, unerringly reached across the table to grip her hands. "I have faith in you. I believe that you can do this. You healed me before and you can do it again. The magic of the labyrinth runs through you and it will help guide you. All you have to do is believe in yourself."

"You make it sound so easy," she whispered, looking down at their joined hands.

He squeezed her hands gently. "That's because you'll have both the labyrinth and myself to help you," he smiled.

Sarah groaned and laid her head down on the table with a thunk in between her arms. "But it's really not that easy, Jareth. I don't know what I'm doing. I was only able to heal you last time out of sheer dumb luck."

"Sarah, like I said, the magic of the labyrinth will help to guide you. All you need to do concentrate. Now, we should do this on your bed because it will most likely exhaust you and it would be best to have something soft beneath us."

"You want to do it now?" she raised her head in alarm.

"Of course! The sooner the better!"

Sarah bit her bottom lip and chewed on it nervously. "Okay, but we do this slowly. You tell me if you need me to stop, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed standing from his chair and pulling her up with him.

She hesitantly followed him down the hall as he guided himself using one hand brushing against the wall. When they reached her bedroom, he led the way to the bed and sat down cross-legged in the middle of the bed. He waited patiently for her to join him, which she did after a moment of consideration. Jareth was right. This needed to happen and it needed to happen sooner rather than later.

Crawling onto the bed, she sat perpendicular to him so that she faced his side. "Okay, so how do I start this again?"

"Place one hand over the back of my skull where the occipital lobe is and one over my eyes."

Sarah sat back with her legs tucked under her and gently placed her hands where he had instructed. His platinum blond hair felt soft to the touch, something she'd wondered about given it's tendency to defy gravity. "Okay, now what?"

"Now concentrate on the hand covering the back of my skull. Close your eyes if it helps, but imagine the magic that flows through you. Imagine it gathering in that hand and instruct it as to what you want it to do. You don't have to word it exactly. Your intention plays a large part in how the magic releases. Are you ready?"

Sarah had her eyes closed and she could feel a kind of pulsing in her left hand that was cupped over the back of Jareth's skull. She nodded. "I think so," she replied, more sure of herself now.

"Then let it go," he said softly. "Let the magic flow through you and into my skull. Let instinct guide you."

Sarah let out a long breath and with it, allowed the magic that had pooled in her left hand to pass into Jareth's skull. She allowed her good intentions and gentle healing instructions to guide it. The tingling feeling lasted for a nearly twenty minutes. The entire time they stayed in one spot silent except for their breathing. Sarah's became more and more labored as she struggled to maintain the spell, while Jareth's became more powerful. He inhaled deeply and Sarah could feel him place his hands over her right one that was covering his eyes. Finally, the spell seemed to finish and Sarah felt herself slumping sideways.

She didn't remember hitting the bed, but the next thing she knew Jareth had scooted back and pulled her into his lap. His warm arms holding her as she struggled to breath properly. She felt like an asthmatic who had just run a marathon and each breath dragged in painfully. Her lungs ached and all of her limbs trembled. "Deep breaths, Sarah," he said gently.

"Did… did it… work?" she asked in between ragged breaths, struggling to look up and see his face.

Shining crystalline blue eyes looked back down at her along with a glowing smile. "It did, Cariad, it did," he replied, hugging her tightly to his chest. "Now rest." Sarah attempted to smile back at him, but she wasn't sure if she managed it before she closed her eyes and slipped off into unconsciousness.

oOoOoOo

"Sarah," a soft voice called out to her. Warm hands shook her gently but urgently. "Sarah, you need to wake up now. We need to move."

"Hmm?" she hummed. She didn't understand what he wanted. Why did they need to move? Right here was plenty comfortable.

"Sarah, something is coming and we need to leave before it gets here," Jareth whispered urgently. There was a trace of fear in his voice and it was that more than anything else that had her struggling to wake up.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked stretching.

"I don't know, but I can sense it. There's another creature not of this world nearby. They're triggering the magical alarms I set around the building."

"You did what to the building?"

He sighed and pulled her into a sitting position. "We don't have time for this! We need to go!" he insisted.

"Jareth, I thought the gate between our worlds was closed. How could something have gotten here?"

He helped her to her feet as he explained. "It is closed, but that doesn't mean that it's closed between the Aboveground and other worlds."

"There are other worlds?" she paused as she said this

"Of course there are. Now please, hurry! We must get Toby and leave." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bedroom.

"Wait, wouldn't it be safer to just stay here? Lock the doors?"

Jareth shook his head. "No, whatever is coming doesn't need a door. The magical aura that it's giving off is evil, Sarah. It won't hesitate to kill us if it finds us."

Sarah's eyes widened and she suddenly felt very awake. Moving quickly and quietly she made her way out to the living room where Toby was watching TV again, another peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his hands. "Toby, we need to leave. Now." Sarah started pulling her shoes on.

"But it's just getting good!" he protested.

She didn't want to scare her brother, but he needed to get moving. "Tobes, look. You remember what Jareth told you about people trying to kill him and that's how he got here?" Toby turned around and nodded seriously at this. "Well he thinks they've found him and we need to leave right now, okay?"

Toby's face grew pale, but he seemed to understand since he reached over for his sneakers and pulled them on before reaching for a jacket. Jareth had already pulled his boots on and was standing beside the door. "Is there a back way out of this building?" he asked.

"Yeah, go to the left down the hallway and down the stairs, and there's another door that leads into the alley."

"Good, we may want to take it. Our scent won't be down that way yet so whatever is out there wouldn't have tracked us there."

"Tracked? What's out there? Some kind of dog?" Toby asked.

"I have a guess, but I hope I'm wrong," Jareth answered.

"Hang on, you can see?" Toby asked looking at the fae's eyes.

Jareth smiled a bit at this. "Yes, your sister helped to restore my eyesight earlier."

"Holy crap!"

"Toby!"

"Sorry…"

"Right, lets go," Sarah said as Jareth opened the door. However he didn't move out into the hallway and instead stood staring at the beast of a dog that stood right outside the door. "Jareth?" Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of the monstrous black dog. Fangs protruded from its mouth and hung down past its lower jaw and its red eyes glowed. Sharp claws scratched at the carpeting in the hall and a soft huffing could be heard as the beast dragged breaths in and out.

"Sarah," Jareth said slowly and quietly. "When I close this door, run for the fire escape in your bedroom."

Sarah nodded, gripping Toby's arm in one hand. "Sar?" Toby whispered, his voice cracking with fear.

"GO!" Jareth slammed the door and bolted down the hallway behind Sarah and Toby. The beast of a dog growled and lunged, splintering the wood as it tried to shoulder it's way in.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Sarah practically picked Toby up and dropped him on the metal fire escape outside her bedroom window. The teenager didn't waste any time in booking it down the stairs, his sister and the fae monarch hot on his heels. When they reached the bottom, Sarah grabbed Toby's hand again and led the way to the parking lot. "Come on! Truck!" she shouted as she sprinted for the rusty navy blue Ford F-150.

Jareth was right behind them as they dove for the door. Sarah fumbled with the keys while Jareth climbed in the bed of the truck and Toby into the passenger side. They could hear barking and growling as Sarah finally jammed the key in the ignition and revved the engine. "What are you doing?! Get in!" she yelled back at Jareth.

"I can help keep them off our trail! I'll lay down a cover for us with magic as you drive, but you need to move now, Sarah!"

Sarah didn't wait a second longer as she peeled out, nearly hitting a silver Volvo as she pulled out of the parking lot. A black furry beast appeared in her rearview mirror, but she only sped up and prayed that whatever Jareth was doing in the back would keep the animal from following. She concentrated on the road then, preferring to drive as fast as possible in a straight line for a while versus slowing down to take a turn.

"Tobes?" she asked, still concentrating on the road and going around a curve. They were just starting to head out of town and she picked up speed even more. "You okay?" Toby didn't answer for a minute and Sarah risked a glance over at him. He was sitting rigidly in the passenger seat, his right hand gripping the door handle tightly and his eyes wide as he stared ahead. "Toby?" she asked again.

"Yeah," he finally answered. "I…" he paused for a minute. "What was that thing?" he asked, his voice cracking again.

Sarah shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted quietly. "But I don't want to meet it again."

"Me neither," Toby shuddered.

Both siblings jumped as Jareth pounded on the back window. Toby recovered though and turned to slide the window open. "I think we've lost them," the fae shouted. "We need to find a fairy ring. They won't be able to cross it, and it's our best bet at contacting the labyrinth to open the gate between worlds again!"

Sarah nodded and continued driving along the old highway. She knew that there was a large forest ahead, and she hoped they'd be able to find a fairy ring there. "Right, hang on," she said as she picked up the speed just a little more. The old Ford F-150 whined in protest, but did what was asked of it.

After another hour of driving, Sarah finally pulled off the road. The sun was starting to go down, and they needed to find some place to spend the night. Once Sarah parked the truck, she turned in her seat to see Jareth through the back sliding window. "Okay, first of all what were those things and how did they find us?" she asked.

Jareth grimaced a bit as he shifted. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get out of this infernal vehicle for a little while," he grumbled pulling himself up over the edge of the bed and dropping down onto the pavement.

Sarah followed suit and got out of the driver's side. Toby was about to get out too, but Sarah leaned back in the open door and said, "Stay, we're not stopping for long." Toby groaned and flopped his head back against the rear window. She turned back to Jareth who was massaging sore hands from holding on for so long in the back of the truck. "So?" Sarah invited him to speak.

Jareth looked up at her and she was startled once again by the intensity of his gaze now that he could actually see. "The beasts were hellhounds," he said calmly, still massaging his fingers.

Sarah's eyes widened. "What?"

"Hellhounds," he repeated. "They come from another world parallel to both of ours." He frowned, as he said this as though he was remembering something particularly bad. "That world is not like ours, Sarah. It's full of demons and vicious creatures who take pleasure in the pain of others. There's a reason Bronwyn hasn't come to the Aboveground himself even though he could by traveling first to the demon world then to here."

Sarah shivered unconsciously. "Will they be able to track us?" she asked looking back the way they'd come.

Jareth shook his head. "Yes, but not without difficulty. I laid down spells to cover our scent. They won't find us for a while, but we should still move quickly."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. It was starting to get chilly as the sun set, leaving the Earth in shadow. "Okay, so how do we find a fairy ring?"

At this, the fae monarch frowned. "It will be difficult. However all fae and fairy creatures have a kind of sixth sense when it comes to finding fairy rings. We have to since it strengthens our magic and can provide a safe route home."

"So just follow you?"

Jareth nodded. "It would be best if we drove for a ways slowly. You were right in coming to a wooded area. It's our best bet at finding a fairy ring that hasn't been destroyed for development," he said the last words with a frown.

Sarah ignored the resentment and nodded. "Okay, so let's get going. You wanna ride in the truck this time?"

He nodded and got in the driver's side, scooting over to sit in the middle of the bench seat. Sarah followed suit and slammed the door shut before starting up the truck and pulling out onto the road again. They drove at a slow pace, only about twenty miles per hour. The entire time, Jareth seemed to be in a trance. His eyes were half closed and he seemed to be mumbling under his breath. Sarah supposed that this was how he was searching for the fairy ring, though it worried her that he was so preternaturally still.

Toby, on the other side of Jareth, had fallen asleep almost as soon as the truck had started rolling again. The teenage boy was exhausted from running for his life. As she drove, Sarah had the worrying thought that she should probably call Karen again. She was actually kind of surprised that the woman hadn't called them already. She knew Toby had his cell phone with him, she'd seen him checking it earlier when they'd been fleeing from the hellhounds. She sighed as she put the matter away. She didn't want to disturb Jareth, and Toby would need some sleep before they left the truck to go marching through the woods to find the fairy ring.

They drove for another twenty minutes or so, getting into a really dense part of the forest. The trees grew close together and dark underbrush hid the layout of the land well. A bit of fog had started to roll in as well. The moon was nearly full, but the canopy of trees stopped its light from reaching the ground. The whole thing was starting to creep Sarah out a little. "Pull over here," Jareth ordered suddenly coming out of his trance.

Sarah slowed and pulled over to the side of the road again. She shivered as an owl hooted in the distance and crickets could be heard singing in the bushes. "Is it far?" she asked.

Jareth shrugged. "I'm not certain. I only know that this is the closest point from the road."

"I wish I'd brought a jacket," Sarah grumbled as she got out of the truck and walked over to Toby's door to wake the teen.

"There was very little time to grab one if you'll recall," Jareth pointed out.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that if we stay out here too long we'll get hypothermia… except for Toby who seemed to have enough sense to grab a jacket." At this she gently shook Toby's shoulder. "Tobes, come on, we gotta move."

The teen groaned but slowly raised his hands to rub at his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Uh, around nine or so," Sarah replied glancing at the clock on the dashboard of the truck.

"Where are we?" Toby asked once he'd slid out of the truck and shut the door. The tall densely packed trees and lack of lighting except for the moon created an eerie sight and Sarah didn't blame her little brother for the confusion in his voice.

"We're in Black Mountain State Forest, about two hours north of the city," she answered.

"Isn't this place supposed to be haunted?" Toby asked sticking his hands in his pockets and looking at the woods surrounding them.

"Superstitious nonsense," Sarah brushed it off, but the way she looked around at the dark woods belayed her words.

It was then that Jareth waved a hand theatrically and three crystal spheres appeared in his hand. He juggled them in his palm for a moment before throwing one of them at Sarah. She ducked and let out a small scream. However the sphere broke into a thousand tiny shards of glitter and wrapped around her with a warm glowing light. When everything settled a moment later, Sarah was wearing a long traveling cloak.

She looked down at herself, noting the heavy navy wool and silver Celtic designs long the hems, shoulders, and hood. Looking back up at Jareth, Sarah saw that the other crystal spheres had been used to create cloaks for both the fae monarch and Toby. "Thanks, but a little warning next time would be good," she said tucking her hands into the warm wool.

Jareth smirked. "But what fun would that be?" he sauntered past her and began to lead them further into the dark woods towards the fairy ring. "This way," he confidently declared, his boots surprisingly quiet on the forest floor.

Sarah looked over at Toby who shrugged before following Jareth. She hit the button to lock the truck before hurrying to follow after the two blond men.


	7. In Which Our Trio Take a Night Hike, Fight Some Monsters, and Traverse Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Posting this a bit earlier than normal, but I had some time this morning. Also, this chapter comes to you thanks in part to Alvaro Soler, a Spanish/German singer who I've recently become rather obsessed with and have been listening to non-stop on Spotify. Go check him out.

Sarah's mind was in tactical mode. Her body was exhausted from healing Jareth earlier and the mad escape from the hell hound. However she needed to keep moving, so she put herself in the same frame of mind she'd often done while on longer training missions in the army. It was _carrot/stick_ frame of mind wherein if she completed her mission (arriving safely to the fairy ring) she could reward herself (the carrot half), but if she failed and the hellhounds caught up with them then they would most likely be in great danger and possibly be hurt (the stick half). Keeping her focus on their objective was helpful because it was an end goal that once completed would likely allow her to rest for a while afterwards.

They'd been walking for the better part of two hours and they were deep in Black Mountain State Forest. The only light came from the waxing gibbous moon above them, but that was filtered through the tree branches leaving little light to reach the forest floor. The tall black trees surrounding them blocked her from being able to see very far ahead, which only made her more nervous. She was used to having foreknowledge of their surroundings provided by reconnaissance teams, but they were civilians right now and there were no recon teams. She'd asked Jareth earlier on why he didn't just create a light with those fancy crystal spheres of his, but his reply had put a damper on the idea. "Because it will make it easier for the hellhounds or whatever else may be out there to track us."

"There might be others? Besides the hellhounds?" Sarah had asked, her eyes widening.

Jareth nodded. "I don't doubt that if my cousin knows I'm alive, he will stop at nothing to fix that."

Sarah looked over at Toby to see him staring back at her with wide eyes. "But they're not close are they?" he asked.

The fae shook his head. "No, I'd be able to sense them. Anything that would come from the demon world would have an aura of evil surrounding it. I would be able to sense it in time to give us a bit of a head start."

"Good," Toby muttered, but still moved closer to Sarah.

To fill the time and preoccupy Toby, she started talking quietly to him. "Tobes," she addressed her younger brother. The teen looked over at his sister. "Have you heard from mom and dad today?" she asked.

Toby shook his head. "No, I sent a text to dad though saying that I was going to stay with you again. I figured I shouldn't mention the hellhounds," he shivered as he said the word.

Sarah smiled. "Yeah, probably a good idea. Did he text back?"

Toby frowned and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. The dim backlight lit his face in an eerie blue-ish glow. "No," he replied flipping through his text messages. "And I'm down to twenty percent battery."

Sarah straightened back up from looking over his shoulder. "Hmm… send him another text saying that your battery is running low and that you won't be able to charge till later, that way if he texts or calls after it dies he won't worry."

Toby nodded and fired off a text saying just that. They walked in silence for a little longer, following after the fae monarch who looked like a specter in the moonlight. His platinum blond hair took on a silvery sheen and his body was covered with a grey cloak that blended well with the shadows surrounding them. "Are we close?" Toby asked.

Jareth paused for a moment next to a tall hickory tree. His hand came up to rest on the dark bark. "Very," he whispered. "But there is something else out here with us."

"Hellhounds?" Sarah whispered fearfully.

Jareth frowned. "I can't get a lock on it. It's like they're flitting in and out of this world. One second they're there, and the next they're not."

"So what you're saying is something is using magic to throw off your tracking spell?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

Jareth's face paled and his eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that."

At that instant a long howl pierced the night air making the hair on the back of Sarah's neck stand at attention. "I think that answers our question," she said in a low whisper.

The fae monarch glanced back at the pair of siblings noticing the way they leaned towards each other. His expression softened for a moment before he spoke. "Then we'd best hurry to the fairy ring and negotiate our way back to the Underground."

"Where your cousin is dead set on killing you? Oh yes, that sounds so much better." Sarah gumbled.

Jareth ignored her and continued walking. Another howl echoed through the trees, closer this time and Sarah picked up the pace, one arm wrapped around Toby's shoulders to keep him near. "It's just up ahead," Jareth reported. "I can feel that we're close!"

He moved quicker, nearly jogging through the forest. A shallow decline led down into a small valley where an opening in the forest let through more moonlight, allowing them to see better. An open field filled the opening, tall grass waved back and forth in the slight breeze. Without hesitation, Jareth ran forward into the waist high grass. "Here!" he called.

Sarah and Toby hurried to catch up with him, but a growl in the tall grass alerted them to the presence of something else. Sarah turned just in time to push Toby out of the way as a monstrous hellhound leapt at them. The black beast, eyes glowing red, hit Sarah in the chest with its outstretched paws, knocking her to the ground. "SARAH!" Toby yelled picking himself up and trying to run to his sister's aide. However Jareth was behind him in an instant and pulled him into a clearing of shorter grass surrounded by toadstools.

"Stay here!" Jareth commanded before rushing back out into the tall grass. A high pitched scream alerted him to Sarah's whereabouts hidden in the tall grass and he turned sharply to find the hellhound raising a paw to slash at her. A crystal sphere formed in his hand in an instant and he threw it at the beast.

The sphere exploded upon impact and knocked the whimpering hound off of Sarah. She lay still for a moment as Jareth reached for her. "Sarah! We have to move!" he shouted, pulling at her hand. She stumbled up and to her feet, but groaned and wrapped an arm around her stomach. It was then that Jareth noticed the bright red slashes across her abdomen. Blood blossomed through her shirt, soaking the material and running in rivulets down her front. The hellhound growled and leapt back to his feet, leaving Jareth with little choice other than to swing Sarah up into his arms and run like mad for the fairy ring.

Toby was still inside the toadstool ring when he dashed back through the tall grass. The hellhound nipped at his heel as he crossed over the line, but didn't pursue farther. "Sarah!" Toby crashed to his knees beside his sister as Jareth laid her down on the ground. She had one arm curled protectively around her middle while the other gripped Jareth's hand tightly. "That's a lot of blood! Is she gonna be okay?" Toby looked frantically from Sarah to Jareth.

Jareth shook his head. "I don't know, Toby. We have to get her back to the Underground. There are healers there who can help her."

"How? What do we have to do?"

The fae looked back down at the pale brunette before him. "Your sister has to be the one to do it. The Labyrinth's magic runs in her and it will recognize her."

"How?! She's barely conscious!" Toby shouted, looking out at the pairs of red glowing eyes that circled the fairy ring.

"Then we have to wake her up," Jareth replied with determination. "Sarah," he leaned over her, one hand brushing back brunette locks from her face while the other squeezed the hand that was still gripping his tightly.

"Jareth, where's Toby?" she gasped, ignoring the pain in favor of making sure her brother was well.

"I'm right here, Sarah," Toby gripped her arm tight as she turned and gave him a small forced smile.

"He's safe. Sarah I need you to concentrate. You're the only one who can contact the Labyrinth. You're the only one who can get us out of here." His tone was a forced calm, but it still helped her to focus.

"How?" she moaned.

"Close your eyes and reach for the power inside you that you used to heal me. Think of your message to the Labyrinth and infuse it into that power. Let it build for a minute then project it out by imagining it flying out of you."

Sarah was silent for a moment except for the sharp gasps of air whenever she breathed in. Her eyes were closed tightly and her hand gripped Jareth's even tighter. He grunted at the strength she held him with, but didn't voice any complaint. After a minute or so, Sarah opened her eyes and let out a long exhale. Her eyes glowed gold for a second before she fell into unconscious. "Sarah?" Jareth called to her. "Sarah!"

"Sarah!" Toby shook his sister's arm afraid of the worst.

A moment later, there was a shudder that ran through the ground. Jareth jerked as he looked around. The red glowing eyes that ringed them were scattering. The shudder swept through the earth once again before the wind picked up sending leaves and grass whipping around them. He suspected that Sarah had been successful in calling to the Labyrinth and it was bringing her to the Underground. He wasn't going to be left behind when it took Sarah into its embrace.

"Jareth! What's happening?" Toby yelled over the wind.

"The Labyrinth is reacting to your sister's call. Hold on to her and me tightly, Toby!" he answered, and could feel one of the teen's hands grip his.

The wind picked up even more and both men huddled over Sarah's prone form, sheltering her with their bodies as well as keeping the dirt and debris out of their eyes. Their cloaks whipped around them, but stayed fastened about their shoulders. Thunder clapped right above them and a moment later everything stopped. The wind died and the shuddering earth stopped moving.

Hesitantly, Jareth raised his head and looked around. They weren't in the fairy ring anymore. They appeared to be in what looked like an oubliette. But instead of the standard stone walls, everything was made of wood. A domed ceiling with thick wooden support beams arched seven feet over their heads and flickering candles stood in twos and threes around the edge of the walls casting dancing shadows on every surface.

Three straw pallets with blankets were laid out on the floor and Jareth examined them carefully before attempting to pull Sarah towards one. "Toby, we made it."

Toby looked around, blinking to adjust his eyes. "We're in the Underground?"

Jareth nodded. "I can feel the magic of the Labyrinth once more. We're somewhere inside the Labyrinth in an oubliette of some kind."

"An oubliette?"

Jareth nodded. "It's a place to hide. Now help me move your sister onto one of the pallets."

Toby climbed to his feet and reached forward to help Jareth with Sarah. They laid her on the middle pallet and as soon as her body was laid on the straw mattress, vines began to emerge from the dirt floor. They wrapped around Sarah, especially her middle where her wounds were. "What's happening?!" Toby shouted as he tried to push the vines away.

However Jareth stopped him. "Stop, Toby, look!" Toby stopped struggling long enough to look at the vines again. "It's the Labyrinth, Toby. It's healing your sister."

Sure enough, when Toby looked closely, the vines were covering her wounds and there seemed to be a soft muted greenish glow coming from them. "How's it doing that?" he asked inching closer, but keeping his hands away from the vines.

"Magic, Toby. You remember when I said the Labyrinth had powers beyond our understanding?" Toby nodded, still staring at Sarah. "Well this is part of it. For some reason, the Labyrinth has taken a liking to your sister and is healing her wounds."

Toby plopped down and sat cross-legged on the pallet to the left of his sister, his hands resting on his knees. "She's going to be okay, right?" he asked looking back at Jareth who was still standing.

The fae monarch looked at the mortal girl in front of him. There was a point in his life when he would have cared little about what happened to Sarah Williams. However things had changed. _She_ had changed. He moved to the other pallet across from Toby, mirroring the boy's position. "Yes," he replied finally. "I think she'll be alright." He leaned forward and brushed a stray lock of hair from Sarah's face, thinking of how she had cared for him in the past few days and made sure that he healed properly. Now he had the chance to do right by her.

Jareth looked up to see Toby looking at him, his brows scrunched up and his lips quirked to the side in a contemplative look. "You like my sister, don't you?" he asked finally, though it was more of a statement.

Jareth felt himself blush at the question. He was half-tempted to reject the accusation, but halted before he said anything. His pale blue eyes turned back to the brunette woman before him. She was fierce, rational, independent, and quite loyal to those she loved. The woman was a healer, but also a soldier. She'd served her country and done so happily. When he thought about losing her, as he almost had only minutes ago, a sharp pang lanced through his chest. He realized that he would mourn her loss, not in the same way as his goblins who had died on the battlefield, but in a more personal way that physically hurt.

He turned to look back at Toby who was still watching him carefully. "Yes," he stated. "I believe I do, Toby."

Toby seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding. "I think she likes you too," he replied after a while.

Jareth smirked. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I mean she doesn't ever blush so much around any of her other guy friends." He shrugged and moved to lay down next to Sarah, yawning.

"Sleep, Toby. I have a feeling you will need your energy come morning."

Toby nodded, covering himself with his cloak and propping his head up on his arm, already nodding off.

Jareth watched the lad fall asleep before turning his attention back on Sarah. The woman was still glowing a faint green under the vines indicating that the Labyrinth was hard at work repairing the damage the hellhound had caused. He shuddered to think what would have happened had he gotten there any later. As it was, Sarah had been wounded bad enough that he was surprised she hadn't been eviscerated. In that moment when she'd fallen unconscious after performing the spell and nothing had happened right away, he'd thought all was lost.

He looked around at their hiding space, smiling at all the Labyrinth had done for them. "Thank you, old friend," he whispered as he lay down on the pallet and closed his eyes, one hand still resting on Sarah's shoulder.

**oOoOoOo**

Sarah woke slowly; her eyelids were reluctant to open and her brain didn't want to kick into gear just yet. However she could remember what happened. She could remember the hellhounds, and making it to the field, and pushing Toby out of the way. Everything after that was a blur, but she was still alive so something had gone right at least. Groaning, she raised her arms to rub at her eyes. "Toby?" she called out hoarsely.

"Hmm?" a reply came from her left.

Sarah opened her eyes and turned her head to see her younger brother sprawled out under his cloak on a straw mattress of some kind. Where were they? She opened her eyes wider and sat up, dead vines fell from her midsection, and she brushed them off absently. To her right, the Goblin King lay sleeping soundly under his own cloak.

Looking around, Sarah noticed they weren't in the fairy ring anymore. They appeared to be in an underground cavern with wooden beams arching overhead to support the ceiling. Candles gave off weak light from the edge of the small room. There didn't appear to be any doors or windows, just the wood arching over them and the dirt floor. She looked down at her watch to see that it was around ten o'clock the next morning meaning that she'd been out for about eleven hours or so from when she last remembered.

Standing up, Sarah brushed the dirt and straw from her jeans and cloak. The warm wool was appreciated in this cool underground room. Slowly, she walked around the perimeter of the room, examining everything with a critical eye. This place reminded her too much of the oubliette she'd fallen into when she'd run the Labyrinth. Perhaps she had succeeded in calling out to the Labyrinth and they were in the Underground? She had no sooner finished this thought when part of the dirt wall began to crumble creating a hole in the wall about three feet tall.

Startled, Sarah jumped back and stared into the hole. A small man with tufty grey hair sticking out from under a red cap looked back at her. "Hoggle?" she called to the man with a smile.

"Sarah?" Hoggle stumbled out from the hole, dropping the pick axe he'd been using to dig. The two friends hugged tightly. "Sarah, what're ya doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same, Hoggle. We just got here last night actually," she answered his question. "I somehow managed to contact the Labyrinth and she brought us here. Saved us really."

Hoggle's eyes widened at hearing her story. "You spoke to the Labyrinth?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, not for the first time either."

The dwarf shook his head slightly, taking a step back to actually see his friend. His bright blue eyes landed on the shredded remains of her blood soaked shirt. "What happened?" he asked pointing at the tattered remains. His eyes widened at the sight of so much blood, but obviously his friend was okay.

"Ah… yeah, that must have happened just before I blacked out," Sarah muttered looking down at her ruined shirt. "A hellhound attacked us, but Jareth threw him off me."

"An' how are ya whole and healthy?" Hoggle's eyes were so wide Sarah was afraid they'd pop out of his skull.

"The Labyrinth healed her," Jareth spoke up from behind Sarah. Both Sarah and the dwarf turned to see the fae monarch as he rose to a seated position. "Sarah, how are you?" he asked looking her up and down with a critical eye.

"Fine," she admitted looking down at herself again. She could remember the pain of when the hellhound's claws had dug into her skin, tearing and shredding. "I feel a bit achy, but fine."

Jareth rose to his feet and moved closer to her to see for himself. He hesitantly traced a hand over her abdomen before straightening and smiling. "We are quite lucky," he said.

"Luck," Hoggle scoffed. "Doesn't seem to be much around these days," he reported.

"Sarah?" Toby had woken up and was rubbing at his eyes.

She turned and smiled at her younger sibling. "Toby, I want to introduce you to an old friend. This is Hoggle. I met him when I ran the Labyrinth to win you back. He helped me despite me being a petulant teenager." She smirked at this and Hoggle chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth?" he remarked. "Nice ter meet ya, Toby!" he waved.

The teen sat up, staring at the dwarf in wonder. "How did you find us?" Sarah asked?

"The Labyrinth," Hoggle answered. "She told me ter dig and where ter dig, so I did."

"And you just did it without question?" she asked.

"You forget, Sarah, that Hoggle is a creature of the Labyrinth," Jareth said stepping forward. "It is his mistress and holds command over him in a way that not even I can."

"Darn straight!" Hoggle grumbled, eyeing the fae with furrowed eyebrows. His expression softened a bit though when he said, "It's good ter see yer still alive, yer Majesty."

"It's good to _be_ alive, Hoggle. Thanks in no small part to you. Remind me to give you a raise when all this is over," he grinned.

"You can bet I'll hold ya to that!" Hoggle smiled.

Everyone sat down then on the pallets again, forming a small circle. Jareth asked for a report on what had been happening since he'd left and Hoggle gladly filled them in. "It's been a nightmare, put simply," he grumbled. "Tha' no good cousin o' yers took over the Goblin City and is sittin' on yer throne right now." Jareth frowned at this, but didn't interrupt. "Alls that lived through the attack are holed up in the Labyrinth now. An' she be closed up ter outsiders. Bronwyn be trying multiple times to get in ter the Labyrinth, but each time he fails an' ends up back in the Goblin City. The only way they be gettin' in an' out o' the city is by teleportin' ter the edge from the middle and back."

Jareth nodded. "How many?" he asked simply. "How many survived the attack?"

Hoggle looked down at the ground at this, his gnarled hands twisting together. "Only 'bout half o' the Goblin city, an' less than tha' of those that be livin' in the Labyrinth proper."

Jareth let out a shaky sigh and clenched his hands tightly into fists. "Bronwyn will pay for what he's done. But right now I need to regroup with those who are left and meet with those outside of the kingdom who have allied themselves to me."

Hoggle nodded and rose to his feet. "I could take ya ter them… the rest o' the goblins and the like, but we'll need ter find a different way out o' the Labyrinth ter meet with yer allies. Bronwyn has guards at all o' the Labyrinth's normal exits and entrances."

"Can't you teleport from inside the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked looking over at Jareth.

The fae shook his head. "No, the Labyrinth's magic interferes with the teleportation spell and it creates too many variables to be safe."

"Then I guess I'll just have to talk to her again," Sarah smiled moving to rise as well, but grimacing at the ache in her middle.

"Sarah?" Toby scooted over to her, concern etched on his face as he placed a hand on his sister's arm.

"It's nothing, just left over aches."

"Maybe you should stay here for a bit?" Toby suggested.

"No, I can…"

"They lad is right," Jareth interrupted. "It would be best if you stayed here and rested. I will make sure food and provisions are sent here to you, but you have a duty to yourself to rest and heal, Sarah."

Sarah seemed to consider this for a moment before relaxing back into a seated position on the pallet. "Fine, but only because you can't get too far without me," she relented.

Jareth smiled. "I shall go meet with what's left of my citizens and do some organizing. While I'm gone, Hoggle will provide you with food and a replacement shirt. When I return we'll attempt to contact the Labyrinth again and travel to my allies."

Sarah nodded and Toby sent Jareth a grateful look. The teen knew that his sister needed to rest and he was grateful to the fae for making sure it happened. "Lead the way, Hoggle," Jareth commanded gesturing toward the hole in the wall.

Hoggle nodded once before turning back to Sarah and Toby. "I'll be back in a jiffy. T'isn't far."

Sarah nodded while Toby continued to look at his sister with concern. After Jareth and Hoggle had left he relaxed next to Sarah, sitting beside her cross-legged. "Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna see mom and dad again?"

"Of course we are!" she exclaimed looking over at her brother. "What makes you say we won't?"

Toby shrugged and looked down at his hands in his lap. "Just, we haven't heard from them for a while and now being in the Underground and all… I just wondered is all," he replied quietly.

Sarah reached over to wrap an arm around his shoulders and tug him closer so that they were side by side. "We'll make it back to the Aboveground, Tobes. Don't worry about that. Mom and dad might be a bit angry that we haven't been answering their calls, but we'll get there."

Toby sent his sister a small smile and nodded. "Thanks, Sar," he said quietly.


	8. In Which Sarah Plays Hostess & A Compromise Is Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you all for all of your awesome reviews! I'm uploading a bit earlier in the day than normal because I stayed home sick today. I managed to catch a lovely head cold and my voice is gone. Hopefully I'll be better by tomorrow.
> 
> I will be doing a double chapter day today! This is because I have finished editing everything that I have already written and am now on to wrapping up the story. Thank you again for reading! Hope you enjoy the double upload!

Dirt crumbled to the ground in soft plops as Hoggle climbed through the hole back into the oubliette where he'd left Sarah and Toby. The dwarf was followed by Jareth who looked more grim than before he left. His mouth dipped down slightly at the corners and his eyes sagged in defeat as he bowed through the opening into the oubliette and straightened to brush himself off.

Sarah cast him a sympathetic look from where she sat on the pallet of blankets. She and Toby had been playing with a pack of cards that Hoggle had brought them. The dwarf had also managed to find some food and a new shirt for Sarah. "How'd it go?" she asked, setting down her hand for Go Fish.

Jareth let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck before sitting down beside her. "The Goblin Kingdom has been left in ruins," he said quietly looking down at his boots. "Bronwyn has destroyed my forces, slaughtered my people, and taken what's left as his own. Our only saving grace is that the Labyrinth has withstood his advances, keeping herself closed."

Sarah was quiet for a moment as she looked over at Toby. The teen had a solemn look on his face to match the Goblin King's. "But we can fight back, right? With what's left of the goblins and with your allies' help we can fight back," Sarah said eyeing the blond fae with concern.

Jareth shook his head. "My forces are few, Sarah. What's left of the goblins is mostly wounded soldiers, mothers, and children… not exactly fighting material."

"Okay, then what about your allies? They'll help you, won't they?"

Jareth looked up at her, weariness in his eyes. "I can ask for their help, yes. However they may not deem it beneficial to help. Bronwyn is a powerful fae. He's power hungry and will do most anything to get what he wants."

"And he wants the Labyrinth?" she asked. Jareth nodded. "Then let him have it."

Jareth jerked his head up. "Sarah?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Let him _think_ he has it," she amended. "The Labyrinth is powerful too, Jareth, or did you forget? We can let her deal with him."

"Sarah, my dear, that is a splendid plan except for one small detail. It's not just Bronwyn and the Labyrinth is closed."

"That's where I come in," she said looking smug.

Jareth eyed her for a moment as though thinking of the possibilities. "You're sure you're not overestimating the Labyrinth's fondness for you? She's temperamental at best, I've found."

Sarah shook her head. "I think she'll listen to me, Jareth. I mean, she opened up enough to let us back into the Underground when I asked it of her."

"True, but you were also bleeding out at the time," he pointed out.

"If Sarah says she can do it, then you should listen to her," Toby piped up, a frown on his freckled face.

Both adults and the dwarf turned to look at the teen. "Toby?"

Toby turned to face his older sister. "If there's one thing I've learned about you, Sar, it's how persuasive you can be," he smiled. "That and when was the last time you said you could do something and you were wrong?"

Sarah smiled and leaned forward to hug her little brother. "Thanks, Tobes," she murmured into his blond hair.

"Fine," Jareth grumbled as the siblings pulled apart. "We'll do it your way." Sarah grinned at her small victory. "But," the fae amended. "If she doesn't listen then no going out and fighting any battles! You and Toby will do as I say to keep you safe." The look he gave both of the siblings was stern and unyielding.

Sarah matched the look though and nodded. "Fine."

"Don't mind my sayin', but you two bicker like an old married couple," Hoggle chuckled.

"We're not bickering," Sarah objected.

"Whatever ya say, missy. I'll just be restin' over here whiles you sorts out yer differences," Hoggle replied cheerfully as he sat down next to Toby and picked up the cards and began to shuffle them. "Know how ter play Dwarf Rummy?" he grinned at Toby.

**oOoOoOo**

It was about an hour later that Sarah and Jareth had finally finished talking about how to contact the Labyrinth and Toby had learned how to play Dwarf Rummy with some proficiency. They were still having fun with the card game when Sarah and Jareth agreed to finally give it a try. "Okay, Sarah," the Goblin King started. "We're going to try this slowly. The last two times you've contacted the Labyrinth were under dire circumstances. This time is very different and you may find it more difficult."

"Okay, let's just do this already," she said settling down and sitting cross-legged on one of the pallets.

Toby and Hoggle stopped their game to watch as she closed her eyes and rested her hands palm up on her knees. Her breathing slowed and her body visibly relaxed. Sarah let out a long exhale before attempting to reach out. She needed to do more than just call out to the Labyrinth, she needed to have a conversation with it. She needed to be able to talk to it.

Jareth watched Sarah carefully, monitoring her as she entered a meditative state. He was concerned for her partially because of how unknown the Labyrinth's power was and partially because of a fluttering feeling inside his chest that he wasn't quite willing to examine at the moment. However he calmed a bit when he saw her successfully enter a meditative state. She was doing this exactly how she was supposed to, now he had but to wait.

**oOoOoOo**

Sarah felt as though she was drifting and weightless. She felt like the world had fallen away beneath her. Wondering if she had successfully entered the meditative state Jareth had told her about, Sarah opened her eyes to see a purple blue sky swirling around her and the crumbling bits of the staircase room from so long ago when she'd originally won Jareth's challenge. "You have need to speak with me, little one?" a voice echoed.

Before when Sarah talked to the Labyrinth she hadn't been sure if the voice was male or female, but now there was definitely hints of a female tenor audible. "Yes, please we need your help," she begged of the ethereal being.

"Then ask," the Labyrinth replied.

"We need to know if you can help us defeat Bronwyn and his soldiers. And if not,will you to allow us passage through your maze so that we may contact the Goblin King's allies. He needs to speak to them if you are to be free of Bronwyn's rule."

Silence filled the broken Escher room for a long minute before the Labyrinth replied. "The only way I could defeat Bronwyn and his soldiers is by letting them inside my boarders, and that would put too many of my subjects at risk. However I may be able to help you traverse the distance to my border without being caught. Bronwyn's rule is undesirable to more than just the two of us."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you, so much!"

"There will be conditions however."

Sarah's smile faded. "What kind of conditions?"

"I will need to communicate with you and your companions directly."

"Of course!" Sarah agreed.

"I will need a host in order to do this. Are you willing to do this?"

Sarah paused. "You would take over my body? Would I have any control at all?"

"No. It doesn't work that way. However you will still be present. You may speak to me inside our shared consciousness and I can relay your words."

"Are there any ill effects to my physical body?"

"No, I will vacate your body once our mission is complete."

Sarah paused a moment to consider this. If she accepted, then she'd be stuck in her own head for as long as it took to get to Jareth's allies. But if she didn't accept the Labyrinth's conditions then who knew what would happen. Jareth could be captured and killed… she and Toby could be captured and killed. No, she would do it. She _had_ to do it. "Okay," she confirmed quietly.

"So be it," the voice echoed once more.

Sarah only had to wait a few seconds before a warm rushing wind surrounded her. Her clothes whipped around her body and she raised her arms and tilted her head back in an act of submission. Everything went dark again, but she was still conscious. She could hear her breaths coming in fast and sharp. Her skin felt warmer than usual, and there was a faint smell of grass and flowers in the air. "Sarah?" Jareth's voice reached out to her.

She wanted to turn and open her eyes… to reach out and reassure him, but her body did not respond. She searched for a way to let him know, but there was nothing. Sarah was alone in the dark and nothing was working. She was almost ready to shout in frustration when the Labyrinth's voice called out to her soothingly. Hush, little one. Give me a moment to adjust to your body. I have not been in a host in many hundreds of years.

Sarah calmed at the Labyrinth's words. _I understand,_ she said.

There was a long minute where they simply caught their breath and kept their eyes closed. However they startled a bit when a smaller hand touched them. "Sarah?" Toby's voice called out quietly. "Are you okay?"

_Toby_ Sarah murmured.

"Toby," the Labyrinth mimicked her out loud.

"Yeah, it's me," Toby replied, his hand coming to rest on their arm. "Sarah, why are you glowing?"

Their eyes finally opened and looked down at their body, and sure enough Sarah's pale skin was glowing faintly in the dark. "Is skin not supposed to glow?"

_No…_

"No?" Toby and Sarah spoke at the same time to the Labyrinth.

"Ah, you'll have to forgive me. The last time I occupied a host, glowing skin was the height of fashion." The Labyrinth looked down at their arms once more and the glow faded.

"Host?" Toby echoed quietly.

But it was the Goblin King who took action. In between one moment and the next, Sarah's body went from sitting quietly on the floor to back pressed up against Jareth's chest, one hand at their neck, the other gripping their arm tightly. "Leave this mortal's body unless you wish harm upon yourself," he hissed into their ear.

_Jareth!_

"Goblin King," the Labyrinth spoke calmly, not struggling at all. "It's been a long time since you and I have communicated. I trust you are well and that my Lady was able to repair the physical damage you received?"

Jareth's grip didn't lighten, but his expression changed to shock. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

"I have known you since you were but a babe feeding from your mother's breast. Your father and your father's father were my chosen stewards. I accepted them as Caretakers before I chose you as well. Tell me, Goblin King, do you know who I am now?"

The hand around their neck loosened and slowly fell aside. The fae monarch stepped back, allowing them room to turn around. The Labyrinth turned Sarah's eyes to face the blond fae. They looked down on him as he fell to his knees. "Labyrinth," he whispered, his eyes wide in dismay and fear. "Please forgive my actions, I did not know it was you. I had thought perhaps Sarah had contacted someone she shouldn't have and a demon had possessed her body."

The Labyrinth frowned. "I would not allow my Lady to fall into the hands of evil such as that. You forget where you are, Goblin King." She swept Sarah's arms out to either side of her, indicating the land beyond the walls and ceiling. "I have placed you at my center where no one has ever reached. No harm would befall your intended."

_Intended?_ Sarah echoed in confusion.

_Did you not know the Goblin King plans to wed you?_

The Labyrinth could feel Sarah glowering inside their shared consciousness. _I told him we'd take it slow. There was no agreement to wed anywhere in that conversation._

_Before you decide to let your rage fall upon the Goblin King, please consider what I am about to say. Sarah Williams, it is foretold in prophecy written thousands of years ago that you will become the Lady of the Labyrinth. You can imagine my turmoil with this since no being has ever ruled over me._

_But…_

_I came to terms with your title when you ran for your brother's freedom,_ the Labyrinth interrupted her. _It was then that I saw what kind of person you are. And since then I've taken an active interest in you and what happens to you. Now considering that, would you think that I would allow the Goblin King to join in marriage with another, when my Lady is the perfect choice? The Goblin Kingdom and I will unite fully, as we were meant to ages ago._

_Hold up there,_ Sarah ordered. _I'm not allowed a choice in this whole marriage thing?_ Sarah could feel the Labyrinth searching through her memories like some kind of weird rolodex. _What are you doing!?_ she asked frantically trying to close the Labyrinth out.

_I'm trying to ascertain why you are objectionable to a marriage with the Goblin King._

_I didn't say I **was** objectionable!_

_Then please elaborate._

If Sarah had had her arms and lungs at her command, she would've pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long sigh. _Okay, I don't know what you expect marriages to be like, but where I grew up there is agreement from both parties. No one telling someone else who they're going to marry._

_This is untrue. I have witnessed so many years ago._

_Exactly! Many years ago! Arranged marriages are a thing of the past. It doesn't happen anymore! Or at least not where I come from!_

The Labyrinth seemed to consider this for a moment. _But I can see it in your memories and feelings that you are interested in the Goblin King romantically. Given time, your relationship would most likely lead to marriage anyway. So why is this arrangement objectionable?_

_Ugh!_ Sarah grunted frustrated. _Because it's the whole idea of being told whom I'm going to marry! I want to choose for myself! Yeah, maybe Jareth and I will have a great relationship that will lead to marriage, but I want there to be an option where if things don't work out between us, I won't be required to marry the guy I hate._

Once again the Labyrinth was quiet in the shared consciousness. _Forgive me if I have offended you. It said finally. I am unfamiliar with the morals of humans relating to this matter. If it makes you feel more secure, I will not require that you marry the Goblin King. However I will refuse to let him wed another so long as he holds his title._

_Okay, that's not cool either,_ Sarah protested again, starting to get angry. _Just because I won't marry him, if I should decide I don't want to, doesn't mean Jareth shouldn't be able to find someone else to love._

_You are a confusing being, Sarah Williams. However I can tell you won't take my word for law in this matter._

_Damn straight I won't._ Sarah muttered.

_Then I shall defer to you on matters of love and morality. However for now we have other pressing needs, such as returning the Goblin King to his throne._

"Labyrinth? Sarah?" Jareth called out to them.

They realized then that they'd been standing silently for several minutes. "Apologies, Goblin King. I was having a conversation with my Lady."

"She… Sarah's still inside you?" Toby piped up. "Sarah?"

The Labyrinth turned to look at Sarah's younger brother, smiling. "Your sister is indeed still inside this body. However I'm afraid that there is no way to transfer power over to her while I reside as host, or at least not without extreme difficulty."

_Tell him I love him… please,_ Sarah asked.

"She says that she loves you, Toby," the Labyrinth relayed. "You have nothing to fear for your sister. I will leave her body once our mission is complete."

Toby pressed forward and wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist. "I love you too, Sar."

The Labyrinth let one arm come to rest around Toby's shoulders as she turned back to Jareth. "Sarah agreed to play host to me in order for you to successfully reach your allies. With my help, you'll be able to leave. I will assist you in reaching my border."

Jareth nodded, his mouth set in a firm line. "And then you will give her back control?"

"I will give her back control, once I am certain that I am no longer in danger from Bronwyn or his soldiers."

The fae monarch nodded in agreement. "Then we'd best get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the dialogue between Sarah and the Labyrinth. For some reason this website won't let me use the original dialogue tags I used in my Word document. If the italics are too hard to keep track of then I'll switch it up somehow.


	9. In Which One of Our Trio Is Perilously Wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Make sure you read chapter 8! I did a double upload today to celebrate having finished editing everything I've already written and on to finishing the last bit of the story!

The Labyrinth led the way through the thick hedge maze. She maneuvered through the twists and turns with ease, moving at a steady pace. Jareth and Toby followed in awe of how she never seemed to get lost or turned around. However she was the Labyrinth. If she didn't know how to traverse the maze, then who would?

"How much farther?" Toby asked from his place between the Labyrinth and Jareth.

"We'll reach the outer wall in approximately fifteen minutes," the Labyrinth replied.

There had been discussion on leaving Toby in the oubliette with Hoggle, but the teen had adamantly refused. Sarah had shouted at the Labyrinth to just make him stay, but in the end it was Jareth who had convinced everyone. "The lad can come. You were only a little older than he when you ran the Labyrinth, Sarah," the fae monarch had pointed out. "Besides, with the Labyrinth guiding us we won't come to any harm within her borders."

Sarah had grudgingly accepted after that, but vowed to re-address the issue when they made it to the edge of the Labyrinth. So they pressed forward, crouching through the low tunnel Hoggle had made that led to the courtyard where the old man and his hat usually sat in the tall-backed stone chair. However there was no old man nor hat there when they crawled through the opening in the flagstones. Instead there was only a cracked stone chair and several stone vases sitting around the chair. However there was a single wooden box lying haphazardly on its side at the base of the chair. _Can I see that?_ Sarah had asked the Labyrinth as their eyes traveled over the scene.

_We must keep moving._ The Labyrinth had replied.

_Please?_

_Is this another human thing?_

_Yeah, it's called nostalgia,_ Sarah answered in a monotone.

The Labyrinth rolled their eyes, but did as requested, much to the confusion of Jareth and Toby who hadn't been privy to the conversation. The square wooden box was old and worn and cracked along the cover, making the Labyrinth more careful when picking it up. Gently, their fingers worked the latch open and flipped up the lid. Inside was a few shiny rocks, a couple of coins, and the one thing that Sarah hadn't really been expecting, but was hoping for… a silver ring with a round opal. It had been the last birthday present she'd ever gotten from her biological mother before the woman had decided that her Broadway career was more important than her daughter. _The ring. It's still here._

_Of course. I kept it safe for you._

_You?_

_Indeed. I knew you would come back one day and made sure that this was kept safe. After all, the Goblin King will need a ring for his intended eventually._

Sarah mentally rolled her eyes since she couldn't do it physically. _We discussed this._

_Yes, and you are free to make your decision, but our discussion did not prohibit me from taking sides._

Sarah had to admit that that was true. _Fine, so long as you don't influence me like you did back when I was a kid or anything._

The Labyrinth had a smug grin after that as she pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her right ring finger. After that they'd continued traveling. Toby had asked what the ring was and the Labyrinth explained with some help from Sarah until the teen was content. However the words _marriage_ and _wedding ring_ were left out of the explanation at Sarah's behest.

The rest of their walk through the hedge maze was quiet. In fact it was almost too quiet. "Where are all of the things that live here?" Toby asked, voicing what was on Sarah's mind as well.

"They've gone into hiding. They can sense when I've closed myself off to outsiders and seek shelter."

"But aren't you protecting them? Like isn't that the point of closing yourself off?" the teen asked, confused.

The Labyrinth nodded. "Indeed, however the outer edges of the maze are more vulnerable should there be an attack. The creatures who reside here prefer to move inward."

"Huh…" Toby looked around at their surroundings. His eyes grew large though when they reached a tall stonework wall. "What's that?"

"That is the outer wall. There are three of them that help protect the illusion of a continuous path on the outside edge. However there are holes in the wall where one can get through. All you have to do is look." She smiled as she raised a hand and let it come to rest on the high wall.

_I remember this,_ Sarah commented. _Took me forever to figure out it wasn't just one long path._

_The Labyrinth chuckled. You probably would have run the entire perimeter of the maze had I not sent you help._

_That was you?_

_Yes, though you were in such a hurry that you didn't bother to listen to all the worm had to say._

_What else was there? He told me how to get through the walls._

_Do you remember him telling you which direction to go?_

_Yes?_

_Had you stuck around or asked why you should never go the other way, you would've found out that it was a short cut leading almost directly to the castle._

Silence filled the shared consciousness for a long minute before Sarah let out a string of swear words that would've earned her a mouth full of soap had she been younger. _Are you joking?_

The Labyrinth only chuckled, amused at the young woman's expense. _Not at all. Had you listened, you would've arrived at the Goblin City in a little over an hour taking the left turn._

_Unless Jareth cheated and dropped me down an oubliette…_

_It was a possibility, but unlikely. At that point in your run, he was making sure Toby was fine._

_He really did care about Toby, didn't he?_

_He **does** care about your brother, yes._

_Hmm._ Sarah was quiet after that, thinking about what she'd just learned.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Toby asked looking around at the outer wall.

"Now we find a door that leads out," Jareth replied.

_No, now we send Toby someplace safe!_ Sarah objected even though only the Labyrinth could hear her.

"Sarah wishes to protest and request we send Toby somewhere safe," the being dutifully articulated.

"There is no place at this moment. We must get through then transport as quickly as possible to King Rhihart's palace."

_No. We get Toby someplace safe first! Who knows what's on the other side of those doors?_ Sarah growled.

_But my Lady, the Goblin King is correct. We would need to backtrack for nearly thirty minutes before finding a safe place for Toby to hide. I promise to protect him as I would you._

Sarah considered this before submitting. _Fine, but if anything happens I'm holding you responsible._

_That is acceptable._

"Sarah has agreed that Toby may accompany us. The door is just ahead. Goblin King, you will lead. I will be directly behind you with Toby. We have to get approximately fifty feet away before a transportation spell will be safe to use," the Labyrinth directed.

Toby moved closer to his sister while Jareth took point as they reached the door. It was a small single-wide wooden contraption covered in dead vines and held together with metal braces. The black metal door handle almost wasn't visible amongst the vines, but Jareth found it and pressed the handle down before gently pushing the door outward. He carefully peeked out, assessing the situation before waving the other two forward. "It appears to be clear, but be cautious. There's a corner to the right just twenty feet away that I can't see around."

He stepped out, leaving the door open for the Labyrinth and Toby. On light feet, Jareth made his way forward, all the while looking at the corner that was close by in case a guard rounded it. Toby and the Labyrinth followed close behind, their dark colored cloaks helping to minimize the chances that someone would spot them in the gathering twilight.

"Only another fifty feet," the Labyrinth whispered, eyeing the path ahead.

Jareth halted suddenly, causing the Labyrinth and Toby to nearly run into him. "There's a guard over there," he mouthed back at them, pointing towards the corner.

All three pairs of eyes were trained on the corner of the maze as a pair of guards rounded the stonework chatting. However they halted at the sight of the trio. "Hey! You three! Halt!" one of the fae shouted, starting to jog towards them.

"Run!" Jareth breathed and grabbed hold of Sarah and Toby's hands before sprinting towards a tree that was approximately fifty feet from the Labyrinth's walls.

"STOP! HEY!" the fae guards shouted.

A moment later, a crossbow bolt embedded itself in the dirt near Jareth's boot. "MOVE!" he shouted and twisted his wrist to form a crystal sphere. He turned as he ran and threw it at the closer of the two fae. The sphere exploded upon impact with the ground, throwing the fae to the side. However the other guard was still coming towards them, his crossbow loaded and raised to his shoulder.

"Almost there!" the Labyrinth said, her hand tight on Toby's as they ran.

Five seconds later, they made it to the tree. Jareth formed another crystal in his hand and just as the guard shot at them, the fae monarch threw the crystal to the ground near their feet. Dark glitter and smoke swirled around them along with the sound of a crossbow bolt whizzing in and thunking into something.

A moment later they stood at the gates of tall intricately designed palace made of dark stone with many long narrow windows to let in light. The silver gates gleamed brightly in the sun and the guards at the gate startled at having three more people suddenly in their midst. We made it! Sarah crowed.

"Sarah…" Toby's voice sounded strained and the Labyrinth looked down to see that the teen was clutching a crossbow bolt that had embedded itself in his lower right abdomen.

_TOBY!_ Sarah shouted frantically.

"Toby!" the Labyrinth fell to their knees, feeling Sarah's emotions overwhelm them, as the boy swayed dangerously.

However Jareth caught him, and helped to hold him up. The Labyrinth stared at the bolt as blood seeped out around the wound, staining through his shirt and jacket. "HELP US!" Jareth shouted at the guards who had started forward cautiously.

At the Goblin King's command though, they rushed forward. "Lord Jareth! You're alive!" one of the guards addressed the fae as the other three helped to lift Toby and open the gates to get him inside.

"For the moment, yes, but we need to get my ward to a healer immediately!" he demanded.

_Toby, stay with me!_ Sarah cried out. The Labyrinth kept their eyes trained on the boy for Sarah's sake. _Can't you heal him? she asked of the Labyrinth._

_I am weakened from being separated from my maze, all of my energy is there keeping Bronwyn and his soldiers out. It would be better if a professional healer saw to him,_ she answered a note of urgency in her voice.

They group moved quickly down the main entrance and into the palace proper. Other guards along the way opened doors for them and one ran ahead to the healer's quarters. Moving swiftly, they arrived at the healer's quarters to find a harried looking fae with long straight black hair tied back in a single tail making room for them. "Lay him on the table here," she directed, her white robes swirling around her as she flitted from place to place grabbing potion bottles and instruments.

The Labyrinth stayed near Toby's head as he was laid on the table, one hand carding through his golden blond hair, the other gently resting on his cheek. _Thank you for staying near him for me,_ Sarah said to the Labyrinth

_He is precious to you, so he is precious to me._ She explained. Sarah didn't respond, but a warm acceptance and thanks filled the shared consciousness between them.

The fae healer had stopped flitting around the room and had settled at Toby's side now, gently tipping an electric blue concoction down his throat. _What is that?_ Sarah asked.

_A sleeping draught. It will ensure he feels no pain while the arrow is being taken out._ The Labyrinth answered still keeping contact with Toby for Sarah's sake.

The healer took up a knife then and sliced through Toby's shirt and jacket. His cloak had been taken off. The arrow had embedded itself in Toby's lower right side and the sight of the black shaft sticking out of his pale skin and scarlet blood weeping from the wound almost made Sarah sick. It was probably a good thing that the Labyrinth had control of her body at the moment because she might have started trying to help the healer. Her triage instincts from the battlefield were kicking in and she itched to reach out and physically help. However she knew that would probably be a bad idea. She'd never dealt with an arrow wound before. Instead, she watched intently as the healer did her work, focusing on the job instead of who was on the bed.

"It did not pierce through completely. I need to extract it back through the opening of the wound," the healer commented with an accent that almost sounded Spanish. She pulled a scalpel from her tray of instruments.

With steady hands, she enlarged the wound slightly with the scalpel before slipping a gloved finger down into the wound along the shaft of the arrow. Sarah watched, noting the healer's quick efficient techniques. It was obvious she'd done this before. She was only glad that Toby wasn't awake for this. "Not embedded in the bone, good." With that, she inserted a forceps and clamped it around the arrowhead before pulling it out in one smooth motion.

"His blood," Jareth commented staring at the wound. The Labyrinth, who'd been looking at the arrow, shifted Sarah's gaze to the wound again only to see that the teen's blood had turned black.

"What's happened?" she asked eyes widening.

The healer pressed some absorbent material over the wound. "Press down on this while I look at the arrow," she said to Sarah. The Labyrinth moved to do as asked as the healer turned to examine the arrow. She ran pale narrow hands along the shaft and head of the arrow, her purplish blue eyes squinting as she looked. "There is dark magic in this arrow. I believe it activated in the wound when I pulled it out."

"How do we get rid of it?" Jareth asked his eyes on Toby's pale face.

"I must determine what kind of magic it is and what it's supposed to do. Then I can create a potion that will rid the boy of the toxin," the healer said moving to clean the wound as best as possible before applying a bandage.

"Will he be okay?" the Labyrinth asked for Sarah as they moved aside for the healer to do their job.

The healer looked up with a frown and sympathetic eyes. "I do not know yet, but I will do all in my power."

The Labyrinth nodded just as a man burst into the room. His fine blue and silver robes swirled around him as he came to a sudden stop in the doorway. A silver circlet rested on his flaxen hair and a finely trimmed goatee graced his chin. His wide ocean blue eyes stared at Jareth for a long moment as the Goblin King looked back at the new comer. "Jareth, you're alive," the man said in disbelief.

The Goblin King smiled and moved to meet the man half-way as they embraced in the middle of the room, a small chuckle escaping from the new comer. "Rhihart," Jareth greeted the man with a smile.

"I apologize for barging in, brother, but when my guards told me that you were alive and in my healing wing, I had to see for myself." His gaze turned to Toby and Sarah, a frown dampening his features. "How is the boy, Isla?" he asked of the healer.

"Alive, but a toxin has entered his body through the arrow and I need to determine the make of it in order to heal him," she said as she ran her hands over the arrow, a silvery glow emitting from her hands as she examined it.

The fae nodded. "Forgive me," he turned to Sarah. "I am King Rhihart of the western vale. Who would you be, my lady?"

"This body belongs to one Sarah Williams. Though the consciousness to which you are speaking is known as the Labyrinth."

King Rhihart's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You… that's the Labyrinth?" he stuttered turning back to confirm with Jareth.

The Goblin King nodded, amused at the fae's expense. "Sarah, Labyrinth," Jareth addressed them both. "May I introduce my half brother, King Rhihart Desmond Nuada Gavrosh. We share a common father, but different mothers."

"I already know of you King Rhihart," the Labyrinth said. "It is nice to meet you in person though," she said bowing her head slightly.

"And who is the lad?" Rhihart asked turning to face Toby.

"He is Sarah's younger brother, Tobias, and my ward," Jareth filled in.

"Ward?" Rhihart exclaimed turning back to the Goblin King.

Jareth nodded. "I claimed him as such long ago, but he was fairly won back when Sarah completed my challenge."

Rhihart let out a jovial laugh. "Well aren't you full of surprises, brother? And this young lady here is a former challenger of the Labyrinth? Where is she from? The eastern woods? Her complexion is similar to those who reside there."

"Sarah and her brother are mortals from the Aboveworld," Jareth explained.

_I think he's going to have a conniption if we keep laying these surprises on him._ Sarah commented to the Labyrinth who silently agreed with her.

Rhihart looked back and forth between Sarah and Jareth for a moment, his mouth hanging open slightly. "She is that champion? The one destined to be Lady of the Labyrinth?"

"She already is Lady of the Labyrinth," the Labyrinth corrected. "She simply has not taken up her mantel yet.

_Uh, yeah, about that…_ Sarah addressed the Labyrinth. _We need to talk about the whole Lady of the Labyrinth thing._

_I promise we will do so later this evening._

_Fine, but it **will** happen._

_Of course._

"I don't mean to be rude, your Majesty," Healer Isla spoke up. "But I'm trying to work a very delicate examination spell in order to save the boy's life."

"Apologies, Isla! We shall move to the tearoom should you have news for us," King Rhihart said giving the healer a small bow and Toby a sympathetic look.

_But!_

_I know you want to stay with Toby right now, Sarah, but it will do him no good and only tire yourself by worrying._ the Labyrinth interjected.

_I… I just need to make sure he's going to be okay._

_Yes, and if Healer Isla has any news she will pass it on to us. She knows Toby is your next of kin and that he is Jareth's ward._

Sarah was silent for a moment before consenting. _Fine._ she said meekly.

With that, the Labyrinth accepted Jareth's proffered arm and let him lead her away with Rhihart.


	10. An Ally Is Made, A Wound Is Tended To, & Plans Are Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: You all are so amazing! Thank you for your kind words in your reviews! Thanks for hanging in there. Only one chapter upload today, but it's a good 4k words. Hope you enjoy!

It was late. That was all Sarah was comprehending as she tried not to nod off while Jareth and Rhihart talked. They had arrived at Rhihart's palace near twilight and it had been a couple of adrenaline fueled hours since then. Now Sarah's body was experiencing the crash. _Do all human bodies react like this to stressful situations?_ the Labyrinth asked quietly.

_Hmm? Oh, yeah, mostly. Stress and adrenaline usually leads to exhaustion later._

_Curious. It seems to be a weakness in your species. It would not seem prudent to fall unconscious directly after a stressful event that has produced abundant amounts of adrenaline._

_It's more of a defense mechanism actually, Sarah explained. It's to prevent damage to the psyche and all that. It is possible to force yourself to stay awake and keep going, but it can cause health issues later._

_I see…_

_No you don't._

_No…_

Sarah chuckled. _Whatever, how about the whole Lady of the Labyrinth thing then? Mind going over that with me?_

_What is there to go over? You are to be the Lady of the Labyrinth._

_Yeah, yeah, but I mean what all does that entail? And does it mean I can't go back to the Aboveground, because I still have a family and a life up there._

_The Goblin King is essentially a steward with the title of caretaker. However now that you are here, you will take over his duties of making sure the gateway is maintained. That being said, there are two sides to the gate, so it is completely possible for you to live on either side and maintain the balance. Though you should visit the other side at least once a year to perform needed maintenance. You will also be in charge of the creatures who reside in the Labyrinth. Obviously this overlaps a bit with the Goblin Kingdom's creatures, which is why I am eager to see you and the Goblin King united._

Sarah rolled her metaphorical eyes. _Okay, you've made your point. Will you and I have to be united like this occasionally?_

_Not necessarily. This was just the most expedient way of traversing the maze and getting King Jareth to his allies. In general, you and I will be able to communicate in much the same way as before with the exception that now I've had access to you as a host, I know your mind, so I will be able to find you in any world to enter your mind._

_I'm not sure if that's comforting or creepy._

_Look at it as a benefit should you ever be held hostage. You already share some of my magic, but when we are united like this our magic is limitless. Not even King Jareth knows of what I am capable._

_Then remind me why we weren't able to heal Toby earlier?_ Sarah asked still worried for her brother.

_Because most of my power is at work keeping Bronwyn and his allies out. If I am in my maze then I have access to it, but since we are apart, I left my power behind to protect myself and those who reside in my walls._

Sarah would have nodded if she could. She could understand the need to protect. _Do you think he'll be okay?_ she asked quietly.

_Sarah, your brother is young and strong. He will pull through. Healer Isla is highly skilled and will find a cure for the toxin._

_You sound so sure._

_Because I am._

_I wish I had your confidence. Sarah seemed to slump in the back of their shared consciousness._

"Sarah?" Jareth's voice broke through their conversation. The Labyrinth looked up at Jareth to see a concerned look in his eyes. "I called your name twice and you did not answer," he said quietly.

"Apologies, Goblin King. Sarah and I were having a discussion about her duties as Lady of the Labyrinth."

He nodded. "I suppose that needs to be done, but it is time to retire. Rhihart has offered us a pair of guest rooms for the night."

The Labyrinth looked at King Rhihart. "Thank you, your Majesty, for taking us in for the night."

"It's nothing, my lady. I consider it an honor to have both yourself and the Lady of the Labyrinth here." He bowed his head slightly in deference. They rose from their seats in the tearoom. "Michaelis here will show you to your rooms," Rhihart indicated a manservant nearby who bowed low at the waist upon introduction.

"T'would be my honor," the fae replied.

"Excellent," Rhihart let out a long yawn then. "Oh my, I think it's time for bed. We will meet again tomorrow morning to break our fast before discussing what will have to be done with Bronwyn."

"Thank you, brother," Jareth smiled and allowed Michaelis to lead he and the Labyrinth away.

Once they were out in the hall, the Labyrinth walked close to Jareth. "What did you and Rhihart discuss? I'm afraid I was busy talking with Sarah."

"For the most part I filled him in on what has happened over the past week. He'd known about the tension between Bronwyn and I, but had no idea our cousin would attack as he did. I have no doubt he will allow us access to as much as he has to offer in order to defeat Bronwyn."

"That is reassuring," the Labyrinth said in a relieved tone.

Jareth grunted slightly then and brought a hand up to press at his forehead, his eyes squinting.

"What is it?" the Labyrinth asked.

"Nothing, just a headache."

"Perhaps you should visit Healer Isla before turning in for the night?"

"No, I'll be fine," he shook his head slightly while massaging his forehead before letting his hand drop.

"Your rooms, your majesty, my lady," Michaelis said upon reaching a pair of intricately painted and gilded doors. "Should you require anything more, don't hesitate to ring. The bell pulls are near the bed." He bowed again before leaving.

Jareth and the Labyrinth watched him go before he turned the corner and they couldn't see him anymore. The Goblin King's pale mismatched eyes looked down at the Labyrinth with concern. "I know it's not possible for me to speak directly to Sarah, but will you ask her if there's anything I can do for her? I feel that it is my fault Toby was injured. I promised that he would be safe, and now… well…"

_Tell him that I don't blame him._

"Sarah says that she does not blame you for what happened."

Jareth gave a small smile and nodded. "That is good, though I still feel responsible."

"It is just as much my fault. I told Sarah that everything would be fine as well," the Labyrinth replied her eyes traveling over Jareth's face.

"Then we shall ignore her and share the blame," Jareth smiled.

The Labyrinth smiled as well before leaning up to press a kiss to Jareth's cheek. The Goblin King's expression went from smiling to surprised shock in a millisecond. "Good night, Goblin King," she said as she opened her door and stepped inside.

"…Good night," the Goblin King replied belatedly. He touched the spot on his cheek she had kissed gently with his fingers before grinning widely and retiring to his own room.

_What was that?!_ Sarah practically shouted in their shared consciousness.

_What was what?_ the Labyrinth asked carefully removing their clothing in the adjoined bathroom. The bathtub had been magically filled with rose scented steaming hot water.

_The kiss?! You had no right to do that!_

_It was just a kiss on the cheek, Sarah. I was expressing my gratitude to the Goblin King._

_With my lips!_

_Well I don't have any of my own to do so, so yes with your lips. You did agree to play host to me._

_Yeah, I agreed to let you use me to get around and help us get to Jareth's allies, not go kissing him!_

_Is this another thing in the human romance and morality scale?_

_Yes!_

_Ah… then I apologize for being inappropriate._

_Well the damage is done now! You can't exactly take that kind of thing back._

_Then we'll just forget it ever happened._

_Yeah, try that and see how it works._ Sarah scoffed.

_Then what would you suggest?_ the Labyrinth asked as she eased their body into the steaming water, relaxing back against the marble of the tub.

_I don't know!_

_Then why are you so upset? It hardly seems productive._

_GAH! I give up! Do whatever you want!_ With that Sarah cut herself off from the Labyrinth, drawing a mental curtain between them in order to effectively ignore her.

_Sarah?_ the Labyrinth tried, but received no answer. Letting out a sigh, the Labyrinth decided to let the mortal girl have some time to herself and relaxed into the hot water.

****

**oOoOoOo**

The next morning, the Labyrinth woke early. Sarah still wasn't speaking to her, so she dressed in a simple dark grey dress with silver accenting that had been laid out by a servant. It didn't quite fit as well as it should have, but what could be expected when one dropped in suddenly. After a handmaiden had helped her with her hair and dressing, the Labyrinth made her way out into the hall and back to the Healer's wing.

When she walked in, Toby had been moved to a more comfortable bed, a blanket drawn up to his chin. Sweat beaded his brow and his entire body shivered and shook. _Tobes,_ Sarah said quietly, finally speaking.

_Ah, there you are._

_I'm still mad at you, but that doesn't mean I will leave my brother._

_Have it your way,_ the Labyrinth commented as Healer Isla emerged from a side room.

There were dark circles under her eyes and she moved slowly. "I still have not discovered the nature of the toxin yet, my lady," she said as she approached them. "However I gave him a draught last night that seemed to help with the nightmares. He was screaming earlier."

"You have no idea then?" the Labyrinth asked.

Isla frowned. "I do actually. I just am not sure how to approach brewing a potion to stop the toxin. There are some elements that are hidden from me yet. I can treat the symptoms, but without knowing the exact nature of the toxin, I cannot treat the cause."

The Labyrinth nodded in understanding. "Thank you for all you have done, Healer Isla. You should get some rest of your own."

"Thank you, but I can go for much longer than a single night without sleep. And the lad needs my help. The longer the toxin is in his body, the more difficult it will be to get out," she said as she pulled back the blanket to check his bandage. It was stained with black blood and she shook her head slowly as she went to fetch clean bandages.

The Labyrinth helped to peel away the old bandages and clean the wound, following Sarah's instructions about how to keep the wound from being infected, before Healer Isla applied new bandages. "How is he?" Jareth's voice came from behind them.

The Labyrinth turned to see the fae monarch while Sarah blushed in her portion of their shared consciousness. "Not much better," she answered, ignoring Sarah for the moment.

Jareth laid a gloved hand on Toby's brow as he looked down at the teen. "I have confidence in you Healer Isla, but please hurry. I hate to see him this way." The healer nodded before going back to her desk where the arrow still sat. "Rhihart has offered for us to join him in breaking our fast this morning if you'd like to accompany me to the morning room." He held out his arm for the Labyrinth to take and she did after another glance at Toby.

The two made their way out to the hallway and down the hall. "About last night…" Jareth started.

"Sarah has requested that we forget it happened," the Labyrinth said cutting him off.

_No I didn't!_

"She did?"

_Yes, you told me to forget it ever happened._

_Yeah, that was sarcasm and before he wanted to talk about it! Just tell him it was your idea, for Pete's sake!_

_As you wish… though I am unsure of who this Pete you speak of is._

"Your Sarah is most confusing, Goblin King," the Labyrinth said as they turned a corner. "She wishes me to tell you that what happened last night was my idea."

"Was it?" Jareth smirked.

"It was, I did not consult her before kissing you."

"I see."

"Though I feel I should tell you that she seemed to enjoy it at the time."

_What?!_

"She did?"

_Don't deny it. I could tell you enjoyed it for a moment._

_No I didn't!_ Sarah replied petulantly.

"Indeed, yes. Though I received a lecture later on why it's inappropriate to do such things when it is not my body."

Jareth grinned, but didn't say anything more as they'd just reached the doors to the morning room. As soon as they entered the morning room, Sarah perked up inside the shared consciousness. She gazed in wonder through what the Labyrinth saw at the large windows making up the far wall that let in the morning light. The golden streams of light hit the gilded crown molding in the ceiling just right so that it sparkled. The rest of the room was decorated in a similar theme to highlight the morning and allow nature to shine at her utmost best. Sarah was torn from her daze when the Labyrinth sat down in the chair that King Rhihart had pulled out for her.

"How are you this morning, my lady?" he asked.

"As well as I can be expected given the circumstances," the Labyrinth answered diplomatically.

Rhihart nodded as their breakfast was brought out. The meal was kept simple, by royal standards… there was fresh fruit, oatmeal, sausages, and warm spiced milk with honey. The Labyrinth sampled a bit of everything for Sarah knowing the mortal was curious about Underground food, but still too angry with her to ask. "You visited your brother this morning?" Rhihart asked taking a spoonful of oatmeal with blueberries.

The Labyrinth nodded. "Yes, we visited Sarah's brother this morning. He does not appear to be doing much better, but Isla assures us she is close to figuring out the full nature of the toxin."

_Thank him, please thank him for letting us use his healer,_ Sarah piped up.

"Sarah also wishes to thank you for allowing us use of your healer."

King Rhihart nodded. "Of course, my lady. Jareth trusts you, and so do I," he said simply. "I would not leave my brother and those loyal to him out in the cold."

Jareth grinned from Rhihart's other side. "Except for that one time," he said.

Rhihart frowned in thought for a moment before his eyes popped open. "That was only once and I was still learning how to control my magic," Rhihart grumbled.

Jareth chuckled for a moment before filling Sarah/the Labyrinth in. "When we were growing up, we didn't live together, but we would spend family vacations together and of course visits. One particular visit we were in the Mar Khorn Mountains to the north to go skiing. It was late at night and Rhihart had caught a bit of a cold from being outside without his hat or gloves. We were sharing a room then and I got up to get a servant to bring him some tea. However when I came back in he let out a tremendous sneeze! And all of a sudden we were outside in the cold shivering our arses off!" Jareth chuckled again.

"I accidentally performed a transportation spell when I sneezed," Rhihart explained. "I'd been thinking of being somewhere warm so I would stop shivering all the time and it must of sparked something when I sneezed. We didn't end up anywhere warm, but we did go outside. Spent a good half hour getting back to the chalet too."

"Both of our mothers were furious!" Jareth exclaimed. "And of course we both got sick and had to spend the rest of the vacation inside drinking tea and eating soup while sneezing, coughing, and in general being miserable."

The Labyrinth smiled at the two brothers. She of course knew something of their background, but Sarah didn't. _They're really close, aren't they?_ Sarah asked.

_Yes, of course they had fights like any sibling pair, but in general the Goblin King and King Rhihart have always been close and supported each other._

_But hang on, how did Rhihart become a king of a different land if his father was the Goblin King before Jareth?_

_His mother, Catarina, was heir to the throne of Lemwyn, the land we are in currently._

_And she never took a husband? I thought that was kind of required in royalty._

_Not necessarily. King Rhihart's mother had a short relationship with King Belenus, Jareth's father, before Belenus found Elena, Jareth's mother. The short relationship with Catarina resulted in a child, and Belenus vowed to treat him as his own son. But then he met Elena, a nobleman's daughter, and fell in love with her. It worked well, because Catarina and Belenus, while rumored to be engaged, never really fell in love. It was a short passionate relationship, but there was no long term love. So when Rhihart was born, he was named heir to the throne of Lemwyn, and Catarina was content to live with her son and visit Belenus and Elena and their son, Jareth._

_That's… a bit weird actually. Normally there's a lot of animosity between ex's and whatnot._ Sarah commented.

_It is a bit unusual, but it seems to work for them. And the Goblin Kingdom has had a reliable ally as a result._

"Talking to Sarah again?" Jareth asked then.

"Ah, yes, my apologies," the Labyrinth smiled at the two monarchs.

"No matter, Rhihart and I were just going to adjourn to his study to discuss Bronwyn. Would you care to join?"

The Labyrinth nodded, pushing back from the table and rising from her seat. She followed as the two half-brothers made their way down the hall. _So tell me about Bronwyn then while we're walking._ Sarah requested.

_Bronwyn is the second son of King Belenus' brother, Lord Cináed. They own some land to the north of the Goblin City, and have lived there for many centuries. However Bronwyn has always been one to seek power. It was found out that at one point he was in contact with a group of Unseelie, but his father put a stop to it. It is apparent though, that he has been learning the dark arts from another source, or perhaps he was more secretive of his meetings with the Unseelie after that._

_So this guy, Bronwyn wants the Goblin Kingdom because he thinks he can access the gateway and be able to do what? Travel back and forth between worlds? Can't he do that anyway?_

_He can as long as I allow the gateway to stay open, but with power over the gateway and myself, he would be able to move whole hosts of fae to and from the Above at once._

_And why would he want to do that?_

_There are some in the Underground who do not like mortals, Sarah. Bronwyn is one of these creatures. He believes them to be below himself and if it were up to him, he would most likely enslave the human race._

Sarah was silent for a moment as she assessed this. _Christ, I didn't realize we were on the brink of an interdimensional war! We need to stop him, she finally said after a moment._

_Yes, my lady. That is why we are gathering our forces. Bronwyn cannot be allowed to succeed in his mission. The balance between the two worlds relies on humans being free and in the Aboveworld, not enslaved and brought to heel in the Underground._

The two monarchs in front of them stopped before a wooden door that had gilded edges rising from the simple square design carved into it. King Rhihart led the way into his study, gesturing at the pair of comfy looking high back plush chairs for Sarah and Jareth to sit in. Rhihart sat behind the desk, his hands coming up to steeple in front of his mouth as he leaned his elbows on the desk. "Okay, so let's start with what we know," he stated looking at Jareth.

The Goblin King let out a sigh before starting his story of the invasion. "Bronwyn has always been power hungry, but he's never committed such an act of treason before."

"True, perhaps something changed that made him confident of his success?" Rhihart commented.

"What about the UnSeelie? Could he have contacted them again?" the Labyrinth asked.

"It's a possibility," Jareth nodded. "The most likely one actually, given the amount of support he had."

_What does that have to do with it?_ Sarah asked.

_It is a possibility that so many Seelie fae defected from their kingdoms and sided with Bronwyn, but it is highly unlikely. Most Seelie fae are loyal to their monarchs and will serve them until the very end._

_So then what about Bronwyn? Isn't he Seelie?_

_It's possible to turn UnSeelie._

_Ah… I see._

"The best solution I can see at the moment is to gather as much of our forces as possible, and confront Bronwyn," King Rhihart said looking between the two beings in front of him.

"Agreed," Jareth nodded. "Sarah, the Labyrinth, and I will journey to the various kingdoms to gather support."

_But what about Toby?!_ Sarah exclaimed.

"My lady wishes to know what you intend for her brother," the Labyrinth dutifully asked.

Jareth frowned a bit, but kept a straight face as he answered. "Right now Toby is a liability. He needs to rest and mend. He can't do that if we take him with us. However you and the Labyrinth need to come with me, Sarah. The Labyrinth is a powerful ally and she needs to be there to help garner support from those who would be less inclined to support me."

Sarah sighed and nodded reluctantly in her corner of their shared consciousness. _I understand, but I want to know that Toby will be taken care of,_ she demanded.

_Thank you, my lady,_ the Labyrinth said before answering Jareth. "My lady says that she understands and accepts. However she wishes to ensure Lord Tobias' health and care."

"Of course!" Rhihart spoke up immediately. "Healer Isla will be with him until he is fully healed. And if you are still away after that then he shall have my best guest accommodations here in the palace. You need not fear for his safety, my lady."

_Thank you._

"Thank you, King Rhihart. Your assurances are appreciated."

King Rhihart nodded with a smile. "I am ever at your service, my lady."

Jareth quirked an eyebrow at his brother's antics, but didn't comment. Instead he turned to the Labyrinth. "We should leave as soon as possible."

The rest of the morning and into the afternoon was spent planning which kingdoms to visit and what kind of reception they would receive. They would need to visit the Elven kingdom, the Dwarf Kingdom, and finally Avalon where the majority of Seelie Fae resided. Rhihart's kingdom, Lemwyn, was already a guaranteed ally. "If you can make sure the necessary provisions are ready by tomorrow morning, we will leave then," Jareth stated.

"Consider it done," King Rhihart nodded.

Jareth grinned at his half-brother as he rose to his feet. "Then we shall adjourn until dinner this evening. I wanted to show Sarah your gardens, brother," he said holding out a gloved hand for the Labyrinth to take. She took the proffered hand and pulled herself out of the high backed chair to stand at the Goblin King's side.

King Rhihart looked between the pair noting how striking of a couple they made. He was certain they would have no problem procuring the help they needed to win back their kingdom. "Of course, I shall send Michaelis to fetch you when dinner is ready," he smiled as Jareth led the Labyrinth and Sarah out of his study.


	11. In Which a Proposal is Made & the Journey Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. Been a crappy day.

"The gardens are quite beautiful, King Jareth," the Labyrinth commented as Jareth led her through the unique displays of flowers grown in the shapes of fleur de lis, calligraphic swirls, and Celtic knots. "However that's not why you brought me out here, is it?" she turned to face the Goblin King, the setting sun lit her features in a way that turned her skin and dark hair into a gold hued portrait.

The Goblin King glanced at her for a moment out of the corner of his eye before turning to face her. "I never could hide anything from you, could I?" The Labyrinth smiled in reply and waited for him to speak again. Jareth swayed from the balls of his feet to his heels and back again several times. "I wanted to see if it was possible to speak to Sarah. I know what you've said, but I was hoping…" he trailed off.

The Labyrinth cast him a curious glance, one eyebrow arching. ' _Is it possible?_ ' Sarah asked.

' _I've tried once before, with disastrous results. The individual's mind was broken afterward._ ' the Labyrinth responded.

' _But was it with someone who was fated to be the Lady of the Labyrinth?_ ' Sarah challenged.

' _No…_ ' the Labyrinth said slowly. Out loud she said, "Sarah wishes to try, but I warn you, Goblin King, that at the first sign of anything going wrong, I will pull her back. I will not risk my lady."

"Of course not," Jareth agreed bobbing his head in agreement.

' _Okay, so how do we do this?_ '

' _I am going to attempt to pull you forward while I slide back into the space you were inhabiting. Remain calm and don't fight me._ '

Sarah agreed and as soon as she had she felt a strange floating sensation that gradually shifted into dizziness that left her reeling. She felt sick to her stomach and was about to try closing the Labyrinth out and telling her to stop when she noticed that Jareth was holding her upright and that she had raised her own eyes to see him. "Sarah! Are you okay?" he asked, his voice an octave higher and worry lines creasing his face.

The brunette woman smiled as the nausea and dizziness faded. "Yes. I'm fine."

The Goblin King's eyes widened. "Is that really you, Sarah?"

She nodded and he pulled her into a sudden hug tight enough that it squeezed the air from her lungs. "Jareth!" she wheezed.

"Sorry!" he apologized, releasing her, but keeping his gloved hands on her arms. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No, it's fine," she grinned, happy to have control over her body once more.

' _Sarah,_ ' the Labyrinth spoke to her then from the back corners of her mind. ' _We must make this quick. I will not be able to remain like this for long without causing damage to your mind._ '

"The Labyrinth says we need to make this quick, so what did you want to speak with me about?" Sarah explained.

"I… I wasn't sure this would be possible," he removed a hand from her arm to run it along the back of his neck. "I apologize for not being prepared."

"It's okay," Sarah replied, waiting for him to find his words.

Finally, he let both arms drop to his sides as he straightened and faced her fully. "Sarah, I wanted to speak to you about what happened last night."

Sarah looked down at the paving stones beneath their feet as she blushed. "I didn't tell the Labyrinth to do that at all," she said quickly.

A gloved hand pulled her chin back up so that her hazel eyes met his crystalline blue eyes. "No, I believe you, but is it true that you didn't mind it?"

Her blush deepened, but she didn't look away. "It's true," she said simply.

Jareth leaned back and sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "Sarah, I know you said you'd like to go slowly, and I'd like for us to be friends. I realize that we've been put under pressure by more than just the Labyrinth to be more than that though. It seems this whole situation keeps pushing us together and making us rely on one another."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Sarah agreed.

Jareth reached out to grab hold of one of her hands, clasping it tightly in his own. "Sarah, I know we've only had the past week or so to get to know each other, and it's been under stressful events, but perhaps you would allow me to court you?"

"Court?"

"Um… yes. I believe you mortals call it going steady?" Jareth mumbled.

"I know what courting is!" She said quickly, but then her features softened. "Um, maybe we could give it a try?" she said uncertainly. "I mean, we seem to get along okay, and given my new job description…" she trailed off, looking down at their locked fingers.

"Cariad," Jareth whispered. Sarah looked up at him to see his eyes shining and a soft smile on his thin lips. "I would be honored to court you officially with your permission."

"Then yes. Let's try," Sarah smiled, her cheeks a rosy color. With this statement Jareth bent to press his lips against hers, one hand coming up to cup her cheek. Sarah reached up to kiss him properly, clutching his shoulder with one hand. They shared the quiet moment for a few seconds longer before a throat clearing broke them apart.

They looked over to find Michaelis standing unobtrusively in the path. "Pardon me, my Lord, my Lady," he said inclining his head towards them both respectively. "His majesty has requested I inform you dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Michaelis," Jareth said politely enough, but Sarah could sense the underlying disappointment at being interrupted.

Michaelis bowed to them both and departed back to the palace. Jareth turned back to Sarah with a small sigh. "I suppose we should head in then," she said.

"Perhaps. And I suppose the Labyrinth will want to take over again?"

Sarah nodded, feeling pressure build in the back of her skull from the Labyrinth being confined. "Before we are forced back into reality, allow me to gift you with a courting present," Jareth said releasing Sarah and stepping back in order to roll his arm and twirl his wrist resulting in a small flash of light and a crystal sphere sitting in his gloved hand on the tips of his fingers. He smiled as he allowed the crystal to roll along the back of his hand and flip into his palm. Squeezing quickly, he crushed it and silver glitter fell out between his fingers. When he opened his hand again, there were no jagged edges of crystal. Instead there was a delicate silver chain with a opalescent crystal owl in mid flight attached as a pendant.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed in awe as the Goblin King clasped it around her neck. It lay nestled just above her breasts against her skin. "Thank you!" she looked back up at him with shining eyes and a wide grin.

"You're welcome, cariad," he replied.

Sarah grimaced then as the pressure in the back of her head became more intense. "Sarah?" Jareth asked with concern.

"It's nothing. I just need to let the Labyrinth take back over," she replied.

Jareth nodded and hugged her close. "So you don't fall," he explained.

Sarah nodded in thanks. ' _Okay, I'm ready,_ ' she said to the Labyrinth.

' _Thank goodness! I was about to have to take back control whether you were ready or not! Hang on tightly._ '

Sarah did as directed and clung to the Goblin King's arms around her middle. The pressure increased for a moment before seeming to shift from the back of her head to the front. A dizzy floating sensation followed and she was glad that Jareth had a good grip on her. However it dissipated after only a minute or so and Sarah found herself locked in her own body once more with the Labyrinth at the helm. "Thank you, Goblin King, for assisting in our transition," the Labyrinth said once their shared body had stopped reeling.

"Of course," he bowed his head.

She turned to face him as his arms dropped from holding her upright. "And thank you for asking to court Sarah." She smiled softly. This time it was the fae's turn to blush. He smiled and nodded before holding out an elbow to lead her back inside.

****

**oOoOoOo**

The next morning dawned with Jareth and the Labyrinth already up and in King Rhihart's stables. Sarah had requested a last visit to Toby earlier and she and the Labyrinth had watched the teen for a while as he struggled with the toxin in his body. Healer Isla assured them that she was nearly ready to begin brewing a remedy, but both mortal and immortal worried still. Upon reaching the stables with Jareth, King Rhihart and a couple of his servants outfitted them with what they'd need. It wasn't much, only a pair of saddlebags on each horse. ' _That's it?_ ' Sarah asked upon seeing the lack of other baggage. ' _What about provisions? Like food and water?_ '

' _Those are already loaded into the horses saddle bags, and you won't need much of that anyway,_ ' the Labyrinth explained. ' _We'll be teleporting for the most part so the traveling won't take too long. Travel will not be our most challenging foe in this endeavor. Our arguments for why the other kingdoms should assist us will be. Some may be reluctant, and we may need to persuade them._ '

' _Oh,_ ' Sarah remarked. ' _Who would be reluctant, given the circumstances?_ '

' _The dwarves for one. They are notoriously stubborn about helping anyone if it doesn't benefit themselves._ '

' _But if Bronwyn gains control over the gateway, he'll enslave the human race!_ ' Sarah argued.

' _Yes, my lady, I know. However it doesn't affect the dwarves at first glance. Bronwyn is content to leave them be because they are willing to leave him be. In their eyes there is no reason to go to war._ ' Sarah settled into the back of their shared mind, stewing and plotting about what to say to the dwarves when they finally met with them. ' _Don't be too harsh on them,_ ' the Labyrinth said softly. ' _Imagine yourself in their place. If you could prevent the death of your people, would you?_ '

' _Not at the cost of other's lives!_ '

' _And there lies the difference between humans and dwarves,_ ' the Labyrinth said almost fondly.

Sarah was still vexed with the dwarves, but she lightened up a bit at the Labyrinth's words. "My lady?" King Rhihart drew them out of their shared conversation. He looked apologetic for interrupting as he offered her the reins of a palomino mare. Jareth had already mounted a bay roan stallion. The Labyrinth didn't accept the help of the stable hand as she hopped once and then pulled herself up into the saddle. Today she wore riding pants with a simple white chemise and pale green doublet. One of the maids (scandalized by her choice of men's clothing) had tried to force her into a riding dress to use with a side saddle, but both the Labyrinth and Sarah had out-right refused! "Thank you, King Rhihart," the Labyrinth said as she took the reins in hand and patted the neck of the mare.

"Tha's one of the gentlest mares in the kingdom, m'lady," the stable master said with a thick brogue. "She'll carry ya well." He nodded firmly with a smile.

"Thank you, good sir. I'm sure she will. What's her name, if I may ask?" she rubbed the mare's neck up and down.

"River's Song be her name, m'lady. But 'round here we just call her River."

The Labyrinth nodded. "Thank you. I'll keep her safe."

"And she'll keep you safe," he nodded in return.

"Shall we?" Jareth said moving his stallion up next to the mare.

"We shall."

As they started to move away from the stables, Rhihart called out to them. "Just remember what we discussed about the elves, brother!"

"I will take it under advisement," Jareth replied curtly before he nudged the bay roan into a trot, the palomino mare followed suit by his side.

Once they had gotten far enough away, the Labyrinth spoke. "What did you discuss about the elves?" she asked looking forward.

"Only that they have a fondness for unique things, and that you inhabiting Sarah's body is quite unique."

' _What does that mean?_ ' Sarah asked.

"What are you implying?"

"Only that when we go to visit the elven kingdom, I suggest you stay close to me. They wouldn't ever do anything outright, but be careful of what you say."

' _Christ, are they going to kidnap me or something?_ '

' _I don't believe they would do so overtly. However they may try to delay us. It would be prudent to listen to the Goblin King's advice in this, I believe._ '

"To which kingdom are we traveling first?" the Labyrinth asked.

"The dwarves. They will be the most difficult to persuade, but will be utterly loyal if we can win them over."

"I see… and how do we win them over?"

Jareth glanced over with a smirk. "Convince them that it's in their best interest to join us."

' _He's plotting something…_ '

"What have you in mind, Goblin King?"

"Something to the effect of pointing out their financial ruin should humans be enslaved."

' _What?_ '

' _Oh that's brilliant!_ '

' _What is?_ ' Sarah asked confused.

' _If humans are enslaved, they will be put to work mining for precious gems and metals in the Goblin Kingdom. At the moment, the Goblin Kingdom has a trade agreement with the Dwarf Kingdom that allows the dwarves to mine the land and keep thirty percent of the takings._ '

' _OH! But if humans are enslaved, then the Goblin Kingdom won't need the dwarves to do it. They'll lose out on all of that extra revenue!_ '

' _Precisely._ '

"A brilliant plan, my Lord," the Labyrinth smirked. "How long until we arrive at the Dwarf Kingdom?"

"In approximately two minutes," he grinned as he formed a crystal and threw it at the road in front of them. A purplish circle of light appeared large enough to fit both riders and their horses. In the circle itself, a different countryside than the one they were in could be seen. Instead of forest there were mountains. Once their horses stepped through the transportation spell, it closed behind them, leaving them firmly on the outskirts of the Dwarf Kingdom.

"Where are we?"

"On the southern edge of the Dwarf Kingdom. The mountains there are about a half a day's ride away," he pointed to the tall bluish gray mountains ahead of them. Snow covered the peaks and lent an air of solitude. "The base of which is where we'll find the Dwarf Kingdom's capital city of Dra' Kuul."

' _Why didn't we just transport all the way there?_ ' Sarah asked.

' _Because dwarves are suspicious of Aos Sí and their magic. Dwarves have their own brand of magic, but nothing as flamboyant as the Aos Sí._ '

' _I see._ '

They continued to ride for a while in silence, simply taking in the countryside. ' _In the relative aspect of things, where is the Dwarf Kingdom?_ ' Sarah asked after a while.

' _The dwarves live in the northern mountains. Avalon is south of that stretching across a good portion of the foothills and bluffs. The Elven Kingdom lies to the east of Avalon and Rhihart's Woodland Kingdom lies to the south._ '

' _And where is the Goblin Kingdom in all of this?_ '

' _The Goblin Kingdom is to the west of the others, bordering the Western Sea._ '

' _I've never seen a sea,_ ' Sarah remarked off hand.

' _That's because you've never been out of the Goblin City. I assure you that if you travel a half a day's ride to the west you will find water._ '

' _I'll have to go sometime,_ ' Sarah commented. ' _What lies beyond the Western Sea?_ '

' _The UnSeelie kingdoms. The Seelie do not wander there, so the exact layout is unknown to me._ '

' _You mean, no one has ever been there? Not even for negotiations?_ '

' _Oh of course! But it was a long time ago… several generations have passed since then. The agreement that was struck still holds for the most part. So long as the UnSeelie remain where they are, the Seelie will leave them be._ '

' _Wow… and just how long has this agreement been in place? I thought the UnSeelie weren't very honorable towards agreements?_ '

' _In human years, it has been in place for nearly three millennia._ '

' _Cripes!_ '

The Labyrinth chuckled a bit. ' _I assure you, that isn't nearly as long as it sounds going by immortal standards, but I suppose according to a mortal being such as yourself…_ '

' _Um, yeah, speaking of which… why would you choose a mortal being who is only going to live for another sixty years give or take to be your Lady of the Labyrinth?_ '

' _You have not figured it out? No, I suppose you wouldn't have yet. I imbued you with my magic, Sarah. You are still mortal, but you will live much longer than the average human being. You will be Lady of the Labyrinth for a while yet to come._ '

' _Whoa, back up the horses there. Just how long are we talking? And do I continue to age like a normal human? Because that ain't gonna be pretty._ '

Once again, the Labyrinth chuckled at Sarah's expense. ' _You will age much like a fae, actually. Gradually… and you will have much the same life span. Approximately twelve hundred years or so._ '

' _Whoa…_ ' Sarah let that information sink in. This was a lot to take in at once. She'd always been comfortable with the idea of only living eighty years or so. She'd never been one to yearn for eternal life. However now it seemed that she would have a much longer time to deal with. Twelve hundred years… what did the fae do with all of that time?! It was unfathomable to her, living for such a long time.

The Labyrinth broke into her thoughts just then. ' _You're overthinking things, Sarah. The fae live their lives the same way humans do, one day at a time._ '

' _Yeah, with several more days in there,_ ' she snorted.

' _Perhaps, but think of it this way perhaps. Was there ever something that you wanted to do, but didn't have the time? Learn an instrument? Speak a new language? You can do that now with those **several more days**._'

' _I suppose… but it's still kind of big and just…_ ' she trailed off, at a loss for the sudden expansion to her life's road she now saw before her.

' _One day at a time, Sarah. One day at a time._ '

The Labyrinth left Sarah to her thoughts and turned towards Jareth for conversation. They spoke of inane things such as the weather and what the odds were for the annual chicken races this year (provided they saved the Goblin Kingdom). Eventually they broke open the saddlebags and pulled out some dried fruit and crusty bread to snack on. With a couple of drinks from their canteens it was the perfect light lunch. While they ate, they allowed the horses to rest and drink from a cool stream that ran nearby. However they didn't rest for long before they were back in the saddle and on their way to Dra' Kuul once more.

The morning passed swiftly with simply chatter. However Sarah still remained unusually quiet. The Labyrinth was just about to break down and address the issue when they crested a hill and could finally see the gates to Dra' Kuul embedded in the mountain. The massive iron gates were intricately made, weaving in and out, creating shapes of mountains and valleys. Embedded gems gave the shapes life and color. Green emeralds for the hillsides, blue sapphires for the river beds, black onyx for the mountains, and shimmering white opals for the snow. In a word, it was magnificent.

As they drew closer to the gate, they noticed small stocky men wearing furs and holding crossbows guarding the jewel bedecked gate. "Speak yer intentions now, be ye friend or foe!" one of them called out.

Jareth halted the bay roan stallion and the Labyrinth followed suit, drawing back on the reins of the palomino mare. "We come as friends!" Jareth called out. "I, King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom and Sarah Williams, Lady of the Labyrinth, wish to seek an audience with your king!"

There was a moment of silence then the same guard called back out. "Enter ye, and we'll lead you to his Majesty!"

The massive gates opened on silent hinges. Sarah was amazed at how well the dwarves must keep the gate given its silence and gleaming gems. They rode past the gate and kept moving into the mountain. A large cavernous tunnel big enough to fit a dozen horses side by side spread out before them, the walls shone a dark opalescent color and flickering sconces were spaced every five feet.

They were led to a stable where four dwarves rushed out to tend to their horses. Jareth helped the Labyrinth down. The dwarves led them down another corridor past open arched windows that looked down into a vast trench that stretched down farther than the light reached. Their guides didn't say a single word to them during the entire trip. The only form of communication they received were curious looks from dwarves in fine furs who lined the hallways. Sarah looked out from where the Labyrinth held their gaze, noticing the elegantly dressed dwarves. Some had only furs, while others bedecked themselves with ornamentation, draping gems and precious metals over themselves in necklaces, pendants, rings, belts, and circlets round their brow. ' _Are all dwarves so fine?_ '

' _Of course not. Only those rich enough to live in the upper levels._ '

' _Upper levels?_ '

' _Indeed. There are different levels for dwarves. The richer you are, the closer to the surface you live. Only the truly rich can afford windows to the outside in their private residences. Most dwarves stay in the belly of the mountain._ '

Finally they reached a large door, standing perhaps fifteen feet tall, and made of heavy oak beams. The iron holding it together was intricately designed with swirling patterns of small jewels while the doors themselves were carved so that a realistic looking oak tree stood guard over the King's Hall. Beyond the doors was a cavernous hall with pillars every twenty feet stretching up to the ceiling high above their heads. Sarah stared in wonder… or at least as much as the Labyrinth allowed.

At the end of the hall was a massive throne plated in what looked like silver, but had a more grey hue, and in the throne sat a dwarf wearing a gold thread embroidered black tunic and dark leather trousers. A massive fur mantle adorned his shoulders and a sturdy looking golden crown sat atop his head. He looked down upon them as they approached, his braided beard with golden rings woven in held still as he kept his mouth closed until Jareth and Sarah stood before him, bowing low.

"King Jareth," the Dwarf King said in a deep voice. "I greet you warmly to my hall. Rise and pray introduce the lovely lady at your side."

The two rose and Jareth nodded in acceptance of the Dwarf King's greeting. "Well met, King Hafrok," Jareth replied. "May I introduce to you, Sarah Williams from the Aboveworld. However she has recently taken on the position of Lady of the Labyrinth as foretold in the ancient prophecy."

"The Lady of the Labyrinth, you say?" his eyes widened. "Well I'll be…" he trailed off, letting his deep green eyes roam over Sarah for a minute. "Welcome, my lady, to the hall of my forefathers! I hope you will find comfort in these walls and that we may be allies."

"That is yet to be seen," the Labyrinth answered carefully.

The Dwarf King nodded. "I understand you come here seeking aide?"

"Yes," Jareth replied.

"I imagine you are travel weary though. Allow me to present you with rooms where you may freshen up from the day's travels and we will reconvene during afternoon tea."

Jareth bowed his head again. "That would be appreciated, your majesty," he said diplomatically.


	12. In Which Deals Are Made & Another Ally is Gained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** I would like to apologize for not uploading yesterday. To be honest, I completely forgot. However I'd just like to claim temporary insanity because the past week has been... a week. First of all, for those who read my author's note on the last chapter, it was a really crappy day because not even four hours after I posted that chapter my cat was put down because he had stomach cancer and could barely walk anymore and his body was starting to shut down. He was diagnosed only 5 days before being put down, so he hid it well. And I can't tell you how many times I cried myself to sleep last week. Second, last week also held parent/teacher conferences (I'm a teacher, in case I haven't mentioned that before), which are not a walk in the park for anyone. Third, I had two administrators observe in my classroom (for those not in the know, that's when your boss comes in and watches you teach and then decides if you get to keep your job).
> 
> So, needless to say, stress levels have been extremely high lately. However it's all done now and I'm on spring break (FINALLY!) Taking some time for a bit of R&R. And perhaps I'll get some more writing done.

The Dwarf King nodded towards a maid standing unobtrusively near the throne, and she proceeded to lead Jareth and the Labyrinth out of the throne room and down a long stone corridor draped in tapestries depicting everyday life in the Dwarf Kingdom. The style reminded Sarah of the murals in communist Soviet Union depicting workers. She wondered about the government system in the Underworld. It seemed most places were monarchies, but she supposed it was possible that the Dwarf Kingdom could be a mixture of systems? Perhaps a monarchy with communist morals? It would be an interesting study. Sarah's mind halted as she remembered that she would have many years in her future to do such studies.

 _'My Lady?'_  the Labyrinth sensed the woman's distress.

 _'…It's nothing,_ ' Sarah answered after a moment.

_'You have much to learn before you can deceive one such as me, my dear, the Labyrinth said fondly. We will be discussing this later.'_

Sarah grumbled quietly, but fell silent when the dwarf maid stopped in front of an elaborately carved set of doors that led to a suite of rooms. "These will be your quarters during your stay," she said ushering them in. "If you have need of me, ring the servant's bell there," she pointed to a silver silk rope hanging from the ceiling near the door. "I will return in a few hours to lead you to the King's study."

With that, she bowed out leaving Jareth, Sarah, and the Labyrinth alone. The Labyrinth turned to take in the suite, using Sarah's eyes to look around. The main room was a sitting room with two sofas on either side and running perpendicular to the wall, which held an ornate fireplace large enough for two dwarves to stand side-by-side. The room was decorated with navy blue and silver as the theme reflected in the wall coverings, furniture, and floor coverings. There were two heavy wooden doors carved with intricately woven geometric designs on either side of the room, to which Sarah assumed led to bedrooms.

Moving towards one of the doors, the Labyrinth pushed it open to find a room of medium size decorated in matching colors as the main room. There was a canopy bed, set of wooden dressers, a vanity, and another door that the Labyrinth informed Sarah led to a private bathroom. Jareth appeared next to their elbow just then. "They've given us the winter room," he commented.

"Winter?" the Labyrinth asked looking over at the Goblin King.

"Yes, the Dwarf King's guest rooms all have themes. You can tell his attitude towards you based upon which room you receive."

"And what does the winter room indicate?"

"That is not threatened by us, and does not plan to change his current stance," he glanced over at the Labyrinth with a raised brow as though to question what she thought of that.

"Then we'll just have change his mind," she said with certainty.

Jareth gave her a small smile before nodding and leaving for his own quarters. For the first time in nearly two weeks, Sarah was alone. Kind of… she still had the Labyrinth as a constant companion, but she'd had either Jareth or Toby to worry about for so long that having a few hours to herself to do nothing but relax was a relief. The Labyrinth seemed to sense her relief and their shared body sagged as their muscles relaxed. ' _We should clean up before meeting King Hafrock,_ ' the Labyrinth said.

 _'Yeah, we should,_ ' Sarah agreed, but their shared body moved towards the bed instead. They flopped down on top of the blue and silver bedspread, their eyes closing.

 _'Only for a little bit,_ ' the Labyrinth protested weakly as exhaustion washed over them.

 _'Okay,_ ' Sarah agreed already half-way asleep.

**oOoOoOo**

Jareth leaned back against the headboard in his private bedroom. He had been tempted to stay with Sarah and the Labyrinth, but he had wanted a little time to himself as well. He smiled to himself as the memory of what had happened last night surfaced again. The look on Sarah's face as she said yes to his proposal was all he needed to make him grin like an idiot. However the grin disappeared in a flash as a streak of pain stabbed into the back of his head. He gasped and a wave of nausea followed. Groaning, the Goblin King panted as he turned on his side and curled into a fetal position, his eyes closed tight. Another strike of lightning flashed through the back of his skull and he whimpered in distress.

The pain lingered for what felt a small eternity, but was probably only minutes before it evaporated. Carefully, Jareth rubbed soothingly at the skin on the back of his skull. The only remnants of the pain was a faint tingling along the base of his skull. He uncurled from his position in the middle of the bed and slowly rose to his feet. Tingles spread through his head, but the pain did not come back. He made his way into his private bathroom and over to the sink carved out of single piece of gleaming black granite. Turning on the cool water, he splashed his face and rubbed a cool wet hand along the back of his neck. The nausea had faded as well, but the cool water still felt good. "What the bloody hell was that?" he muttered to himself as he stared at his pale reflection in the mirror. It had felt reminiscent of the headache he had gotten back in Rhihart's palace, only ten times worse.

With a sigh, he shook his head and waved a hand over his head and clothing, instantly drying himself and changing into different clothes for the evening. His traveling garb was exchanged for finer attire consisting of a linen button-up shirt with a wide cravat and a waistcoat. Tight fitting breeches adorned his lower half met by tall knee-high plain leather boots. A double breasted satin  _justaucorps_  coat with an intricate design in silver thread finishing the outfit. The Goblin King looked himself over once in the mirror before nodding and walking out into the main sitting room.

Sarah and the Labyrinth were still in their room, but the dwarf maid would be returning soon for them. With a sigh, he quietly knocked on the door and entered to find his lady passed out on the bed. She was curled in on herself laying on her side. Her short dark brown hair framed her relaxed slumbering face. Smiling, Jareth sat on the edge of the bed and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Sarah," he said quietly. "You need to wake up, my dear."

They grumbled quietly before stretching and opening her hazel eyes. Their eyes widened in surprise at his new outfit for a moment before she sat up and smiled at him. "You look rather dignified, Goblin King," the Labyrinth complimented

 _'He certainly does,_ ' Sarah commented as well.

Jareth smirked as he rose to his feet and held out a hand to help them up. They accepted and rose with a yawn. "If you'd like, I will change your outfit as well before the maid comes to retrieve us," Jareth offered.

The Labyrinth nodded and stood expectantly. Jareth drew in a deep breath before cupping his gloved hands together and making a twisting motion with his wrists. A second later, a shower of golden glitter brushed over them exchanging their traveling clothes for a midnight blue dress reminiscent of the Aboveworld's Victorian era nobility. The dress was an off the shoulder affair with lace lining the neck and hem that looked like flower petals. A lacy shawl covered her shoulders. The corset flattered her figure while not being too tight. Sarah figured there had to be some magic involved in that. There was no way she should be able to achieve these kinds of curves without breathing pains. However as the Labyrinth examined them in the mirror, she had to admit that it looked pretty good.

"Are you ready, m'dear?" the Goblin King asked proffering an arm.

The Labyrinth smiled and nodded, accepting his arm and walking out into the sitting room just as there was a knock on the door. The dwarf maid led them through the chilly stone halls once again, stopping this time at an unobtrusive simple wooden door. She ushered them inside and they entered to find King Hafrock seated behind a sturdy looking wooden desk with inlaid gold trim and emeralds. The Dwarf King smiled as his guests entered. "Please! Have a seat," he insisted gesturing towards a set of sofas and two comfortable looking chairs centered around a low coffee table. The dwarf maid had already poured tea and was waiting for them to be seated. "Thank you, Lannah," the Dwarf King said as he joined his guests.

Sarah/the Labyrinth and Jareth seated themselves together on one of the sofas. Lannah offered them each a cup of tea before pouring for King Hafrock. "That will be all, Lannah," he said.

The dwarf maid nodded and backed off to stand unobtrusively against the wall. "How was your trip to my kingdom?" Hafrock asked.

Jareth smiled "Very well, thank you King Hafrock."

"And for you, m'lady?"

"T'was fine, m'lord," the Labyrinth replied diplomatically.

"Excellent," the Dwarf King smiled. He sipped at his tea as silence filled the room.

The Labyrinth glanced over at Jareth to see if he intended on speaking their cause any time soon, but he merely smiled and shook his head minutely. She frowned slightly and looked between the two monarchs. ' _What are they waiting for?_ ' Sarah asked.

The Labyrinth grumbled a bit before replying.  _'It's a dwarf negotiation tactic. One is polite and outwardly welcoming, but if the topic is not spoken by the receiving party, it means they are not interested. He who speaks of it first in essence loses.'_

_'That's stupid. Why do they do that?'_

_'It's only done when the negotiation topic is unsavory or doesn't want to be talked of. King Hafrock doesn't want to negotiate with the Goblin King, so he's avoiding the topic. So now it is up to Jareth to bring up the topic in an unobtrusive way.'_

_'Politics…'_  Sarah growled.

 _'Indeed. I am of much the same opinion, my dear._ '

"Splendid summer we've had this year, isn't it?" Jareth commented before sipping at his tea.

"Indeed it has been. Our trades have been good with those who sell us our produce," King Hafrock nodded.

"Yes, the dwarves don't rely so heavily on weather for their income, do they?"

"No, as you know, our mines are our income. But a good growing season benefits everyone. We are able to purchase more produce because others have surplus. We also receive more commissions and trades because the bountiful harvest has led to more coin in merchants' pockets to spend." King Hafrock crossed his legs at the ankle and leaned back in his chair. He looked relaxed and perfectly in control.

"Hmm," Jareth hummed, placing his teacup back in its saucer. "It would be a shame if some of those commissions were permanently taken away."

Hafrock frowned, but didn't otherwise react. "Of course. The same as if a major trade partner with the Goblin Kingdom would stop trading with them, I imagine."

 _'Was that a threat?_ ' Sarah asked, noticing the slight sneer on the Dwarf King's face.

 _'Perceptive, m'dear,_ ' the Labyrinth commented. ' _The Dwarf Kingdom is a major trade partner with the Goblin Kingdom, supplying them with stone materials as well as lumber from the mountain's surface._ '

Jareth nodded graciously. "I do wonder what your contingency plan is should the status quo be changed?" the fae monarch remarked.

"The same as ever," Hafrock replied. "The Dwarf Kingdom is resilient."

"But of course," Jareth placated. "I did not mean to imply otherwise."

The Dwarf monarch stared hard at his fae counterpart, as though trying to see his motives just by grimacing at him. "Lord Jareth, I assure you that the Dwarves existed before the Goblin Kingdom, and will continue to exist when it is gone," he finally said.

"Of this I have no doubt," Jareth conceded. "But certainly the amenities that the Goblin Kingdom offers your people have made life easier? The mines on the south western slopes of the Mar Khorn for example?"

"It is true that there is an abundance of resources in that section of the mountain…"

"Which is under the Goblin Kingdom's jurisdiction," Jareth interrupted.

Hafrock nodded in deference, though it was easy to see his annoyance. "Which is under the jurisdiction of the Goblin Kingdom," he admitted with a bit of a growl. "However, as I said before, the Dwarf Kingdom is resilient. We survived before the trade agreement that allowed us mining rights there, and we'll survive should they be retracted."

"I have no doubt of that," the fae answered leaning forward now and placing his tea cup on the table. "However do you honestly believe Bronwyn would leave you in peace? Trust me when I say he is full of greed and dishonesty. He would have no qualms breaking any oaths placed in favor of his own agenda."

 _'Did he just lose?_ ' Sarah asked, trying to keep up with the game.

 _'Perhaps, but the real challenge of the game has started. That of presenting your argument.'_  The Labyrinth and Sarah remained out of the conversation, allowing Lannah to re-fill their teacup once as they continued to listen.

"Bronwyn has made no promises as of yet, but I would not be so foolish as to trust him. And should he attack, our mountain will shelter us as she always has!" King Hafrock's voice was rising in volume as his temper got the best of him.

"Your mountain will be the death of you," Jareth retorted, his tone still calm, but serious. "Bronwyn knows that you will retreat to the heart of your kingdom, here. He will use that to his advantage. He will make sure you never see the light of day again. How many dwarves do you think would starve to death if his armies started killing every dwarf on sight? How long before he would have you trapped in your mountain like a meek rabbit? He may not be able to invade the heart of the Dwarf Kingdom, but he won't allow you out of it."

King Hafrock glared at the Goblin King, his skin a blotchy red and his hands curled into fists. "What do you propose, King Jareth? That I offer my soldiers to you to die as your goblins did?"

"I propose that you fight against what you know to be wrong," Jareth countered. "War is inevitable, Hafrock. If you don't join now, you will later. It's only a matter of time."

Hafrock seemed to consider this and finally, his fists uncurled and he seemed to slump. "You play a good game, Goblin King. I hear your arguments and acknowledge their truth. You will have my support when the time comes," the Dwarf King looked up into the pale blue eyes of his ally.

Jareth did not smile, nor did he celebrate his victory. He merely nodded and said, "Thank you."

"I did not intend to bow before you tonight, Goblin King. The mountain does not bow to anyone," Hafrock muttered, glancing up at the fae.

Jareth nodded. "You know that what you have done is right, Hafrock. I doubt you would be able to stay out of the fighting for long. And if it helps, a mountain does crumble."

Hafrock grimaced. "That doesn't help at all," he grumbled.

Jareth snickered. "Then perhaps acknowledging that you have a heart, and a mountain does not will help? If the Goblin Kingdom falls completely and Bronwyn and his armies are allowed to take control of the Labyrinth then chaos will rain down upon the Underground. He won't stop until all is under his command."

Hafrock nodded. "I met your cousin once," he said, his voice low and wary. "He was a bit… odd."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Odd is a very nice way of putting it, Hafrock. Bronwyn is crazy. He has dabbled in the dark arts of the UnSeelie, and the only reason he hasn't been imprisoned is because of who is father is."

 _'Who **is**  his father?_' Sarah asked. ' _I mean, I know that he's a nobleman and Jareth's Uncle obviously, but is there more to that?'_

' _There is,'_  the Labyrinth replied. ' _Lord Cináed is the head Magistrate on the Council of Twelve.'_

' _What's the Council of Twelve?'_

' _They are the people who decide innocence or guilt in trials. They are mostly used for noblemen or heinous crimes or cases where the monarch of a particular kingdom is not able to decide.'_

' _So they rule over all of the Seelie?'_

' _Correct.'_

' _So who rules over them?'_

' _Ah, perceptive as ever, m'dear,'_  the Labyrinth said fondly. _'There isn't really anyone who rules over the Council of Twelve. However the King of Avalon would be the closest. In the check and balance system of the Underground, he checks on the Council of Twelve, and the other monarchs check on him.'_

' _So it's more of a democracy then?'_

' _Not really. A democracy involves voting, and while there is voting for who is on the Council of Twelve, only noblemen can apply.'_

' _That seems unfair,'_  Sarah remarked. ' _What about those in lower classes? Shouldn't they have a voice?'_

' _In a perfect world, yes. However the main reason not just anyone can be a Council of Twelve member is because of the education in the Underground. Not everyone is educated equally, because of the difference in species. Can you imagine a goblin deciding the fate of a man?'_

' _No, I suppose not, but that doesn't mean that others shouldn't be given the chance. I mean, what about the average dwarf? What about the average fae? The average elf? And there have to be other sentient creatures with the ability to take something like this seriously,'_  Sarah argued. ' _I can't be the only one to think this.'_

A warm kind of glow was emanating from the bond connecting the two. Sarah could swear it felt something like pride. The Labyrinth was proud of her? ' _You are correct, little one. You are not the only one to feel this way. Others have tried to achieve the same goals, but have failed in the past. There simply has not been someone with enough passion to encourage others into rallying.'_

' _Well that's going to change,'_  Sarah grumbled. ' _If she had had control of her own body just then she would have crossed her arms and frowned.'_

' _Once we defeat Bronwyn and you are Lady of the Labyrinth in more than just name, then we will work together to right this wrong.'_

Sarah perked up in surprise. ' _You'll help me?'_

' _Of course. I've come to admire your passion and fire over the past few days, Sarah. You have much to offer the Underground, and with my power to back you it will be done. You will have the opportunity to create a better world.'_

Sarah glowed under the praise. ' _Thank you,'_  she said quietly. ' _Though… what do you mean when you say that I'll be Lady of the Labyrinth in more than name?'_

' _You didn't think the dribble of magic I gave you when we first met was all, did you?'_  Sarah was silent. The Labyrinth seemed to chuckle in their shared head. ' _The Lady of the Labyrinth is the embodiment of me. She will need all of my power at her disposal in order to effectively rule.'_

' _But… Jareth said no one really understood your power. How am I supposed to learn how to use it?'_

' _With my help of course. I have never had a host to channel my power through, but we will learn as we go. You are prophesized to be the Lady of the Labyrinth, Sarah. If anyone can learn to handle my power and use it appropriately, it's you.'_

Sarah felt a sense of pride welling within her. ' _You know, I would be very interested in actually seeing this prophecy,'_  she said after a minute.

' _Then you shall. I know it by heart, but if I am understanding your emotions correctly, you would prefer to read it for yourself. Sarah silently agreed. It is stored in the Hall of Prophecies at the King's court in Avalon. We shall travel there eventually to seek aid from the fae who reside there.'_

' _Thank you,'_  Sarah said quietly.

 _'Of course,_ ' my lady.

"My Lady?" King Hafrock's gravelly voice cut through their internal conversation.

"Yes?" the Labyrinth replied focusing on the short but sturdy dwarf.

"I was just asking if you and King Jareth would like to join me for dinner tonight?"

The Labyrinth glanced over at Jareth who nodded. "Of course. We would love to," she replied with a smile.

"Then it is settled. I will have the servants set two more places at the table. In the meantime, I must meet with my council to inform them of the decision made here today. I will leave you until later this evening," he stood from his chair and nodded towards them both before exiting the room.

"If you'll follow me, m'lady, m'lord," Lannah moved from her position against the wall to escort them back to their rooms.

On the way back, Sarah and the Labyrinth were quiet as they walked next to the Goblin King. The stone halls echoed their footsteps, and glowing crystals spaced intermittently along the hall lit the way with a warm pale yellow glow. Once they arrived back at their quarters, Lannah asked if they needed anything before bowing out once again. "That went well," the Labyrinth remarked turning to face Jareth as they took seats across from each other on the sofas in front of the fireplace.

"Better than I thought it would."

"Why do you think that is?"

Jareth seemed to ponder this as he took off his coat and draped it over the back of the sofa, leaving him in a linen shirt, cravat, and waistcoat. He looked quite dapper, but Sarah and the Labyrinth kept their thoughts to themselves. "Possibly because he already knew half of what I was saying," Jareth theorized. "It's impossible to be a monarch in the Underground in the Seelie kingdoms and not know of Bronwyn's misdeeds. It has been a topic of debate for many centuries. Though I do believe King Tuathal has given Cineád warning that if Bronwyn is caught using UnSeelie magics again, that his position on the council will not help in the least. I'm uncertain what he'd do with Bronwyn, but it won't be anything good. Possibly exile?"

' _Wouldn't King Tuathal be gathering forces now because Bronwyn attacked the Goblin Kingdom?'_  Sarah asked.

The Labyrinth repeated the question for Jareth. The fae looked thoughtful as he lounged on the sofa. "Yes, which is why I'm not as worried about the forces of Avalon. I should send a missive to Tuathal though to let him know I am actively gathering my own forces as well. I'm just afraid of it falling into Bronwyn's hands. If Bronwyn still thinks me dead, I'd prefer it to stay that way."

The Labyrinth nodded their head. "Indeed, it would make moving around simpler. Though there is a possibility that he already knows you're alive. You're forgetting that two guards spotted us as we left my boarders."

Jareth's blond head flopped back against the sofa cushion and he let out a groan. "That's right!" One gloved hand came up to run through his hair as he straightened a bit. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Though I could send in a spy."

"A spy?"

Jareth looked up at the woman across from him, a small frown on his face. "Sarah will not like it."

' _What is it?'_

"She wishes to know what you are thinking, Goblin King, as do I."

"Hoggle has proven himself to me numerous times as a spy, and he would do it again."

' _No! Don't put him in that kind of danger!'_

The Labyrinth repeated the message to the Goblin King.

"Sarah, Hoggle knows every in and out of the Labyrinth and my castle. Part of his job is to mislead people and guide them back to the beginning of the Labyrinth. Not only that, but aside from his friendship with you, he is utterly loyal to me. He is the best choice for this mission. Having someone on the inside would give us an enormous advantage."

' _I still don't like it,'_  Sarah grumbled.

' _You don't have to like it, little one. You just have to accept it. What the Goblin King says is truth. Hoggle is the best choice for this.'_

' _Fine! But if anything happens to him…'_  she trailed off.

' _Yes, I know…'_

The Labyrinth relayed Sarah's acceptance to Jareth, who gave them both a small smile. "I will send the missives then. One to Tuathal and one to Hoggle." The fae monarch rose from the sofa and made his way over to a desk set against the far wall. Inside the drawers he found parchment, ink, and a quill, with which he sat down and began to write.

' _You know what he says is true, Sarah,'_  the Labyrinth said quietly in their head.

' _Yes… I just don't want my friends to get hurt.'_

' _I understand, but sacrifices must be made in war. Hoggle is quick and smart. He will be fine.'_

Sarah shrunk back in her space inside their head, gloomy acceptance emanating from her. The Labyrinth left her alone to think things over, and simply sat watching the fire as Jareth's quill scratched out the missives.

**oOoOoOo**

Dinner with King Hafrock that night was a quiet affair. The Dwarf King was still reeling from the meeting with his council. Apparently they hadn't been very pleased about not being included in the decision to help the Goblin King. However he'd eventually won them over by stating many of the things that Jareth had… the inevitability of war being predominant.

Jareth had sent the missives off in an enchanted crystal after he was finished writing them. The one he'd sent to Hoggle he'd imbued with a spell to avoid detection, and he'd had to word it carefully. The possibility of it being intercepted was about 50:50 deal. The one going to King Tuathal was steering clear of Bronwyn's army, and had a greater probability of making it to its intended recipient.

Sarah and the Labyrinth in the meanwhile had been on automatic pilot as they discussed Sarah's epiphany from earlier about how long she was going to live. The mortal woman was still having a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that she would be living a much longer life than normal. To Sarah it was both exciting and terrifying, and the Labyrinth seemed to have a difficult time understanding these concepts as it had lived so long already. They'd ended the conversation when dinner ended.

"Allow me to offer you a nightcap before you retire," King Hafrock said as their plates were cleared. "I imagine you'll want to be leaving tomorrow?"

"Indeed we will," Jareth answered. "Probably in the morning. As for the nightcap," he turned to the Labyrinth/Sarah. "What do you say, m'dear?"

The Labyrinth turned assessing eyes between the two monarchs before nodding. "That sounds like a good idea. We can toast to our new alliance." She smiled at the Dwarf King who nodded in return. It seemed that though the dwarves were hesitant to go to war, they would not begrudge the Goblin King nor would they betray him. Jareth had been right in coming here first.


	13. In Which More Negotiations Are Held, A Problem Arises, & A Divide Is Imminent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here's a much longer than average chapter for you! Enjoy!

Jareth and Sarah/The Labyrinth left at midmorning the next day for the lands of the elves. From what Sarah had gathered of the creatures from the Labyrinth, they were similar in description to Tolkien's creations, but had different attitudes. Being that they were immortal, most elves were a bit eclectic. They were harmless for the most part, unless you harmed their woods. The one thing about elves that was unique from any other description Sarah had heard of them was that these elves were collectors. Because they were immortal, they had seen most everything. However when something unusual or new came about, the elves sought to keep it for themselves.

This was where Sarah grew a little worried. Since she was the Lady of the Labyrinth (a title no other being had held before until now), and that she was currently sharing a body with a sentient maze, she worried what the elves would think of her. She was unique. The Labyrinth assured her that if they stayed close to Jareth, everything would be fine. Sarah wasn't one hundred percent certain on that, but she had little choice in the matter. To put her mind at ease, she went over the drills the army had ingrained in her in the event of being captured by the enemy. She also played out in her mind how to incapacitate an individual. She only hoped that elves' biology was similar to humans.

The elves lived in the Sylvan Forest in Wea Allanar on the east side of the continent. Under normal circumstances it would have been a two week journey from the Dwarf capital city of Dra' Kuul to the Elvin capital city of Lefalin. However with a fae king at their side, the journey was cut down to nothing. The elves did not have the same kind of prejudice of magic that the dwarves did, but Jareth still brought them to a place that was a half a day's ride from the capital city.

"Pray tell, Lord Jareth, why are we still so far away from Lefalin?" the Labyrinth asked.

Jareth glanced over at her. "Because it's simply common courtesy to allow Queen Ioelena time to prepare for our arrival. Her watchers would have noticed us as soon as we rode through the portal and reported back to her."

The Labyrinth and Sarah went back to looking around. They had entered the forest proper upon walking through the portal. Even though there was very little direct sunlight coming through the thick canopy, it was still much warmer than in the Mar Khorn Mountains. Sarah wondered how much farther south they were in comparison. ' _You know, I'd really like a map_ ', she commented to the Labyrinth.

_'I'm sure the elves would have one for you to see_ ', the Labyrinth replied.

' _Yeah, because I'm trying to get my bearings here and it's just not working. I have nothing to compare to. I don't even know what direction we're going!'_

' _East'_ , the Labyrinth supplied helpfully.

' _Thanks, but that still doesn't help very much. Especially since we keep teleporting everywhere.'_

' _Would you rather ride or walk the whole way?'_

' _Of course not! I'm just saying it doesn't help me know where I am at all.'_

' _I see… and why is this important?'_

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh. ' _It just is. I'm used to knowing where I am. Call it a security thing. If I were to be separated from Jareth right now and didn't have you with me, I would have no idea where to go. I don't know where the Goblin Kingdom is from here. I don't know where Rhihart's palace is. I… I don't know where Toby is.'_  She trailed off quietly.

' _Ah… the Labyrinth remarked. This is about your brother.'_

' _Not entirely, but yeah,'_  she muttered.

' _Perhaps when we get settled for the night, you can ask Jareth to send a missive?'_  the Labyrinth suggested. ' _He can request an update on Toby's health from Rhihart and Healer Isla.'_

Sarah sent a feeling of warmth and thanks through the bond. 'Thank you, that's a great idea.'

"HALT!" voice called out in front of them.

Sarah/the Labyrinth and Jareth along with their horses jumped in surprise. There was no one on the path in front of them, yet the voice had sounded so close. "Who goes there?" Jareth called out while he tried to settle his prancing stallion.

"We come in the name of Queen Ioelena to determine whether ye be friend or foe," the voice called back.

"We are friends of Wea Allanar. Come where we can see you," Jareth called.

There was a short silence before the branches above them rustled slightly and a limber elf dropped down into the middle of the path. He wore form fitting dark brown leggings, a dark green tunic, russet colored vest, mid-calf boots, and long flowing blond hair that was pulled back at the nap of his neck. His left hand gripped an elegant recurve bow. "I am Belenar of the Queen's guard, and if you are who I think you are, then you are very fortunate to be alive," the elf said with an accent that sounded similar to someone who speaks Spanish natively. His gaze switched to the Labyrinth/Sarah then. "I do not know you. However I sense the potential for great power within you."

"She is loyal to me and I to her," Jareth answered. "I wish to speak with Queen Ioelena as soon as possible, Belenar."

Belenar studied them for a moment, his eyes examining their faces and body language. "I trust you, Goblin King, and if you vouch for the lady then I will take you to my Queen."

"I will vouch for her," Jareth nodded solemnly.

Belenar nodded and a moment later, seven other elves dropped from the trees to stand beside their companion. "Follow us," he said before turning and beginning to run through the forest.

Jareth glanced back at the Labyrinth/Sarah. "Will you be able to keep up?"

"I'll do my best, but I'm the sentience of a maze, not a jockey, Lord Jareth," the Labyrinth grumbled.

Jareth smirked before nudging his horse into a canter to catch up with the elves. The Labyrinth followed suit, nudging with Sarah's heel until River's Song moved gracefully below her. ' _I don't like this,'_  the Labyrinth gulped.

' _You're doing fine. I took horseback riding as a kid. River's Song is a good mare. If you trust her, she won't let you fall.'_

The Labyrinth seemed only marginally reassured by this, but didn't comment further as they raced after the elves. It took only perhaps twenty minutes of running through the forest to reach the outskirts of Lefalin. The elves who had been their guides had run ahead to tell their queen of the visitors, while Belenar stayed behind to lead them on. "Queen Ioelena has been expecting you for days, Goblin King. She is surprised you did not arrive earlier," Belenar commented.

"I was delayed by unforeseen circumstances," Jareth replied cryptically. It was obvious that he didn't want to discuss particulars until he was in front of Queen Ioelena. Belenar seemed to understand this and led them the rest of the way in silence.

Sarah/The Labyrinth took the opportunity to look at the elven city with wonder. There were no houses per say. Rather, the trees had been grown to accommodate the elves. There were tall wide trees that held several stories of rooms inside the trunk. Lanterns hung on vines between trees, lighting the area with a subtle glow. Sarah imagined that it would be quite pretty at night. She saw elves staring at them as they passed by. Most were dressed in earthen tones, but some few were dressed in colors reminiscent of water or the sky on a clear day. She wondered what they thought of her, and if any of them knew who she was. ' _Don't be silly, how would they know who you are?'_  the Labyrinth said.

' _I don't know. Belenar seemed to sense great power in us even though your power is all back at the Goblin Kingdom guarding the maze.'_

' _This is true, but elves are not psychic. They wouldn't know who you are because you've only been in the Underground a grand total of five days. Belenar could sense our magic because magic leaves a kind of signature in the air that elves are able to perceive. Even though my magic is back protecting myself and the creatures therein, it is still part of me.'_

_'I see.'_

By this time, they'd dismounted and allowed their horses to be taken by a stable hand. They followed Belenar into the biggest tree yet. It was perhaps fifty feet in diameter and taller than Sarah could see. As they entered, she saw that the opening inside stretched up nearly thirty feet, and the same lanterns that were hung outside between trees were hung from the ceiling inside too. Queen Ioelena sat in an intricate throne on the far side of the room with several elves attending her, and several more lounging throughout the room.

"My Lord Jareth, how good to see you again," she said as they approached.

"And you as well, Queen Ioelena," Jareth dipped into a deep bow once he was ten feet away. "I wish to beg an audience with you, my Lady."

"Of course, of course. I think we all know what has happened and why you are here, but will you not rest and enjoy the comforts of our fair city? Travelling so far is wearisome."

Jareth seemed to stiffen a bit, but did not respond otherwise. "Of course. Forgive the rush, my lady. It is only my kingdom on the brink of collapse."

"Lord Jareth, you will have your council with me, but not until I say so. Please allow me some hours to prepare myself for you and to complete what I have already started this day."

"As your majesty wishes," Jareth bowed again before allowing himself and Sarah/The Labyrinth to be led away by a young male elf.

' _What was that all about?'_  Sarah asked, bewildered.

' _Queen Ioelena wants time to prepare, which could bode ill for us. I do not know the queen well enough to say. However I shall ask the Goblin King when we are alone.'_

It didn't take long for the elf to lead them to a room where they could wait. It was a massive room of interconnected trees. The part they were in held several pieces of furniture to lounge on as well as several honeycombed shelves full of scrolls. "This is our library. It extends several levels farther up if you would like to explore," the elf said, his fine features neutral. "My queen asks that if you go outside that you do not wander too far. Night is coming to the Sylvan Forest, and it becomes significantly more dangerous to those who do not know the forest as well as we do. Food and drink will be brought to you in a moment."

When Jareth didn't look like he was going to respond, the Labyrinth smiled and nodded. "Thank you. We'll be sure to adhere to your queen's wishes."

The elf nodded and left them alone. The Labyrinth turned to see Jareth sprawled on one of the lounge chairs. "What has you in a huff?" she asked sitting down across from him.

"She's stalling for time," he answered with a grumble. "She's going to meet with her council of advisers and discuss what I will be proposing to her."

"And? Isn't that her right? If she's going to involve her country in a war, would it not be best to have the advice of her council?"

"Of course! But she refuses to even meet with us to hear our plans and options beforehand."

"Ah…" the Labyrinth nodded.

"The least she could do is allow us to speak in front of her council as well," the Goblin King kicked at the floor petulantly.

"Since that will not be happening, I have something else for you." Jareth sat up expectantly at this. "Sarah has requested that you send a missive to King Rhihart and Healer Isla requesting the status of her brother, Tobias."

Jareth's eyes widened and he looked guilty for a moment before nodding. "Of course, I will do it now. I apologize for not doing so sooner," he gave them a slight bow of the head before conjuring paper and ink and moving to a table nearby to write.

While the Goblin King wrote, the Labyrinth roamed the first floor of the library, looking at the different scrolls collected. Most had labels written in the elves' native tongue, but some were in English. However they couldn't seem to find any maps. Looking around, they noticed a desk of some sort with an elf maiden with long black hair writing something. "Excuse me," she addressed the elf maiden who looked up with wide eyes. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you know where there are maps?"

The elf nodded. "Of course, they are near the back just over there," she pointed across the room towards some shelves that sat slightly in shadow.

"Thank you," the Labyrinth said before headed towards the shelves. She glanced over to check on Jareth once again, making sure he was still writing before slipping over to the shelves where the maps were. This is no good, Sarah grumbled as they drew closer. Everything is written in Elvish script.

"Hmm…" the Labyrinth hummed outloud.

"Is there something I can help you with?" a soft voice offered from behind them.

The Labyrinth/Sarah jumped a bit, startled. "Oh!" she exclaimed upon seeing a thin elf with auburn hair flowing down to his waist. He wore a simple white tunic and with dark green hose and knee high boots. A ochre waist coat with black designs along the edges completed the ensemble.

"I apologize, I did not mean to frighten you," the elf replied.

"No, it's fine," the Labyrinth replied.

"If you insist. Is there something I can help you with?" he offered again.

"Yes, I'm looking for a map of the Seelie kingdoms and lands."

"Ah, yes. Topographical or political?"

' _Both,'_  Sarah answered.

"Both," the Labyrinth repeated.

The elf grinned and led them to a section of shelving a little to the left. "We have a selection of both here. There's Illanor's maps from the late twelfth century, which have remarkable imagery, and we also have Tongas' map from the mid seventeen hundreds that's a bit more accurate, but still has fascinating detail."

"I'm looking for the most recent thing you have," the Labyrinth requested.

The elf frowned a bit. "If you insist. Laramic's maps are not as spectacular as Illanor or Tongas', but they are the most current and accurate." As he spoke, he stood on tiptoe to pull down a couple of scrolls. "May I assist you in viewing the maps?"

' _Sure?'_  Sarah said.

"You may," the Labyrinth agreed.

The elf smiled again and led the way to a table nearby. "My name is Alwyn, by the way," he said as he set the maps on the table.

The Labyrinth gave him a smile and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Alwyn. I'm Sarah."

Alwyn nodded and smiled back then got to work. With ease and practice, he pulled open a drawer beneath the table and pulled out several paperweights that he stuck on the corners of the maps to keep them from rolling back up. Once both maps were displayed, he leaned in and pointed to a part on the political map on the eastern side. "We're here in Lefalin," he stated, glancing up again. "Was there something you were looking for on these?"

' _We probably shouldn't tell him we're from the Aboveground,'_  Sarah commented.

' _You are correct,'_  the Labyrinth agreed.

"No, I simply wanted to acquaint myself before starting a journey," she sidetracked.

"Oh, where are you going?"

' _Rhihart's kingdom.'_

"To Lathe in Lemwyn."

"Ah, yes… King Rhihart's domain. He is a good ally of the elves. Is that where you are from? I only ask because you have similar complexion to one born near the border of Lemwyn and Wea Allanar."

' _Seriously? Didn't Rhihart mention that too?'_

_'Don't complain, we can use it to our advantage!'_

"Yes, my family is from that area, but I have business in the capitol."

"I see," Alwyn nodded and turned back to the map. "If I may suggest a route? The road running through the western side of the Sylvan Forest is usually clear this time of year and fairly safe. Will you be travelling alone?"

"No, I have a companion."

"That is well. I would hate to think of one such as yourself alone on the road." Alwyn gave them a sincere smile. "Did you need anything else?"

"No, I'll just put these away when I'm done," the Labyrinth gestured towards the maps.

The elf nodded and bowed his head slightly. "Have a good day, my lady."

Sarah/The Labyrinth watched as he walked over to the front desk. ' _He was nice,'_  Sarah commented.

' _Don't underestimate the elves because they're nice, little one. They can be very deceiving when they want to.'_

_'Well that's pessimistic.'_

_'No, it's prudent.'_

_'Whatever. Lets just look at the map for a bit.'_

With that they began to pace around the table, looking at and commenting on the maps. Sarah was intrigued by the new unfamiliar lands and topography. ' _What's to the east beyond Wea Allanar?'_  she asked.

' _More water. The great Hythane Sea lies to the east, and beyond that the lands of the UnSeelie.'_

' _So there's only two land masses in the Underground?'_

' _Yes. Well… three actually.'_

' _Where?'_  Sarah asked looking at the map again even though she already knew it wasn't shown.

' _To the south. There's a third uninhabited land mass there that is smaller than the lands of the Seelie and UnSeelie.'_

' _Why is it uninhabited?'_

' _Because it is a desert wasteland. No living creature can survive there for long.'_

' _Huh…_  'Sarah murmured.

"Sarah?" Jareth's voice called out for her just then from behind a shelf of scrolls.

"Here," the Labyrinth answered.

"Ah, there you are," he rounded the shelves and came to stand beside her. "What's this?" he gestured towards the maps.

"Our lady was interested in the lay of the Seelie realms."

"Ah, yes, always curious," Jareth smiled.

"And you? Did you send the missive?"

The fae king nodded. "Yes, just now. Rhihart is usually pretty good about getting back in a timely matter." He smiled at her, but then a second later grimaced as he brought his hand up to the back of his head and squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a deep breath.

' _Jareth!'_  Sarah exclaimed.

"Goblin King!" the Labyrinth rushed to his side and helped him to sit in one of the chairs at the table.

"My head," he grunted. "And my eyes. They feel as though they're being squeezed in a vice."

' _He's holding the part of his skull that I was touching when I healed his eyes.'_  Sarah noted. ' _Maybe my spell was not as effective? Or it was only temporary? Ask him what exactly hurts and how he would describe the pain. Stabbing? Aching? Pounding?'_

The Labyrinth relayed Sarah's questions to the fae. He was gasping for air by this point. "It's more of a stabbing or crushing feeling," he explained in between breaths. "And it's mostly at the back of my head, traveling up the top and concentrating again behind my eyes."

' _Ask him to rate the pain on a scale of one to ten with ten being the most pain he's ever been in,'_  Sarah said.

Again the Labyrinth repeated Sarah's words. "Eight," Jareth gritted his teeth. "I've had worse, but they were wounds received in battle."

' _Is it possible that what I did when I healed him is undoing itself?'_  Sarah asked.

' _I suppose it is possible,'_  the Labyrinth acknowledged. ' _You are an inexperienced magic user and while I tried to guide you, it was difficult to do so from the other side of the veil.'_

' _He needs a real healer. I don't think I can help him, especially not when we're cut off from your magic like this.'_

The Labyrinth agreed. "My Lord Jareth, Sarah says that you must see a healer. We cannot help you with my magic left behind defending my borders."

Jareth took several long deep breaths and straightened. "I do not wish to appear weak as I am negotiating with a potential ally," he grumbled through gritted teeth. "The pain will pass. It did last time."

' _Last time?'_ "Last time?" They said at the same time.

Jareth nodded. "This happened during our stay with King Hafrock and with Rhihart. Though at Rhihart's, it was much more mild."

"So what will you do?"

"I will continue as though nothing happened. We are slated to travel to Avalon next. I am distant kin to Tuathal and trust that he and his healers will help me without it affecting our alliance."

' _But what will you do if this happens during negotiations with Queen Ioelena?'_  Sarah asked and the Labyrinth repeated the question.

"I will deal with that if it should happen," Jareth replied stoically.

' _I don't like this,'_  Sarah grumbled. ' _Something could be seriously wrong and the sooner we find out, the better.'_

Jareth sighed as the Labyrinth said this for her Lady. "These negotiations are very delicate, Sarah. Queen Ioelena will help us, but at what cost? She may ask for new trade deals, or backing her in the event Wea Allenar has a conflict. She could demand that in return for her help the Goblin Kingdom provides her with a percentage of our national income."

Sarah sighed. She could see his point, and she wasn't foolish enough to question it. She knew that this was how war worked sometimes, unfortunately. ' _How much longer before Queen Ioelena will call for us?'_  Sarah relented. The Labyrinth repeated the question to Jareth.

"It could be in twenty minutes or in two hours," Jareth grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. It seemed that the pain had passed finally. "However I doubt she'll keep us locked in the library much longer than that. It would be undiplomatic to say the least."

They spent the next hour and a half sitting at the table with the maps. Jareth would point out places and tell stories about them from when he was younger. Many of his stories involved King Rhihart, and Sarah could tell that the two half-brothers were very fond of each other. At one point a servant interrupted them with offerings of tea and biscuits. They accepted, but were given the provision that they had to take the food and beverage in one of the meeting rooms on the second level where they would not accidentally spill any on the maps or other scrolls.

It was in the meeting room that the Queen's messenger found them, chatting still about Jareth's childhood and comparing it to Sarah's. "The Queen is ready for you now," he said bowing his blond head slightly.

With that, they followed the messenger out of the library and to another large tree. They traveled up to the second level, which turned out to be a council room where Queen Ioelena sat at the head of the table, and another elf with long dark hair stood behind her. Sarah could tell he wasn't a servant, because his clothes were much too rich and he wore a golden circlet on his brow.

"Welcome to my council chambers, Lord Jareth. And I apologize for making you wait, and also for not properly introducing myself to your companion." She turned to face Sarah/The Labyrinth. "I am Queen Ioelena da Tuathan, Queen of Wea Allanar, the the Sylvan Forest. This is my husband, Prince Ronsyth."

"It's nice to meet you, Queen Ioelena," the Labyrinth said.

' _Are we really going to introduce ourselves properly?'_  Sarah asked.

' _Yes, if we want their help, we have to.'_

"I am the sentience of the Labyrinth, and the woman whose body I am currently inhabiting is that of my Lady, Sarah Williams, Lady of the Labyrinth."

At this the queen stood and walked over to them. She circled them once, eyes roving over Sarah's body. "How intriguing!" she exclaimed. "Well met, Labyrinth, and Lady of the Labyrinth."

"Well met, Queen of the Elves," the Labyrinth replied.

"And your Lady, she is still sentient and knows what's happening?" the queen asked.

"Yes, she hears and sees everything I do. We share a bond that allows us to communicate and share emotions as well."

"Fascinating," the Elven Queen's eyes glittered for a moment, but then she seemed to control herself and stepped back. Her face turned back to Jareth. "Please, have a seat, and we can discuss your proposal," she said, gesturing towards the table.

Jareth and the Labyrinth took seats next to each other, while Queen Ioelena and Prince Ronsyth sat across from them. "Where would you like to start?" she asked looking between the couple seated across from her.

"First, tell me what you know of the situation already," Jareth stated.

"Very well," Ioelena placed both of her well manicured hands on the table, left over right. "We know of Bronwyn's attack on the Goblin City. We know that you were defeated. Frankly, I'm amazed you are alive at all," she raised a single eyebrow and gave Jareth a once-over before continuing. "We know that you lost many goblins and are looking to take back your kingdom with the help of the other nations."

"That is all correct," Jareth confirmed.

"I'm not finished, Goblin King," Ioelena stated giving him a harsh glare. "We also know that Bronwyn is using UnSeelie magics."

Jareth didn't react, which to Sarah was the same as saying yes. Jareth had hinted that Bronwyn may be using UnSeelie magic, but he hadn't outright stated it to her. ' _This is bad, isn't it?'_  Sarah commented.

' _It certainly isn't good,'_  the Labyrinth replied.

"All the more reason why everyone who lives in the Seelie realm should come together to throw him out," Jareth argued.

"Indeed, he needs to be stopped," Ioelena agreed. "However do you have a plan for doing so? The UnSeelie are notorious for being tricksters and laying false trails."

"Of course!" Jareth exclaimed. "Bronwyn is my cousin, as much as I hate to claim him, I grew up with him. And I've seen his strategies first hand. He is ruthless and power hungry. He also does not know that I am alive."

"Are you sure?" Prince Ronsyth asked folding his hand on the table as well.

"I can't be one hundred percent certain, but yes, I believe so."

"That would give us an advantage, my dear," the Prince said quietly to Ioelena. "If Bronwyn did not think King Jareth was with the attacking forces, he would not mount as serious a defense." He turned back to Jareth. "I'm assuming you know secret passages in and out of your castle?"

"Of course," Jareth scoffed in an insulted tone.

"And what of the Lady of the Labyrinth?" Ioelena turned towards Sarah/The Labyrinth. "What part does she play in all of this?"

"My lady and I will guide your armies through the maze. I have yet to let Bronwyn's forces into my sanctuary, and it shall not happen if we work together," the Labyrinth addressed the Queen. "And I have our own ways to deal with UnSeelie magic." The Labyrinth said this last part in a low voice, hinting that she was not someone to be tested.

Ioelena did not appear perturbed by the Labyrinth's words, but Prince Ronsyth was looking at them with more interest. "What exactly will you expect of my armies, Lord Jareth?" the Elven Queen asked.

"I would be pleased with any reinforcements you can offer. Your armies would coordinate with those of Avalon, Lemwyn, and the Dwarf Kingdom as well as the remainder of my own to overcome Bronwyn's forces."

"You've spoken to King Hafrock and King Tuathal already?"

"We journeyed directly here after drawing an accord with King Hafrock. I have yet to speak with King Tuathal though. He will be our next stop after here."

"Tuathal will support you. He always has. Fae support each other, and the elves have had a friendly relationship with the fae for many hundreds of years now."

"You will support us then?" the Labyrinth asked. Sarah could feel that she was growing tired with all of the evasive talk.

Queen Ioelena stared at Sarah/the Labyrinth for a moment, her silvery eyes traveling over the two beings in one body. She didn't answer right away though, and instead leaned over to talk with her husband. Prince Ronsyth nodded once, but didn't make any other indication of what his wife had spoken to him. "Yes," she said finally. "We will support you in your endeavor to rid Bronwyn from the Goblin Kingdom."

Jareth's mouth quirked in a small smile. "I thank you, your Majesty. Whatever assistance you can offer will be most appreciated."

"I would ask a favor of you though, King Jareth," the queen stopped them. Jareth looked at her warily. She looked over at the Labyrinth/Sarah and smiled for the first time since their negotiations had started. "I would ask that the Lady of the Labyrinth remain behind here in Lefalin while you travel to negotiate with King Tuathal."

' _No!'_  Sarah declared immediately.

' _Calm down little one, Jareth will not allow it,'_  the Labyrinth reassured.

Jareth narrowed his eyes, but kept calm when he answered next. "And if we refuse?"

"Oh don't worry, Lord Jareth. We will help you rid the Seelie realm of Bronwyn and his forces regardless." She kept a straight face as she spoke, giving no indication of her thoughts or feelings. "However we may have some issues with trade in the future. I don't know if my merchants will be able to go to the Goblin Kingdom for some time. After all, you'll be busy rebuilding, so it would hardly be worth the effort."

' _NO! I repeat!'_  Sarah growled in their shared consciousness. ' _I'm not some object to be loaned out!'_

' _Nor am I, little one, but we must look at this diplomatically. Perhaps we should find out why Queen Ioelena wants us to stay here?'_

Sarah didn't respond, but the Labyrinth felt a general feeling of resentment coming from the young woman. "Why do you want us to remain here, Queen Ioelena?" the Labyrinth asked calmly.

The Queen smiled at the young woman. "I simply wish to visit with you, my dear. You are unique and it is not every day that one gets to talk with the sentience of the Labyrinth. I would be beyond honored to offer you a place in my hall for a week while Lord Jareth sorts his negotiations and makes arrangements with his supporters."

Jareth looked over at Sarah/the Labyrinth then. "It is entirely up to you, my lady. I shall not stop you if you wish to stay."

"Will you be able to successfully negotiate with King Tuathal without me there?"

Jareth nodded. "King Tuathal is distantly related to the Goblin King line, and Queen Ioelena is correct, he has always been willing to help the Goblin Kingdom."

' _What are you doing?'_  Sarah growled.

' _What needs to be done. Wea Allanar is a valuable trading partner to the Goblin Kingdom. If we win the war, but lose the ability to trade with the elves, it will be very difficult for King Jareth's people as well as ours to recover from all that has happened. Part of being Lady of the Labyrinth requires you to put the needs of your people before your own.'_

Sarah huffed, but didn't retort like the Labyrinth thought she would. ' _I understand. I'm merely worried that they won't let us leave if we stay.'_

' _Even if they kept us here, once the Labyrinth is safe, I will be able to draw power from it again, and we will take our leave then. I have yet to meet an elf who could defeat me. Their magic lies mostly in the healing arts.'_

Sarah seemed to be consoled by this. ' _Okay. We'll stay.'_

The Labyrinth turned back to Ioelena and Ronsyth. "We agree, provided we are able to leave to assist in King Jareth's efforts against Bronwyn."

Queen Ioelena nodded. "Of course. We would not dream of stopping you. I realize that you have your own people to look after."

The Labyrinth nodded. ' _I don't trust them,'_  Sarah muttered.

' _I do not either, but we must do what we must do.'_

"Excellent!" Queen Ioelena was genuinely excited and even Prince Ronsyth seemed bemused. "Then we shall retire for the evening. I will have a servant lead you to guest quarters and bring food and drink. I have much to prepare and will not be able to join you for dinner. However I shall break my fast with you on the 'morrow before King Jareth leaves."

Jareth and the Labyrinth nodded as they rose to their feet. Queen Ioelena and Prince Ronsyth rose as well. "Tomorrow then," Jareth said.

"Tomorrow," the Queen nodded.

With that, the same messenger that had brought them to the council chambers led them back out and to another massive tree. They went up to the third level where a large guest suite could be found. "Will this do, m'lord?" the messenger asked.

Jareth looked around to see all of the basic comforts provided before nodding. "It will," he replied.

"Then I shall leave you for the night. Another servant will be here shortly with food and drink." He bowed out.

As soon as he was gone, Jareth turned on the Labyrinth/Sarah. "May I speak with Sarah?" he pleaded.

The Labyrinth took one look at the Goblin King's face before nodding. Anxiety from Sarah bubbled up as they made their way over to the bed to sit down. Once again, the feeling of nausea and dizziness swept over them. They clutched at the blankets on the bed to steady themselves. However it soon passed and once again, Sarah was in control of her own body. ' _Please remember to make it quick, little one,'_  the Labyrinth reminded her.

_'I will. Thank you for this,_ ' she replied.

As soon as she felt able to, Sarah stood and walked over to Jareth, one hand coming up to grip his forearm. "Jareth," she breathed quietly.

"Sarah," he responded before swooping down and kissing her chastely, one gloved hand cradling the back of her head.

When the kiss broke, Sarah blinked up at the Goblin monarch. She was about to make a quip about that being all he needed, before seeing the way his brow was furrowed and his lips slanted down in worry. Instead, she led them both back to the single bed in the guest room and sat down. "What's wrong?" she asked turning towards him and resting one hand reassuringly on his arm.

He hefted a sigh before turning to face her as well and taking her hand in his. "I don't want you to stay here," he stated bluntly.

"But…" Sarah began.

"I know," Jareth interrupted. "It's the politically correct thing to do. I'm sure the Labyrinth has told you how valuable the elves are as trade partners?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, and it's the only reason I agreed to stay."

"I still don't want to leave you here with the elves." His eyes dropped to their hands.

"Jareth, I don't want you to leave me behind either, but it has to be done. Like the Labyrinth said, if we win the war, but lose the trading rights with the elves, both of our peoples will suffer. And that's the last thing we want."

Jareth nodded. "Of course." He didn't say anything else though and still stared at their hands clenched together.

"Jareth," Sarah said quietly, bending slightly so that she could see his face. "Are you afraid something will happen to me here?"

The fae looked up at his intended and nodded slightly. "I trust Queen Ioelena to keep her word. But I know how the elves are, and their queen is no exception. As much as she would love to keep you here, she and Ronsyth realize that isn't possible. They will be content to have you as a guest and talk with you." At this he paused for a moment. His hand squeezed hers tighter and his tone took on more of a growl when he spoke next. "It's the rest of the elves I don't trust. As diplomatically inclined as their leader is, some are very selfish and will only want to keep you to add to their collection of unique things."

"What? But I'm a living thing. How would they add me to their collection?"

Jareth's brow furrowed again, but this time in anger. "I saw a live collection once," he muttered. "Unique creatures, or creatures that had been born different like a turtle with two heads… It was a reminiscent of a zoo. All of the creatures were locked in cages and fed and watered daily. The elf would hold garden parties in order to show off his collection."

Sarah could feel the blood drain from her face. "They… someone would do that to me?"

"I have no doubt that if they got the chance they would."

"But they must realize that it couldn't work! That you would come for me?"

"The elves have their ways. I do not doubt that they would do something to make everyone forget about you. A spell or faking your death…"

' _I don't want to stay anymore,_  Sarah pleaded with the Labyrinth.

' _You have no choice now. You've already promised Queen Ioelena.'_

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, IF SOMEONE IS GOING TO ADD ME TO THEIR MACABRE LITTLE COLLECTION!" Sarah screamed at the Labyrinth out loud.

Jareth jumped in surprise, confusion evident on his face from having not heard the first part of their conversation.

' _You forget, little one,'_  the Labyrinth's tone took on that like a parent scolding their child.  _I have powers beyond the understanding of these creatures. If we should fall prey to someone's trap, I will be able to get us out eventually.'_

' _But all of your power is protecting the maze and the creatures in it,'_  Sarah protested, tears starting to form in her eyes.

' _For now. But Jareth will defeat Bronwyn, and then we will make whoever took us rue the day they were born.'_

Sarah sobered quickly at the Labyrinth's words. It was obvious that the sentience was harboring quite a bit of anger at the moment and would eagerly mete out justice to any who opposed her. However her people came first, and that was probably the only thing stopping her from demolishing Bronwyn herself. ' _Okay,'_  Sarah finally agreed after a deep breath.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked hesitantly. The brunette woman looked up at the fae, her eyes still watery and her cheeks red. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I was just having a discussion with the Labyrinth."

"And?" he asked when she didn't say any more.

"And we're staying here."

Jareth nodded solemnly, his eyes falling down to their joined hands once again. However he was surprised when Sarah leaned forward and wrapped both arms around him tightly. He returned the hug, simply holding her and letting her warmth sink in. His nose was buried in her hair, and he inhaled deeply, letting her scent fuse with his mental picture of her. She relaxed into his arms, and he would've been content to hold her until the morning if it weren't for the knock on the door.

With a disgruntled huff, they let go of each other and Jareth rose to answer the door. It was their dinner for the evening, and the fae monarch quickly shooed the delivery elf back out the door once he was finished setting the table. "Dinner, m'lady?" he gestured toward the leafy green salads and succulent looking strip steaks.

However Sarah was swaying on the bed with one head pressed against her temple. "I think I need to let the Labyrinth take over again before dinner."

"Of course," Jareth nodded reluctantly. "But before you go…" he quickly crossed the distance between them and gently cupped her face. "I just want to say how lucky I am to have you in my life right now, Cariad."

Sarah smiled despite the pressure building in her skull. The fae leaned farther and pressed a kiss to her lips. They kept it light and chaste before breaking apart. Jareth held her as Sarah and the Labyrinth swapped places again, and helped her to her feet afterward for dinner.

**oOoOoOo**

Breakfast the next morning was a solemn affair. Sarah and Jareth ate quietly while Queen Ioelena commented occasionally on the weather. Hmm, even elves resort to talking about the weather when things are awkward, Sarah commented.

The Labyrinth smirked, but didn't reply. Jareth on the other hand nodded along as though in a trance. He and Sarah had already said their goodbyes privately that morning, and it was as though the fae monarch had already left mentally. He was in full Goblin King mode, completely aloof and unemotional. Sarah couldn't say she was surprised. If she was in control of her body, she'd probably be acting the same way just so that she wouldn't break down and beg to not be left behind. Luckily, the Labyrinth was doing a much better job of keeping a blank facade than she would have.

Finally when breakfast was over, it was time to see Jareth off. He would be riding out with an escort of elves for a league before transporting to Avalon. The royal group gathered in a courtyard of sorts, made out of ferns, wildflowers, and several decorative ponds with fountains and what looked like purple koi fish. Two escort guards waited standing next to Jareth's roan stallion. The group halted and turned to face each other. "Thank you, once again, for offering your support, Queen Ioelena," Jareth said bowing his head slightly.

The queen nodded, "Of course. The Goblin Kingdom and Wea Allanar have been allies for many years. The elves do not turn their backs on their allies."

' _You should slap her in the face for me,'_  Sarah growled.

' _And land ourselves in prison for treason? I think not.'_

_'Did you hear what she just said? The only reason she's helping us is because Jareth is agreeing to her blackmail terms!'_

_'I know little one, but one must have grace in politics, and slapping the monarch of another country is usually considered bad form.'_

_'Like I give a damn about form,'_  Sarah grumbled.

' _Best get used to it. You're going to have to deal with it in the future quite a bit.'_

Sarah groaned. ' _Yeah, great. Fine, no slapping, but I'm not going to like her._ '

' _You can hate her all you like, little one. So long as it's not blatant.'_

When they tuned back into the conversation between the monarchs, Jareth was just thanking the elves one last time and asking for a moment in private with Sarah. Ioelena nodded and she and Prince Ronsyth stepped away. "I thought we weren't going to do this?" the Labyrinth said, asking the question that Sarah wanted her to.

"We're not," Jareth stated bluntly. "I've said my goodbyes. I just want you to take care of Sarah. I know she means as much to you as she does to me."

"Of course, Goblin King," the Labyrinth managed to sound insulted at the idea. "Even if you two were not engaged she is still my Lady, and I will protect her to my dying breath," she whispered this vehemently.

The Goblin King nodded in understanding, his mouth a thin line and his eyes taking in the fierce expression on his Sarah's face. He bowed slightly to them before looking over their shoulder at the elven monarchs. "I thank you once again, Queen Ioelena. And pray take care of my lady while she is to stay here."

"Of course, King Jareth, of course. Safe travels, and may the gods be with you."

Jareth nodded once before hopping gracefully up onto the back of his roan stallion and taking off at a trot down the well traveled road leading into the forest. Sarah/The Labyrinth watched until he crested and dropped behind a hill in the trail. They turned back to face the elven monarchs then, steeling themselves for what would come next. Queen Ioelena smiled warmly and gestured with a gloved hand back toward the massive tree in which they had taken breakfast that morning. "Will you accompany me to my study, my dear?" she asked politely.

The Labyrinth nodded and folowed along a step behind the queen, their skirts almost touching as they walked. Jareth had convinced them to dress as they do at court for the duration of their stay in Wea Allanar. "Think of it as dressing for mental battle. You're human and therefore many elves will think of you as lesser than themselves, even if you are a human who has been infused with the spirit of the Labyrinth," Jareth had said to her. "However your dress can fight half of the battle for you. If you dress to court standards, the fools who would put you down will think twice before reaching for barbed words."

The Labyrinth/Sarah had taken those words to heart and had dressed with some help from Jareth and an elven servant according to current fashion trends in the elven court. Sarah found the garb of the elves to be better than those in the fae court. Here looser dresses with flowing sleeves and simple accents were more in favor than frilly tight dresses with thrice cursed corsets the fae nobility favored. What really set the elves apart though was their obsession with uniqueness. If you didn't fit in, it wasn't considered a social sin. If it was the right combination of unique ideas, it was more praise-worthy than social-suicide inducing. Sarah had chosen to stay simple. She and the Labyrinth had chosen a pale mint colored dress that had an empire waist and long flowing sleeves. Golden accents decorated the square neckline as well as the ends of the sleeves and along the waist. Her hair was left alone mostly because it was still too short to really do anything with.

When they arrived at Queen Ioelena's study, it was just the two of them and a handmaiden. Prince Ronsyth had begged off to attend some sort of meeting. The room was on the third level of one of the massive trees that the elves had made their city out of. It was large and airy with several bookshelves that looked like they were grown into the wall of the tree. A seating area with two comfortable looking plush chairs and a chaise were set up in a U shape around a circular table with flowers set in the middle. It was here that Ioelena led them and gestured for them to be seated in one of the chairs. The handmaiden served tea in fine china cups with vines painted delicately along the sides. The Labyrinth nodded their thanks before turning back to the elven Queen. She waited, not wanting to speak first because both Sarah and the Labyrinth were still cross with the queen for her comments that morning.

Once Ioelena had taken a satisfactory sip of her tea, she smiled up at them. "What shall I call you? I can't say as I've ever met an individual possessed by the spirit of a sentient maze, and am quite at a loss."

The Labyrinth studied the queen for a moment before answering. "Lady Sarah will do. It does tend to get confusing if people call us 'The Labyrinth'."

"Lady Sarah then," she nodded from her seat adjacent to them on the chaise. "And I insist you call me Lady Ioelena. I wasn't always a queen, and the title does weigh heavy at times. I should like it if we could be friends, if you are amiable to the idea."

' _She's being awfully cheerful,'_  Sarah grumbled.

_'Give her a chance,_ ' The Labyrinth replied. ' _You may not like her now, but this could be a chance to better understand her and get to know her, which may come in handy in the future.'_

Sarah grumbled assent and allowed the Labyrinth to lead on. "We should like that too, Lady Ioelena," she nodded before sipping at her tea.

The elf smiled genuinely. "I must ask, is it the Labyrinth to which I am speaking? Or Lady Sarah?"

"I am the Labyrinth. While Lady Sarah is conscious of all that I say and do, I am the one in charge of her body at the moment."

"Are you able to switch back and forth then?"

"In a manner of speaking, though it is very difficult on us both. My sentience is such that the Lady Sarah is not able to contain it by herself for long. Hence why I am the one at the fore."

Ioelena nodded thoughtfully. "I see. I hope you excuse my curiosity. I'm sure you know of the elves penchant for exceptional things."

The Labyrinth nodded. "Yes, though I'm not sure whether I'd call it a penchant or a species trait?"

"Perhaps both," Ioelena nodded. "I do apologize for separating you from King Jareth, but I knew he would be able to handle things in Avalon without you. King Tuathal and Jareth really do get along quite well. Your Goblin King will have no problems garnering support from the King of the Fae."

' _That's kind of not the point,'_  Sarah deadpanned.

' _She's trying, we should too,'_  the Labyrinth interjected.

"I'm sure you are correct, Lady Ioelena. Though that does leave us wondering why you wanted us to stay here? Aside from the obvious? We cannot be kept in a private collection, and will eventually have to leave."

"Of course! Of course! I do realize that. However I wanted to seize the chance to learn of you both while I had the opportunity. I can imagine that there will be many trade opportunities in the future between our peoples, and I should like to know my ally before dedicating myself to them."

' _Smooth way of saying she just wanted to talk to us for her own selfish reasons,'_  Sarah grumbled.

"Indeed," the Labyrinth said instead. "Then by all means, ask whatever you may. Sarah and myself would be glad to answer."

Ioelena looked like a kid at Christmas. ' _Do they even have Christmas here,'_  Sarah asked after the thought crossed her mind.

' _Not in so much as you humans do. We celebrate Solstice here during the winter. December 21st, by your calendar, which is fairly close to your Christmas.'_

' _Huh… I'm guessing that learning about that kind of stuff would be beneficial for me?'_

' _Indeed, but another time.'_

"Lady Sarah is from the Above, correct?" Ioelena asked.

"Correct," confirmed the Labyrinth.

"I used to visit the Above when I was a young woman. From which part are you from, Lady Sarah?"

"The United States, on the north east coast," the Labyrinth supplied after a brief consultation with Sarah.

"Ah, America. Never made it over there. Of course, the last time I was in the above, America was still a British colony," she tittered.

' _Oh Christ,'_  Sarah mumbled. ' _How old is she?'_

' _Probably several hundred years. I would estimate at least 700.'_

' _Holy crap! I'm like an infant to her!'_

' _Now you see why elves look down upon humans?'_

' _A bit, yeah…'_

"Tell me, more about the Above now. It's likely to have changed much since I last saw it."

At this, Sarah sighed, but started to supply a steady stream of modern inventions and important historical events that she could recall off the top of her head for the Labyrinth to repeat. Lady Ioelena listened raptly, nodding occasionally or pausing the human's monologue to ask for clarification on something. They spent the rest of the morning that way in conversation about the Aboveground now versus then until the handmaiden returned with lunch and Ioelena perked up in surprise. "Dear me, I've lost track of the time! I do apologize for making you talk so long, Lady Sarah. If you would join me for lunch, I'll let you do as you please for the afternoon."

The Labyrinth nodded and they enjoyed a quiet lunch of seared fish with a light salad before departing for their own quarters. The Queen did warn them to remain in the vicinity if they ventured outside. She could not guarantee their safety if they ventured too far from the royal compound, so they spent the afternoon back in the library looking at the maps again. The Labyrinth, while familiar with the lay of the land, was just as fascinated as Sarah by the maps. It was a unique experience to her to  _see_  something like this instead of hearing or feeling it. Being connected to the land allowed the Labyrinth to access different kinds of information about surrounding areas, but it had limitations.

They were approached by a few elves wondering what they were doing, but none stayed very long since Sarah was hesitant to speak the truth about her purpose with the maps nor her true identity. After quite some time, they stole back to their quarters and took dinner alone in their rooms before ending the night early.

**oOoOoOo**

The next day dawned early, and Sarah and the Labyrinth found themselves waking as the golden light just barely managed to penetrate the canopy of the forest. Despite the earliness, there were several elves already up and about. Several were servants going about their duties, but there was also a surprising number of individuals simply going about their day. ' _Ugh… morning people,'_  Sarah groaned as the Labyrinth led their shared body through morning ablutions.

' _Elves are normally up before the dawn. Every moment of daylight is sacred to them as they get so little of it being in the middle of the forest.'_

' _That's nice. We're not elves though, so can we go back to bed?'_

A knock sounded at the door and a elf maiden entered with a tray bearing breakfast. "Lady Sarah," she said bowing her head slightly. "Did you need help dressing for the day?"

' _Guess that's a no,'_  Sarah groaned.

The maid helped them to dress in a more elaborate gown than the one yesterday. This one was loose fitting and a shimmery pale yellow with blue accents. It had long sleeves that were fitted to the elbow before loosening and hanging down in the back almost to Sarah's knees. The bodice had a sweet-heart shape and Sarah had to admit that the overall effect was quite resplendent on her figure. The elf maiden finished plaiting her hair while they ate breakfast before bowing low and saying, "Queen Ioelena requests your company for morning tea in her drawing room. Shall I return to fetch you?"

"That would be nice," the Labyrinth replied.

The elf maiden nodded and departed.

' _We really should catch her name at some point,'_  Sarah commented.

An hour later, Sarah and the Labyrinth found themselves being ushered into one of the uppermost rooms in the massive hollow tree that served as part of Queen Ioelena's Sylvan Palace. The circular room was about fifteen feet in diameter and had bookcases lining the walls. However not all were filled with books. Several were filled with trinkets. Sarah caught a glimpse as they passed, and was surprised to find that Queen Ioelena appeared to collect small glass figurines. Some were shaped like creatures or people, while others were artistically bent in intricate shapes and perhaps shot through with color. They were quite beautiful.

The Queen sat behind her desk reading a scroll of parchment and tapping her nose with the end of a quill. "Your Majesty," Serafina (the Labyrinth had finally asked the elf maid her name) announced their presence. "At your request, Lady Sarah," she bowed low before exiting and pulling the door closed.

Queen Ioelena looked up and smiled at Sarah. "Please, have a seat," she gestured toward two matching Victorian style sofas that sat facing each other on either side of a low coffee table. "I'll be done in just a moment."

Sarah did as instructed and seated herself on the soft creamy white fabric. The dark wood frame was smooth and intricately carved with small filigree designs. Serafina re-entered at that moment with a whole cart of tea, pastries, fruit, finger sandwiches, and biscuits. She left the cart near the table and began unloading it. Once she was finished, she bowed to each of them again and left. A moment later, Ioelena emerged from behind her desk and glided over to join Sarah, pouring tea for them both before sitting.

Sarah took a sip of the fragrant tea, surprised to find it perfect drinking temperature. "You wanted to see me?" the Labyrinth spoke finally.

"Yes," Ioelena set her cup down on the saucer provided and reached into a hidden pocket in the skirts of her gauzy lavender gown. "I received a message this morning from King Rhihart." She held up the still sealed envelope. "It has your name on it."

Sarah reached for the letter, he heart pounding at what she thought to be its contents. "Thank you, my lady has been eagerly awaiting this message. Do you mind we open it now?" the Labyrinth asked diplomatically.

' _Just open it!'_  Sarah yelled.

"No, of course not," Ioelena motioned for them to continue before helping herself to one of the finger sandwiches.

The Labyrinth broke the seal (Rhihart's symbol of a stag in mid jump) and pulled out the stationary.

_Dearest Lady Sarah / The Labyrinth,_

_I will start this letter with the news you are most anxious to hear. Tobias is fine. In fact, the lad is making a quick recovery! Once Healer Isla discovered how to reverse the spell on the arrow it didn't take much time at all for young Tobias to be up on his feet. He was a little worried about you and my brother, Lord Jareth, but I've assured him that you're both fine and not in any danger._

_He's discovered my centaur warriors just this morning and has not stopped harassing them since. Do not worry though. I've paired him up with one of the younger warriors, Palath, who is teaching him the art of bow shooting. He's not in any danger with Palath. More than likely it will be my hay bales that will be in danger. Anyway, there is a letter from Tobias beneath mine. He insisted on writing you as soon as he found out you had left._

_I hope to see both you and Jareth soon._

_Your future brother-in-law,_

_Rhihart_

Sarah finished the letter with a soft chuckle. It seemed the Labyrinth wasn't the only one gunning for a marriage between her and Jareth. Quickly, she flipped to the second page to find Toby's familiar handwriting.

_Hi Sarah!_

_Don't worry, I'm feeling better! Rhihart told me what happened, and what's been happening since. I can't believe I'm in the Underground! Oh yeah! Healer Isla says that she reversed all the damage the arrow did, but I'm still gonna have a pretty big scar because it was dark magic. Isn't that cool!? My first battle wound!_

_Anyway, so I'm learning how to shoot bow and arrow now… WITH A CENTAUR! There are centaurs here, Sarah! So this pinto looking one named Palath is teaching me. He says all centaurs know how to shoot a bow, but he's also really good with a staff! You shoulda seen him take down another centaur with only an eight-foot stick! It was awesome! Okay, so Rhihart is telling me to wrap it up because he wants to send this message. Write back and tell me all the awesome stuff you're doing with Jareth! Oh, and say hi to him for me!_

_See you soon hopefully!_

_Toby_

' _Thank god he's okay,'_  Sarah sighed.

' _Yes, I am pleased that Healer Isla saved him as well,'_  the Labyrinth replied.

"All is well?" Ioelena asked wiping her hand with a napkin.

"Yes," the Labyrinth re-folded the letters and put them back in the envelope for safe keeping. "Lady Sarah's brother has made a full recovery from his injuries."

"Oh, yes, you told me about the boy yesterday. I'm glad to hear it. Healer Isla at Rhihart's court is a distant relative of mine. Very skilled healer."

The Labyrinth nodded and smiled. "My lady and I are deeply indebted to her. I believe I have a series of letters to write this afternoon."

Ioelena nodded. "Then let us take tea, and I won't hold you any longer."


	14. In Which Jareth Interrupts a Polo Match in a Most Disturbing Manner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So... I forgot to upload on Monday. Sorry 'bout that. Don't really have an excuse. However I would just like to say to the person who didn't get the memo to stop wishing for snow for me that I hope you burn in the fiery depths of a thousand burning suns. Thanks to you, we are forecasted to get a winter storm from Wednesday night through Friday morning bringing with it between 12-16 inches of snow. I really don't like you. However true to my previous word, I will upload another chapter if we get a snow day on Thursday. Though I'm not sure why I'm rewarding the person who kept wishing for snow. (if you're confused go back to the first few chapters and read the author's notes.)

When Jareth left Sarah, it was with heavy heart. However, like the duty bound king he was, he continued onwards. A small escort of elves led the way to the edge of the forest city where he thanked them before creating a portal to Avalon. It was just after midday as the roan stallion stepped through, the Goblin King resplendent on his back. Sea salt filled both of their nostrils, and the wind whipped over the grassy dunes. He was still a couple hours' ride from Avalon's great pearlescent gate, but Jareth wanted the time to himself for a while.

He was sure he could garner King Tuathal's support with no problem. His problem lay in matters of the heart. Sarah and he had gone from near enemies to engaged in such a short space it was difficult to fathom. By tradition, fae courting and engagements usually lasted anywhere from ten to fifty years depending on the couple and the engagement terms. In comparison, he and Sarah were cruising at the speed of light.

Jareth let out a long breath and slumped in the saddle. The stallion faltered for a moment, pawing at the ground at the same time. "Come on then, no need to stall any further," Jareth said sitting up straighter and squeezing his knees around the horse's girth. However the stallion snorted and continued to dance along the path with jittery nerves. The Goblin King furrowed his brow and looked around. Rhihart would not have given him a skittish horse, which meant that there was trouble about. "Shh, shh," he patted the stallion's neck and let him calm for a moment. At the same time he searched his surroundings.

Sandy dirt paths and tall dune grass stretched as far as the eye could see with the exception of Avalon in the distance. However that meant nothing. Whoever it was could be hiding in the dune grass or have a cloaking charm. Cautiously, Jareth clicked to the roan stallion and squeezed his knees to get him moving. "Nice and easy," he murmured still keeping an eye out. The stallion chomped at the bit as though to say  _Fine, but this is out of protest_.

Jareth nudged the stallion into a trot and sat tall in the saddle in order to have a better view. The afternoon sun was hot as it pressed down on him, but there was little he could do about it or the glare it caused. Jareth was just about to kick the stallion into a gallop just to get out of there (better safe than sorry) when the familiar whiz and thunk of an arrow reached him. Startled, he glanced down to see a black arrow with black fletching jutting out of the side of his thigh.

The pain kicked in right about then and he bent forward with a grunt as another arrow whizzed by overhead. "YA!" he kicked the stallion forward, and the horse reared a bit and let out a bellow before kicking up clods of dirt as he flew forward along the path. Jareth glanced back to see several fae on horses emerging from a cloaking charm. "Curse you, Bronwyn!" Jareth growled as he hunkered lower on the stallion.

His leg throbbed in time with his pounding heart, but the adrenaline held back the worst of the pain. He couldn't make another portal to get to Avalon. His pursuers would only follow him in. He could try to teleport, but that was extremely dangerous to do while moving. Another arrow flew by, this time only inches away from his left ear. "Too close," Jareth growled. "Come on!" he kicked the stallion to run faster, but they were already flying across the ground. "I've got to try," Jareth murmured, finally deciding to try and teleport both him and his horse while moving.

Slowly, he drew in his magic until it tingled along every nerve in his body. He could feel his own heart beating strong as well as the stallion's heart pounding wildly. The blood running through their veins and the air rushing through their lungs filled his ears until that was all he could hear. He concentrated on all of this as well as picturing the open field behind Éclat Castle where King Tuathal played polo once a week. It was too dangerous to transport directly to the gates or somewhere in the city.

Jareth began to let out the magic, and he could feel it taking effect as a sharp breeze suddenly filled his nostril with fresh cut grass and orange trees. However at that moment, another arrow thunked into his back, slicing in between his ribs and cutting everything in its path. The Goblin King froze in shock, all of the air leaving his lungs at once. The magic he'd been slowly releasing rushed out, taking him and the stallion with it. The smell of grass and oranges grew stronger, and the stallion neighed as he was suddenly transported from a sandy dirt road to verdant fields of grass.

The pale haired Goblin King was unobservant of all of this though. He sat atop the now trotting stallion struggling to take in air. Pain lanced through him as he inhaled, exhaled, or even tried to move. Shouts filled the air suddenly, and Jareth worried that somehow the fae pursuing him had followed him. The stallion trotted nervously in circles as many feet rushed towards it. Jareth, who was only just managing to stay conscious, felt someone catch and halt the stallion. Voices shouted around him, but he couldn't make sense of any of it. Instead, he felt himself slipping towards unconsciousness.

There was a sudden shift of gravity as he slid sideways out of the saddle and the sense of many hands catching him. He grunted in pain as it jarred the arrows lodged in his back and thigh. Lightning flashed through his body each time someone moved him, and he let out small cries of pain each time until finally his body went slack with blessed unconsciousness.

**oOoOoOo**

"He's breathing on his own at least," a low male voice murmured.

"That's progress," a female voice replied. "How long until he wakes up?"

"Should be any moment now. He's stabilized and improving. Though he'll likely be very sore when he does wake. Damn UnSeelie using iron tipped arrows… makes healing a bit more difficult."

"He will fully heal though, won't he?"

"Yes, yes… it'll just take longer."

"Good. I think I'll just sit here for a bit longer then."

"Avoiding the courts?"

A low feminine chuckle filled the room. "My husband can handle the courts all by himself. No… Lady Cassandra claims to be an expert at reading tea leaves now."

"Ah, avoiding afternoon tea then," the male voice chortled.

"Mmm."

"Just let me know if he wakes then. Have a nice afternoon, your Majesty. I can guarantee no tea leaf readings ever happen here."

"Thank you, and you too Healer Watts."

Jareth could hear soft footsteps fading away. He debated letting on that he was awake during the conversation, but decided against it. The female voice had been recognizable as Her Majesty Queen Celeste, and Jareth wanted to speak with her privately before letting the healer poke and prod him. "You really should be nicer to Lady Cassandra," he said to let Celeste know he was awake.

"Jareth?" she leaned closer as Jareth opened his eyes finally and grinned at her. "Oh! I should call Healer Watts back!"

"Not just yet please," Jareth grunted as he struggled to sit up a bit.

Celeste put a restraining hand on Jareth's shoulder. "Fine, but please don't hurt yourself."

The Goblin King frowned. "I'd rather not have this conversation lying down."

"It won't kill your pride to remain still so you don't reopen your wound. Now speak before I call Healer Watts back."

Jareth smirked at the small golden blonde woman. She had always been diminutive in size, but her attitude always made up for it. He'd known her since they were both children attending balls with their parents. If there was trouble, usually she, Jareth, and Rhihart were in the center of it. Though as they grew older it became increasingly more difficult to prove that they were the instigators. "Yes, your Majesty," he mock bowed his head.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Don't start that with me," she grumbled.

"It isn't my fault you chose to marry the High King of the Fae. In fact, I distinctly remember trying to talk you out of it."

"And we can all see how well that worked," she smirked. Jareth shrugged then winced as his wound protested. "What is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"First of all, how long have I been unconscious?"

"A little more than a week."

"A week?!" Jareth exclaimed, a pained grimace crossing his face as he startled.

"Keep lying down, you fool!" Celeste admonished. "And yes a week. Both of those arrows went deep, Jareth. You had severe iron poisoning. We were afraid you wouldn't make it for a while," she ended quietly.

Jareth looked down at her small hand that had come up to cover his. He could tell she'd been genuinely afraid for him. "And how many people know I'm here?" he asked quietly.

"About half the court."

"Bloody hell," Jareth cursed.

"Well what do you expect when you appear out of nowhere in the middle of a polo match? You teleported onto the middle of the field with arrows sticking out of you on a panic driven steed. You're lucky you didn't accidentally merge with one of the players," she admonished. Merging was a painful event that happened when an individual teleported into the same space as something else. The two can be separated again using magic, but the entire thing is quite painful and humiliating.

Jareth nodded at her assessment. "Can't be helped I suppose. I was hoping to keep my return to the Underground a secret for a bit longer."

"Mmm, cat's out of the bag now. You know how courtiers gossip."

"News will have reached Bronwyn within hours probably. Though I don't doubt he already guessed as much."

"Ah, yes… is he to blame for your fetching new body modifications?" she gestured towards his wounds.

"I suspect as much, though I can't say for sure. All I could make out were several fae on horseback chasing me. Around six at least."

"An ambush?" her delicate brow furrowed, and her sea green eyes narrowed.

"How else would they have known where I would be? If Bronwyn does know I'm alive, he would have known that I'd eventually seek Tuathal's aide."

"But how would he have known where you would appear?" Celeste leaned forward in her seat.

"I don't know. Though it is custom to appear at least two hours' ride out from your destination in order to give your host time to prepare for your arrival. Or at least that's what I was taught." Jareth shrugged, once again grimacing as the movement affected his wounds.

Celeste leaned back and frowned. "You should speak with my dear husband as soon as possible. Unfortunately he's attending matters of court at the moment."

"This evening then," Jareth replied, yawning. He was starting to feel tired again, his body trying to drag him back down to recuperate more.

"Hang on now, don't go back to sleep just yet," Celeste chastised. "I'll go get Healer Watts. He'll want to examine you now that you're awake."

Jareth rolled his eyes, but waved a hand at her to indicate she should go fetch the healer. The next thirty minutes was filled with personal questions and (as Jareth had predicted) poking and prodding. Once Healer Watts had asked everything about Jareth's wounds and how he'd received them, the Goblin King brought up another concern. "I've also been having splitting sudden headaches," he started. "They may be connected to the healing I had done after Bronwyn usurped my throne. My vision was affected and the healer who helped me was... inexperienced."

Healer Watts frowned. "May I examine your head?" he asked. Jareth nodded assent and the healer gently placed his hands on either side of the Goblin King's skull, a soft golden light emitting from his palms. After a minute or two, he lowered his hands again and hummed. "It seems you received severe damage to your occipital lobe. The healer who helped you before did a good job of patching the damage so that you could see again, but I'm afraid I'll have to go back in and fix the remaining damage."

"But it is repairable?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, but it will cause you some low level headaches for a while after I'm finished as your brain readjusts, especially given the severe iron poisoning you're still recovering from."

Jareth nodded his understanding. "And when can this be done?"

"I want to give you another day of rest now that you're awake. I can do the surgery tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Healer Watts," Jareth replied.

"Of course, your Majesty. Now get some rest." With that, Jareth settled back into the pillows and fell back asleep.

**oOoOoOo**

Jareth woke with a start, sharp breaths forcing their way into and out of his lungs. He struggled to sit up despite the pain, but only wound up breathing harder and clutching his wound. He couldn't remember what the dream had been about, but he could remember the way adrenaline soared through his veins and how his heart seemed to beat right out of his chest. He took in his surroundings, noting that it was dark with the exception of a dim glow coming from the fireplace. He'd been given his own room in the palace to recover in privately after Healer Watts had performed the surgery to heal his occipital lobe.

Moonlight shone through the half-drawn drapes, but it gave no indication of the time. Slowly, Jareth's breaths came back under control even as the pain lingered. "Just a bad dream," he murmured to himself.

"Do I give you nightmares?" a condescending voice said quietly.

At this, Jareth did manage to sit up straight, ignoring the pain shooting through his back and chest. "Bronwyn," he growled as he spotted his cousin standing sedately in the shadows. "How the hell did you get in here?"

The other fae smirked and strode forward into the moonlight. His dark brown hair tied in a single tail looked black in the darkness, and the moonlight cast his skin in a shimmery pale white/blue. "A little trick the UnSeelie taught me," he replied cryptically.

Jareth squinted as he noticed something off about his cousin. There was no shadow, nor was there any scent emanating from the other fae. "Astral projection?" Jareth murmured. "Didn't know you were that talented, cousin."

"I'll admit, it does take practice," Bronwyn shrugged and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Jareth leaned back against the pillows propping him up. Astral projections could not cause physical harm.

"I had to see for myself," Bronwyn raised an eyebrow. "I had suspicions that you were still alive, but until the other day I was not certain."

"So what, you just planted UnSeelie at random places to attack me should I show up?" Jareth growled.

Bronwyn chuckled. "Of course not. I set trip markers with your signature attached to them. Should you cross the area I marked, it would notify me and I would be able to send out a detachment of UnSeelie to kill you."

Jareth grinned. "Well sorry to say, they failed."

"I noticed," Bronwyn frowned. "Never mind. I'll just have to finish the job later. I have no doubt you'll be coming to attempt to take back your throne, cousin."

"There will be no attempts, only successes."

"We'll see. You've lost the element of surprise, dear cousin. I know you're alive, and I know you're gathering an army."

"You know nothing, Bronwyn. But by all means, go set more traps and fortify the labyrinth. Oh! Wait… you can't because you still don't have control over her, do you?" Jareth grinned as Bronwyn scowled.

"A temporary situation, I can assure you," he growled.

"It only took me a few decades to completely earn her trust, so I wish you the best of luck," Jareth leaned back, making a show of relaxing.

"Everything has a weak point," Bronwyn pointed out. "And when I find hers, you'll wish you'd never been born."

The Goblin King made a show of yawning. "I don't doubt it. Now if you don't mind, Healer Watts has said I need my sleep. Do scurry off, won't you?"

"You'd be wise to fear me, Jareth. You have no idea what I'm capable of. The UnSeelie have many secrets."

"Yes, yes… go play with your UnSeelie friends. I'm sure they have a plethora of dark magics to share with you. Speaking of… what was the price of their help, Bronwyn? The UnSeelie do not offer their assistance without first extracting their own price, so what was it? Your soul? Access to the Aboveword?"

"None of your business," Bronwyn snapped. "I think I'll be taking my leave now. It was nice to see you again, cousin." The dark haired fae gave the Goblin King a mock bow before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Jareth let out a long breath and relaxed back onto the pillows with a grimace. He'd done something to his wound because it wouldn't stop aching now. Regretting the telling off he'd be getting soon, he formed a crystal ball and whispered into it before sending it speeding off to find Healer Watts. He quickly made another and sent it off to King Tuathal and Queen Celeste.

The healer arrived first, a bit bedraggled and grumpy, but with his med kit and ready to work. "You managed to rip out several stitches! What the hell were you doing?" Watts snapped as he methodically cleaned the wound again and got out supplies to replace the stitches.

"I imagine that story is why he called us here," Tuathal stated as he and Celeste entered Jareth's room.

The Goblin King opened his mouth to answer, but instead sucked a sharp breath as Healer Watts began to stitch him up. "Could warn me," he growled.

"And you could just not rip your stitches out, but look where we are," Watts retorted.

"What's happened, Jareth," Celeste asked drawing attention back to why they were there.

"Bronwyn in my rooms is what happened," he growled. "You have a mole in your castle, Tuathal."

"What?!" Celeste exclaimed at the same time Tuathal drew a short dagger from his belt and looked around warily.

"He's not still here. Was never  _actually_  here at all. And do you  _sleep_  with that?" Jareth eyed the dagger.

Tuathal slid the dagger home and patted it. "Can never be too careful," he remarked. "What do you mean Bronwyn was never here?" The high king of the fae moved closer and sat down in a chair near the bed while Celeste followed him over and sat on the opposite side of the bed from where Healer Watts was working. The two monarchs made a striking pair. One fair and golden, the other dark and mysterious. Where Celeste was fair of skin and had golden hair, Tuathal had tawny skin with raven black hair.

"I mean, he's learned astral projection," Jareth grimaced as the needle slid through his skin again, and Healer Watts tugged the thread through.

"How? That's been restricted in the Seelie lands for years! You need a permit to do it," Celeste murmured.

"Being lawful has never held Bronwyn back before," Jareth remarked. "He said his UnSeelie friends taught him how to do it."

"This brings new complications," Tuathal leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "If he can simply astral project into any room, then we will need to be careful with what we're saying."

Jareth shook his head as he sucked in another breath. "Are you just about finished," he hissed at Healer Watts.

"Don't go blaming me for your own damn stupidity!" Healer Watts snarled.

Jareth flinched a bit as the healer stabbed the needle back in viciously. Rule of thumb: never piss off the person who's healing you. "I apologize, Healer Watts. This has been a stressful night for everyone including you," Jareth attempted mollification.

The healer grunted and didn't say anything, but his touch did seem to gentle a bit as he finished up his work. "There, done. Now just keep still and don't rip it open again!"

"I'll do my best," Jareth replied, pulling his loose nightshirt back on over his head.

Healer Watts rolled his eyes. "I'm back to bed."

"Thank you, Healer Watts," Jareth called out as the fae left. The goblin monarch turned back to his hosts. "As I was about to say before the kind healer stabbed me, astral projection can only be done to places where the projector has personally been."

"So at some point, Bronwyn has been in this room?" Celeste inquired.

"Exactly," Jareth confirmed.

"That doesn't help us," Tuathal grumbled. "He's the son of a nobleman. Of course he's stayed at Éclat Castle at some point. It could have been when he was but a child for all we know."

"But it  _does_  help us, Tuathal," Jareth smirked. The other two monarchs perked up. "Unless Bronwyn just started astral projecting into every room he's ever been to in the castle, someone told him which room I was staying. Which means, like I said earlier, you have a mole in your court."

"Who could it be?" Celeste whispered as though the mole would hear her.

"Could be anyone, dear," Tuathal replied. "Half of the court saw Lord Jareth appear on the polo field, and the other half knew about it within the hour. The gossip mill around here is quite efficient."

"But how many know the exact room I'm staying in?" Jareth asked.

Tuathal shrugged. "It's not exactly a secret. There's privacy wards on the room of course so no one can enter who has not been allowed, but the select members of the servant staff, Healer Watts, myself and Celeste, as well as several members of the palace guard know. From there it could have spread to anyone."

Jareth grunted with acknowledgement. "Well there's little we can do about it right now. And seeing as how we don't know which rooms in the castle Bronwyn has been in the past, I recommend holding any important meetings elsewhere."

"But where?" Celeste furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I can think of a few," Tuathal grinned. "However Lord Jareth is correct. There is little we can do right now, so let us all get some rest before the dawn. Tomorrow we will devise a plan to capture our mole."

Jareth grinned alongside Tuathal. "Sounds exciting."

Celeste rolled her eyes and rose from her seat near Jareth's knee. "While you two gloat over your intelligence, I'm off to bed." She made her way to the door before pausing for her husband.

"Coming, dear," Tuathal rose from the plush velvet chair. He met Celeste at the door, but turned back to Jareth. "Get some rest, Goblin King. You're going to need it if you want to take back your kingdom."

Jareth nodded and the pair left leaving him alone in the dark room. He settled back against the pillows, cautions of his new stitches, and closed his eyes wondering how Sarah was faring with the elves.


	15. In Which Toby Is Trained, Rhihart Commands, & There Is a Very Bad Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Well, as promised, here's your bonus chapter for the week. I had today off of school because we have a freak snow storm in the middle of April. I honestly cannot say how much snow we've accumulated over the past 24 hours because some of it melted off and froze to create a nice layer of ice. However there appears to be a good 2-3 inches at least so far, and it's not done yet! Supposed to continue precipitating (in some way, shape, or form) through tomorrow still. We'll just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow. I am not looking forward to driving on this stuff.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a bit shorter, but has a different perspective than you're used to.

"I highly doubt you're going to have a very accurate shot with that stance, Master Tobias," Palath the centaur commented.

Toby ignored the centaur and let the arrow fly towards the hay bale sitting fifty feet away. It sailed right over and thunked into the ground ten feet farther. The young teen groaned and slumped his shoulders. "What am I doing wrong?" he groaned.

The centaur moved closer and indicated for Toby to hold the bow up. The teen did so, but didn't draw the string. "You're concentrating more on power and less on accuracy. Power is important, but it gets you nowhere if you can't hit your target." Palath moved around behind the boy and adjusted his stance and bow arm with gentle hands. "Now pick an arrow and draw it."

Toby did as instructed and pulled the string taut. "Your elbow is too high. Bring it down to right about here," he pushed the teen's elbow down till it was level with his eye. "Your arms should form a perfect 'T' with your torso no matter where your target is. Okay, now on your next exhale release the string."

Toby let his body relax, and on the exhale released. This time, the arrow flew true and struck the hay bale in the upper right quadrant. "I did it!" he shouted.

Palath smiled. "Of course you did. When you have the proper stance and positioning, you're guaranteed to hit your target more often than not. You need to practice this stance and positioning until it becomes second nature to you. Only then will you be a true bowman."

Toby set the bow down on the table beside him. "How long did it take you to get as good as you are now?"

Palath shifted on his hooves. "I've been practicing since I was a colt. My father began teaching me as soon as I was old enough to wield a knife and hew my own bow."

"Wow…" Toby's eyes grew wide in admiration. "Can I make my own bow?"

Palath seemed to consider him silently for a moment. "I don't see why not. Centaurs are expected to make their own bows before learning to shoot. The first bow they make is indicative of how good of a student they will be. You must have an abundance of patience and determination in order to create a good bow and to be a good student."

Toby nodded. "When can we start?"

Palath smiled. "First you will have to choose the wood your bow will be made from. There are advantages and disadvantages to each."

oOoOoOo

King Rhihart had been in the process of gathering his army and preparing for war for the past week. The problem was that he had no idea when exactly they would be marching forth into battle, and keeping a standing army at the ready was quite expensive. He'd sent out a message to Jareth just yesterday to determine his progress, but hadn't received anything back yet. Not surprising since he was on the move and the spell used to get the message to him took a bit longer when its target was moving.

The woodland king sighed and leaned back in his chair. His dark walnut desk was covered in paperwork and reports. It had been a while since he'd been this backed up on reports, but it wasn't everyday one put together an army. Wars were always expensive and took a lot of time. Despite his delegation of duties, he still ended up with a pile of paper. His chief of staff, a fae named Cian with unusually red hair, was under the most stress from the herds of warriors coming in daily. However the fae never complained and always looked composed whenever they met. Rhihart would have liked to know his secret, because his own appearance was starting to suffer from loss of sleep and stress.

Huffing out a sigh, he stood from his desk and made his way to his private stock of alcohol hidden within a cabinet away from prying eyes. Two fingers of straight scotch burned pleasantly on the way down, and the king poured himself two more fingers to sip at before putting the bottle away. A knock came at the door to his study just as he was sitting back down. "Enter," he called out.

A tall centaur with obsidian black fur and burnt charcoal skin entered. He wore dark leather vambraces and a matching leather jerkin over his torso. His long black hair had a stripe of white starting at the temple and running all the way down, all of which was tied in a low tail at the base of his skull. "Your Majesty," he greeted the king by giving a short bow.

"Ardal," Rhihart greeted his general. "What can I help you with?"

The obsidian centaur stepped farther into the room, his hooves making little to no sound on the carpets. "Your Majesty, I have come to inform you that all of my warriors have been gathered. Every centaur able and willing to fight is now encamped outside the city."

"Good! That's good to hear. All of my fae and elvish forces have gathered as well. Training and calisthenics are underway from what my chief of staff tells me."

Ardal nodded. "My warriors are likewise occupied. Have you heard word on when we will begin our siege?"

Rhihart shook his head. "Unfortunately no. King Jareth has not gotten back to me yet. Though I imagine it will be soon. We'll have to coordinate with the elves of Wea Allanar, the dwarves of the Mar Khorn Mountains, and the fae of Avalon. That will take some time, but I imagine that we will be on our way."

Ardal remained silent.

"Is there something else you wish to speak with me about?" Rhihart asked garnering the suspicion that this was more than a social call.

"Indeed there is your Majesty," Ardal finally admitted. "Though I am hesitant to speak of it in public."

Rhihart narrowed his eyebrows and frowned. They were in the King's private study. Where else could be more private? However after a moment of Ardal's dark eyes boring into him, Rhihart figured it out. Quietly, he made a turning gesture with his hand and whispered a couple of words. "I have silenced the walls, Ardal. No one outside will hear us."

Ardal nodded understanding. "Thank you, my King." He gave a short bow.

"Do you think we have a spy?"

"I'm uncertain at the moment, however my scouts have reported movement within the forest."

Rhihart took a sip of his scotch. "Could it not be animals? Or others performing training exercises?"

Ardal shook his head. "No. A centaur scout would know the difference between an animal and a sentient being. And training exercises are set up in advance with me or one of the other generals and posted publicly so there will be no cross-over or accidents."

"Hmm," Rhihart downed the last of his scotch before setting the tumbler on his desk with a clink. "Then I suppose we'd best turn those training exercises into real life scenarios."

Ardal smirked and bowed once more. "Yes, my King. I'll keep you informed of my warriors' progress."

The centaur turned to leave, but Rhihart stopped him again. "Oh, and Ardal," the centaur turned to face his King. "Make sure to tell Palath to keep Tobias out of the forest. The boy's gone through enough at the hands of our enemies." The King's face was hard with stern lines as he frowned. He'd grown quite fond of Toby over the past week or so.

"I'll deliver the message myself," Ardal nodded and left.

Rhihart sighed and leaned back in his chair as he released the silencing spell. If there were UnSeelie spies in the forest, Ardal's warriors would catch them. The centaurs knew the forest inside out. He just hoped there would be no casualties in the process.

oOoOoOo

It had been nine days since he began, but now Toby was looking at the finished product of his hard labor. Before him on the table lay a longbow made of yew with hickory backing. Palath had even taught him rudimentary arrow making to go with his bow. The centaur had said that a bow was no use if you could not fashion arrows to go with it. Now he had a small quiver of a dozen arrows (the fletching wasn't quite as good as it could be, but he was still a novice) and one long bow that he couldn't be more proud of.

The entire time he'd been in the process of making it, Palath had been there to guide him. The centaur hadn't touched the bow himself. Toby had done all the work, but Palath had helped him through each step and told him of his own experiences as a colt making his own first bow with black walnut and oak. At first Palath had been skeptical about making a longbow as it took a lot of strength to operate, but he'd relented when he'd seen Toby's determined look.

"Shall we test it out?" Palath asked looking down at Toby's new bow.

"Yeah!" the teen gently lifted the bow and quiver and headed out to the practice yard. Familiar hay bales with targets painted on the front stood fifty feet away. Toby drew an arrow and lined it up before drawing back. He didn't want to mess up his first shot. At the very least he had to hit the target. Slowly, he let his breathing slow and adjusted his stance before letting go of the string as he exhaled. The arrow flew straight and thunked into the hay bale near the center. "DID YOU SEE THAT?!" he shouted, a large grin on his face as he turned to face Palath.

"Indeed I did, young Master Tobias. It seems you have crafted a fine bow. It will serve you well." Palath was smiling gently while he watched Toby jump around with excitement. The boy, while a nuisance at first, had grown on him. When he'd first received command that he would be the boy's caretaker essentially, he'd thought it a punishment for something. However it had proven to be an opportunity. Over the past couple of weeks, he'd learned a cornucopia of knowledge about humans and their culture. In exchange, Palath had taught Tobias the ways of the centaurs. Palath suspected they could trade cultural stories for months and still not know everything about each other. However, after getting to know Tobias a bit, he'd be willing to do just that.

He saw the boy as a younger brother. Palath thought that one day, Tobias could be a member of the herd. It had been done before. Others (elves, fae, humans) who had become close to the centaurs had been initiated as members of the herd. Tobias had the right kind of personality and attitude. Besides Palath, he'd befriended other centaurs in the camp and had even spent a couple of nights around the fire with some of the younger centaur warriors. Palath watched as the boy drew another arrow from his quiver and released it from the string. Tobias had learned well, and now took the time to center himself and make sure he was in the correct pose each time before releasing the string. This arrow was a bit farther from the center point, but still hit the target with a satisfying thunk.

Palath and Toby spent the rest of the afternoon testing the new bow. It was proving to be an excellent work of craftsmanship. It wasn't until dusk when they were packing up and getting ready for dinner that Palath noticed something off with the centaur camp. He stiffened slightly as he automatically found Toby, but then let his eyes drift over the surrounding area. It had been several days since General Ardal had given him the message from King Rhihart to keep a close eye on the boy, a task that was easy to fill since they'd been in the camp most of the time working on Tobias' bow. Palath knew that there were scouting troops going out into the surrounding forest in search of the gods only knew what.

However, with night gathering, something was off. The other centaurs were whispering among themselves, and everyone seemed on edge. Palath would make sure Tobias returned to the castle safely tonight before seeking out General Ardal for information. The pinto centaur was about halfway through the camp with Tobias when the attack came. The sound of hooves hitting the dirt in a gallop and shouts from the edge of camp met their ears and both centaur and human boy turned to see the commotion. Palath spotted General Ardal galloping up to them, a pair of twin hook swords clenched in his large fists. Blood already dripped from the right one. "Get the boy out of here! Go now!" he shouted before turning back to the fray that was unfolding.

Palath didn't hesitate. He grabbed hold of Tobias under the arms (much to the teen's protestations) and sat him on his back. "Hold on tight," Palath demanded as he launched into a canter, swerving around tents and other centaurs.

Toby had no choice but to clutch tightly to Palath's middle as they careened through the camp. He hadn't even properly seen what was going on, but he did recognize General Ardal, and he hadn't failed to notice the blood on his sword. He knew Palath was in charge of looking out for him, and the centaur took that job very seriously.

They had just about made it to the gates of the city when something hit Palath from the side sending him and Toby sprawling. Toby cringed as his right side hit the cobblestone road and he slid across it a little ways. Palath, being larger than he, had rougher landing, but the pinto was back on his hooves in seconds. A low growl from the other side of the pinto had Toby looking around the centaur's long legs to see what looked like a cross between a wolf and a wild boar. It had the body and fur of a wolf and the sturdiness and jutting tusks of a boar, but the wild ravenous look in its glowing red eyes could not be compared to any creature Toby had ever seen or heard of except one that he'd seen weeks ago back in the Aboveground. "Hellhounds," he breathed.

"Tobias! Run! Get inside the palace!" Palath shouted as the beast charged them again, claws outstretched and ready to do damage.

Toby scrambled back a few paces and reached for the bow strung across his back and an arrow from the quiver at his side. He drew in a breath as he pulled the string back and waited for a clear shot. It came as Palath reared and kicked the hound back. Toby released and the arrow flew towards the beast piercing its side and digging deep into its body. The teen was about to draw another arrow when Palath rushed towards him. "I can handle this! Get to safety, Tobias!"

"I won't leave you!" the human shouted back, his brow furrowed in determination.

"Yes you will! Now go!" Palath shoved the boy back towards the city gate right as the hellhound gained its legs again. "I'll find you later. I promise!"

Toby was hesitant to leave, but he could hear others fighting more hounds and they were getting closer. He didn't want to, but Toby turned and ran. However he didn't run to the palace. Instead he dashed inside the city gate and rounded the corner to climb the stairs leading to the archers' nests. Inside was a stock of arrows and bows. Toby made sure the door was secured before nocking another arrow and aiming for another one of the beasts. He wasn't very practiced at moving targets, but he'd be damned if he was going to let his friends fight without his help.

The battle didn't last much longer near the gate. Not too many hellhounds had made it that far. But Toby could hear howls and shouts coming from the edges of camp. By this time the elves and fae had joined in the fray as well, running from their own camps to join the centaurs. Toby only hit a couple of hellhounds, but none of the hits were fatal. However they were enough of a distraction that the centaurs fighting them were able to dispose of them efficiently afterwards.

Once Palath was free, he made a mad dash to the city gates and slipped in. The centaur made to continue onwards to the palace, but Toby shouted down to him. "Palath! Up here!" he waved from the archer's nest.

The pinto's face furrowed into a rare angry expression. "I thought I told you to go to the palace," he deadpanned.

Toby shrunk a little, but didn't back down. "I wanted to help!"

Palath dropped his head and sighed. "Come, the battle is still being waged on the perimeter of camp, and we must get you to safety."

Toby complied, trudging down the stairs and allowing Palath to hurry him along to the palace. When they arrived, it was to find everyone rushing about in a frenzy. At the center of the chaos was King Rhihart barking orders to servants and nobles alike. Fae, elves, and centaurs rushed past them as they approached the flaxen haired fae king standing in the middle of his throne room. "Ah! Tobias!" Rhihart called out upon seeing them. His eyes lit up and a smile graced his features. "I was worried you'd been caught in the fray. Never mind now though. Glad to see you whole and unhurt. You are unhurt?" he frowned as his blue eyes traveled over Toby's body to see if there was evidence of injury.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Toby answered holding his arms out a bit as though to prove he was okay.

"Good," Rhihart turned to Palath next. "Sergeant Palath. I know you have men under your command, but I would ask you to keep watch over my brother's ward for a while longer yet."

Palath nodded, his face neutral. "Sergeant Ceri agreed to take over command of my warriors. I shall gladly continue with the task you have set me," he bowed slightly.

"Very good," Rhihart nodded. "The palace is the safest place at this time. I would ask you not to leave it until you receive notification otherwise." He was looking at Toby while he said the last part.

Toby rolled his eyes, but didn't otherwise protest. "We'll do as you ask, your Majesty," Palath bowed lower this time, and Toby did as well at his prompting before they left Rhihart to his mess of panicked nobles.

The teen sighed as he grudgingly followed Palath out of the throne room. "Do we have to stay cooped up in here?" he mumbled.

"It's for your safety, Tobias. You are a good student and quick learner of the bow, but do not make the mistake of thinking that a few weeks training is enough to make you a master."

"Of course not," Toby looked up at the pinto centaur slightly offended.

The centaur's normally neutral face grinned a little. "I'm glad to hear you agree that a novice's place is not the front lines."

The human teenager frowned, realizing how the centaur had trapped him. "I know what you're doing."

"Oh? And what is it I'm doing?" he asked as they turned a corner and started up a set of wide stairs.

"You're trying to get me to say that the palace is the best place for me to be."

"I would never presume…" the centaur trailed off as they reached the door for Toby's room.

"Yes you would," the teen remarked as they entered. Rhihart had given Toby a spacious set of rooms including a sitting area, a separate bedroom, and his own private bath. Toby actually did like his rooms. He thought it was a lot like living in his own apartment, but not having to pay rent or cook. "Look, you don't need to hang around me all the time," Toby grumbled as he hung his bow and quiver up on a hook meant for cloaks.

"I enjoy spending time in your company," Palath replied watching as the lad plopped down in a plush wingback chair and swung one leg up to hang over the arm.

"Well there's not much to do up here," Toby complained.

"King Rhihart did not say we had to stay in your rooms," the centaur pointed out. "Have you seen the King's library?"

"No," Toby grumbled, not looking very enthusiastic.

"He has a magnificent selection of literature on archery. Many novice centaurs travel to the palace at some point in their youth to make a study of the theories, fables, stories, and pictorial representations. Those who do are held in high esteem within the herd."

At this Toby perked up. "I didn't know Rhihart had books on archery."

"We could go see them if you wish?" Palath swished his tail as he turned and gestured toward the door.

The teen hesitated for a moment, his eyes narrowing and his lips quirking. "I know you're trying to distract me."

"Is it working?"

Toby grinned then and leapt to his feet. "Yes. Let's go steal some apples from the kitchen before we go to the library." The centaur smiled at the small human as he marched past and out the door.


	16. In Which Sarah & The Labyrinth Meet Some Friends Before Shit Hits The Fan Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:**  Good lord... I should just make Tuesdays my update days.  I keep forgetting to upload on Mondays.  Sorry about that... again.  Though it really hasn't been that long since my last upload.  Anyway, we're back to the Labyrinth and Sarah's POV in this chapter.  Hope you enjoy!

Sarah and the Labyrinth had spent about a week and a half with the elves. In that time she'd written back and forth with Toby several times. Queen Ioelena herself had helped in that regard by using magic to send the letters. The Labyrinth had told her that once they had their own powers back, they would be able to do simple magic such as sending letters quite easily.

It was only a couple of days ago that they'd received their last letter from Toby, which had resulted in some inner turmoil between the Labyrinth and Sarah. In the letter, Toby had told about how hellhounds had attacked King Rhihart's warriors, and how he'd helped in the battle. From there, Sarah had insisted they needed to get to Lemwyn, the agreement with Queen Ioelena be damned! However the Labyrinth had slowly talked her back down by pointing out the rest of Toby's letter in which he talked about how he was fine and how he and Palath were doing research on archery. It helped to quell the urgent need to see Toby immediately, but not completely. The Labyrinth promised her that as soon as they could, they would return to Toby.

In the past fortnight, Sarah/The Labyrinth had developed a routine. They woke each morning at dawn, took breakfast in their rooms, read and responded to any correspondence from Toby, spent some time outside walking to get a little fresh air and exercise, took lunch back in their rooms, spent time in the library reading and learning of the cultures and history of the Underground, took afternoon tea with Queen Ioelena, spent more time in the library, and finally took dinner with Ioelena and Ronsyth before retiring for the evening and reading more. However, over the past couple of days, Sarah had been spending time after tea in the library with a new friend. One of the elves who worked there; a female named Zola, who had red-brown ochre skin, warm hazelnut eyes, and springy ebony curls; had noticed them spending so much time in the library and finally came over to ask if they needed help with anything. Both Sarah and the Labyrinth hadn't wanted to tell about their situation, so instead they only told part of it; that they were a guest of Queen Ioelena, and were spending time in Lefalin until their fiancé came back from his political travels to Avalon. Of course they only introduced themselves as Sarah. Since then, Sarah and Zola had spent afternoons after tea together talking. Upon finding out that Sarah was doing research on the different cultures and history of the Underground, Zola was eager to recommend books and scrolls. Zola was a younger elf (by younger, the Labyrinth informed Sarah that this meant she was only around two hundred years old) who was passionate about history. Which meant that she knew all the best books to read.

The young elf would happily adjust her half-moon spectacles as she told Sarah about the books she selected and why they were the best to read. Sarah ate up the books. As much as the Labyrinth knew of the history of the Underground in combination with the information in the books, Sarah was learning an abundance of new things. However, they had chosen to take a break from reading and Zola was teaching Sarah a card game that the elves played. It was similar to the Aboveworld's rummy games, and Sarah had no problem catching on. ' _I fail to see the use in this,'_  the Labyrinth complained while they played.

' _It's for relaxation, to give the mind something else to think about for a while so we don't get so bogged down in research,'_  Sarah replied.

_'Humans are so strange. Research will help us. Research may be the key to winning this war against Bronwyn. For all you know, we could have found something that would help defeat the UnSeelie.'_

' _Give it a rest,'_  Sarah sighed. ' _It's only an hour or so. Besides, you're the one controlling things. If you really didn't want to play you could have said no.'_

' _And listen to you complain for the next two hours? No thank you.'_

' _Then you'll just have to put up with these human frivolities,'_  Sarah grinned. ' _Besides, I can tell you're enjoying the card game too.'_

' _I never said I wasn't.'_

That evening, Zola offered to have Sarah over for dinner. "My husband is an excellent cook, and I would love for you to meet him," she said packing away the cards.

"That would be nice," the Labyrinth replied after a moment's consultation with Sarah.

"Excellent! Let me just finish up my work at the front desk and I'll meet you outside the library. Ten minutes tops."

Zola rushed away towards the circulation desk, while Sarah/The Labyrinth cleaned up the books they'd been using. ' _I'm worried about Jareth,'_  Sarah said quietly. ' _We haven't heard from him since he left.'_

' _He's probably busy with talks between Tuathal, Rhihart, Ioelena, and Hafrock negotiating troop placements.'_

' _I know, but it would be nice to just hear that he's still alive. With this came a feeling of disappointment and loneliness.'_

' _Little one,'_  the Labyrinth said gently. ' _King Jareth loves you. He would not worry you needlessly if he could help it. I'm sure he's fine… busy, but fine.'_

Sarah reigned in her feelings of being forgotten and tried to perk up. ' _It's just hard. We were getting to know each other and growing closer when all of a sudden he's leaving me. And then I don't hear from him at all.'_

' _I understand. Or at least I think I do,'_  the Labyrinth replied. ' _Human emotions are difficult to comprehend sometimes.'_

Sarah smiled a bit. ' _They're difficult for_ humans  _to comprehend sometimes.'_

The two chuckled a bit as they made their way outside the library. It was growing darker and the forest around them was slowly switching from the creatures who lived in the day to those who thrived at night. Soft lights glowed from the trees around them as the elves lit lanterns for the evening. "Ready?" Zola asked as she joined them.

Sarah turned to see the now familiar face and smiled. "Yes."

Zola led the way through the forest city of Lefalin, taking Sarah and the Labyrinth into areas they had never been before. ' _We'll have to be careful we don't get lost on the way back,'_  Sarah commented as they passed a closed bookshop.

' _Not to worry, Little One. My sense of direction is quite good. I_ am  _the Labyrinth after all. However you are still correct. The paths of Lefalin change at night and not everything is what it appears.'_

It didn't take much longer before Zola ushered them into the base of another giant tree. A delicate looking, but sturdy staircase spiraled upwards into the upper sections. "We live on the fourth level," Zola said leading the way. "It's a small living space, but it has everything we need. Here we are," she opened door with an arched top that led into a cozy living room of sorts.

Zola was correct when she said it was small, but the elves had made the most of the space and it looked comfortable as well as functional. Another doorway led into what Sarah could see was a kitchen of sorts, and a closed door led to what may have been a bedroom or maybe a restroom. "Alwyn?" Zola called out as she hung hers and Sarah's cloaks on pegs near the door.

_'Hang on…'_  Sarah said in their shared consciousness. ' _That name sounds familiar.'_

Alwyn round the corner from the kitchen to the living room, and stopped short eyes widening upon seeing Sarah. "Sarah!" he exclaimed.

' _Oh crap… I knew I recognized that name! He's the guy who helped us with the maps our first day here! We told him we were leaving for Lemwyn.'_

_'We'll just have to come up with something,'_  the Labyrinth replied.

"You know each other?" Zola asked looking between her husband and Sarah.

"Kind of," Sarah smiled.

"I remember you," Alwyn smiled softly. "You were the girl looking at the maps for a journey. Have you gone and come back already?"

"No, not yet," Sarah replied. "We were delayed. My fiancé was called away to Avalon. I'm waiting here for him."

' _Oh! Good move!'_  Sarah exclaimed.

"Ah," Alwyn said wiping his hands off on a towel hanging from his belt.

"Sarah is a guest of the Queen right now until her fiancé returns," Zola filled in. "I invited her to dinner." She turned towards Sarah. "I don't know how Alwyn's cooking will compare to that of the Queen's chef, but it is at least homemade."

Sarah smiled. "I'm sure it will be wonderful."

"Well do come in then!" Alwyn gestured for them to come into the kitchen. "We're having chickpea curry with rice and naan. I hope you like spicy food!"

The Labyrinth grinned at Sarah's prompting. While it had no experience with food, Sarah had plenty, and curry was one of her favorites. "Love it!"

The Labyrinth and Sarah were both pleasantly surprised by how good the curry was. Sarah because she didn't realize they made Indian food (especially Indian food this good) in the Underground, and the Labyrinth because she'd never had it before and the spices were a whole new experience for her. They held an enjoyable conversation over dinner revolving around the library, Underground history, and what Sarah had been up to during her stay in Lefalin. Overall it was a good evening. Alwyn turned out to be a nice elf, though he did keep giving her curious glances throughout dinner, and at one point left her and Zola to themselves in the living area while he cleaned up.

Eventually, it was time to return to her quarters at the palace. Sarah promised to see Zola the following afternoon at the library, and to perhaps see Alwyn there as well. They donned their cloak and waved goodbye to the two elves before departing into the night. ' _That was fun,'_  Sarah commented as they walked.

' _Yes, it was. I'm glad we went.'_

' _Did you notice Alwyn during dinner?'_

' _Yes. I assumed it was merely because he'd seen us before, or perhaps was curious about who our fiancé was.'_

' _That could be,'_  Sarah replied. ' _It just seemed a little creepy is all.'_

' _Why is that?'_  the Labyrinth asked, not understanding the myriad emotions going through the woman.

' _I don't know. I just got a weird vibe from him.'_

' _We don't have to see him tomorrow if you don't want to.'_

' _No, it's fine. I mean it would almost be rude not to at least say hi.'_

They were quiet for a few minutes as the Labyrinth slipped between two trees that were close together. The palace was another ten minutes' walk, and the air had grown chilly with the night. There wasn't a single soul around, which just meant that when Sarah/the Labyrinth felt a sharp sting on the side of their neck followed by a dizzy fall to the ground, there was no one around to help them.

**oOoOoOo**

The Labyrinth and her lady woke slowly to the feeling of nausea and dizziness. ' _What the hell happened?'_  Sarah asked weakly.

' _We've been drugged,'_  the Labyrinth answered simply, not quite able to work up the energy to say more.

' _I figured that out,'_  Sarah replied. ' _By who? Why? Can you open our eyes?'_

The Labyrinth didn't bother replying to the questions because she knew they were rhetorical since they both had the same amount of information. However she did slowly work their eyelids open. Wherever they were, the lighting was dim, and it smelled strongly of roses. They laid on a soft bed covered by a light blanket, and were still in the same dress as before. However what really tipped off how much trouble they were in were the solid iron bars forming a cage around them.

' _Shit,'_  Sarah murmured. ' _Have we been added to some elf's collection?'_

' _It certainly appears that way,'_  the Labyrinth replied.

' _Can we get up? I'd like to see our surroundings.'_

At this the Labyrinth struggled, but did comply. They sat up slowly and then sat still for a moment as the dizziness passed. Standing was another matter altogether, and it required the help of the iron bars near the bed. Eventually though, they were able to get up and move around even if they did keep one hand on the bars to steady themselves. The cage itself was about ten by ten feet square and included a single wide bed that was really more of a cot, a wooden chair, a table, and a pitcher of water with a drinking cup on the table.

Still a little wobbly, Sarah and the Labyrinth made their way over to the table and sat down while they poured out a glass of water and slurped it down. ' _Slow down, drinking so fast could make us sick,'_  Sarah reprimanded.

' _The drug dried out our mouth,'_  the Labyrinth contested.

' _Doesn't matter, slow sips are better,'_  Sarah replied. ' _Don't know how long we've been out, but going by the dim lighting I'm gonna say it's verging on dawn.'_

The Labyrinth looked beyond the cage bars, but could see very little. It was dark around them, but they could smell roses and other flora. They could also hear small noises, like other animals or people shifting around and waking up. Looking up, they could see a framework of wood and glass arching above them. It became easier to see as the sun rose. Are we… in a greenhouse? Sarah asked examining the framework.

The Labyrinth sorted through Sarah's memories of what a greenhouse was and agreed. ' _It does seem like it, though they are not very common with the elves because they live in a forest. There isn't usually enough direct sunlight passing through the canopy to make a greenhouse very effective.'_

' _I don't think we're in Lefalin anymore,'_  Sarah murmured. ' _Just look at the trees on the outside of the greenhouse. They're more… ancient looking. I mean the trees in Lefalin looked really old too, had to be to be that big, but these… these just look ancient.'_

' _I agree. We may be in a very old part of the forest outside of Lefalin. I doubt we've left Wea Allanar though.'_

' _Why's that? Couldn't the elves or whoever took us do transportation spells the same as Jareth?'_

' _No. The fae have a talent for magic. While the elves can do magic, their talents lie more in the healing arts.'_

' _But would it be possible for them to learn fae magics?'_

The Labyrinth was quiet for a moment and Sarah could sense her unease. ' _I don't know. Anything is possible, I suppose.'_

They were still sitting at the table, a second glass of water half gone between their hands when they heard someone coming. The light was strong enough to see by now, though was dappled by the trees overhead. They could also now see that the greenhouse was of a unique design. The framework looked like it was a single tree that had been grown for this specific purpose. Glass panels had been added to the square-ish spaces in between branches. Ivy covered much of the branches and hung down in soft tendrils, some of them had white flowers dotting them. Bamboo and a large willow tree grew around a pond that had multicolored water lilies floating on top. It would have been beautiful if it weren't for the fact that it was their prison. In fact, it appeared to be the prison of various other creatures as well. Through the foliage Sarah/The Labyrinth could see other cages dotting the greenhouse.

"Ah, you're awake," a low masculine voice said.

The Labyrinth jerked their eyes up to see an elf approaching them down a neatly maintained path. He was average in size and stature, his skin, a cool tawny beige, could hardly be seen under his form fitting leather clothing. His topaz eyes were almond shaped and seemed to notice everything as they darted over her. His raven black hair was braided into a single tail and came down to mid-back. "I didn't get a good look at you last night, but my employer was right, you are a beauty." He grinned, showing pearly white sharp canines.

"Your employer?" the Labyrinth murmured, watching the elf as closely as he was watching her.

"Yes," the elf had stopped in front of the cage door, his arms crossed over his chest and his feet apart in a confident stance. "My employer learned of your unique nature, and asked me to acquire you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Labyrinth said. "I'm just a girl."

The elf chuckled, "Yes, a human girl sharing a body with the spirit of the Labyrinth."

' _Shit,'_  Sarah stated simply.

' _There's no use denying it. He knows everything.'_

' _He may not know the whole story though. Let's not give him any more information that we have to.'_

The Labyrinth made an effort to stand from the chair they'd been seated in. She used the table to steady herself, but managed to stand up straight to look their captor in the eyes. "And just who are you, sir?"

"Ah, forgive my rudeness," the elf made a show of looking apologetic, and bowed low as he introduced himself. "Name's Tarron."

"And who is your employer?"

"I'm sure you've met already. But you'll see him again soon. He's planning a little get together this evening to show off the new pride and joy of his collection."

' _Us,'_  Sarah whispered.

"Me," the Labyrinth said out loud.

"Right in one, sweetheart," Tarron grinned. "Now that I know you're awake and no lasting damage has been done, I need to go inform my employer. See you later tonight!"

With that, the elf stalked off looking every bit like a hunter satisfied with his capture. Sarah and the Labyrinth watched him go until he'd left before letting out a long sigh and leaning more heavily on the table. "He's an asshole, Tarron," a sharp high-pitched voice came from nearby.

The Labyrinth straightened again, and searched for the source of the voice. "Hello?"

"To your right," the voice said.

The Labyrinth and Sarah turned to the right to see another cage similar to theirs, but smaller and made of what looked like solid crystal. Inside was a small (only about two and a half feet high) vibrant blue woman. "Hello!" she said waving. She was wearing what looked like seaweed wrapped strategically around herself, and her hair was a shimmery teal color that flowed down to the middle of her back. Several braids with water lilies tied in helped to keep her hair under control.

"Who are you?" the Labyrinth asked.

"My name is Talia. I'm a water nymph."

"A water nymph? Why would you be in an elvish collection?"

"I'm one of the last of my kind," she replied quietly.

"There is a whole colony of water nymphs living in the Labyrinth."

At this Talia perked up. "There is more of my kind? How many?"

"I cannot give you an accurate answer as they keep to themselves mostly, but at least fifty, maybe more."

Talia's aquamarine eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a small "O" of surprise. "How have you come by this information?"

' _We can tell her,'_  Sarah said. ' _In fact, when we bust outta here, we should take her with us.'_

"Because I am the Labyrinth," the Labyrinth answered succinctly.

Talia's eyes grew even wider. "But… how is that possible?!"

"I am currently inhabiting the body of my lady with her consent."

"Then you can get us out of here!" Talia exclaimed. "They say the Labyrinth has powers unlike any other!"

The Labyrinth grimaced. "What they say is true, except that all of my powers are unavailable to me. They are back with my corporeal form protecting my inhabitants from harm. An evil fae and his UnSeelie allies have invaded the Goblin Kingdom." Talia's face fell. "However I think I may know of a way to free us."

' _You do?'_

"You do?" Both Sarah and Talia asked at once.

"I do. I can return to my corporeal form. Once there, I will regain access to my magics and will be able to contact the Goblin King. He will come for my lady."

' _Is that safe?'_  Sarah asked.

' _Why wouldn't it be?'_

' _I don't know, but wouldn't it be leaving me pretty much defenseless?'_

' _We're defenseless now.'_

Sarah seemed to think this over. ' _Are you sure it will work? And how will you get a hold of Jareth?'_

' _I have my ways. The Goblin King and I have always been able to communicate in dreams. I just have to wait until he falls asleep. However you and I will not be able to rejoin until you are in my domain again.'_

Sarah was quiet for a while before agreeing. ' _Do it. We don't have another choice, and I have my own ways to defend myself.'_

' _Agreed, though I should wait until after the show this evening in order to find out more about our situation, and Tarron's employer.'_

"So will you do it then?" Talia asked, her voice hopeful.

The Labyrinth grinned. "Of course. I just want to wait until this evening in order to find out more about our situation."

"Oh,  _I_  could tell you that," Talia replied, surprised.

"Of course! Apologies for not thinking to ask! Our biggest question is who is Tarron's employer?"

"Prince Ronsyth," Talia replied immediately, a look of disgust as though she just bit into a lemon crossing her face.

' _WHAT?!'_

"Prince Ronsyth? Queen Ioelena's husband? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Talia replied. "I get to see him at least once a week when he comes to check on his collection, and he always brings Tarron and some others in his retinue with him. They all call him Your Majesty or Prince Ronsyth. I doubt there is another."

"No, no… I doubt it as well," the Labyrinth replied off handedly. "Do you know where precisely we are, Talia?"

"No," Talia shook her head. "Only that we're somewhere outside of Lefalin. And we can't be too very far because the Prince has talked about the ride here only lasting an hour or so."

"That should be all I need for the Goblin King to find us," the Labyrinth said. "I shall depart immediately."

With this, she led Sarah's body back over to the bed and laid down. ' _Are you sure about this?'_  Sarah asked.

' _Haven't you wished to have your body back?'_

' _Well yeah, but… I don't know. I guess I've grown used to having you around.'_

A sense of amusement rose from the Labyrinth. ' _Don't go getting sentimental on me now, Little One. You and I will reunite once you return to my heart. From there, we shall destroy Bronwyn and those who follow him.'_

Sarah felt a little better and agreed. ' _Okay then. Let's do this.'_

At first, Sarah felt as though her temperature was going up. Sweat beaded on her brow and her cheeks flushed pink. Next she her entire body felt the tingling prickling sensation one feels when a limb is regaining circulation. Except this was all over her body and it was extremely uncomfortable.  _'Is this how it's supposed to be?'_  Sarah asked.

' _Yes, just a moment more, Little One.'_

The tingling sensation grew until all at once it stopped and all of the air left her lungs in a rush. ' _Goodbye for now, Sarah. Take care, my Lady,'_  the Labyrinth said as a farewell, her voice hollow and distant.

Sarah felt her body sag into the cot under her, like a marionette cut from its strings. She hadn't held control over her own body in so long that it was almost like she'd forgotten how to move. Luckily her autonomic system still functioned just fine and she lay on the cot breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Talia's small voice called from inside her crystal container.

"I…" Sarah coughed, trying to make her lungs and vocal cords work. "I think so." She slowly sat up on the bed, her head dizzy, but clearing.

"Did the spirit of the Labyrinth leave?" Talia asked.

"Yes, she's gone."

"So then what do I call you?"

Sarah rose with some help from the iron bars and made her way back over to the table and chair and sat down. "My name is Sarah."

Talia smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sarah."

Sarah grinned back at the water nymph. "Nice to meet you too, Talia."


	17. In Which A Trap Is Set, But It Doesn't Go Quite As Planned

Jareth glared at the cane presented to him. It was a fine piece of workmanship, solid walnut all the way through and colored a rich dark hue with subtle highlights. The top and bottom were capped with what looked like silver with the top piece shaped like the head of an owl. Beautiful really… but completely unwanted. "King Jareth, I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist," Healer Watts stated. "Because the arrows that hit you were iron-tipped, your healing is taking longer than normal. In order to get around and not risk a fall or unnecessary pain, you're going to need to use a cane. I even took the liberty of having one fetched for you that would be to your liking."

"I do like it, Healer Watts. I just don't want it," Jareth retorted.

"Stop acting like a child!" Watts grumbled tossing the cane to the Goblin King who caught it in surprise. "Use it, or risk coming back to see me with a worse injury." The healer didn't wait for an answer, and stalked out of the King's guest room leaving Jareth alone.

The Goblin King had to admit that it was quite difficult getting round on his own. The arrow that had lodged in his thigh and the one that had struck his side had gone quite deep and without the advanced healing that was usually available to him via his magic, he found himself limping around awkwardly and painfully. The cane would probably help, but he didn't want to appear weak. Jareth sighed and positioned the cane in his left hand before using it to lever himself up. At least Healer Watts had taste; the cane was a marvelous piece of work and would not embarrass him too much.

Deciding to make the most of a bad situation, Jareth held himself as straight as he could and ambled out into the hall with his new cane. He was due in King Tuathal's court in ten minutes, and he'd dressed for the occasion. He wore black knee high boots over his customary dark trousers. A dove grey tunic was tucked into his waistband and topped with a black jerkin with silver embroidery. Black gloves completed the ensemble. The only thing missing was the symbol for his office, an upside down crescent that he wore as a necklace was back in his quarters at the castle inside the Goblin City. Or at least it should be if Bronwyn didn't find it and usurp it.

He made a distinct click-thump as he walked down the marble hall, avoiding gossiping courtiers. At least with the cane, it was a visible symbol that he could not balance properly and people would avoid him if they saw it. This at least made it slightly easier to navigate the hall outside the throne room. Of course, the throne room itself was a different story. Courtiers were packed inside and shuffling around between their various friends to get the latest bit of news. Several of them seemed to be talking about him if their sly glances were anything to go by.

Jareth rolled his eyes and continued his way up to the raised dais where King Tuathal and Queen Celeste had already taken their places. A third chair (the same height as Celeste's, which was slightly lower than Tuathal's) had been placed on the other side of the High King of the fae. It was to this chair that Jareth made his way and finally settled into. "I see the invalid finally made it," Tuathal smirked.

"Invalid or not, Tuathal, I can still cut your tongue out and feed it to my goblins," Jareth retorted not even glancing over.

Celeste snickered while Tuathal let out a mock shocked gasp. "You would do that to your own kin? Your own blood?"

Jareth raised a single eyebrow and slowly turned his head to look at the High King. "You are my cousin several times removed, your Majesty. Which makes us about as closely related as a goblin to a boot."

"Though a goblin and a boot do have a remarkable likeness," Celeste quipped.

"OH! Even my own beloved wife is against me! Whatever shall I do?" Tuathal dramatically raised a gloved hand to his brow like a lady about to faint.

"Suck it up, your Majesty," Jareth smirked turning back to the gossiping courtiers. "You have a court session to hold, and a plan to catch a spy to weave."

Tuathal resumed his regular grin. With that, the fae High King called the court session to order. The entire thing went as most court sessions do. Grievances, requests for aide, complaints, and a few arguments were solved. Tuathal even brought Jareth in on a few decisions, though this was less because he needed the help and more to keep Jareth from falling asleep. By the time four hours had elapsed, Jareth was bored stiff. His own court sessions usually only lasted two hours tops. But then again, goblins didn't usually have much to complain about besides who stole whose chickens, or who drank whose ale.

"My devoted and loyal subjects," Tuathal said as he stood. "Thank you for bringing your voices to me so that I may assist you in your problems. However I'm afraid I will have to cancel tomorrow's court session as I have been called to an important meeting with King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom. Court will resume the following day with myself, however if there is something that absolutely cannot wait, my loyal advisor Lord Byron will be available to give advice and help where he can.

"Thank you again, and have a pleasant rest of your day!"

At this, Celeste and Jareth rose together and followed King Tuathal off of the dais and through a door located to the left that led to an ante chamber where Tuathal, Celeste, and other royalty usually waited for court to start or took a break during longer court sessions. "Do you think the spy was there?" Tuathal asked quietly as they left the ante chamber and strode through the hall towards the King's study.

"I don't doubt it. However let us not speak of it until later. He may be listening even now," Jareth reminded his kin.

"Of course!" Tuathal agreed as he opened the door to allow admittance for his wife and cousin to enter the study.

A servant entered shortly after them, bearing a tea cart full of pastries and small sandwiches as well as a generous pot of steaming bergamot tea. "Did you say the old groundskeeper's house, dear?" Celeste asked playing her part.

"Yes, I believe that will work. The area is usually devoid of life, especially in the mornings. Most prefer to visit the grounds for a stroll in the afternoon. In any case, I can have it placed off limits for the morning. I am the King after all."

"Yes, the groundskeeper's house should work just fine. I doubt Bronwyn ever visited it given that it was a servant's quarters before you moved the old fae into the palace."

"Indeed. We should be quite safe there," Tuathal commented. "Thank you, Riva, that will be all," he addressed the servant girl.

The young fae curtsied then hurried from the room. "Do you think she'll tell?" Celeste asked sipping from her cup.

"I have no doubts," Tuathal grinned. "I asked for her specifically to serve tea this afternoon. She's been caught gossiping about things she's not supposed to know before. She'll do it again."

"Let's hope you're right," Jareth said as he grabbed a chocolate biscuit. "And let's also hope that the spy hears it too."

"Do you really think it's one of the staff?" Celeste queried.

"I think the spy being one of the staff is more likely than it being one of the courtiers. Though both are possible," Jareth replied. "A member of the staff has access to areas of the palace that most courtiers could not go without being asked their motive. Staff are nearly invisible to some."

"True, all very true," Tuathal agreed. "We'll just have to wait and see."

**oOoOoOo**

The next morning, Tuathal and Jareth made a small show of getting together for breakfast before heading out to the grounds. They moved slowly, not only so any servants could see them, but also because the damp weather was agitating Jareth's wounds (not that he would admit it out loud). The groundskeeper's old cottage was a good fifteen minute walk through the garden and across the polo field. It was a circular hut about fifteen feet in diameter made of stone with a thatch roof. Though it had been empty long enough that the thatch had holes and Jareth was fairly certain he saw a bird fly out of the stone chimney.

"Did you see if we were followed?" Tuathal asked upon entering the cottage.

"No, but that doesn't mean anything," Jareth responded gently testing his weight on a wooden stool.

"You should have Healer Watts take a look at you when we get back," Tuathal remarked giving Jareth's leg a worried look.

"I'm fine," the Goblin King waved him off. "Besides, we have other things to worry about just now."

"Yes, yes," the High King straightened as he set about casting spells for detection. It only took a moment, and when he was done he turned back to Jareth. "There, if anyone comes within thirty feet of the cottage we'll know."

"Your captain of the guard is on standby?"

"What do you think I am? Of course!" Tuathal threw up his hands slightly in exasperation.

"Just checking," Jareth responded.

"I'll have you know that before taking the throne I did serve time in the guard myself!" Tuathal shook a finger at his kin.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Yes, as did I." It was common for members of the nobility to serve under the military for a two year minimum after completing their basic academic career. Jareth had actually started his service just as Tuathal was leaving. The High King had gone above and beyond the minimum two years and actually served ten, something for which he'd been praised by the courts. Jareth had done his two year minimum then eagerly left. He'd not had any problem with the physical requirements. It was the whole taking orders bit that he couldn't handle. Could've had something to do with the fact that he had a cranky old war veteran as a colonel though.

The two bickered back and forth a bit about their time in the service until a low chirping noise filled the cottage. "The alarm?" Jareth mouthed.

Tuathal nodded and flicked his hand to silence the chirping. Jareth flicked his own hand and a crystal appeared at the tips of his gloved fingers. "This will reveal him," the Goblin King said as he crushed the crystal in his palm and gently blew the glittering dust into the air. It swirled in small eddies before slipping out a crack in the door, leaving a glittering trail of dust to follow.

Tuathal motioned for Jareth to stay put, and the Goblin King didn't argue seeing as he couldn't move very stealthily at the moment. The High King moved quietly towards the window to see the dust trail leading behind the cottage. He could also see five of his personal guards creeping through the trees to follow it. A minute later, there was a loud shout and a several cries of pain. Tuathal burst out of the cabin to find three guards on the ground nursing abdominal wounds and the remaining two guards on top of a female courtier who was struggling to get free. "Well this is a surprise," the High King stated as he came to stand in front of the spy. "I didn't expect to see you here, Lady Einsworth." Jareth caught up and came to stand beside the High King to examine the courtier with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing? Tell your guards to let me up, your Majesty!" Lady Einsworth shouted indignantly as she struggled to pull herself free.

Tuathal crossed his arms over his chest and indicated for the two guards to let her up. They did so, but kept a firm grip on her. The lady's pale violet dress was smeared with dirt and some of the beading had been ripped off in places. Her blond hair was in disarray and her face was a ruddy pink color. "Is this how you treat loyal members of your court?" she demanded.

"The  _loyal_  ones, no," Tuathal replied looking pointedly at her. "How long have you been giving up information to Bronwyn?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she insisted, her eyes narrowing and a sneer scrunching up her face.

"I suspect when Bronwyn finds out that we know about you, whether you admit to anything or not, he won't look kindly upon you. In fact, I'm rather sure he'll want to cut any loose ends, if you get my meaning," Jareth pointed out as he shifted his weight to his good leg.

Lady Einsworth stilled in her captors' grasp. "I know nothing about Bronwyn, nor have I been in contact with him," she tried to sound forceful, but there was a glint of fear in her eyes.

"If you tell us what you know, we can protect you, Lady Einsworth," Tuathal promised. "All you have to do is talk."

Lady Einsworth hesitated for a moment before lowering her head in defeat. "Fine, but in the cottage. I know he will not be able to hear us there."

Tuathal indicated for his guards to lead the woman into the cottage. His guards placed a spell on her to cut off her access to magic before doing anything else, and then those who were injured were teleported directly to the palace's healing ward. Once they were all seated around the dilapidated table, Tuathal motioned for Lady Einsworth to speak. She folded her hands on the table and looked at both Jareth and Tuathal before beginning. "Bronwyn approached me several months ago before his attack on the Goblin Kingdom," she stated looking at Jareth. "I didn't know his plans. All he asked of me was that I keep an eye on the goings on inside King Tuathal's court. We would meet in the orangery at night and I would tell him of the gossip I'd heard during the day.

"When I heard of the attack on the Goblin Kingdom, I demanded answers from him. He said it was for the good of the land, and that with him in charge of the Labyrinth, there would be better economics and more equal treatment of nobles. He…" she paused for a moment, looking down at the rough table. "He promised me a Queenship beside him if I would continue giving him information."

She looked up under her lashes at Jareth. "It's not that I desperately wanted to marry Bronwyn, but I knew of the kind of power he has and what being a Queen at his side could mean for me."

"Bribery with power," Jareth snorted. "Just like Bronwyn…"

"My dear, you do know he probably never meant a word of what he promised you?" Tuathal asked gently.

Lady Einsworth shook her head and sniffled. "I don't know what I thought. But he was so convincing! Everything he said made sense!"

"Glamour," Jareth commented.

"Most likely," Tuathal agreed.

"Anyway," Lady Einsworth continued. "I kept giving him information, and he kept praising me for my work and saying how one day I would make an excellent Queen. I was to meet him tonight in the orangery near the north wall to tell him what I'd learned of your meeting."

Jareth and Tuathal looked at each other before looking back at her. "He'll know what's happened if you're not there," Jareth said.

Lady Einsworth's head jerked up, her eyes wide with fear. "He can't know I betrayed him! Please! He'll kill me!"

"Now she understands," Jareth rolled his eyes.

"We will protect you, Lady Einsworth. However you will have to be confined to your rooms. Bronwyn never appeared to you in your rooms, did he?"

She shook her head. "No, only in the orangery and that first time in the greenhouses."

"Both pretty common spots," Jareth commented. "He could have visited those any time while he was here." He turned to stare intently at Lady Einsworth. "How did you get your information for Bronwyn?"

"I… I paid several members of the staff to tell me anything of note they'd heard for the day," she replied.

Tuathal sighed heavily. "I suspected as much. I'm going to need the names of everyone who passed you information."

Lady Einsworth nodded. "What… what about tonight?"

"We'll deal with Bronwyn tonight," Jareth replied, his brow furrowed in determination. A sly smirk grew on his face a moment later. "I may need a little help preparing for his arrival though," the Goblin King said his eyes sliding over to Tuathal.

"What do you have in mind?" the High King asked.

"You'll see," Jareth replied still smiling.

**oOoOoOo**

It was late going on towards midnight when Bronwyn finally made an appearance. He arrived precisely where Lady Einsworth said he would behind the groundskeeper's small shed on the north edge of the orangery where all of the tools and equipment were kept. "Fancy meeting you here," Jareth called out to his cousin as he appeared, looking around for Lady Einsworth.

"Jareth," Bronwyn said in a slightly higher pitched surprised voice. However his widened eyes didn't last long before they narrowed and his lips pursed trying to make out the situation. "I did not expect to see you here tonight."

"Oh I know," Jareth replied. "I'm sure you were expecting someone else. Someone a little more feminine than myself. Sorry to disappoint."

"I'm always disappointed to see you, cousin. Disappointed to see you alive, that is," Bronwyn fired back.

"Is that best you can do?" Jareth gave him a skeptical look with one eyebrow raised. "I expect better from you, Bronwyn."

"I'm saving my energy for when we meet face to face, cousin. I will be happy to show you how  _sharp_  I can be then," he said putting emphasis on the word sharp as he rested his hand on a long knife sheathed at his side.

"I don't doubt it," Jareth replied seemingly unaffected. "I did not come here to trade barbs with you though."

"Oh? Then why are you here? It's obvious that you've found my mole, and you must have broken her in order to learn of our rendezvous location."

"She was not that hard to break," Jareth shrugged as he crossed his arms loosely and leaned against the shed. His cane leaned against the shed wall as well. "I would recommend finding some spies who are more capable."

Instead of becoming riled up, Bronwyn only smiled as he pointedly looked at the cane next to Jareth. "I see my UnSeelie did some lasting damage to you," he changed the topic. "Tell me, Goblin King, how it feels to hobble around like a crippled old fae?"

Jareth frowned, but held tight to the anger that boiled up inside. He would not let his thrice damned cousin get the best of him. "I imagine it feels about the same as repeatedly failing to gain control over the Labyrinth."

At this, Bronwyn frowned as well. "What is it you came here to discuss, cousin?" he growled.

"Absolutely nothing," Jareth smirked. "I only wanted to keep you here long enough for the spell to recognize your astral projection signature."

"What?" Bronwyn let his arms drop slowly. "Do make sense, Jareth!"

"You've never heard of a blocking spell?" the Goblin King's face was alight with glee as he continued. "You see, a blocking spell needs the signature, trace, or some element of the unwanted item. With astral projection, it can be quite tricky because the projector is here, but at the same time they are not. In order for it to work, a spell pattern must be drawn where the projector will appear, so that the blocking spell will have something to recognize of the projector in order to block it."

Bronwyn looked at a loss for words as his projection started to fade out in parts. "What have you done?" he asked quietly in a venomous voice.

"I've completely blocked you from the entire grounds of Éclat Castle. You won't be able to project anywhere within the grounds or castle unless I remove the spell."

Bronwyn's face grew ruddy and his eyes looked about ready to bulge out of his head. His hands were clenched in fists by his sides. "You will never get your kingdom back, Goblin King! I'll make sure of that!" Bronwyn shouted as he faded completely from view. The fae's voice echoed in the surrounding area for a short moment before all traces of him were gone.

"Has he left?" Tuathal called from just around the corner of the shed.

"Yes," Jareth answered. "I thank you for letting me handle him myself."

Tuathal and a couple of his personal guards stepped around the corner. "You're welcome. It was the least I could do for the fae who thought of a way to keep Bronwyn from appearing anywhere he pleases at any time."

Jareth grinned as he gripped his cane and started the trek back towards the castle proper. "Some of us actually listened to our tutors," he stated. "While others were gawking out the window wishing to be alone with a certain woman."

Tuathal gave the smirking Goblin King an offended look before bursting out laughing. "I cannot deny it!"

"I thought not," Jareth replied.

The two friends walked back up to the castle to report in to Celeste who had stayed behind. However the Queen met them at the door, pacing frantically. "Oh thank the gods you're alright!" she cried out upon seeing them. The small fae ran to her husband and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

"Celeste!" Tuathal cried out in surprise as he held her close. "What's wrong?! What's happened?"

The Queen leaned back, a hint of tears in her eyes. "I was so worried… I thought it might have been a trap," she sniffled.

"What's happened, Celeste?" Jareth asked in a level voice.

"It's Lady Einsworth," Celeste finally replied as she stepped back from Tuathal. "She's been murdered."


	18. In Which A Murder Is Committed, Jareth Has A Dream, & An Army Marches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Whoa... look at that! I updated on time! Haha! Who would've guessed? Anyway, thank you everyone for all of your kind comments and reviews! I had a couple people ask if everything was okay with me and yes it is. Just been going through a lot and getting ready for the end of the school year. It's kind of a double edged sword for teachers. On the one hand, we're almost done and soon we won't have to deal with the increasingly squirmy and distracted kids! On the other hand, we have to take a look at all of the standards we haven't taught yet and somehow manage to squeeze them all into the next few weeks. *Queue crisis mode.
> 
> But no really... it's all good and I'm feeling pretty good about next school year.

 

****WARNING FOR GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE****

**It is only in the very first part (like first 200 words).  Apologies in advanced.**

In the hours that followed the discovery of Lady Einsworth's body, the royals of Éclat Castle had no rest. The city guard was called to search the castle for the murderer, and to determine who, if anyone, had been witness to the crime. Tuathal and Jareth went to examine the room while Celeste stayed in her quarters with a strong pot of lavender tea to help calm her nerves. Lady Einsworth's body was in her own quarters slumped over the small table in the sitting room. A cold pot of tea sat on the table and a half empty cup sat on a saucer, Lady Einsworth's fingers still loosely threaded through the handle.

It wasn't just the disturbing open-eyed stare that she gave her examiners chills, Lady Einsworth had had her throat slit from ear to ear, causing blood to spill down her front and soak through her previously white nightgown. "She probably never saw it coming," Jareth said quietly as Healer Watts examined the body. "Unless she was posed, she looks far too relaxed if she knew the end was coming."

"Begging your pardon, your Majesty, but she was not posed," Healer Watts chimed in from his position beside the deceased fae. "The blood spill patterns indicate that she was not moved at all from when she was killed. Which means that she either knew her killer and trusted them to move around behind her, or she never knew they were there in the first place."

"Do you know what was used to kill her?" Tuathal asked, his face pale. The High King, while having fought on the field of battle during his decade in the military, suddenly found himself a bit nauseous at the sight of Lady Einsworth's blood soaked body.

Healer Watts shook his head. "I cannot be certain at this stage. I'll need to do an autopsy on her. Though if I had to make a guess, I'd say it was a wire."

"A wire?" Tuathal repeated.

Healer Watts looked up at his King before nodding and looking back down to point at the blood clotted dark red line across Lady Einsworth's throat. "Do you see how straight it is? That means it was one even stroke. Also, the beginning of the cut at the front of the throat appears to be deeper than at the sides indicating the pressure was heaviest there." He straightened and looked up at Tuathal again. "It is possible that this was a done by a single long slice of a knife, but it is unlikely that Lady Einsworth would have held still during the… event in order for the cut to be this even and straight."

Tuathal looked a bit green now, and Jareth frowned at his distant relative. "I think we'll let you get back to your job, Healer Watts," the Goblin King said. "If you have any news, the King will be in his rooms. Come on, Tuathal," he added the last part quietly for the High King.

Tuathal nodded and turned with Jareth to exit the courtier's assigned room. "Thank you, Jareth. That was becoming a bit much for me," he said, his cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed, Tuathal. Seeing a death in your home is a bit different than seeing it on the battlefield," Jareth replied quietly as they made their way back to the High King's private quarters.

"Indeed," Tuathal agreed. "I've never felt squeamish around bodies before, but seeing her… like that." The High King shivered. "I doubt I'll sleep well any time soon."

"The question is, how did Bronwyn get to her?" Jareth asked. "And so soon."

"Bronwyn? I thought an astral projection could not cause physical harm?"

"It can't, but he could have ordered someone to do it."

"Another spy?"

"It certainly appears that way," Jareth agreed.

Tuathal opened the door to his private quarters and allowed Jareth admittance before himself. "But how would he have known? It was only minutes before that you expelled him from the grounds!"

"I don't know. Unless the other spy knew of Lady Einsworth and had been ordered beforehand to  _take care_  of her should she be found or betray him."

"Another spy?" Celeste was still awake and sitting at the table in the sitting room. "But how?"

"Bronwyn has the gift of persuasion, my dear, and he's quite good with a glamour when persuasion isn't enough," Jareth answered as he gently seated himself at the table.

Celeste poured tea for her husband and the Goblin King before refilling her own cup. "This is all too much," she said with a slight tremble in her voice. "Haven't we had enough?"

"All is fair in love and war, my dear," King Tuathal murmured as he pulled his chair closer to hers so he could put an arm around her shoulders.

Celeste leaned into him as she sipped her tea. "We're going to need to be twice as vigilant now, Tuathal," Jareth said.

"I know. We have no idea how many more spies Bronwyn has placed in our ranks."

"Precisely. And we still need to call a meeting of the heads of state. We need to organize our combined armies as soon as possible," Jareth stated.

"I think holding the meetings here would be inadvisable," Tuathal said.

"Agreed. We could hold them at Rhihart's palace?" Jareth suggested. "Bronwyn, though related, has never been there I believe."

"How sure are you? There was a period of time for which we cannot account Bronwyn's movements."

"True, but we now highly suspect he was learning UnSeelie magics at that time. Odds are he would meet the UnSeelie somewhere more... remote."

"Hmm… I'm still not convinced, but we need to organize. King Rhihart's domain may be more neutral than mine or Queen Ioelena's. The dwarves will not be pleased about having to travel through fae portals though."

"Hafrock will convince his troops. He knows what's at stake here," Jareth assuaged the doubts.

"Fair enough," Tuathal nodded. "We'll make plans to leave on the 'morrow. For now I think we could all use some rest."

"Yes," Jareth agreed. "Tomorrow then," he nodded his head then pushed himself up with the help of his cane. As the Goblin King made his way back to his own quarters, his mind went to thoughts of Sarah. He'd been so caught up over the past couple of days that it had not occurred to him to let her know what was going on. After all, he'd been completely unconscious for more than a week where he could not contact her. She had to be worried. Tomorrow he would write her. He'd send a letter straight away by magic so it would get to her by the time she ate lunch.

Exhaustion washed over him as he finally reached his rooms. It had been a very long day and night, and was now verging towards dawn of the following day. However he could only afford a few hours rest. There was so much to do. Jareth peeled off his clothes from the day and slipped into a nightshirt by hand. His magic supply was still limited from the iron poisoning, and the energy it had cost to create the blocking spell had drained him. The Goblin King fell into bed and barely managed to pull the duvet over himself before drifting off.

**oOoOoOo**

_Jareth found himself wandering the twists and turns of the Labyrinth. He was in the hedge maze section where the uneven cobblestones made for difficult walking sometimes. The sky overhead was a deep navy canvas with small sparkling diamonds flecked across it. The Goblin King breathed in the smell of earth and magic as he gently ran a hand over the verdant green walls of the Labyrinth. "And how are we tonight, my dear?" he asked as he walked. "It's been a while since I've walked within you."_

_A small breeze fluttered the leaves on the hedges as Jareth came to an open area. It was a small courtyard with a pale stone throne sitting in the center. Small stone pedestals with ornately painted ceramic vases sitting atop them sat in each corner, and paths led off into each direction. Jareth had emerged behind the throne, and as he drew closer, he noticed that someone was seated in the throne. "Hello?" he called out. There were no runners in the Labyrinth right now, but that did not mean someone else in his kingdom hadn't wandered out here._

_Slowly he moved around the high back chair to see a woman glowing a faint green light. However it was not just any woman; it was Sarah. Jareth gasped and moved forward quickly. His hands gently came up to cup her face, and her eyes opened revealing an opaque white tinged green. "Sarah, what's happened to you?" he whispered._

" _ **Goblin King**_ _," a voice that sounded like several female voices speaking at once issued from Sarah's mouth. "_ _ **I have need to speak with you**_ _."_

_Jareth leaned back, his hands dropping from Sarah's face. "You're not Sarah," he murmured._

" _ **Correct**_ _," the voices answered. "I am simply using her form, because it is familiar to you."_

_Jareth's brows furrowed as he stared at his love who was not his love. "Labyrinth?" he asked slowly._

" _ **Correct again, Goblin King**_ _."_

_Jareth settled back on his heels at the foot of the throne like a boy waiting for his mother to speak. The dream world around him seemed to dim as he realized it wasn't real and all of what had happened over the past few weeks came rushing in. "How is this possible? You don't have access to your magic."_

_The Labyrinth shook Sarah's head. "_ _**I am at home now, Goblin King. I have returned to my heart** _ _."_

" _And where is Sarah? Why have you left her with the elves?"_

" _ **Sarah needs your help. She has been taken by Prince Ronsyth to be a part of his live collection**_ _."_

_Jareth stood rapidly, his eyes already searching for a way out, except that this was a dream. He needed to wake up. He tried to close his eyes and envision himself waking, but it would not work. "I need to go! Let me wake up!" he cried._

" _ **Hold a moment, Goblin King**_ _," the Labyrinth said in a stern voice. "_ _ **Sarah is in no harm at the moment, and is very unlikely to come to harm under Prince Ronsyth's care.**_ "

" _Are you saying I should leave her there?!" he growled, his blue eyes growing cold as his fists clenched._

" _ **For now, yes. You have things going on that cannot take place without you present**_ _."_

" _So I go rescue her, then come back! What's the problem?" he threw his arms wide as he asked this._

" _ **Her rescuing will take time. Even I do not know precisely where she is being held, only that it is within an hours' ride from Lefalin**_ _."_

" _How can you not know? You were with her when she was taken?!"_

" _ **We were drugged and did not wake until after we arrived. The only reason I know as much as I do is because of a small water sprite who was also being held there**_ _."_

_Jareth seemed to calm slightly as rationality took hold over his scrambled emotions. "You're sure it's Prince Ronsyth?"_

" _ **Aye, Talia, the water sprite, said as much, and she saw him with her own eyes**_ _."_

_Jareth seemed to ponder this for a while, one gloved hand under his chin while the other propped it up at the elbow. "I don't like leaving Sarah there for one second longer than I must," Jareth growled, his hands dropping to his hips._

" _ **She won't be there long**_ _," the Labyrinth reminded him. "_ _ **But you must unite the armies and start your march. Now that I am back to my heart, I can tell that Bronwyn has not been idle. He slowly chips away at the magic keeping him at bay**_ _."_

" _Then I will move quickly. You will watch over Sarah?" he asked._

" _ **I can visit her dreams as I visit you, but until she is at my heart again, I will not be able to reconnect with her, nor will I be able to loan her any of my magic. She must fully become the Lady of the Labyrinth before we can share power freely.**_ "

_Jareth nodded, and bowed low before the ethereal being. "I thank you for bringing me this information, Labyrinth. We will meet again in the physical world soon."_

" _ **Hurry, Goblin King. I should hate to think of what Bronwyn will do if he gains the power to traverse between our world and the next.**_ "

**oOoOoOo**

Jareth sat up with a sharp gasp, his eyes wide open, and his chest heaving. He could remember every part of the dream he'd just had, and though he was still eager to be off to Lefalin to find Sarah he knew it would have to wait. There were things that had been set in motion here and Jareth needed to push them a bit faster. The Labyrinth was right, Prince Ronsyth would not harm Sarah. That didn't lessen Jareth's urge to punch the elf in the face though.

Slowly, his breathing came back under control. Jareth flung the duvet off his legs, grabbed his cane, and stood before making his way to the washroom. Judging by the light streaming in between the long curtains, it was close to mid-day. He wondered if Tuathal and Celeste were up yet? It had been a long night for everyone, but he doubted Tuathal would sleep late. After finishing up in the washroom, Jareth got dressed with the help of a manservant. His side and leg still gave him pain, which made dressing difficult.

Once the manservant was finished, the Goblin King gripped his cane and made his way towards the High King's private rooms where he usually took breakfast with his wife. As it happened, both King and Queen were just starting their meal, and they quickly invited Jareth to join them. "There is plenty here, Jareth, please do sit down," Celeste waved a hand at an empty chair.

The Goblin King nodded and limped over to sit next to the Queen. He filled a small plate with some toast with jam, sausages, and a soft-boiled egg while Celeste poured a cup of tea for him. Jareth added some milk and sugar to his tea as he spoke. "We need to leave for Lathe as soon as possible."

Tuathal looked up from his tea cup. "What about the spy here?"

"We're going to have to leave it till later," Jareth shook his head. "I had a visit last night from the Labyrinth. She has separated from Sarah and told me that Bronwyn is slowly chipping away at her defenses. We need to hurry."

"But…"

"I will stay and find the spy," Celeste offered placing a hand over her husband's resting on the table.

"I don't want to put you in any danger, my dear," Tuathal protested.

Celeste shook her head. "If Jareth is right, we don't have time to argue. You will go with Jareth to bring the troops together, and I will ferret out the spies hidden here."

"Celeste is right, we don't have the time to stay together and do things one at a time," Jareth agreed, finishing his toast.

Tuathal flipped his hand over to grip his wife's hand. "Are you sure you can handle this?" he asked, his golden eyes almost imploring her to ask him to stay.

"Tuathal, I managed just fine on my own before I ever met you. I'll be okay. Besides, I'll have my personal guards here still," she squeezed his hand back and gave him a gentle smile.

Tuathal sighed in defeat. "We'll leave this evening. I will have my troops ready to go by then."

Jareth nodded and finished his breakfast.

**oOoOoOo**

It was well into the evening when Tuathal and Jareth were ready to create the portal that would lead to Lathe. They had decided that Jareth would go through first while Tuathal arranged his troops. Jareth would then come back through and between four of Tuathal's top fae sorcerers, they would create a portal large enough for five fae across to march through. It would take a while for Tuathal's entire army to march through, but the four sorcerers were confident they could hold the portal for that long.

Jareth clapped Tuathal on the back once and the High King nodded with a grin before Jareth disappeared. He rode his roan stallion through a smaller portal and wound up right in front of the main gates to Lathe. A camp of centaurs, elves, and fae surrounded him. He was pleasantly surprised to see that his half-brother had not been idle during the weeks apart from each other. The Goblin King nudged his stallion into a trot, and they made their way through the gate and up the main avenue. The stallion's hooves clattered over the cobblestones, while Jareth nodded to a couple of centaurs he recognized.

"JARETH!" a familiar voice shouted, followed by a gangly teen dashing out from a nearby forge. A pinto colored centaur followed, but at a more sedate pace. The human teen rushed forward as Jareth swept down from his mount.

A large grin spread over the fae king's face as Tobias Williams stopped in front of him. It seemed the teen didn't quite know what to do now that he was in front of Jareth. Hugging seemed too personal, but a handshake seemed too formal. Jareth made up the teen's mind for him and reached out to pull him into a tight hug. "Tobias! You're alive!" Toby chuckled and returned the hug quickly. Jareth backed up a step, keeping his gloved hands on the boy's shoulders as he took him in. "And doing well, I see!"

"Yeah! Rhihart, I mean, King Rhihart's been great! Him and Palath both!"

"Palath?" Jareth looked up at the pinto centaur who was now beside them.

"It is an honor to make your Majesty's acquaintance," Palath bowed low before rising back up again.

"The honor is mine," Jareth nodded to the centaur. "I understand you are to thank for saving Toby from the hell hound attack a few days ago."

"The boy, going against what he'd been told," he gave a sly look at the human youth. "Saved himself. He still has a ways to go, but Tobias has become fairly proficient with a bow. If it weren't for him, I believe I would have been more wounded from the attack than I already was." Palath indicated his bandaged side.

Jareth grinned down at Toby and ruffled his hair. "I don't mean to cut our reunion short, lad, but I need to get to King Rhihart. Any idea where he is?"

Toby's eyes brightened at being asked to help and he nodded. "Yeah, he should be in his study right now. We just left him a little bit ago."

"Excellent! We'll meet up and talk more when I'm not in such a hurry, deal?" Jareth grinned even though his heart ached a little at not being able to tell the boy about his sister's predicament.

"Deal!" Toby nodded.

Jareth patted Toby on the shoulder before re-mounting the roan stallion and nudging it into a canter to get to the palace. He dodged around others going about with their business and when he finally reached the large palace that looked more like an expansive mansion, he dismounted and quickly tossed the reins to a stable hand. Rhihart was indeed in his study talking with an onyx black centaur who wore a leather jerkin over his charcoal skin. "Jareth!" Rhihart called out upon seeing him. "Brother! You're alive!"

Jareth chuckled as his kin enveloped him in a hug. "Of course I am!"

"I mean only to say, that when Celeste wrote me of what had happened, I was shocked to say the least! And I see you are still healing," he looked pointedly at the cane Jareth was leaning on.

"It is nothing. I heal a little more every day, and Healer Watts tells me I should be able to stop using the cane in another few days," Jareth waved him off. "I come with the armed forces of Avalon, Rhihart," he changed topics. "They await permission to travel through."

"Of course!" he called in a page then. "Quickly, go inform Colonel Braden of King Tuathal's arrival. Tell him to have them set up camp on the north side of the city." The page left to deliver his message. "Ah! Forgive me! Jareth, this is General Ardal. General Ardal, this is my brother, King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom."

The large centaur bowed while Jareth nodded his head in greeting. "I believe I shall go ready my troops," Ardal stated as he turned for the door. "With King Jareth and King Tuathal here, I do not believe I'm mistaken in thinking we will be marching for the Goblin Kingdom soon?"

"No, you are absolutely correct!" Rhihart nodded. "By all means, you're dismissed to start making preparations."

General Ardal gave a short bow again to both of the Kings before leaving. Once the centaur had left, Jareth turned to his brother, a serious look on his face. "I need to speak with you, Rhihart," he said formally.

Rhihart raised a single brow before raising a hand and flicking it. The door to his study clicked as it locked and it was suddenly very quiet. "No one can hear us. What news do you have?"

"Sarah is in trouble."

"What? I only received a missive from her the other day."

"The Labyrinth has separated from her in order to give me the message that Prince Ronsyth has taken her captive and is holding her as part of his illegal live collection."

"The bastard!" Rhihart's face flushed a ruddy pink as his fists tightened. "We'll march into Lefalin and demand he take us to her!"

Jareth settled a hand on his brother's arm to make him pay attention. "That was my first reaction too, but the Labyrinth pointed out that Sarah will come to no harm under Ronsyth's care. In fact, she may be safer than if she were free."

Rhihart's brow furrowed and his mouth dropped into a frown. "You surely jest! You don't plan to leave her there?"

"I don't know what I plan!" Jareth shouted, stalking away. "It goes against every fiber in my being to allow her to be under his control a moment longer! But the army needs me! I am the one who pulled all of these forces together! If I leave now to go on a rescue mission, it may all fall apart!" Jareth paced back and forth while he spoke, but came to a halt in front of Rhihart as he finished.

"Jareth, I would not let this effort dissolve while you go to rescue your intended," Rhihart said placing a comforting hand on his brother's arm.

Jareth looked up at him with large eyes and a frown. "I know you wouldn't brother, but I still feel that I cannot leave while we are only just now coming together."

"Don't you have to return to Lefalin anyway to fetch Queen Ioelena's forces?"

Jareth perked up. "I do. I can bring others with me who can help find Sarah."

"I will gather a small task force," Rhihart grinned and patted his brother on the back. "My centaur warriors are some of the best trackers in the forest!"

Jareth grinned as well. "Between them and a few highly skilled fae from Tuathal, I should have no problem tracking Sarah down."

"That's the spirit, brother! We'll find your intended, and punish Ronsyth for daring to take her!"


	19. In Which A Rescue Is Made & There Is A Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: We're nearing the final battle! This is what the past 80,000 words have been leading up to! Good lord... I can't believe this story is that long! And I've still got another 60 pages worth of story in my google doc. Anyway... hope you enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> Also, you'll notice I'm updating a day early.  I happen to have a pretty lazy Sunday today, so there you go... an early chapter!

 

It took perhaps an hour to gather a few faithful centaurs and fae and create the portal to travel to Wea Allanar. They arrived just outside the capital city of Lefalin and Jareth did not hesitate in sending the centaurs into the forest right away, the fae would stay with Jareth and help direct soldiers and act as backup if needed. The centaurs split off into three groups of two before the elves noticed their presence. All six centaurs had experience and training in the Sylvan Woods, which meant they knew the elves' outposts and traveling routes. With this in mind, they would be able to avoid notice and travel quickly. Jareth didn't know who was involved in Sarah's kidnapping or who was loyal to the Prince. They would need to be very careful in how they proceeded. Jareth would buy the centaurs time by arranging the transport of Queen Ioelena's troops through the portals and to Lemwyn. It would take well over an hour to get everyone through the portal.

The Goblin King made his way into Lefalin, the guards stationed in trees jumped to attention and several came down to act as an escort for him. "Your Majesty, we did not realize you were coming," one said apologetically as they quickly made their way towards the large conglomeration of trees that made up the palace.

"That is because events are moving quickly now and we must make haste," Jareth replied focusing on his task and trying to leave Sarah to the centaurs.

"Of course!" the guard responded and picked up the pace. "Queen Ioelena will have just finished afternoon tea."

They made it to the palace and into the Queen's study where she was indeed just finishing her afternoon tea. A worried and somewhat frightened look flashed across her features at the sight of the Goblin King, but vanished quickly. "King Jareth," she addressed him, setting down her teacup. "What a surprise to see you. Have you finished negotiations with Avalon?"

"Indeed I have, and we are moving to gather all of our forces. Bronwyn knows I am alive and is slowly making progress at chipping away at the Labyrinth's defenses." Jareth eyed her, a suspicion slowly forming. "Where is my Lady Sarah?" he asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to see the Queen's reaction.

The Queen's face fell and she broke. "Jareth," her voice was apologetic and low, "I was going to write you… she's gone missing. We can't find her anywhere." The Queen stood then and came around her desk to face the Goblin King. "As far as we can tell, she went to dinner with a friend and hasn't been seen since. We're searching the kingdom for her."

Jareth sighed. His suspicions were correct. Queen Ioelena seemed to know nothing of her husband's illicit behavior. "I know," he said with a small sigh.

"You know?" she looked up at him.

"Yes, the Labyrinth separated from Sarah's body and came to tell me what had happened. I came here with the dual purpose of retrieving her and acquiring your army. However I was not certain until this moment if you were an accomplice in her disappearance."

"Accomplice! Why would I ever…?" she seemed at a loss for words.

"Because the one who took her was your husband, Prince Ronsyth."

The Queen fumbled and had to lean back against her desk. "Ronsyth? No, he wouldn't…" However as soon as the words were out of her mouth she looked to the ground. A change came over her as she seemed to think back over the past few days. "He… I know he goes to a secret location once a week. He says it's his weekly retreat, and only spends a half a day there at most. Though sometimes he'll spend the night there, not very often, maybe once or twice a year."

"Think, Ioelena, is it possible that your husband has been keeping a live collection under your nose?"

"I… I don't know," she finally murmured. "Live collections are illegal, though many turn a blind eye," she commented.

Jareth frowned. "We're going to have to hold a conversation about that later. For now we must find Sarah. Do you know where he goes?"

She shook her head. "No, but I know it's east of the city. Or at least that's the direction he always goes."

He nodded and quickly formed a crystal sphere, pouring in power until it glowed brightly. With a quick movement, he threw it at the ground where it shattered into three doves that cooed as they took flight out the nearby window. "I have sent word to my centaurs."

"You brought Rhihart's centaurs into the Sylvan Forest?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I hardly think you have room to complain," Jareth raised an eyebrow.

Ioelena frowned, but didn't comment further. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We gather your forces. Rhihart's centaurs will find Sarah and bring her to me. I would trust them with my life."

She nodded. "I will send word out to those in the royal guard loyal to me to not interfere with them unless it is to help."

"They may have a bit of a time finding them," Jareth grinned.

"Don't underestimate my elves, Jareth," Ioelena scolded. "Now, let's get to work."

With that, they moved quickly. Queen Ioelena sent out commands and gave orders to her staff and soon the army of Wea Allenar was gathering in front of the city where Jareth and the centaurs had appeared. Jareth had arranged for Rhihart to send a few of his fae sorcerers to Lefalin to assist in creating a portal for the elven army. Jareth would not be able to do it alone, let alone hold a portal for very long. They only awaited Jareth's crystal to signal them.

**oOoOoOo**

Sarah lay quietly on the cot provided for her. Last night had been horrible. Prince Ronsyth had invited a small group of friends to view the latest in his collection, which had involved her standing prettily on a dais surrounded by iron bars and roses. The ten or so elves circled around her making comments about her beauty, height, eye color, hair, and aura. It was as though they viewed her as an animal, worse than! She wasn't a sentient human being to them, just something added to the Prince's collection for them to admire… a piece of art. It was humiliating.

However despite the humiliation, her secret hadn't been found out. No one had suspected that she was no longer joined with the Labyrinth. Maybe it was because none of them had encountered a magical being like the Lady of the Labyrinth, or maybe it was because the iron bars kept them far enough away that they couldn't tell. Either way she was glad that standing still and suffering their words for two hours had been the worst thing that happened.

"Sarah?" Talia called out quietly from next door.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

Sarah sat up and looked at the water nymph floating in her crystal box cage. She sighed and stood up. "Just peachy. How about you?"

"You don't sound  _just peachy_ ," Talia remarked.

Sarah smirked and moved closer to the door of her cage. "Talia, how would you like to get out of here?"

"I would love to, but trust me when I say that I've tried. The crystal is impenetrable for my kind. And even if you had magic to help, the iron around you would neutralize it." She banged a fist on her crystal cage. She'd told Sarah earlier that crystal was to water nymphs as iron was to fae.

At this, Sarah reached up to her hair that was still piled on top of her head and pulled out two of the pins. "I don't need magic," Sarah replied as she knelt and reached through the iron bars to feel around the lock for her cage. "I have regular old human skills."

Talia peered closer and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I suppose not many would need to know this skill here what with all of the magic," Sarah commented as she carefully inserted the pins into the lock. "This is called lock picking. It's a useful human skill for breaking into or out of places."

The water nymph's eyes widened with understanding. "And why are you just doing this now?"

"I needed to make sure Ronsyth wasn't coming back. Depending on the lock, this could take a while."

Talia watched the woman work for a few minutes before saying, "I'm curious as to why you know this skill. It seems like something only people with dishonorable intentions would need to know."

Sarah chuckled. "You're not wrong. I learned it during my time with the army." At Talia's confused look Sarah rephrased. "Erm, my nation's military in the Aboveworld."

"I know what an army is," Talia replied. "I am surprised though that women can be a part of your nation's military."

Sarah grimaced as she had to twist her wrist uncomfortably, but kept working. "Yeah, women have been allowed into almost every part of the military, but there are still a lot of social stigmas and a lot of times we're not allowed into active combat zones because the men don't think we can handle the physical and mental strain." She rolled her eyes at this.

"Well that seems absurd," Talia crossed her arms.

"Anyway, I learned to pick locks during some down time on base in Kuwait. There was a massive dust storm keeping everyone inside for several days and I'd already read most of the books available, so a few of us women got together and decided to learn how to pick a lock. You never know when it may come in handy, such as times like these." As she said this, there was a distinct click and the door to Sarah's iron bar prison gently opened.

Talia stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed. "Can you do that to mine?"

Sarah eyed the lock holding the crystal cage closed and nodded. "I think so. It looks like a simple padlock." With that she got to work again and (because she could actually see what she was doing this time) had Talia out in no time! They were just about to move on to some of the other creatures locked up in the live collection when there was a loud commotion from beyond the entrance into the greenhouse. Sarah and Talia ducked behind a large fern, and peered out.

Several centaurs entered the greenhouse and quickly spread out to search the various cages. Sarah grinned and stood up from her hiding spot. "About time you got here," she said, her hands resting on her hips.

"Lady Sarah?" an Appaloosa colored centaur in the lead asked.

"That's me. And you are?"

"I am Commander Dimitris. I am part of King Rhihart's military forces. We're here to free you and bring you back to King Jareth. However it appears you have everything under control."

Sarah shrugged. "A little help is always appreciated. We need to get the rest of these cages open." She gestured at the rest of the creatures in the living collection.

Dimitris held up a ring of mismatched keys. "Would these help?"

Sarah smiled. "I do believe they would."

There were about a dozen other creatures being held in the garden, not all of them sentient, and it took only minutes to free them. "What are we going to do with all of the creatures?" Sarah asked looking at a Dryad who was being comforted by Talia.

"I'll stay with them and help them," the water nymph spoke up. "We can hide in the forest until it's all clear and then once you beat Bronwyn, we'll come to the Labyrinth."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked, worried for her friend.

Talia nodded. "We'll be fine out here. Better than you lot going to war, I'd wager." She said it in a joking manner, but Sarah knew she was being serious, and was correct.

"Okay then. I'll send word when all is clear," Sarah agreed, not acknowledging the fact that they could lose to Bronwyn's army.

"My Lady?" the Dimitris called to her. "Are you ready? We must be going."

"Yes," Sarah nodded, "but please have someone make sure that they get to safety." She pointed towards the other freed prisoners.

Dimitris nodded and motioned for a bay, a white, and a chestnut centaur to help the others. The three remaining centaurs led Sarah out of the greenhouse. Dimitris himself offered to let her ride on his back. She accepted the offer, but hesitated, looking down at her long skirt then back up at the tall centaur. She hummed thoughtfully then hitched up her skirts and mounted the centaur with legs on either side. She didn't fancy trying to ride bareback sidesaddle. Soon enough the four of them were flying through the forest. "Where are we going?" Sarah asked, holding on tightly to a belt Dimitris wore as they galloped.

"To Lefalin. King Jareth is there to gather Queen Ioelena's troops for battle."

"Does she know that her husband kidnaps people?" she growled.

"She did not until now. She was the one who indicated where we should look for you."

"What's going to happen to the Prince?"

"I'm guessing he will be brought back to Lefalin for punishment."

Sarah nodded even though Dimitris couldn't see her. They rode the rest of the way in silence. Sarah clung to the belt around Dimitris' waist as they quickly moved through the forest. However by the time forty-five minutes had passed, her arms and legs were aching and she was growing more afraid of slipping off the centaur's back. She was just about to ask if they could pause for a moment when the group slowed down to a trot and the sounds of many people moving and talking could be heard. She looked past Dimitris' shoulder to see they had finally reached the edge of Lefalin. Elven troops were gathering in front of the city, ready to head into battle. Standing near the gate trees to the city were two individuals Sarah recognized. One was female and had changed from her usual long silvery robes to more close-fitted battle wear. The other was a male with white blond hair and dressed in all black.

Sarah slipped down from Dimitris back and ran towards the pair. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she neared them. The male turned and finally caught sight of her. His eyes widened and he took several steps forward, aided by a cane, but Sarah closed the distance quickly and wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself fully against his body. "Jareth!" she cried out before pressing her mouth against his forcefully. He was surprised at first, but then his arms came up to wrap around her and hold her close. After a moment, they pulled back from each other slightly.

"Sarah," he responded, his voice full of relief. "Are you well? You've not been hurt?" he asked pulling away to look over her.

"I'm fine," she grinned, but frowned slightly as she looked down at his cane. "But you're not. What happened?"

Jareth frowned. "Bronwyn set a trap and I stumbled right into it. I'm fine now. Just need a few more days until I can get rid of this thing," he shook the cane slightly. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Sarah," Queen Ioelena addressed the human woman. "I am deeply humiliated and apologetic for the actions of my husband. I had no idea he had a live collection, nor that he would consider taking you. He will be punished for his actions."

"Thank you, Queen Ioelena," Sarah bowed her head slightly. "I accept your apology, but I doubt I will forgive your husband any time soon."

Ioelena nodded sadly, "I do not expect you to. And as a result of this, I will be reviewing our laws regarding live collections after this nonsense with Bronwyn is settled."

Sarah nodded in acceptance and turned back to Jareth. "Have you heard from Toby? Is he okay?"

"Toby is fine," Jareth smiled. "I actually saw him earlier today before I came here. He's safe with Rhihart, and you'll be seeing him shortly yourself."

"We're going to Lemwyn? But I thought we were going to attack Bronwyn?" Sarah asked, a confused frown pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"We are, but we need to gather our forces together and plan how best to attack. We don't want to hurt the Labyrinth or its inhabitants. We only want to remove the stain that is Bronwyn and his followers."

Sarah nodded. "Then let's get moving."

They spent another hour helping Ioelena organize her troops until the three centaurs who'd remained behind to help get the freed creatures to safety arrived. Then Jareth instructed all six centaurs to stay and help Ioelena. He gave them a crystal and told them to break it when they were ready to create a portal to Lathe. With that done, he transported himself and Sarah back to Rhihart's palace. The arrived in the rooms set aside for Jareth's personal use. "It feels like it has been an eternity since we were last alone," he said as soon as they materialized in the spacious rooms.

"I know what you mean," Sarah agreed as she reached up on tip toe to gently press her lips to his. It was just about to morph into something more than chaste when Sarah broke the kiss as she leaned back. "I don't mean to cut our reunion short, but I  _need_  a shower."

Jareth chuckled and stepped back. "I'll have a maid bring you some fresh clothes. You can use my rooms to bathe and freshen up. I need to speak with Rhihart anyway." He went to the door to pull a bell rope to summon a servant. "When you're finished, I'm sure that Toby would appreciate a visit. After all, the last time you saw him he was near death."

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Definitely! So much has happened since I saw him last."

"You'll most likely find him in the centaur's camp just outside the city gates."

"The centaur's camp? What would he be doing there?"

"Apparently Rhihart put him under the care of a pinto centaur by the name of Palath. From what I've seen, they've become fast friends."

A knock at the door interrupted them. "You rang, sir?" a fae servant asked after entering.

"Yes, have a maid sent up with fresh clothing for the Lady Sarah," he gestured to where Sarah stood. "And have a set of rooms prepared for her as well."

"Yes, sir," the fae bowed and disappeared back out the door.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," Jareth said once the servant had left.

"Say hello to Rhihart for me," Sarah replied and stepped closer to him to give him another chaste kiss.

"Hmm, I will at that, my Lady," he grinned and left before he acted further on his desires.

Sarah blushed and watched him go before making her way to the ensuite bathroom. Besides needing a shower, she wanted to get out of the dress that Prince Ronsyth had made her wear for his little party. It made her feel disgusting. She vowed to herself to never be put in a similar position again.

**oOoOoOo**

When Sarah was done washing up, a maid was waiting for her with a fresh set of clothes to change into. The young fae woman profusely apologized that the clothing was not what a woman of her stature should be wearing, but Sarah rather liked the simple long chemise and green overdress that laced up the front. It was a stark change from the fine silk dress she'd worn while imprisoned, which was fine by her. The maid also helped her to find her way outside and to the centaur's camp, but had to rush back once she'd gotten Sarah as far as the gate. Sarah didn't really mind. It was pretty obvious that the centaur encampment was the one right in front of the city gate, and while it was rather large, stretching farther than she could see, she was sure she could find someone to point her towards Toby and Palath.

Sarah wandered between the tents set up for the centaurs, watching the creatures interact with each other. While they did speak English, it also seemed that centaurs had a different sort of body language that they used between themselves as well. There were several hand gestures she caught as well as stomping of hooves or flicking of tails. Finally though, she came to the archery field on the edge of the encampment (a bay centaur closer to the gate had pointed her in the right direction). A familiar blond head stood with his back to her holding a longbow and taking aim at a hay bale about fifteen meters away. He released the arrow he was holding and it flew straight down the field and into the center of the target. "That's amazing, Toby!" she exclaimed.

The young teen twirled around with wide eyes. "SARAH!" he exclaimed. "You're back!" He carefully propped his bow against a nearby tree and rushed over to hug Sarah tightly.

"Oooff!" she grunted upon impact with the young boy. "My goodness, I think you've grown since I last saw you!" she said, noticing that he was closer to her own height. She also noticed that he looked older. His hair was longer, and he had it tucked behind his ears. He also had a bit of a patchy scruff on his cheeks and chin. When had he gotten so old?

"Yeah!" he agreed. "I'll be taller than you soon." He grinned and stood straight as though to see if he was already taller than her.

"I'm so glad to see you up and about," Sarah said. "Last time I saw you… well, you know," she trailed off.

"Yeah, that sucked, a lot," Toby frowned. "But I got a pretty awesome scar from where the arrow hit!" He grinned.

Sarah laughed, "I'll bet you do! So what are you doing out here?"

"Practicing! I've been practicing every day since I got out of the hospital ward. Even made my own bow!" He ran back and picked up his bow from where he'd propped it up. "See!" He offered her the long bow enthusiastically.

Sarah took it gently and examined it. She knew very little about bows or bow making. When she'd been in the army, she'd been a field medic. However the bow looked strong, durable, and well-made. "This looks amazing Toby," Sarah exclaimed, impressed with her younger brother. "You made it yourself?"

"Well, Palath helped, but for the most part yeah!"

"Young Master Tobias' hands were the only that touched the bow while making it," a pinto centaur stepped forward then, placing a hand on Toby's shoulder. Sarah could see a subtle smile of approval on the centaur's lips.

"You must be Palath," she said reaching out to shake his hand.

Palath returned the gesture, offering a firm handshake. "And you must be Lady Sarah," he replied.

"Oh! Yeah! Palath, this is my sister Sarah. Sarah this is my friend Palath," Toby quickly made the redundant introductions.

Sarah chuckled but nodded. "Nice to meet you," she gave a short bow of her head.

"And you, Lady Sarah." Palath gave a short bow as well.

"So does King Rhihart know you're all the way out here?" Sarah asked turning her attention back to her brother.

"I don't know if he knows that I'm out here, but he knows I'm with Palath," the teen shrugged.

"King Rhihart has entrusted Toby's well-being to me while your Lady and King Jareth gather forces. I assure you that I take that responsibility with the utmost seriousness."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you, Palath. I really appreciate what you've done for Toby."

"Your brother has become a good friend, Lady Sarah," Palath squeezed Toby's shoulder and the teen grinned. "He has taught me much about human culture in the Aboveground, and I have taught him of centaur culture. He would make a good member of the herd."

"Even though he's two legs short?" Sarah joked.

Palath smiled. "Not all members of the herd are centaurs. There have been times in the past when an elf or fae has done the herd a great service and they have become an honorary member."

"So what, I just gotta save your butt a few more times, then I become a member of the herd?" Toby chuckled.

Palath raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You disobeyed my orders to get to safety. I highly doubt that would earn you a place in the herd."

"What's this now?" Sarah asked with a concerned tone.

"Nothing," Toby grumbled crossing his arms.

"There was a hell hound attack a week or so ago and instead of running for safety like I ordered him to, Toby took up his bow and shot several of the beasts." Palath smiled slightly. "He saved not only myself from worse injury, but several other centaurs as well. Quite impressive considering we hadn't practiced with moving targets yet and he could have just as easily hit a friend rather than a foe."

"I can't decide if you're trying to compliment me or not," Toby said exasperatedly slouching his shoulders.

"I am admitting that you are talented as far as young archers go, but that in order to remain that way, you must know when to quit the battlefield, young Tobias," Palath replied.

"Right, so next time I'll just let you get eaten," he crossed his arms over his chest and gave the centaur a skeptical look.

"If it means that you live to fight another day, then yes."

Toby rolled his eyes, but Sarah interrupted before he could continue. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," she said in a compromising tone. "For now, how about we all get something to eat? I'm starving, and I have so much to tell you!"

**oOoOoOo**

Brother and sister made their way back up to King Rhihart's palace for something to eat. Palath declined, insisting that he wanted to check in with his unit of centaurs since he'd left them for so long in the care of another commander. When they arrived at the castle, they went to Toby's suite of rooms and rang for food to be brought up. It didn't take long before the two were comfortably seated and munching away on cold-cuts, cheese, bread, and fresh fruit. While they ate, Sarah told Toby of her and Jareth's adventures meeting dwarves at the Mar Khorn Mountains, visiting elves in Wea Allanar, and of her captivity at the hands of Prince Ronsyth. At the last part, Toby almost spit out the mouthful of water he'd just taken. "What?!" he exclaimed. "Who does this Prince guy think he is? He can't just kidnap people and put them in his collection!"

Sarah smiled at her brother's protectiveness. "Well I highly doubt he'll be doing it any more as Queen Ioelena promised me that once Bronwyn has been defeated she would be reviewing the laws around live collections. I have a feeling they won't be as lenient about them much longer."

"Still! That's just stupid! I mean, how would they like it if someone just came along and stole them to keep in a cage?"

"I know, Toby, trust me, I know. I'm not going to be forgiving him anytime soon."

Toby grumbled a bit more, but went back to eating his slice of cheese. After he'd finished, he turned back to Sarah and asked in a serious tone, "Sarah, how long have we been in the Underground?"

Sarah tried to think back. It was difficult to comprehend just long they had been in the Underground because so much had happened. She knew it had been more than two weeks, but she wasn't sure how much longer than that. "I'm not sure," she finally admitted. "More than a couple of weeks though."

"What…" Toby looked down at his plate and started over. "Do you think mom and dad are looking for us?"

Sarah hadn't even had time to think of Karen and her father. She was sure they must be worried sick. "I'm sure they are, Toby. But the last time I was in the Underground, Jareth rearranged time so that it only seemed like I was gone for an hour or so. I'm sure he can do the same for us once everything is taken care of here."

Toby nodded, but still seemed a bit sullen. "I just keep thinking about how I just ran away, you know? I barely even said anything to them when you made me call them at your apartment."

"Don't worry about it too much, Tobes," Sarah reach across the table and grabbed hold of his forearm. "Everything will be okay." She sent him a small smile, but as soon as she'd said the words she began to think of all the ways it could not be okay. More than anything, she wished she could send Toby back to the Aboveworld, but that couldn't happen until Bronwyn was defeated. The only reason they got to the Underground in the first place was because they had direct help from the Labyrinth, but she was under siege now and would be unlikely to offer her services until she and her citizens were safe once more. It all came down to defeating Bronwyn. She'd never met the fae, but she was starting to hate him. It seemed that everything was his fault.

The two siblings finished their meal in somber quiet. Neither were really in the mood for talking after thinking about what their parents were going through. Which just meant that when Jareth entered the room, he was startled at the quiet. "What happened in here?" he asked, looking around the messy room and the two siblings.

"Nothing, just had a rather depressing conversation," Sarah replied as she rose to greet him.

Jareth took hold of her hand when she got close enough and raised them to his mouth for a kiss. Sarah blushed, but did not protest. "Are you finished with Rhihart?" she asked instead.

"Yes, we were able to finally hold a meeting with Queen Ioelena, King Tuathal, and King Hafrock."

"The dwarves are here?"

Jareth nodded. "Tuathal and Rhihart contacted them while I went to Wea Allanar to fetch you and Ioelena's troops."

"So this is it? We're going to fight him?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, we'll start moving the troops out at dawn three days from now. It will take several fae sorcerers to hold the portal spell long enough to get everyone through. Tuathal and myself will go through with the first troops, and Hafrock, Ioelena, and Rhihart will come through with their contingents respectively."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"And me!" Toby added on.

" _You_  will be staying here," Sarah turned toward him.

"Sarah! You can't do that! I've been practicing! I can fight!" he protested.

"No," Sarah remained firm. "I know what it's like in battle, Toby. There are things that I never want you to see, things that would haunt you. No, you will stay here where it's safe."

"No where will be safe if Bronwyn wins, Sarah!" Toby retorted. "How am I supposed to stay here when I've practiced and I know that I can help!?"

"Jareth?!" Sarah turned to the fae for support, however she was surprised to see that he looked to be considering what Toby said. "Please tell me you won't let him come with!"

The King of the Goblins thought for a moment before speaking. "Sarah, you know that I would do most anything for you, but Tobias is a young man. By your laws he may not be an adult, but by ours he is. Were he a fae, he would be of the age when many enlist in the King's Guard. I myself did so, as well as Rhihart."

"But he's just a boy! He can't kill people! He just can't!" There were tears of frustration forming in her eyes and her fists were clenched so tight that there would most likely be red marks on her palms.

"If he wants to fight, then he may join the archer's battalion. Palath would continue to be his mentor and superior officer."

"Yes!" Toby fist-pumped.

"But," Jareth interrupted. "You will join regimental exercises and do everything Palath tells you to do. If that means leaving him behind, then you will do it."

Toby's face grew sober and he nodded slowly. "I understand."

"Good, now I want you to go find Palath and hand him this," Jareth waved a gloved hand and a crystal sphere appeared in it. "Tell him it is for General Ardal."

Toby took the proffered crystal and gave Jareth a short bow of his head. He was just about to walk out the door when Sarah grabbed hold of his shoulder and spun him around into a tight hug. "Please be careful," she whispered, holding him tight.

Surprised, Toby stiffened, but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around his sister to hug her back. "I will. I promise."

"Good, because I don't want to have to resurrect you so that I can kick your butt."

"You can't do that," Toby grinned as he pulled away.

"The Labyrinth has many mysterious powers," Sarah said cryptically with a smile.

Toby seemed to consider this for a moment before shaking his head. "Whatever. I promise I'll be careful."

Sarah nodded and gave him one last look over before kissing his forehead and letting him go. The teen gave his sister a wide grin before disappearing out the door. Sarah stood still, staring at the empty doorway. "Please tell me I'll see him again," she whispered.

Two arms wound around her waist from behind and pulled her back against the Goblin King's chest. "He will be fine. I've instructed General Ardal to make sure he's placed in an area with the least amount of danger, and he will have Palath with him. I do not believe Palath would let any harm come to your brother if he could help it. Besides, roughing it out in the centaur's camp for a couple of days with daily calisthenics and training will toughen him up a bit."

Sarah leaned back into Jareth's embrace and sucked in a deep breath. "He's the only sibling I have, Jareth. And he's still so young. I wasn't joking before when I said that there are things in battle that I never want him to see, things that will haunt him… things that haunt me."

Jareth turned Sarah so that he could see her face. He gently kissed her brow and pulled her back in to hold her close. "I do not wish him to fight either, my dear. But at least now we know he will be under the careful watch of those who also do not wish him harm. If we denied him this, he would just find a way to sneak through the portal on his own. Would it make you feel better if I put a protection charm on him?"

Sarah leaned back slightly to look up at his face. "Yes, since I can't seem to protect him myself," she sniffled a bit.

Jareth leaned down and kissed her soundly, one hand holding the back of her head to keep her close, the other at her waist. Heat rushed through Sarah and she felt her cheeks redden. The urge to hold Jareth close and never let go was strong, so she gripped his shirt lapels tightly and gave as much as she got in the kiss. When they pulled apart, both were breathing a bit heavier. "Then I will do so this evening yet," he promised.

"Thank you, Jareth," Sarah said quietly. "By the way, you never said what you wanted me to do during the attack. I have no powers, but I do have basic training in self defense and how to operate a gun."

"You, my dear, may have one of the most dangerous jobs," the fae replied seriously, still holding her close. "Our attack is no longer a secret. Bronwyn knows I'm alive and he will be expecting us. Therefore, we need to do something that  _will_  surprise him. Which means that I need you to get back inside the Labyrinth and make it to her heart where you can reconnect with her and become Lady of the Labyrinth in full. With you as her vessel and her full powers at your command within her domain, you will be able to see everything that happens in the Labyrinth. You will be able to fight back with the Labyrinth herself and send its denizens into battle as well."

Sarah paled slightly at this and let her hands fall from where they clutched his shirt. Jareth wasn't joking when he said that it would be dangerous. She would have to get past Bronwyn's army and find an entrance into the Labyrinth without leading Bronwyn's supporters in behind her. Then she'd have to navigate the Labyrinth to its heart. She had no doubt that somehow the Labyrinth would help her in that endeavor, but she would have to get inside first. "Okay," she said finally. "I'll do it."

Jareth tipped her face up with one gloved hand. His cool blue eyes studied her own hazel eyes before he nodded. "Thank you," he said simply before leaning down to kiss her once more.


	20. In Which the Battle Commences & Sarah Accepts Her Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Apologies for missing my update on Monday.  However to make up for it here is a giant chapter!  Enjoy!

 

The next couple of days were a frenzy of getting everything ready. Weapons, drills, war councils… all of it was a blur for Sarah. She tried to go visit Toby a couple of times, but he was usually busy with training. Palath managed to pull him aside for an hour so that the two siblings could have lunch together, but it was strained conversation because Sarah still didn't want Toby to fight. She had given in though and did not ask him to stay behind any longer. She recognized what Jareth said as being true. At least this way, they knew where he was and that he was as safe as could be under Palath's watchful eye and the protection charm Jareth had placed on him.

She spent most of her time doing her own training drills. It took a little convincing, but she'd managed to get one of the servants to get her a couple of pairs of men's pants. She had to use a belt to keep them up, but they gave her much more freedom of movement than constantly tripping over skirts. She would go for runs in the morning to train her endurance, and in the afternoon, she joined Rhihart's fae in their drills for agility. The fae were all more agile than she was, but they gave her something to work towards, and a good half of them were quite impressed with her… for a human. She took no offence to what they said, and only trained harder.

At night, she and Jareth would discuss how to best reach the heart of the Labyrinth. He agreed with her, that the Labyrinth would most likely try to give Sarah signs for the right direction, but just in case, he wanted to prepare her. So they went over what signs to look for and how to spot optical illusions. However despite all of the training and drills, Sarah still wasn't prepared for the day of the invasion. She didn't think it was possible to be.

She woke up early the morning of the invasion in a sheen of sweat. She couldn't remember the nightmare she'd had, but images of blood and sand were enough for her to surmise that her time in Afghanistan was making a comeback in her dreams. Honestly she was surprised it hadn't happened before now, but she supposed that with the battle coming, it made sense. She dressed in the clothing she'd selected for her mad dash to the Labyrinth, a pair of comfortable form-fitting trousers that Jareth had helped her alter with magic so that they fit her like a glove, a similar fitting long sleeve shirt, and comfortable boots that would give her traction and make it easier to run. All of her gear was a darker green color, and she had pondered that for a while, because while it would be easier to slip through the hedge part of the maze in green, but the outer rings were a light sand colored stonework, which would make her easy to spot. Toby was actually the one to come up with the idea. He mentioned something along the lines of changing colors like a chameleon and it was like a lightbulb went off in her head. She rushed to Jareth and asked if he could put a chameleon spell on her clothing so that it changed color with her environment. Surprised, he nodded and agreed. He did warn that such a spell was only temporary. It would wear off within a day, but Sarah pointed out that hopefully she wouldn't need it for more than that.

Sarah went down to breakfast that morning with both Jareth and Toby. Palath had insisted that as per tradition of the centaurs, Toby should be with his family in the moments before the invasion. They met in Rhihart's dining room to break their fast with a simple meal of oatmeal and fruit. Rhihart joined them as well, plopping down in the chair next to Jareth before helping himself to a large bowl. The four ate in relative quiet, only commenting on the weather that morning as though everything else was fine. However Sarah could tell from the look on Toby's face that he was feeling much like her with a stomach tying itself in knots. When everyone was finished, they gave each other curt nods and departed. Rhihart's troops would be the last to go through the portal, so he and Toby went in the opposite direction of Sarah and Jareth, but not before Sarah gave Toby a tight hug and told him that she'd see him later.

Sarah and Jareth met King Tuathal on the north side of the city. His troops were all packed up and ready to go. Four fae sorcerers stood at the ready for the command to create the portal, and with a nod from Jareth, they wove the spell. Tuathal, Jareth, and Sarah marched through first followed by Tuathal's troops. They had made sure to make the portal far enough away that it wouldn't alert Bronwyn's spies, but that meant that they had a few hours walking to do before they even saw the gates of the Labyrinth. They waited for King Hafrock's dwarves to appear before starting their move out away from the portal. They wanted to get as close as possible without being seen, then they would rest for a little bit before Rhihart's archers would start the fighting from a distance. Sarah prayed that Toby would be put in reserve.

The marching actually helped to put her at ease. It was a comfortable pace that took her mind off things. Jareth walked beside her, one gloved hand holding tight to her own gloved hand. She had thought to ask why he was walking when normally the higher ranks rode horses, but then she noticed that Tuathal was also walking alongside Hafrock. It must be a tradition to walk into battle with your troops, Sarah thought. She also thought about Jareth's injuries. He'd only stopped using the owl headed cane a day ago, she was worried about his ability to fight. Unlike Toby, Jareth's fighting would be in direct contact with the enemy or using his magic, both drained him more quickly because he was still recovering from iron poisoning. She resolved that she would just have to get to the heart of the Labyrinth as soon as possible in order to help both him and Toby.

They arrived at the resting point within a couple of hours. The troops behind them were ready for a short break, but it wouldn't be for long. Sarah, Jareth, Tuathal, Hafrock, Ioelena, and Rhihart all gathered together for one last conference near a half dead tree. Jareth gently stroked the tree, giving it a concerned look. "Wasn't it always like that?" Tuathal asked seeing the monarch's concern.

"No, this species of tree thrives in dry places and is supposed to look as though it is dead, but you can tell Bronwyn's dark magic has spread here. There's no glimmer of magic on the tree. It truly is dying."

Sarah gave the tree a close look and found that Jareth was right, there was no shimmery glitter anywhere on the tree. And when she stopped to think about it, there was a ton of glitter everywhere in the Labyrinth last time she was there. She never stopped to think that it was magic though, only that someone must have robbed a Hobby Lobby and dumped all the glitter here. Jareth gave the tree a last pat and turned to face the other monarchs. "I thank you for supporting me today in ridding the Labyrinth of the evil that has overtaken it. Bronwyn will not be easy to defeat. He knows we're coming, but we outnumber him. And if we can get Sarah to the heart of the Labyrinth, then our chances become even greater. However we cannot underestimate Bronwyn. We do not know what dark magics the Unseelie have taught him, and he has likely bargained his soul to learn such magics so he will be desperate to win."

Rhihart clasped a hand to Jareth's shoulder. "Worry not, brother. We will stand beside you and fall beside you if that should be the case. Bronwyn cannot be allowed to rule the gate between worlds."

"King Rhihart is correct," Queen Ioelena spoke up. "Bronwyn would destroy both this world and the Aboveworld if he is allowed the power of the Labyrinth. We will make sure that does not happen. You have just as much at stake as we do, Goblin King."

King Hafrock nodded in agreement. "Aye! We'll never let the bugger take over. It'll be over my dead body if he does!"

"Though I hope it doesn't come to being over my dead body, I share Hafrock's sentiment. Bronwyn  _will_ be defeated today," King Tuathal joined in.

Jareth gave them all a small upward quirk to his lips. "Then let us march forth and bring Bronwyn to defeat."

The other royals nodded before splitting up and heading back to their own regiments. Jareth remained with Sarah though. "Are you ready?" he asked tightening a bracer on his left wrist.

Sarah sucked in a deep breath and let it back out. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, then let's get you to the center of the Labyrinth."

"Let's? Are you coming too?"

Jareth turned to look at her, a single eyebrow raised. "You didn't think I'd let you go alone?"

"Well yeah, I kind of did. What about the battle?"

"I would be cut down rather quickly if I were to head into battle. I can recognize when I am not at full strength, Sarah."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Then let's do this… together."

Jareth squeezed her hand back and raised both their hands so he could briefly kiss hers. "Together."

The attack began with Rhihart's archers moving into place to take out the guard around the walls of the Labyrinth. The few fae there were easily shot down, and Hafrock and Ioelena moved into position to advance. However just as they were about twenty meters from the wall, a shimmer displaced the air and an army of fae, once under an invisibility spell, suddenly appeared. Sarah gasped as they attacked the unaware elves and dwarves, but Hafrock and Ioelena's armies were not novices. They recovered from their shock and struck back with force. Tuathal's warriors also advanced quickly upon seeing the army emerge. Jareth had been correct when he said that Bronwyn was expecting them.

Sarah and Jareth were trying to find a path around the battle that would allow them entry into the Labyrinth. Jareth was sure that a door wouldn't be a problem. They would be able to enter either because the Labyrinth would recognize them or because of his magic. Their biggest problem was that there wasn't a way to approach the wall without drawing attention to themselves. They could only get so far before they were noticed and they had to defend themselves. "We're just going to have to make a run for it," Sarah said finally breathing hard. An unseelie fae had made a run at them with sword held high. Jareth had sent an exploding crystal at him, which made him drop the sword then Sarah had done a flying kick to knock him out.

"They'll follow us in if we do that," Jareth pointed out.

"Not if we move quickly enough," she argued.

He gave her a disbelieving look, but nodded. "Okay, we'll try it your way."

Sarah observed the area in front of them. The battle had moved closer to the wall as Bronwyn's forces were driven backward. However she believed they could skirt the edge and make it to the wall. Sarah led the way, dodging around those fighting. There were a few who turned to confront them, but they were taken down swiftly by others on their side. However their good luck didn't last and a large brute of an UnSeelie came running toward them, battle axe at the ready and a dark purple glow of magic surrounding him. "Sarah! Watch out!" Jareth cried out as he spotted the UnSeelie.

Sarah steadied herself and prepared to confront the fae, but he stopped all of a sudden with a look of agony etched on his face. His axe dropped and he fell to his knees. It was then that Sarah could see the arrow with green and blue fletching sticking out of his back. She recognized it as one of Toby's arrows and looked up to spot him halfway across the battlefield with the other centaur archers. Sarah waved before darting the remaining distance to the wall. Jareth had been right, the Labyrinth recognized them the moment Sarah placed a hand against the pale sand colored stone. There was a loud crack and a door formed in the wall and swung inward just enough to admit them before swinging back and disappearing with another loud crack.

"We made it!" Sarah exclaimed.

"We did, but we still have a long way to go to reach the heart of the Labyrinth," Jareth pointed out. "And besides which, we still haven't seen Bronwyn. It's making me nervous."

"But he can't have gotten into the Labyrinth, she wouldn't allow it!" Sarah protested as they quickly walked down the path.

"The Labyrinth may have had to fall back and concede some of the outer passages to Bronwyn's army. I spoke to an astral projection of him while in Avalon and he claimed to have managed to chip away at the Labyrinth's defenses some."

"But can you trust him? Maybe he was just saying that to get a rise out of you?"

"I'd prefer to be on guard anyway," Jareth said as he led the way forward. "Come, we have very little time."

**oOoOoOo**

Toby eyed his target, carefully re-positioned himself so that his arm and body formed a perfect 'T', breathed deeply, and released. His blue and green fletched arrow flew true and hit the UnSeelie attacking Sarah and Jareth. He'd been watching them from his spot with the other archers, and he'd seen how they couldn't seem to get around the battle. They would always be noticed and driven back. But this time, Sarah and Jareth were making an all out run for it. They weren't going for subtlety at all. This meant that they managed to outrun UnSeelie turning away from the battle to fight them, but they were also more noticeable. The other fae, elves, centaurs, and dwarves on their side managed to bring the UnSeelie's attention back on them so that Sarah and Jareth could continue onwards, but the large fae running towards his sister wielding an axe wasn't being stopped by anyone. He had to take action! It was a long shot… longer than any he'd done so far, and the target was moving away from him with speed. Luckily, there was no wind to speak of, so he only had to adjust his power and angle in order to hit the fae.

The moment his arrow pierced the fae's back he felt a bolt of victory shoot through him. So far he'd managed to hit at least a dozen UnSeelie warriors. Not all had been fatal shots, but several of them had. Palath had told him to focus on the task at hand. He knew once this was done that there would be many wounded and dead, and he knew that he would be the reason that some of them were dead. However he did as Palath said and focused on the task at hand. Sarah and Jareth had gotten through the wall. Now they needed to hold out long enough for Sarah to reach the heart of the Labyrinth and join with the spirit of the Labyrinth to access her powers.

Letting out a sigh, Toby notched another arrow and took aim. "Please hurry, Sarah," he whispered before releasing.

**oOoOoOo**

"I thought you said we were supposed to go to the heart of the Labyrinth?" Sarah huffed as she trekked through the outer stone-walled maze.

"We are," Jareth replied simply squinting slightly against the sun.

"Then why do we seem to be going away from the castle?"

"Because, oh Lady of the Labyrinth, the heart is nowhere near my castle."

Sarah paused for a moment, her face scrunched up in confusion, before she hurried to catch up again. "Say what now?"

"The heart of the Labyrinth is not in, under, or near my castle," he said again as he paused a moment to select a direction from a split path.

Sarah was quiet for a moment as she considered this. They had been traveling through the outer stone-wall maze for nearly a half hour. Jareth had been leading them, but even he was having some issues. It appeared that the Labyrinth had used up its allotment of power to help them in creating a door, because there'd been no obvious signs of assistance since then. "Why would you think the heart is in the same place as the castle?" he asked glancing back for a moment.

"Oh I don't know, it's where the center is? It's where that freaky room with the stairs are? It's got a giant castle there? Take your pick."

Jareth raised an eyebrow and paused to give her an unimpressed look, but then continued walking as he answered. "The heart is a vulnerable spot for the labyrinth. It's where the Keeper of the Gate and the Lady of the Labyrinth go to receive their powers and become one with the spirit of the Labyrinth."

"Right, so wouldn't it make sense to have a vulnerability fortified by placing a castle on it?" Sarah argued her point.

Jareth only smiled though as he continued on. "That would make sense, for a human I suppose."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah's voice took on an edge.

Jareth sensed he was treading on thin ice and softened his tone. "I only meant that humans don't have magic, so the natural thought to defend something for them is to build a fortress around it."

"Oh," Sarah backed off. She hadn't considered that, but it made sense.

"In any case, many in the Underground think the same way. Or rather, they add a fortress to a mix of magical protection. My castle is more of a decoy in this case. The heart of the Labyrinth is guarded by several magical wards. Some are biologically unlocked, meaning you and I as the Lady and the Keeper will have no problems entering once you gain your powers, but others require a key, so to speak."

"Do you have the key?"

Jareth gave her a side glance, his eyes squinted and his lips pulled back in a grimace. "About that," he started. "The key is currently residing in my quarters at the castle, assuming Bronwyn has not found it."

"What?!" Sarah stopped dead in the middle of the path. "Are you telling me we need to sneak into the castle?"

"I was going to try unraveling the security ward first," he explained in a placating voice. "I'm hoping the Labyrinth will recognize me after the biological wards and it will be easier to unlock."

"Jareth! Don't you think this would have been a good thing to mention before now?"

"I honestly did not think about it until now," he said as they resumed walking. "I've been focused on the impending war, which in case you have no experience in such matters, is rather stressful and time consuming."

Sarah clenched her fists and took a deep breath before letting it back out. "I do happen to know exactly how stressful and time consuming it is," she said in barely controlled anger. "Apparently you have forgotten how I made my living until very recently."

Jareth's eyes widened. He stopped in the middle of the path and turned to face her. "Caraid," he said softly. "I  _had_  forgotten. I apologize for implying that your experiences were less than mine. War is hell no matter where it is."

Sarah took in another deep breath and let it back out. Her hands loosened out of their fists. "Thank you," she replied in a softer voice. "And you're right, war is hell. If it were up to me, there would never be another war again."

"Then let us hope that once this is over and you are fully realized as the Lady of the Labyrinth that war shall be a distant memory of the past." He pulled her into a hug.

It took her a moment, but Sarah raised her arms to return the hug as well. "I hate this," she murmured into his shoulder. "I hate that there will always be people who think it's necessary to shed blood in order to achieve what they want."

"Unfortunately the phrase,  _history repeats_ , is true and so long as people see it as a viable solution and not a monstrous act, then war will happen."

Sarah pulled back and rubbed her face with both hands. "We better keep moving," she said as her arms dropped to her sides. "We don't know how the battle is going and I'd rather get to the heart sooner than later."

"True. The heart should only be another few minutes or so if I'm remembering correctly."

"It's that close to the outer edge?" Sarah asked as they started moving again at a quicker speed.

Jareth shook his head. "No, it's actually quite deep into the maze. However there is a magical shortcut about twenty minutes ahead just as you enter the hedge maze."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Haven't any runners found it before?"

"No," Jareth smirked, his pointed teeth showing. "It is disguised as something most people would rather not go anywhere near."

Sarah's forehead furrowed as worry crossed her face. "And that is?"

"A deep dark hole in the ground. There's a square in the hedge maze that is largely taken up by a yawning pit. Most runners turn around and try to find a way around, but some have risked squeezing along the edge."

"Has anyone ever fallen in?"

"Once," he answered. "However because it was a run, the Labyrinth activated its own magical protection and formed an invisible barrier over the hole."

"So when the runner fell, they landed on the barrier," Sarah grinned.

Jareth nodded with a smile. "Precisely."

"Haha!" she laughed. "I'll bet it scared the hell out of them."

"They  _were_ rather white-faced and shaking when they finally made it across."

"Oh you're evil," Sarah chuckled.

"And you like it, Caraid," he sent her a wicked grin.

The two continued on for a ways and Sarah noticed more and more creeping roots along the sides of the walls. "Are those from the hedges?" she asked.

"Yes, we're getting close," he nodded, and picked up speed once again until they were jogging. "This way," he rounded a sharp corner and jogged a few more minutes until he came to a halt at a split path.

The Goblin King confidently turned onto the left path and made a gesture for Sarah to go first. She carefully rounded the corner to find tall leafy hedges on either side of her instead of stone. Sarah led the way down the hedge corridor until they reached another turn to the right. It was the only option and led to, as Jareth had said, an open square with a giant hole in the ground taking up the majority of the area. She noticed that there was about a ten-inch ledge on either side that one could presumably cross to the other side, but she felt her stomach fly into her throat at just the thought. "So what now?" she asked.

"We jump," he answered as he came up to stand beside her a foot away from the gaping dark hole.

"What?!" she turned to face him with wide eyes.

"What did you think we would do?" he asked.

"I don't know! Use some sort of magic to conjure a basket to lower us down in? Break out some climbing gear to repel down?"

The Goblin King rolled his eyes and stepped forward until he was right on the edge of the crumbling ground. "Part of the challenge of reaching the heart is to have utter faith in the Labyrinth, Sarah. And you, her Lady, should be the most confident in her abilities."

"But… jumping?" she whimpered toeing closer. "There's a reason I had to practically be shoved out the door during my parachute test, Jareth!" she growled.

"Are you afraid of heights, Sarah dear?" he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No, I'm not," she protested. "I'm afraid of landing."

"Then you have nothing to fear, my dear," he grabbed hold of her hand. "For the Labyrinth will catch us."

With that, he tightened his grip and pulled her along with as he jumped. "JARETH!" she screamed as her body lurched forward into the dark hole.

Wind whipped around her as she fell. Jareth's hand was still tightly gripping hers and that gave her some strength and encouraged her to stop screaming after a few panicked moments. They fell for what seemed ages, the darkness pressing in on them from all sides and only the wind tearing at their clothes to know they were still moving. A sense of weightlessness settled over Sarah and she calmed slightly. However soon the wind lessened and a glittering light appeared below them. It grew larger and brighter as they drew nearer. Sarah could feel what felt like a large gentle hand pressing on her shoulders and legs to right her into a standing position. They were falling slower, she was sure of it, but she didn't have confirmation until her feet gently touched down on soft grass.

They had stopped, and the sudden feeling of supporting her own weight felt strange for a moment. Sarah looked around to see they were in a dark cavern with thick green grass on the floor. Small fairy lights twinkled from the walls and bright orbs the size of her head sat on either side of an opening leading out of the cavern. With her hand still tightly clenching Jareth's, she followed him past the orbs of bright light and into a tunnel. A shiver stole over her as she passed the orbs though, causing every hair on her body to stand on end. "What was that?" she asked.

"The biological magic filter. If you had been anyone else, you would have met an invisible barrier and been trapped in the cavern back there," he explained as they kept walking.

They reached another set of orbs a little way in and paused. "What is it?" she asked.

"This is where I would need a key," Jareth murmured as he ran a hand gently over the barrier in front of them. "Ah, here it is," he stopped at a spot in midair at about the same height as Sarah's shoulders. A small blue circle started to glow from the place where his hand was pressed against the barrier.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm sending a tendril of my magic into the keyhole to see if it will recognize me."

He continued feeding magic into the keyhole, but a minute later let out a shocked yelp as the blue light flared across the entire barrier and a shockwave reverberated out pushing Sarah and Jareth down onto their backs. "Guess that answers that question," Sarah grumbled sitting back up. "So now what?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted tucking his legs into a cross-legged position to sit and study the barrier, which to Sarah's eyes was invisible in the first place so she wasn't quite sure what he was looking at.

"Well we don't really have time to just sit here!" she got to her feet to look around them at the bare stone walls and grassy ground. "We don't have time to go get the key either, which means we have to do something else and quickly!"

Jareth didn't respond and continued looking at the invisible barrier, his eyes squinted slightly in concentration. Sarah huffed out a breath of frustration and turned to kick at the wall. Toby was out there and in danger. Her friends, Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus…. She had no idea where they were or if they were in danger. She let out a low growl as she kicked at the wall again.

"That will do very little besides break your foot, Caraid," Jareth said calmly from his seated position.

"Well what am I supposed to do?!" she shouted. "People I love are in danger and there is literally nothing I can do! I can't even try going to the castle to get your damned key because I don't know how to get back up the hole to the Labyrinth!"

"Calm yourself, my dear. Shouting and raving will do no good here," he replied, glancing over at her.

"How can you be so calm?!" she shouted again, ignoring his advice.

"Because I don't really have another choice that would be productive," he replied.

Sarah growled and swept off back down the tunnel. If nothing else, she could at least vent some energy back in the cavern. It was large enough to practice a few of the martial arts moves she'd learned during her time in the army. She took a moment to center herself and stretch before letting loose. She did a basic routine that Master Akiyama would always start his classes with. It was a good warmup routine that got her heart racing and gave her a chance to really stretch her muscles. When she was finished, she quietly sat down with her legs tucked under her. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths as she cooled down.

When she opened her eyes again, Sarah felt slightly more calm. Jareth was, of course, correct in saying that anger would accomplish nothing. However, Toby was still in trouble. She sighed and ducked her head to look down at her hands. That was when she saw it. A shiny object glittered in the grass in front of her knees. Frowning slightly, she reached out to pick it up and discovered that it was an elegant long knife with emeralds embedded in the golden hilt and swooping lettering engraved on the slightly curved silver blade. "Where did this come from?" she asked aloud. She was positive it hadn't been there before, but then where had it come from.

"Jareth?" she called out as she rose to her feet and began to walk back down the tunnel. "Jareth, what is this?" she asked upon reaching his still seated form.

The fae turned to see what she was talking about and frowned as well. He rose to his feet and reached out to take the long elegant knife. "Where did you find this?" he asked as he reverently handled the blade.

"I just found it in the grass," she answered. "I swear that it wasn't there before, but I don't know where it could have come from."

"Sarah," he looked up at her. "This is the ceremonial blade used when the first Keeper of the Gate and Lady of the Labyrinth created this place It has been lost for generations!"

"So maybe the Labyrinth left it for us?" Sarah suggested.

"Perhaps, but to what end? We've already passed the biological defenses. Unless…" he trailed off as his eyes widened and he turned around to rush back to the barrier.

"Jareth, what is it?" she asked jogging to catch up.

"The key," he answered. "It's my badge of office, the thing I wear around my neck that kind of looks like a triangle?"

"Okay?"

"In order to use it I had to spill some of my blood on it. The key soaks up the blood and is then coded to me as an official user."

"So…" Sarah tried to catch up with his line of thinking. "We have to spill our blood for this magical defense?" She tried.

"Precisely!" he grinned with excitement.

Sarah stared at the knife with glint of worry in her eyes. "Just how much blood do we have to spill?" she asked.

"Not much, just enough to wet the knife blade," he explained as he prepared to slice open his palm.

"Stop!" Sarah called out.

Jareth paused in surprise. "But Sarah, we have to do this to get past the barrier."

"Yeah, but you don't have to cut a sensitive part of your body," she grumbled. "I never understood why they do that in movies. They always go for the palm. Never go for the hand, it's one of the things you use the most and is more likely to get an infection and heal slowly."

Jareth quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "So where do you recommend, oh experienced healer?"

"Upper arm just below the shoulder," she responded. "There's no folding of skin or muscle there so it won't hurt as much when you use it later and it's easier to bandage so it heals right."

"I'll do yours if you do mine?" he held up the knife.

Sarah sighed, but grabbed the knife while Jareth folded up his right sleeve. "Do it at about the middle of the upper arm," she said. "I really wish I had some alcohol to clean this," she grimaced as she set the point of the knife against his pale skin. Gently, she pressed against the smooth skin until it broke and wept a bright red. People were always surprised by how bright red blood was upon first exiting the body. It was only due to drying and exposure to oxygen that it deepened in color. She kept the incision short. "Now what?" she asked.

"Give me the knife," he said turning. He took it and gently inserted it into the blue glowing dot in the middle of the barrier. It pulsed golden light then went back to being transparent. When he took the knife out again, the blade was clean. He then turned to Sarah to take a sample of her blood.

"Gently," she cautioned. "Don't want it too deep. Just enough to break the skin."

"I know, Caraid," he said quietly as he pressed the knife against her pale skin. She gasped quietly as it broke and he collected a good amount of blood on the blade. Carefully, he backed off and once again found the blue keyhole. The barrier pulsed golden again then once again went dormant. The blue keyhole disappeared. "That's it?" Sarah asked.

"That's it," he confirmed as he moved forward into the next chamber and slid the knife into his belt.

The stone corridor curved around to the right and once they'd lost sight of the last set of orbs, another set appeared at the entrance to another much larger cavern. Once again, lush green grass grew on the floor along with several types of wild flowers despite having no sunlight or rain. Sarah and Jareth stopped once they reached the center of the cavern, gazing in awe at a giant statue carved from black and white marble. It was a thing of beauty, silently twisting up, the black and white combining into a sort of double helix with strands of golden light connecting them as they rose into the air. The golden light seemed to pulse faster at their approach. "What is this?" Sarah stared in awe.

"The heart of the Labyrinth," Jareth replied quietly in a reverent voice. "She's happy to see us."

"How can you tell?"

"She's gold today. If she were displeased or hurt she'd be red or orange."

"So what do we do now?" she asked stepping closer to the monolith.

"Now we make you the Lady of the Labyrinth," he said.

She turned back to look at him. Jareth had taken a step back and was looking at her with pride. A small smile brightened his face as he said, "Touch the heart, Sarah. Touch it and declare yourself as the Lady of the Labyrinth. You must touch both the white and black at the same time though. One represents the light, and the other shadow. Because you cannot have light without shadows. Both must exist equally, so you must accept both."

Sarah slowly turned back to the marble with glowing strands of golden light and raised her right hand to press against the black marble and her left to press against the white. She took a deep breath and let it back out before pressing her palms against them both at once and declaring in a strong voice. "My name is Sarah Anne Williams, and I have come to your heart, oh Labyrinth, to become your Lady." The words came to her instinctively.

The golden light pulsed faster and faster and the marble grew warm under her touch. Sarah watched in awe as the streams of light started to branch out, snaking through the air to fill the entire cavern. However it wasn't just gold, it was every hue of the rainbow, pulsing in rhythm with her heartbeat. Some of the tendrils of rainbow light reached out to wrap around her arms, gently caressing her as it made its way up her neck and down her torso. It didn't take long, before tendrils had completely encased her. Her breathing quickened and she stared in wonder as the tendrils suddenly let out a bright golden flash and changed color to a vibrant green.

"Well met, my Lady," a familiar voice echoed throughout the chamber. Sarah recognized it as the Labyrinth and smiled as the pulsing light warmed her skin. "I greet thee, Lady of the Labyrinth, and accept you with great pride. Become one with me, Sarah, so that we may rid my lands of these fowl vermin who doth wreak and pillage the resources found here. Do you agree, my Lady? Wilt thou join me until our paths once again diverge?"

"I do agree, oh Labyrinth. I agree with all of my heart," Sarah professed.

"Then let it be known, the Labyrinth once again has a Lady!" the voice declared with joy.

The vibrant green light pulsed and Sarah sucked in a deep gasp as it went through her. Slowly, the tendrils faded to a soft silver light and retreated back into the double helix of marble. Sarah could feel the warm strands of light release her, and she wasn't sure she could stand on her own, but she did not fall. She looked down to find that she was hovering a few inches off of the ground as a soft silver light emanated from her. "Jareth," she breathed.

A large hand came up to rest on her back. "I know, my Lady," he said behind her. "It's overwhelming, isn't it?"

"How… there's so much power coursing through me right now," she said. And it was true, she felt like she could easily run ten miles without breaking a sweat. Her blood felt warmer as it rushed through her body, and her heart seemed enormously loud as it pounded away in her chest.

"It fades after a while, my dear," Jareth whispered. "Let me help you." He placed one hand over hers still resting on the stone, and she slowly turned it so that they could interlace their fingers. He pulled her to the side and did the same with the other hand. Slowly she settled back to the lush grass. Her knees still felt a bit shaky, but it was not from weakness. It felt more like she had an abundance of adrenaline surging through her making it nearly impossible to remain still. Jareth tightened his grip on her hands and leaned forward to press a kiss to her brow. "My Lady," he whispered reverently.

Sarah felt her surging blood calm slightly as she gazed up at his face. She smiled then and replied, "Keeper of the Gate, shall we return to the battle, and wreak our own havoc?"

"Indeed we shall," he replied.

They walked back down the stone corridor and to the entrance cavern with its glowing fairy lights. Jareth waved one hand and the ground began to shake. The small patch of grass they were standing on broke loose and started to rise quickly, taking them back up to the surface.


	21. In Which The Final Confrontation Begins & Bronwyn Is Rather Sharp With Jareth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: To all of you who have left lovely reviews (even if they're short), thank you.  I appreciate your support, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

 

Because Sarah now had all of the powers of the Labyrinth at her disposal without the hindrance of the Labyrinth controlling her body, they were able to quickly move through the maze with walls simply leaping aside for them then closing back up once they had passed. They were off to the castle at the center of the Goblin City to confront Bronwyn. Jareth had told her that without Bronwyn's dark magics supporting them, the army out front would shrink back in defeat. Sarah hoped this was true, because honestly she would much rather be going to find Toby at the moment.

Instead they made their way first through the hedge maze and then into the swampy forest. They received little resistance until they were closer to the Goblin City. A wall at least twenty feet high and made of long thick thorns blocked the path leading to the city. It stretched as far as they could see through the forest on either side of the path, and Sarah suspected it surrounded the city and parts of the Labyrinth that Bronwyn's forces had infected. "This could be problematic," Jareth eyed the thick thorn wall.

"Well, I am the Lady of the Labyrinth now, aren't I?" Sarah asked as she stepped forward.

Jareth waved a hand gesturing her forward before stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest. Sarah moved forward and raised both hands to confront the thorns. She imagined them parting for her just as the walls of the maze had done earlier, and was surprised to hear the snapping and rustling of thorn branches brushing against each other as they moved aside for her. "Jareth, it worked!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Of course it did, my dear. I never had any doubt." He grabbed her hand and led her through the opening, moving quickly. The thorns closed back up after they had passed, but that left them with the giant stone wall surrounding the Goblin City. "This way," Jareth whispered as he ducked to an overgrown trail leading off into the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"Back entrance," he explained.

"There's a back entrance into the city?"

"No, there's a back entrance that leads directly into my suite of rooms."

"Well that's handy," Sarah murmured.

"It's an insurance policy. If I ever needed to get out of the castle quickly, this would allow me access."

"Or if you ever wanted to sneak out to get away from the goblins?" Sarah grinned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jareth replied with a grin of his own. He continued along the narrow path weaving through the woods until Sarah was sure they had gone at least halfway around the city. Eventually Jareth stopped next to a section of wall that, to Sarah, seemed like every other part. Jareth quickly pressed his palm against a large block of sand colored stone and Sarah suddenly heard a grinding noise as that section of the wall shifted to reveal a set of stone steps leading down into a torch lined tunnel.

"How did you know which block to press?" Sarah asked in amazement.

Jareth simply pointed to a small part of the block in the lower left corner that had a triangular shape that matched his badge of office. "I carved this myself when I created these tunnels," he said proudly before starting down the stairs.

"You made this?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I did indeed," Jareth nodded as they started to jog down the tunnel.

"That's amazing!"

"It certainly helps when you have magic," Jareth laughed.

They continued down the tunnel racing by the torches that lit as they approached and winked out again as they passed by. It almost felt like they were racing the darkness as it closed in behind them, and Sarah felt a thrill of adrenaline that helped her to keep speed with the long-legged fae beside her. When they finally arrived at a set of stone steps leading back up, they paused for a moment to catch their breaths.

"Okay, at the top of these stairs is my personal library. The entrance is hidden in a smaller section and warded from view by several bookcases, but we will still have to be careful. It's a possibility that Bronwyn will notice the noise if he's in the library."

"Is that likely?"

Jareth shook his head. "It's possible. My personal library has volumes on battle tactics and warding spells. He may be referencing those or he may have one of his minions doing it for him."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Sarah asked.

"We get out and incapacitate anyone we meet. We'll sweep through my suite of rooms first to see if he's there and I'll grab my badge of office if it's still there."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, confused as to why this was necessary. "What good will that do?"

"My insignia has power in it. It's a key to the heart of the Labyrinth and to the gate Aboveground. I would like it back in my possession if for no other reason than that."

"Okay, so we get your insignia, then what?"

"Then we find Bronwyn and end him," Jareth said, his mouth in a thin line and his brows furrowed. "While I distract Bronwyn, I need you to head down to the dungeons to release any of my people he has placed there. It's very likely that he captured and caged the higher ranking nobles in order to ransom them for their safe return. Once you have freed them, come find us. I'm not above admitting that I may need help to take out Bronwyn."

Sarah nodded and suddenly pulled Jareth into a tight hug. "Please be careful," she whispered.

"You as well, Caraid," he whispered back. He pulled away and squeezed her arm tightly. "Let's go," he said simply before starting up the stairs.

Their exit from the tunnel went smoothly. There was no one else in the library at the time, which allowed them to sneak out the door and into Jareth's parlor with ease. Once again, there was no one in the parlor. However, there was someone in the bedroom and they came very close to being discovered when they peeked through the door. Inside was a small furry creature that looked halfway between a human and a goblin. It was searching the various drawers and closets and looked to have already amounted a small cache of jewels and shiny bits and bobs on the rug. "Why that little…" Jareth growled.

"What is that?" Sarah whispered.

"A hobgoblin by the name of Gnukt. He usually inhabits the forest near the bog of eternal stench, but apparently Bronwyn's reign has given him the opportunity to steal me blind. Gnukt has never been a big fan of mine. I've had to ban him from court because his tricks have been dangerous to others," Jareth explained.

Sarah studied the small furry hobgoblin now rummaging through a writing desk and throwing the papers and writing supplies behind him. She had an idea, and wanted to see how well she could control her powers. "Let me try something," she whispered. Jareth raised a curious eyebrow, but nodded. Sarah looked around the room and spotted a vase with nearly dead roses in it. She hoped this would work. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the roses and what little life they still had. She fed a bit of her magic into them with a gesture from her hand and they started to bloom in full color again and grow. Roots formed and thick thorny vines grew out of the vase. They crept across the floor towards the hobgoblin and started to form a cage around him. It wasn't until the last second that the creature threw the drawer he'd emptied away and saw the thorny cage surrounding him.

"HEY!" he cried out, and Sarah quickly closed the gaps and encased him in a cage of thorns and fragrant white roses. "LEMME GO!" he called out trying to find a gap between the vines, but any gaps that did exist were filled with sharp malicious thorns.

Jareth fully entered the room now and sauntered over to the hobgoblin. "Gnukt," he drew the creature's attention. "I see you've disobeyed my orders and returned to the castle. Whatever shall I do with you?" His voice was arrogant and reminiscent of when Sarah had first encountered him. There was nothing of the soft gentle fae she'd come to know.

"Yer Highness!" Gnukt cried. "I… er… didn' espect ter be seein ya here!"

"Yes, well as you can see I am back."

Gnukt growled and narrowed his eyes. "Bronwyn will be killin ya shortly then," he said in harsh low tones. "I espect ya won' live ter see the light o' day tomorrow and then Gnukt can has all the shinies in yer room."

Jareth merely raised an eyebrow and gave the hobgoblin a skeptical look. "I say, you're not exactly in a position to be threatening me, Gnukt, and if my Lady here so desires, those thorns will keep growing larger and larger until there's hardly any room at all in that little cage." At this Sarah stepped into full view.

Gnukt seemed to finally realize the position he was in and his face dropped from a sneer into full grovel mode. "Sire," he pleaded. "Please Sire, I can tell you where Bronwyn is."

"Oh you can, can you?" Jareth grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "I never said I wanted anything from you Gnukt, and besides, what makes you think I'd believe you?"

"Gnukt is sorry, Sire. Gnukt will never enter castle again!" The hobgoblin was now on his knees begging.

"I should say not," Jareth replied in a low voice his hands coming up to rest on his hips. "Because when I win back my kingdom, you will no longer be welcome in it."

Gnukt's eyes widened in fear. "But… Sire! I… nowhere…."

"Would you rather I spared your life and threw you out of my kingdom, or forfeit it here and now?" Jareth threw the ultimatum at the hobgoblin, and Sarah glanced over at him. She wasn't sure she could kill a creature with her magic. It just didn't feel right considering her magic was based in life and nature.

"I – I… I will leave, Sire," Gnukt bowed his head in defeat.

"Excellent. You'll stay here in that cage of yours until I'm finished. I suggest you start thinking of other places to live." With that, Jareth crossed the room to a nightstand that Gnukt hadn't touched yet and opened the drawer. He pulled out several things then opened a false bottom in it before pausing. He let out a low breath and kicked at the nightstand, sending several items on top of it crashing to the floor. "Come, Sarah," he grumbled as he marched across the room and out the door.

Sarah jogged to catch up and closed the door behind them. She could guess what Jareth had found in the false bottom of the drawer, and she frowned at the implications. "Why didn't you let him tell you where Bronwyn is?" she asked.

"Because I already know. He's a megalomaniac who desires power. Therefore he will be in the throne room," Jareth replied as he marched through the stone corridor. However he stopped at a staircase that divided the wall to the right. "This will lead straight down into the servants' quarters. If you go all the way down, then forward down that hallway and take the second left you'll find another set of stairs. Those will lead you down to the dungeons where Bronwyn will have caged any fae loyal to me. I need you to free them as soon as possible, Sarah, and lead them to the throne room."

"Down the stairs, forward, second left, down more stairs. Got it," Sarah repeated back. "How will I know how to find the throne room though?"

"Any of my loyal supporters can help you with that, don't worry," Jareth replied.

"Okay, what will you be doing in the meantime?" she furrowed her brows in worry.

"I will be distracting Bronwyn. I need to evaluate his powers now and get a read on just how desperate he is. The dark magics the UnSeelie taught him will have begun to break his mind by now and I imagine that he will be quite mad if not stopped soon."

Sarah's eyes widened and she frowned. "Please be careful," she whispered as she reached out to draw him into a hug.

He raised his arms to return the hug, burying his nose in her short hair. "I promise I'll be there when you come back for me, precious," he replied.

"You better be," Sarah grumbled as they pulled away. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Jareth gave her a sly grin.

"You don't want to find out," Sarah returned the grin before darting forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek and then turned to race down the stairs.

Jareth watched her go with a desperate desire to follow. With the power of the Labyrinth now completely at her command, she would be fine. However he still worried. What if she ran into UnSeelie fae or their minions? He turned and started down the corridor away from the stairs. There was nothing he could do for her now, and he needed to focus on Bronwyn. Even at his strongest, Jareth would have trouble defeating his cousin. Unfortunately, he wasn't at his strongest because of the iron poisoning, and Bronwyn had dark magics at his disposal. His best bet would be to confuse and distract Bronwyn to the best of his ability until Sarah returned with help. Bronwyn would have a much more difficult time defeating a  _group_ of Seelie fae.

Jareth drew closer to the throne room and could hear voices. One of them was definitely Bronwyn. Jareth recognized the enraged voice shouting commands. However he didn't recognize the others. He assumed them to be UnSeelie fae. This would be more difficult if Bronwyn wasn't alone. Slowly, Jareth moved down the hallway until he was right outside one of the side doors to the throne room. Peeking in, he could see that Bronwyn was marching back and forth shouting orders at three other fae who were shouting back something about a debt Bronwyn owed them.

"Now?! Now is when you want to be paid your debt? You have not earned it yet! I may stand in the Goblin King's throne room and carry his insignia, but I do not command the Labyrinth nor the gate to the Aboveground yet! And THAT was our deal!"

"Your forces have been pushed back against the wall outside the Labyrinth and are close to being destroyed. You will never command the Labyrinth at this rate," a brown haired fae with a long pointed nose sneered. "We demand our payment now while you're still alive to give it."

"You dare threaten me?" Bronwyn stopped marching back and forth in order to glare at the fae, who despite the rather insane glint in Bronwyn's eye did not flinch.

Another fae with dark skin and white hair tied back in several braids spoke up. "We will drain your life force and take back the magics we gave you if you refuse to pay us what we're due," he growled.

"And it will be painful," the third fae added on with a gleeful smile, almost like he wanted Bronwyn to choose this option.

Jareth stayed still, watching how this played out. If he was lucky, the UnSeelie would take care of Bronwyn for him. However it was at that moment that Bronwyn pulled Jareth's insignia from his pocket and clutched it in his gloved hand tightly as he concentrated. The ground began to shake and stone dust fell from the ceiling. Jareth quickly braced himself against the wall as small bits of stone fell. A terrible rumble filled the throne room as rock split and crumbled into the hole forming in the floor of the pit. The three UnSeelie fae toppled over as the floor beneath them heaved and groaned. "STOP!" the white haired one shouted, but Bronwyn allowed the earthquake to last a little longer, making the floor beneath the UnSeelie slant slightly towards the hole.

"Stop? Why, I'm just getting started!" Bronwyn laughed as the rumbling grew louder and the floor beneath the UnSeelie fae slanted even more making them slip towards the hole.

Jareth decided now would be a good time to act. While he didn't really want to save the UnSeelie, he was worried about how the earthquake would affect Sarah a few floors below. He braced himself against the door behind Bronwyn and drew a crackling ball of energy to roll and spark across his hands, allowing it to gain power before taking aim and throwing it his cousin. The crackling sphere of energy hit Bronwyn square in between his shoulders, making him topple forward to the ground, the yawning crack in the floor only inches in front of him. Just as Jareth had hoped, the fall distracted Bronwyn and the earth stopped shaking.

The three UnSeelie sent wide-eyed open mouthed looks at Jareth before scrambling to their feet and scattering. They slipped out the front door to the throne room quicker than either Bronwyn or Jareth could react, leaving the two cousins alone. The back of Bronwyn's fine jacket was smoking and Jareth knew for a fact there would be a large bruise forming where he'd been hit. With a grimace, Bronwyn levered himself up and dusted himself off. "Dear cousin," he sneered as he turned to face Jareth. "That wasn't very nice."

"Just returning the favor," Jareth replied as he started to slowly cross the room. He had a plan, but he needed to be closer to the other side of the throne room where the stairs leading to the Escher room lay. "Afterall, you did throw me down a chasm."

"Ah but that was only a bit of light hearted fun," Bronwyn grinned.

"Yes well, you've had your fun playing tyrant," Jareth retorted. "And if you don't mind, I'd rather you stop destroying my castle."

"Your castle? Cousin, have you looked around lately?" Bronwyn held his arms wide to indicate their surroundings. "I have rid the castle of those infernal goblins. I have thrown those loyal to you in the dungeons. I have sent an army to crush that pathetic resistance you mounted outside the walls. And I hold the insignia of the Keeper," he held up the triangular pendant he'd been drawing power from to create the hole in the floor.

Jareth eyed him warily, but smirked as he replied. "My goblins are more resourceful than you give them credit for, Bronwyn. And your army is currently being demolished. I heard what those UnSeelie fae said before you started your little temper tantrum." Jareth stopped as he reached the other side of the throne room. The doorway to the Escher room was only a few feet away. He crossed his arms over his chest and adopted a relaxed pose before look down his nose at his cousin. "And though you hold my insignia, you still do not command the Labyrinth and therefore do not control the gate to the Aboveworld."

Bronwyn frowned, his brow furrowing and his eyes narrowing. "That won't be a problem for much longer," he declared. "I will take command of your Labyrinth by force after I'm done destroying you."

Jareth let out an actual laugh at this. "By force? What have you been doing before now? Petting it nicely and asking pretty please?"

Bronwyn growled and let loose a small red crackling energy ball. Jareth dodged it, jumping backwards quickly. His arms wind milled as he caught his balance. "Oh ho!" he shouted. "Have I touched a sore spot?"

"You know not what you speak of, cousin," Bronwyn sneered. "I have shown the Labyrinth deference until now. It is a magical being unlike any other in our world, as ancient as magic itself. I hoped that by persuading it to my side, I could avoid destroying it."

"You thought you could persuade the Labyrinth to join your cause?" Jareth asked in amazement. "You're clearly deranged if you think that a force of nature such as the Labyrinth, a benevolent being with life magic, would ever join you, a bringer of death."

"I realize that now, and am ready to take the necessary steps to remove the Labyrinth from my path. If it will not join me, then it will be destroyed." As he said this, Bronwyn slowly began to toss a glowing red ball of energy back and forth between his hands.

Jareth twirled his own hand and drew forward an electric blue energy ball, letting it roll back and forth over his hands as it gained power. "If you think the other kingdoms of this world would let you destroy something so pure and full of life, then you truly are deranged. Four kingdoms worth of soldiers are outside the Labyrinth right now ready to fight for it."

"Then I shall destroy them too," Bronwyn snarled as he looked down at the red energy ball in his hand. "Just know, cousin, that I would have been honored to have you at my side if your love for humans weren't so disgustingly prominent."

"You never gave me the choice," Jareth spat back at him, his own ball of energy crackling louder with his anger.

"Had I given you one, would you have considered it?"

"Of course not! You wish to bring death to the Aboveworld!"

"And that is why I did not ask," Bronwyn gave Jareth a pitying look. "It pains me to kill my own kin," he said. "But needs must," he trailed off as he quickly pulled back and let fly the energy ball.

Jareth sidestepped, but not quite fast enough. It hit his left arm singing his sleeve and making his arm feel like it was broken. He sucked in a deep breath and threw his own ball of energy. Bronwyn easily dodged the messy throw and started to conjure another ball of energy. Jareth knew this was a fight he could not win though and decided to take a more defensive tactic. With a complicated twirl of his hand and a dramatic spin he disappeared from view. Bronwyn roared in fury and threw his energy sphere at where the Goblin King had stood. It crashed against the flagstone floor and burned out. "Show yourself, Jareth!" he shouted.

A low chuckle filled the room. "I think not Bronwyn," Jareth replied. He had used a significant amount of energy to do this little trick, but hopefully it would keep him out of danger until Sarah arrived. He had performed half of a transportation spell and was in limbo between the his throne room and a forest in Rhihart's kingdom. The forest he'd chosen meshed with the throne room so that he saw both at once in a sort of ghost image. It was a bit confusing, but he would deal with it for now. By doing this, he would remain invisible in both places, but could still be heard. He could not affect anything with his magic in either world, but neither could anything affect him. The only problem was that he wasn't sure how long he could remain in this state of limbo. It cost him greatly to get there, and remaining there was slowly seeping away at what was left of his magic.

"You would fight dishonorably, cousin? With disguises and backstabbing? That's rather unlike you," Bronwyn seemed to have regained some of his control. The rage that had consumed him earlier had simmered.

"I have you to thank for that, cousin," Jareth responded as he watched Bronwyn look around the room for him. "I take every opportunity I can to achieve my ends now."

"Every opportunity?" Bronwyn smirked. "That's rather ruthless of you, cousin. I'm impressed. However I do question if you really mean it?" He conjured a crystal with a twist of his wrist and gazed into it. "Ah, yes, there's the wench," he said. "I say, she's rather in a spot of trouble just now. Is she part of what you'll give up to achieve your ends now?"

Jareth sucked in a breath. Was Sarah actually in trouble? Or was Bronwyn trying to trick him into showing himself? "Sarah can take care of herself. Don't underestimate her," he declared trying to sound nonchalant.

Bronwyn smirked. "I can see why you lust after her, cousin," he twisted his wrist again and the crystal disappeared. "She is a beauty. It's unfortunate that she will be sacrificed for your ends."

"You lie," Jareth growled. He couldn't use magic to see Sarah for himself while in limbo. He had to trust that she was okay.

"Do I? Why don't you find out for yourself?" Bronwyn continued to walk around the throne room looking for any sign of Jareth. "Or are you so determined to keep me company?"

Jareth had no idea what traps his cousin may have left in the dungeons. He'd assumed that Sarah would be safe enough because the dark fae had already expended his soldiers in the army out front. Now he wasn't so sure. It had been a long time since Sarah had run down the stairs towards the dungeons. Shouldn't she have been able to free his subjects and return by now? Jareth calculated his chances of subduing Bronwyn on his own. If he reappeared behind the fae and caught him by surprise, he might actually stand a chance. He could hit him with a deep sleep spell then go find Sarah.

Mind made up, he started to move into position. "Keeping you company is the least of my concerns," Jareth replied. "Distracted though… that's another thing."

"Ha! Distracted," Bronwyn smirked. "And who's to say I'm not distracting you as my forces destroy your resistance?"

Jareth was right behind his cousin. He concentrated on his throne room and the forest of the Lemwyn disappeared until the castle's throne room was the only thing he could see. He raised his left hand to press a sleep spell into Bronwyn, but the fae spun on the spot, an onyx dagger clutched in his hand, and slammed the knife hilt deep into Jareth's abdomen. "Nice to see you again, cousin," Bronwyn welcomed from between clenched teeth. "Too bad you underestimate my senses. The dark magics you scoff at are more beneficial than you could ever imagine."

Jareth gasped and felt his legs go out from under him, dropping him to his knees. The blade was, thankfully, not made of iron. But the dark gem was ideal for carrying spells, and Jareth could feel something more than just the blade affecting his abdomen. He looked down and could see blood trickling out of the wound. If he were to pull the knife out he'd surely bleed out in minutes. Instead he clutched his abdomen and glared up at Bronwyn. He was having trouble getting a deep enough breath to speak, but he managed to whisper, "You won't win, Bronwyn. The Labyrinth has chosen a Lady, and they both will fight you to their last breath."

A troubled look crossed Bronwyn's face for a moment before he sneered. "I will destroy anything in my path to accomplish my goals, Jareth. If that means taking on the Labyrinth and its bitch of a Lady, then so be it. Perhaps I'll keep her as a pet after I break her," he grinned, sharp pointed teeth showing.

Jareth drew in a ragged breath and slipped sideways to crumple to the floor. However an anguished cry behind him gave him a small measure of hope. "JARETH!" Sarah's voice cried.

Bronwyn's head snapped up and he gave her a lecherous smile. "Look who's finally decided to join the party."


	22. In Which Our Heroine Saves The Day & Toby Is Either Really Brave or Really Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone!  A thousand apologies for how long it took to get this chapter out.  I hope it will be worth it for you!  I had a lot of things happening over the past few weeks as the school year wound down.  Fun fact, the end of the school year is super stressful on the end of the teachers.  However school is finally out now and I have a moment to breathe before I start teaching summer school.  Short update on the ending of this story: chapter 23 will be out soon as it is finished and just needs to be edited.  Chapter 24, is still being written and will most likely be the last chapter.  Hopefully I can get done soon.  Thank you for being patient with me.

Sarah rushed down the stairs towards the servant's corridors and kept straight just as Jareth had said. The second turn on the left came quickly and she skidded around the corner only to come face to face with a short man with navy blue skin and eerie silver tattoos glowing across his exposed skin. His eyes were bright yellow and his ears were long and pointed with silvery hair tucked behind them. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, skidding to a halt.

"Intruder!" the creature shouted and drew a short sword from his belt. He leapt forward, swiping it at her, but Sarah's reactions were quicker and she managed to jump out of the way.

She had no weapons besides her magic and a short knife Jareth had insisted she carry. Looking around the corridor quickly, she noticed the tall candelabras lining the corridor. It would have to do. She swiped one and held it in both hands like a staff to fend off another swipe from the enraged guard in front of her. He made several more swipes before Sarah thrust the candelabra staff at him, catching the edge of his arm with the still burning candles. He hissed in pain and jumped back. "You'll pay for that!" he declared before lunging forward again.

Sarah dodged the lunge, barely avoiding a cut to her midriff. She swung the candelabra in a wide arc to drive him back again, but the creature ducked it and slipped forward to deliver a gash to her left leg. Sarah cried out in pain, and faltered. The creature smirked and swung back to deliver a fatal thrust. Sarah screamed in rage and pain as she swung the heavy base of the candelabra at his head. A harsh thunk accompanied her swing and the sword was suddenly clattering across the floor as it fell from the creature's limp clawed hand.

Heavy breaths dragged through her lungs and the candelabra clattered to the ground. The gash in her leg stung, but not enough that she couldn't walk. Luckily it wasn't bleeding too badly. She tried to hold a hand over the wound and imagine the skin sewing itself back together, but nothing happened. She let out a frustrated growl and lurched forward to head down the corridor towards the stairs leading down to the dungeons. " _Physician, heal thyself_  never works when magic's involved," she murmured to herself.

By the time she reached the bottom of the steps, her leg was dragging more and more. She considered herself extremely lucky that the guard had been the only thing she'd run into. However as she reached the cells containing the nobles loyal to Jareth she realized that a new challenge lay before her. Somehow she had to get them out without the assistance of keys. Each and every door was made of iron bars with no obvious handle or keyhole. How did they get in and out? She approached the closest cell that held a fae with straw blond hair. He stood quickly upon seeing her and approached the bars. "My lady!" he exclaimed. "You must leave! The guard will return and surely catch thee!"

"Yeah, he's already been taken care of," Sarah mumbled as she studied the door. "How the hell did you get in there?" she asked.

"The guard, he's a dark elf who can control iron," the fae replied staring at Sarah and noticing her leg. "My lady! You are injured!"

"Yeah, it's nothing," she brushed it off. "So how do I get you out then?"

"A fae's magic will not work on iron," he informed her. "Unless you have something to cut these bars, I know not how you will manage to free us."

Sarah sighed and looked around the room. There wasn't much else that could be considered helpful. However the other fae nobles had now gathered at their own doors to see what was happening. "Right, I guess we're going to see what I can do then," she limped to the middle of the room and closed her eyes to focus on the power running through her. If she could somehow crumble the stone work around the bars, she could free them, but how?

"Come on, Sarah, think outside the box," she mumbled to herself. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she gasped, "Of course! Roots!" she exclaimed.

"And that means what?" a female fae with long brown hair asked.

"That means, I can get you out," Sarah smiled.

"But iron cancels out magic!" she exclaimed.

"I won't be manipulating the iron," Sarah said. "Neither am I a fae, and my magic isn't the same as yours." With that, she reached out to touch the stone walls of the dungeon. At first nothing happened, but then the stone started to crumble as something from the outside pushed its way in. Sarah focused harder, willing the roots of the labyrinth and nearby trees to flourish and crumble the stone. The stone around the iron bars loosened enough that the bars simply fell out allowing the female fae with long brown hair to slip out.

"How did you do that?" she asked once she stood on the same side of the bars as Sarah.

"I'm the Lady of the Labyrinth," Sarah replied with a grin as she moved on to the next cell. The fae gaped at her, but didn't say anything more as she worked to free all of them, thick tree roots pushing through the stone and causing it to crumble and making the dungeon look like nature had taken over. Just as she finished with the last cell, the ground began to shake and dust drifted down from the ceiling. Sarah and the others looked up. The shaking intensified and Sarah rushed to stand in one of the doorways to the cells. She hadn't ever experienced an earthquake, but she'd read that you should stand in a doorway because the frame was sturdier. The other fae grabbed onto the bars or pressed themselves against the walls as a few stones shook loose and a section of the ceiling tumbled down with a crash. Bile churned in Sarah's stomach at the thought of being buried alive. However just as suddenly as the quake started, it stopped. "What was that?" she asked.

"Bronwyn," the female fae answered. "He can control the earth with the dark magics the UnSeelie taught him."

Sarah cast a worried look above them, hoping Jareth was okay. She stepped out of the doorway to the cell and inched toward the door leading up out of the dungeons. "Right, well Jareth sent me to free you in order to help him defeat Bronwyn," she explained. "However we need to hurry. He's fighting alone now."

"His Majesty is alive!?" the straw haired fae exclaimed.

"Of course!" Sarah said giving him a bewildered look.

"Bronwyn told us he had defeated His Majesty in battle and we have been locked in these cells since," he replied. The other three nobles nodded in agreement.

"Wow, little behind the times then, huh," Sarah scratched her head. "Um, right. Well I'm Sarah Williams, official Lady of the Labyrinth now. King Jareth is alive and has gathered together the forces of Avalon, Lemwyn, the Mar Khorn Mountains, and Wea Allanar in order to fight back against Bronwyn and the UnSeelie allied with him. There's a giant battle happening outside the Labyrinth walls right now between those forces and Bronwyn's army. King Jareth is distracting Bronwyn in the throne room and we need to get up there to help him.

"Aye!" a raven haired tanned fae exclaimed. "We must aide our monarch!"

With that, the three male fae lead the way from the dungeon. The female ran beside Sarah. "My name is Cymbeline Abreu, Countess of Perlington," she said as she ran beside her. "It is a pleasure to meet the Lady of the Labyrinth. We've been waiting for you for a long time."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked as they jogged up the stairs back into the servants quarters.

"Just that the Labyrinth has been without a Lady since before King Jareth took office. We thought he might never find someone to compliment him and rule as his equal."

Sarah blushed. "Does the Lady of the Labyrinth and the Keeper of the Gate always have to complement each other?"

"The Labyrinth will choose no other," she said lifting her skirts a bit higher to run easier. "If the Keeper and the Lady cannot work together, the Labyrinth will suffer."

Sarah internalized this for later and kept running behind the others. They reached the same floor as the throne room and started down a familiar corridor ending in a large double door with intricate metalwork forming swirling vines and leaves on the wood. Sarah surged ahead and pushed on the doors just in time to see Jareth collapse to the side, a knife handle sticking out from his abdomen. "JARETH!" she shouted, her heart jumping to her throat and blood draining from her face.

A pale skinned, brown haired fae stood above the Goblin King. A lecherous grin grew as he eyed her. "Look who's finally decided to join the party," he welcomed them.

Sarah stared in shock, but in her moment of shock two of the male fae she'd released rushed past her. One of them held a violet crackling ball of energy while the other had conjured a ball of flames in his palm. Both threw their spells at him at the same time causing Bronwyn to leap backwards with a laugh. Sarah shook her head to clear it and rushed forward to Jareth as the remaining fae nobles advanced on Bronwyn with their own spells. She dropped to her knees as she reached him and gently touched his arm. "Jareth?" she called out to him.

"Sarah," he groaned. "We have to defeat Bronwyn."

"You've been stabbed!"

"Sarah, our powers combined as the Keeper and the Lady are strong enough to defeat him. We need to do this together while my subjects distract him. Now help me stand up!"

Sarah eyed him and realized he was completely serious. Taking a deep breath, she helped him to sit up then took one of his arms and pulled it over her shoulders before lifting with all of her strength. Jareth let out a pained grunt and squeezed his eyes closed as he grimaced. "Jareth," she whimpered. She didn't want to cause him anymore pain.

"I'm fine," he grunted. "Now give me your other hand," he ordered.

Sarah held out her right hand and Jareth took it with his left, which was soaked in blood. She frowned at the warm wet feeling, but ignored it in favor of listening to him. The sooner Bronwyn was defeated, the better. "Our other hands need to be clasped for this as well."

"Will you be able to stand without support?"

"One way to find out," he grimaced as she slowly slipped out from beneath his arm and reached to grab his hand. But he quickly slumped and his knees gave out again. He landed in a heap with a shout of pain.

Sarah went down with him, trying to ease the decent but couldn't do much from her position. She knelt in front of him. "Do we have to stand for this?"

Jareth grasped her forearm and pulled himself upright again. Sarah held on tightly to his arms willing some magic into him to ease his pain. "No! Stop that!" Jareth growled. Sarah stopped in surprise. "My magic has been partially depleted, so we're going to need every single bit of yours. I'll live with the pain for now."

"But…"

"But nothing, Sarah," he gave her a determined look, his blue eyes blazing. "Now hold tightly to my forearms." Sarah did as she was told and Jareth grasped her forearms tightly as well. "Good, now concentrate on the energy flowing through you, the life of the Labyrinth ebbing and flowing." Sarah closed her eyes and tried to tune out the crashes and shouts of the four on one battle raging in the middle of the room. She could feel the life force of the Labyrinth inside her, rising to her call. She could also feel another life force, Jareth's life force. It was weaker than that of the Labyrinth, but it felt like the crisp cold air of the winter solstice.

"I'm here with you, little one," the voice of the Labyrinth entered her thoughts. "Now is our last stand. We shall live or die together today."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather live," Sarah replied as she felt Jareth's life force merge with hers. She sucked in a cool breath, almost as she had just stepped outside after a fresh snowfall.

"Then let us fight for life," the Labyrinth almost had an amused quality to its voice as it said this. "My Keeper, my Lady," it addressed them both. "Let the merge begin."

Sarah had a moment of panic and she was about to ask what the Labyrinth meant by merge when she felt Jareth's life force enter her body and hers enter his. She sucked in a gasp and suddenly all was calm. There were no more shouts, no more explosions. She rose to her feet with Jareth by her side. "BRONWYN, BRINGER OF DEATH," they said in unity, their voices merging into one. "YOU HAVE WROUGHT DESTRUCTION UPON THESE LANDS AND ITS INHABITANTS. FOR THIS, AND YOUR DELIBERATE ATTEMPT TO DESTROY THE ABOVEWORLD, YOU HAVE FORFEIT YOUR FREEDOM."

Bronwyn and the four noble fae halted their battle in order to stare in awe at the Lady of the Labyrinth and the Keeper of the Gate standing together, their hands clasped and their eyes glowing a vibrant shade of emerald. "I do not answer to a higher power," Bronwyn declared. "I take orders only from myself!"

"WHEN YOUR DECISIONS THREATEN GENOCIDE, THEN YOU CAN NO LONGER REMAIN A FREE AGENT. YOU SHALL BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS BEFORE ANY MORE CREATURES COME TO HARM BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS."

"Selfishness?" Bronwyn growled. "I am merely trying to build a better world where beings who are by birth lesser, learn their proper place in the world! Humans are not meant to be on par with us. That is why  _we_ were given magic! Humans should take up the place they were meant to and serve their masters!"

"NO CREATURE WAS BORN TO SERVE ANOTHER," the Keeper and the Lady stated. "WHAT THEY CHOOSE TO DO WITH THEIR LIFE IS THEIR DECISION AND THEIRS ALONE. YOU CANNOT TAKE IT AWAY. WE WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO."

"Allow? Allow?!" Bronwyn sputtered. "You have no power over me!"

"NATURE HOLDS POWER OVER EVERYONE." With this statement, both the Keeper and the Lady raised their dominant hand, Sarah her right and Jareth his left. They held their palms out and Bronwyn quickly raised both of his own hands and the ground began to shake once more. However the Keeper and the Lady simply lifted from the ground to hover several feet in the air. "WE'RE SORRY IT HAS COME TO THIS," they said simply before a bright icy blue light erupted from Jareth's palm and a golden light came from Sarah. Their streams of light joined to create a lush green color right before it struck Bronwyn. The rumbling earth stilled and Bronwyn was engulfed in the green light. He rose several feet from the flagstone floor as the four noble fae watched in awe.

He twisted and struggled, a grimace on his face. The light grew more intense and he let out a wail of agony. Bronwyn then slowly drifted back down to the floor and lay in a slump. The Lady and the Keeper landed as well and moved toward him in unison. Cymbeline took a step forward looking between the two parties. "What did you do to him?" she asked.

"WE HAVE DRAINED HIS POWER AND PREVENTED HIM FROM HOLDING MAGIC EVER AGAIN." Their gaze did not leave Bronwyn as they answered. "HE SHALL LIVE AS THOSE HE HAS DESPISED AND OPPRESSED."

Having said this, the Lady and the Keeper turned to face one another again and clasped each other's forearms. They bowed their heads and closed their eyes. A moment later, the Goblin King let out a short whimper of agony as he collapsed. Sarah caught him this time and helped him to land gently. The knife had been embedded in his abdomen the entire time and that combined with the drain of magic it took to remove Bronwyn's magic meant that he was in dismal health and fading. "Jareth," Sarah called out to him in a firm voice. "I need you to stay with me okay? Focus on my voice." She turned to the four fae watching intently. "Someone grab me something to staunch the bleeding. I'm going to pull the knife out."

"Is that a smart idea?" the straw-haired fae asked as Lady Cymbeline rushed to find something to help stop the blood.

Sarah frowned and stared up at him. "I have a degree to be a paramedic and I have spent several years abroad serving the United States Army as a medical professional. Trust me when I say that I've seen worse." She paused for a second before adding on, "What's your name anyway?"

"Pardon me," he said sincerely. "I did not realize you were a trained in the healing arts. And forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Freyr Erikson, Duke of Svaldr in the northern part of the Goblin Kingdom. My companions are Andrius Simoniet, Duke of Astrauskas in the east," he gestured toward an elven noble with pale skin and bluish black hair tied back in a plait. "And this is Eadric Abreu, Earl of Perlington and Countess Cymbeline's husband." He gestured toward the tall raven haired tan fae standing beside him.

She nodded an acceptance to his apology and introductions. Lady Cymbeline returned then with several towels, bandages, and a healer's kit that had several useful things in it. She set it down next to Sarah and knelt to assist where she could. "What do you need me to do?" she asked.

Sarah grabbed a couple of the towels and handed them to her. "Be ready to press these to the wound as soon as I pull the knife out," she said. She began by unbuttoning Jareth's jacket and shirt, ripping the material where necessary to free it from the knife. The straw haired fae grimaced, his face scrunching up. "He won't be happy about that," he commented.

"I'm pretty sure the shirt was ruined anyway," Sarah replied. "Okay, ready?" she looked at Lady Cymbeline who nodded. "Still with me, Jareth?" she called out to the motionless fae in front of her.

She only received a low groan and what sounded like the first letters of her name. He wouldn't last much longer if she didn't move quickly. "Hang on, this is gonna hurt a little," she replied to his groan. With that, she quickly pulled straight up on the knife handle, pulling the long onyx dagger out. Jareth let out a pained shout at the same time Cymbeline put pressure on the wound with both towels. However Sarah was looking at the dagger. It was dripping black blood. "Damnit," she muttered. "Please tell me fae have black blood when it's been exposed to air?"

"Nay, my Lady," Cymbeline replied as she pressed firmly on the towels.

"Then we have a problem."

"If I'm not mistaken, onyx is favored by the UnSeelie for weapons because of its ability to hold spells and curses," Eadric spoke up.

"So he's been cursed or something?" Sarah asked looking down at the paler than usual Goblin King. "Christ, that's just what we need right now. Okay, I need to see the wound," she motioned for Cymbeline to move aside. The fae did as requested and pulled away to reveal a neat tear in Jareth's stomach that was still weeping black blood. There were tendrils of black creeping out from the wound as though the arteries were slowly seeping up the curse. "We need to stop the bleeding first," Sarah declared as she grabbed a fresh towel and pressed it back over the wound. "We can't start to fix anything until we know he won't bleed out."

"Can you not use your healing magics for this?" Freyr asked.

Sarah's eyes widened in realization. That's right… she had magic now.  _Okay, you've done this before. Come on, Sarah._  She told herself as she moved the towel aside to press both hands over the wound. She focused on the blood and could feel a tendril of magic entering the cut below her hands. The healing process was less technical and more like she was simply asking the wound to heal. When she was finished, she moved her hands away to see that the flesh was whole again despite the dark blood still staining everything including her hands now. "Well that worked for the wound, but I have no idea how to stop a curse," she frowned, feeling helpless.

"Sarah," Jareth breathed. Her eyes widened and she bent closer to hear him. "I – I love," he stuttered.

"Oh no you don't!" she cried. "Don't you dare say your goodbyes, Goblin King! I'm not done with you yet!"

"My Lady," Freyr said gently. "You have stopped the more immediate concern, perhaps we can call for a healer more experienced with curses?"

Sarah nodded, not taking her eyes off of Jareth as he passed out again. She pressed two fingers against his carotid artery just to reassure herself. "King Rhihart has a healer who cured my little brother of a nasty curse. If we can get her here…" she trailed off, not wanting to contemplate what might happen if they didn't get her to the Goblin King's side.

"Then perhaps it is best if we journey together to see the outcome of the battle and find King Rhihart?" Eadric suggested. "I must admit I would not mind taking out my aggressions on a few more UnSeelie."

"After the wrongs they have committed on both our kingdom and our persons?" Andrius commented. "I doubt there is a single fae who would deny you."

"Then let us make sure our monarch is well protected then make our way to the battle," Freyr declared.

Freyr and Andrius conjured up a stretcher, moved their King onto it, and between the two of them, carried it to the infirmary in the Goblin Castle. Sarah was reluctant to leave Jareth's side, but Cymbeline pointed out that the danger was all on the outside of the castle now. When Sarah still hesitated, Cymbeline volunteered to stay with the King. "I have some knowledge of the healing arts and I have been trained to defend myself," she stated. "His Majesty will be safe with me."

Sarah finally relented and gave a surprised Cymbeline a hug before following Freyr, Andrius, and Eadric outside. Once again, Sarah led the way because the walls of the maze moved aside for its Lady. The others were impressed and insisted that she should always accompany them when they had to journey out of the Goblin City. "Can't you just magic yourself out?" she asked.

"Well yes," Andrius admitted. "However the Labyrinth willingly allowing direct passage like this is quite something." He grinned like a little boy and Sarah rolled her eyes.

They made it to the outer wall of the Labyrinth quickly and Sarah grew concerned because she couldn't hear anything. Was the battle over? Did they win? Was Toby okay? She pressed a hand to the warm stone and let a tendril of her power seep into it. A door appeared and slid aside for them, rock grating on rock. The scene before them, while to be expected after a battle, was still shocking. Sarah couldn't move from the stone doorway. Her feet just wouldn't work.

Freyr leaned around her to see what the holdup was and sucked in a deep breath. "It seems the battle has finished," he said quietly.

Sarah stared at the bodies littering the ground. Blood soaked the dirt leaving dark stains pooling around each corpse. And the silence… it was deafening. "Toby," Sarah suddenly exclaimed and rushed out onto the battlefield towards the hill where she'd last see him.

"My Lady?" Freyr called out from behind her. She didn't answer him, and the three fae chased after her in confusion.

They had come out of the Labyrinth a little farther than where she and Jareth had entered, which meant that by the time Sarah reached the hill where King Rhihart's archers had stood their ground, she was breathing heavily. The three fae running behind her, were slightly winded as well, but their fae physiology allowed for better long-distance running than her human one. "My Lady," Freyr called out to her when she stopped at the top of the hill. "Who is Toby?"

"My little brother," Sarah explained. "He was with Rhihart's archers, and they were stationed here." She gestured toward the hill that held more bodies. A few centaurs littered the ground, but Sarah couldn't see any small human boys. She breathed a sigh of relief, but worry still gnawed at her gut. Where was he?

"My Lady," Eadric called out to her from a few feet away. Sarah looked over to find him crouching to examine the earth. "It appears they moved closer to the Labyrinth walls in that direction," he pointed to her left.

She moved closer to him and could see the hoof prints of many centaurs moving toward the walls of the Labyrinth. She clasped his shoulder and nodded her thanks. "Thank you, let's keep going."

The three fae didn't argue. Instead they followed their Lady as she ran in the direction of the hoof marks. There was a curve in the wall of the Labyrinth that she couldn't see around just ahead, she prayed that she would find Toby behind it. Sure enough, as she drew closer, she could hear the sound of many voices and the clanking of metal on metal. Was the battle still going here? She picked up her speed and darted around the curve to find several tents set up. The metal sounds she'd heard were dwarves hammering out the dents in their gear. The battle was indeed finished.

Sarah rushed forward to the nearest centaur. "Can you tell me where my brother is?" she asked him in a rush. "Young human boy. Blond hair?"

"Ah! Young Tobias!" the centaur warrior grinned. "Your brother is a brave warrior, my lady. You should be proud. You can find him in the third healer's tent just that way," he said pointing to the left.

Healer's tent? Was he hurt? "Thank you!" Sarah exclaimed quickly before darting off again, dodging in between carts of supplies, warriors, and tent stakes. Her eyes tracked the tents and she sucked in a breath as she finally found the third one. "Toby?!" she called out upon entering it. She looked around frantically for a blond head.

"Sarah?" a voice called out to her right.

"TOBY!" Sarah shouted as she spotted him lying on a low cot. Blood stained bandages were wrapped around his head and right arm. "Are you okay?" she asked as she skidded to a stop and dropped to her knees beside him.

"I'm fine, Sarah," Toby smiled.

"What happened?"

At that moment, Palath came trotting forward from the other side of the tent. "Lady Sarah," he greeted with a smile. "Your brother is an extremely brave warrior, or exceedingly stupid, I haven't decided which yet."

"Palath," Toby groaned.

"What happened?" Sarah asked again with more urgency.

Palath raised an eyebrow and gestured for Toby to explain. The young man let out a sigh and sat up a bit more. "After you disappeared into the Labyrinth, we thought we had the battle won. The UnSeelie were falling back and we were advancing. But it was a trap. As soon as we got close enough, the ground started to shake and crack right in front of us. It was scary as hell, Sarah!" Toby's eyes were wide and his face a little pale as he described this. "And as if that wasn't bad enough, there was this like red glow coming from the crack and like a million hellhounds started coming out of it!"

"A few hundred maybe, but certainly not a million," Palath rolled his eyes.

"Hey, are you telling the story or am I?" Toby berated his friend. Palath sighed, but gestured for Toby to continue. "Right, where was I? Oh yeah! So like a million hellhounds all come running at us and the first few people in line didn't even have a chance! Me and Palath were father back and could see what was happening though. We started shooting arrows as fast as we could, but we ran out pretty quick. I mean, I was already running low before the hellhounds showed up. So, I was pretty useless, but I still had the short sword that Palath gave me just in case. He said that I never knew if it would come in handy." At this he grinned at his friend.

"Anyway, so Palath just grabs me and hauls me up to sit on his back. We started to turn and warn the others, but this giant hellhound came outta nowhere and leapt for us! It was too fast and I couldn't pull my sword out in time, so it knocked me off Palath, but he took the brunt of it." The centaur nodded and gently laid a hand over where he changed from man to horse and it had been wrapped with copious amounts of bandages all stained a dark red.

"So after I got up, I pulled my sword and ran at the hellhound! Sarah, it was so big! But it was attacking Palath so I had to do something! I swung my sword as hard as I could at its neck and… well it died pretty quick."

"He severed the spinal cord and nearly lopped the hound's head off," Palath filled in, not as grossed out by the gore as Toby seemed to be.

"Right, well then I was just about to try climbing back on Palath when we saw General Ardal being swarmed by hell hounds! There were like six of the big ones all trying to get him at once! So I started running over to help him. I got there in time to slice at the one going for his back, and Palath got the one beside it. Well that got us noticed by the other hellhounds and this one leapt at me and all I could do was hold up my sword arm and hope for the best!

"It got me pretty good with its claws on my forearm and the side of my head, but my sword went right through its chest! So I'm lying there with this massive hellhound pinning me down and blood dripping down my head and arm. I tried to get out, but seriously Sarah, the thing was massive!" Toby held his arms far apart to give an idea of the size of the hellhound. "Well Palath and General Ardal finally lifted it off me when they were done getting rid of the other hellhounds. General Ardal thanked me and said I was as brave as any centaur warrior and that I should get medical help soon. So Palath pulled me up on his back again and we went to get away from the battle.

"We were almost off the field when this huge troll showed up though! It was like twenty feet tall and heading straight for us! So I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped down off of Palath and ran straight for it! I mean, I'm like super small compared to it so I figured I could turn quicker than it, and if I ran under its legs it would confuse it. So I did! I ran right between its legs and when I got to the other side I turned and stabbed my sword into its ankle! It really didn't like that, and it tried to step on me then, but Palath ran at it and sliced its hamstring as he passed. Cuz the troll was looking at me, he didn't even see Palath! So it went down real fast then. I mean, with a stab wound in its ankle and a deep cut in its hamstring muscle I'm pretty sure it wasn't getting back up.

"I didn't see what happened to it after that cuz Palath caught up with me and threw me onto his back again and told me to stay there before running off the battlefield for the healers' tents that had already been set up by some of the elves. I wasn't feeling too good by then, but I didn't throw up until after I got off Palath."

"And you have my eternal gratitude for that," Palath bowed slightly.

Sarah sat in stunned silence staring slack-jawed at her brother. However, behind her, Freyr spoke up. "You are indeed a brave warrior, young sir!" he said with admiration.

"Thanks!" Toby beamed.

"Do not encourage him!" Sarah snapped out of her daze. "Toby! You could have been seriously hurt! You could have been killed! Did you think about that?"

Toby frowned. "No, I was thinking about saving my friends' lives," he countered, crossing his arms.

Sarah took several deep breaths and ran a hand through her short hair. "I'm glad you're okay," she said in a calmer voice. "I'm sorry I yelled, but I worry about you."

"I can handle myself, Sarah," Toby replied, still pouting a bit.

"You're only fourteen, Tobes. I think I'm allowed to worry," she protested.

"Fine," Toby relented and let his arms fall to his lap. "But I'm almost fifteen, you know," he pointed out.

Sarah chuckled. "I know. And I'm glad you're okay. You really were brave." She leaned forward to give him a hug.

When she pulled back, Toby looked over her shoulder at the fae who had followed her. "So who're they?"

"Pardon us, young sir," Freyr apologized. "I am Freyr Erikson."

"And I am Andrius Simoniet."

"And I am called Eadric Abreu."

The three fae introduced themselves and Toby stared in awe. "So are you like the Underground version of  _The Three Musketeers_ or something?"

Freyr burst out laughing and Andrius and Eadric chuckled along too. "Nay young sir, we are part of the nobility of the Goblin Kingdom. However,  _The Three Musketeers_  is quite the compliment," he grinned.

"You've read Alexandre Dumas?" Sarah asked turning to face them.

"But of course! We have much of your classical literature here in the Underground. There's quite the market for it!"

"Huh," Sarah said. "Add that to the list of things I didn't know." After contemplating that for a moment, she turned to Palath. "Palath, I'm looking for a healer who knows about removing curses. Is King Rhihart's healer here?"

"Healer Isla is over there with some other patients," he pointed towards the far end of the tent behind him.

"Thank you." She turned to look back at Toby. "Are you going to be okay if I go talk to Healer Isla?"

"Sarah," Toby groaned. "I'm fine! Healer Isla has already seen me and bandaged me up. She said I'll be right as rain by tomorrow."

Sarah grabbed her brother's hand and gave him a weak smile. "Okay. I might not be back for a little bit. I need to take Healer Isla to see Jareth."

At this Toby frowned and sat up straighter. "Is he okay?"

"He… he was injured and the dagger used had a curse on it."

"Like the arrow that hit me?"

"Yes, like the arrow that hit you," she agreed. "I don't know if it's the same curse or toxin or whatever, but he's back in his castle and we need to go heal him."

Toby nodded. "And Bronwyn?" he asked quietly. "What happened to him?"

"He's alive, Toby," Sarah stated quietly. "But he's had his power stripped from him. He will have to live as a human for the rest of his days."

"Harsh, considering he hated humans," Toby grimaced.

"I think that was supposed to be the point," Sarah smirked. "Okay, I'm off to find Healer Isla."

"If my Lady desires, I shall stay with the lad," Andrius volunteered.

Sarah considered the elf and nodded. "I would very much appreciate that actually. Would you send me a message if anything happens?"

"Of course, my Lady," he bowed his head. He moved to sit cross-legged next to Toby's cot. "I should very much like to hear more of the tale of the great battle. I am sorely cross that I was not able to participate."

Toby grinned at this and nodded. "What do you want to hear about?"

"Start from the beginning," Andrius insisted.

And with that, Sarah was sure a new friendship was forming. She hurried down the length of the tent, Freyr and Eadric still following her. It didn't take long to find Healer Isla. She was the one rushing around and giving orders. "Healer Isla," Sarah called out.

The elf held up a hand indicating to wait for a moment. She turned to a young fae and pointed at an injured dwarf she'd been working with. "Wrap up that arm tightly, and give him some pain killers."

"Yes, ma'am," the fae nodded and went to do as told.

Healer Isla turned to face Sarah and gave her a small smile. "What can I do for you, my Lady? I'm rather short staffed at the moment, so please be quick."

"It's his Majesty, King Jareth. He was stabbed with a cursed dagger. I managed to heal the wound, but I have no idea where to start with the curse," she pleaded.

Isla's face dropped into a frown. "Where is he?"

"In the castle," Sarah gestured towards the Labyrinth.

Isla's gaze drifted to the tall walls of the Labyrinth and she sighed. "We'll need to hurry," she said. "Can your companions teleport us there?"

"Indeed, Healer Isla," Freyr gave a small bow of his head. "It would be our honor."

"Give me a moment," Isla nodded before turning back to another healer and telling them where she was going. "Okay, let's go," Isla walked up to Eadric and grabbed hold of his arm.

The two disappeared quickly leaving Freyr and Sarah to travel together. "My Lady?" he offered his arm and Sarah took it. The feeling of teleporting made her feel sick to her stomach, but it was over just as soon as it began.

They reappeared back in the castle's healing ward. Cymbeline still sat beside Jareth who looked pale and was sweating profusely now. Healer Isla was already tending to him, running a hand over where the wound had been, a silvery glow emitting from her palms. Once she finished, Sarah quietly asked, "How is he?"

"You did well healing the wound. I can't detect any internal bleeding, but you're right that there was a curse on the blade. It's poisoning his system slowly. From what I could tell with my scan, it's destroying his immune system and attacking his organs. It needs to be stopped quickly."

"What needs to be done?" Sarah asked looking around for how she could help.

"Grab that wheeled tray over there and bring all of the bottles on the top shelf of that cabinet over here," Isla commanded as she began running another scan, this time the light was a shimmery yellow color.

Sarah quickly did as she'd been asked while Eadric and Freyr stayed out of the way. Cymbeline quickly grabbed a wheeled cart to help Sarah. There were a variety of bottles with labels written in a language Sarah didn't know on the top shelf. She had a bit of trouble fitting them all on the tray, but she managed and wheeled it over to Healer Isla who was finishing up her scan. "It's nearly reached his heart," Isla grabbed a ruby red bottle and uncapped it. Smoke swirled out of it as she tipped a mouthful down Jareth's throat. "This will help slow it, but I'll need to create a spell to fight back against the curse."

"I may be able to help you there," Eadric spoke up. "I've done intensive study on curses and counter-curses," he stood. "In fact, I'm fairly certain I know the combination of curses used on the dagger given the symptoms and the composition of the onyx blade."

"Where is the blade?" Isla asked.

"Still in the throne room, I think," Sarah answered. "Along with Bronwyn if he hasn't come to yet."

"Eadric and I will go fetch the dagger and incarcerate Bronwyn. We wouldn't want him to connect with any allies again, even if he cannot hold magic anymore," Freyr volunteered.

"Yes, and if I can grab a few reference books from the King's study, I should be able to help you find a counter-curse," Eadric nodded as he stood up.

"Go quickly," Isla gestured toward the door. "I will keep him alive until you return."

The two men jogged out of the healing ward and down the hall leaving the three women together. Sarah could feel the adrenaline rushing under her skin, making her jittery. She needed something to do, but there was nothing. Eadric and Freyr were already taking care of it and until they got back, there was little to do for Jareth. "My I ask you a question, my Lady?" Cymbeline spoke up just as Sarah was about to start pacing the room. She looked down at the fae woman sitting on the bed next to Jareth's and nodded. "Are you the human runner who won the Labyrinth a few years ago?"

"Yes, it's how I met His Majesty and came to learn of the Underground."

"Then what was foretold came true," she murmured.

Sarah frowned and came to sit beside her. Cymbeline adjusted her skirts and turned slightly to face Sarah. "What do you mean by that?" Sarah asked. "I've heard others say that it was some kind of prophecy that I would win?"

"Well, not you specifically," she explained. "When His Majesty took the throne, a prophecy was made. In fact it was made the same night as his inauguration ball. There was a seeress who collapsed in the middle of the dance floor. She hadn't even been dancing with the King, but from what others have said, they brushed against each other while dancing, and that's what triggered it." Cymbeline stared off into space as she remembered the events of that night.

"When those around her, including the King, rushed to make sure she was okay, she sat up stiff as a board and began to speak, but her voice wasn't normal. It almost sounded like many voices speaking at once. It was all a bit creepy," Cymbeline shuddered. "Anyway, I can't remember the exact wording, it's been written down somewhere, but she essentially said that a non-magic user would successfully complete the Labyrinth. This person would be the one to later hold the title of Lady of the Labyrinth."

"Haven't other non-magic users won?" Sarah asked.

Cymbeline shook her head. "Not in Jareth's reign. Prior to his inauguration there had been a few, but even they had help. Not one single non-magic user until you has completed the Labyrinth within the time frame and without outside help."

Something seemed to click in Sarah's head at that moment. "Is that why he…" she trailed off. All those years ago, when he'd begged her to stay… when they met again at Sarah's apartment he'd said it had been a marriage proposal. Was this why he'd proposed? Was it because she was supposed to stay? How could she have been expected to stay when she wasn't even an adult yet? She'd only been a teenager when she'd run the Labyrinth, but because of this damn prophecy Jareth had expected her to stay with him. She had to give him credit for having the guts to do that though. He'd barely known her and he had to know that she didn't like him and even feared him at the time.

"Is that why he what, my Lady?" Cymbeline asked.

"Nothing," Sarah replied. "Just one more thing to discuss with His Majesty once he's well again." They watched as Healer Isla poured a little more of the smoking red potion down Jareth's throat.

Luckily, it didn't take much longer until Freyr and Eadric returned. Freyr was carefully handling the dagger and had a weak and slouched Bronwyn walking before him. Eadric was carrying several tomes in his arms. Cymbeline rose to help her husband with his arm load of books, setting them down on one of the nearby tables. Freyr shoved Bronwyn onto one of the beds at the end of the ward. "Pathetic," he grumbled. "The wretch tried to grab the dagger from me so that he could kill himself. Said he wouldn't live without magic." He threw a disgusted look at the fae sitting slumped on the bed, his hands tied in front of him with some rope that Freyr must have conjured.

Healer Isla gave him a cursory look over to see if there was anything that needed tending right away, but aside from a nasty bruise or three and his missing magic, Bronwyn was fine. She turned her attention to Eadric and Cymbeline who had spread the books out on the table and were already opening them. "This one," Eadric said tapping a massive leather bound tome. "Has a variety of curses and descriptions of the symptoms. We should be able to find out the combination used on the dagger. And these," he tapped three smaller tomes. "Have counter-curse information."

"Then let's get started," Healer Isla moved toward one of the counter-curse books.

Sarah stood from her spot on the bed beside Jareth and made her way over to the table. However she noticed her hands, crusted with dark dried blood still, and went to clean up as best she could at the sink at the end of the healing ward. When she returned she pulled one of the unopened books towards her and began to flip through it. It took only seconds to realize that she couldn't read a single word of it. It was all written in a curvy lettering system that looked like a combination between English cursive and Arabic. Her eyes widened slightly before squinting to try to make some sense of the words. Suddenly an idea came to her. She could use magic. She could use the power of the Labyrinth to translate this in order to help.

Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated while placing her right hand on the page in front of her. She imagined the letters transforming from whatever language they were in into Roman letters and English words. When she opened her eyes again, the letters on the page seemed to rearrange themselves before her eyes and suddenly formed words she could read. She grinned and settled in to start reading about counter-curses.

It only took about an hour before Eadric found what he was looking for in the massive leather bound curses book. "AH HA!" he let out a triumphant yell, startling everyone else. "Here it is!" He pointed at a spot on the page that, when Sarah looked over, rearranged into English words for her once again. She was starting to get a headache from the constant reading and rearranging letters. However she still looked to see what Eadric was exclaiming about.

"Here, it tells about…" Eadric's voice grew soft to Sarah's ear as a buzzing filled her head and she began to feel nauseous. She ducked her head and closed her eyes, pressing her palms against her eyes. The nausea grew stronger and she thought she was going to throw up. It was only through a clenched jaw and mental determination that she managed to keep her last meal down. When was her last meal? This morning? By the gods, that seemed so long ago now. What time was it anyway?

A hand gently touched her shoulder, jerking Sarah out of it. Her head jerked up and the nausea and headache swelled with the movement. "My Lady?" Healer Isla was looking at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I…" she trailed off as the willpower to keep her stomach contents down finally failed. Her eyes darted around and finally found a bucket that was probably used during surgery to collect used instruments. She stumbled off of her chair and rushed toward it, only just making it before heaving. There wasn't a lot in her stomach, but it was insistent on making sure there was absolutely nothing left. She could feel a hand resting on her back as she hunched over the bucket emptying her stomach again and again.

Once she finally finished, she sat on the cool flagstone floor sucking in deep breaths, feeling weak and achy. "Sarah?" Healer Isla gently called her attention. "Are you finished?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Isla waved a hand over the bucket and the contents of Sarah's stomach suddenly disappeared leaving a clean bucket. "Let's move you to a bed." She helped Sarah to rise to her feet and led her to the bed near Jareth that she'd been sitting on earlier. "How long have you not been feeling well?" she asked.

"I dunno," Sarah responded as she lay down on her left side facing Jareth. "I guess it kinda started after we started reading the curse and counter-curse books."

Isla frowned and looked over at the table loaded down with books before her eyes widened and she turned back to the human girl. "You can't read Annwyn Script," she said with her epiphany. "How were you reading those books, Sarah?"

Sarah noticed the lack of a title used and suspected she was in trouble with the elvish healer. She blushed, turned her head away from Isla's gaze, and bit her lip. "I was using magic," she responded quietly. Sarah wasn't quite sure, but she suspected that she shouldn't have been doing that judging by Isla's questions.

Healer Isla let out an exasperated sigh and narrowed her eyes. "You were using your power for the past hour to translate AFTER expending an enormous amount of power to take away Bronwyn's magic?"

"Yes?" Sarah responded, hunching her shoulders and curling into herself more.

"My Lady," Isla began. "You are new to using magic, so I will forgive this transgression, but you must know that each magic user can exhaust themselves to the point of illness, and in rare cases, death. You have drained yourself and should not use magic for at least the next two days. Think of your power like a muscle. You have to exercise it in order for it to grow, but if you over-work it, you will exhaust it and can cause yourself injury."

Sarah nodded. "I suppose that makes sense," she murmured.

"Now," Isla stated as she pulled some blankets over Sarah. "You are going to rest. I'll give you a potion to help you enter a dreamless sleep." She moved back to the row of cabinets holding a variety of potions and medicines.

"But I wanted to be awake when Jareth wakes up," Sarah protested.

"And how do you think he would respond if he found out you had exhausted yourself just to see him wake up?" Isla responded in a sharp tone. She found what she was looking for in the cabinet and came back over to Sarah's bedside carrying a translucent glass decanter holding a thick, murky, dark purple liquid.

Sarah slumped in defeat. "Fine, I'll rest."

Healer Isla poured a small amount of the thick syrupy liquid into a glass and handed it to Sarah. "Good, now drink."

Sarah sat up, but hesitated as she smelled the sleep aide. "My Lady," Cymbeline spoke up from the table holding the books. "If it helps, I will inform His Majesty of the events that have occurred immediately upon his waking, so that he will not worry."

Sarah gave Cymbeline a small smile. "Thank you," she said simply before toasting her with the glass and swallowing all of the syrupy liquid in one go. She grimaced and scrunched up her face. "Blech!" she stuck out her tongue. "That tastes awful!" she exclaimed.

"Well it's not supposed to taste good," Isla rolled her eyes. "Now lay back and close your eyes," she instructed as she pulled a light blanket up and over Sarah. "Sleep well, my Lady."

Sarah felt the potion take effect almost immediately. Her eyes began to droop and her body felt heavy. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Thanks," she murmured as sleep took her.


	23. In Which Jareth is Insecure & Toby Receives a Hero's Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Apologies for how long it took to come out with this.  However I promise it will be worth it!  I'm posting the last two chapters together today!  So when you're done here, go check out chapter 24 right away!
> 
> ****Trigger Warning for mentions of attempted suicide. (will have ** next to it)**

Sarah slowly woke to soft voices speaking nearby. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but she could recognize the voices as belonging to Toby and Jareth. Her eyelids still felt heavy, and her throat felt like sandpaper, demanding water immediately. Fighting the weight of her eyelids, Sarah squinted against the natural light coming in from the large window at the end of the healing ward. That was when she remembered where she was and why. She looked over to see Jareth's bed empty. The sudden urge to yawn overtook her and she stretched as she sucked in a deep breath. "Sarah?" Toby's voice called out to her.

Sarah opened her eyes again to see her younger brother, clean bandages wrapped around his head, staring down at her. She smiled at him, happy to see he was okay. "Hey Tobes," she murmured as she pushed herself to sit up. She felt several pillows added behind her then and looked over to see Jareth smiling at her. "Hi," she said simply.

"You worried us, Cariad," he replied.

"Sorry," she said before yawning again and leaning back against the mountain of pillows Jareth had added to her bed. "I didn't mean to."

"All is well now," Jareth said sitting down on the side of her bed, one leg drawn up so that he could better face her.

"And are you okay?" she pressed.

"Right as rain," he replied. "You did a wonderful job of healing me," he smiled and gently placed a hand on her arm.

Sarah blushed. "Healer Isla removed the curse though," she paused for a second. "She did remove the curse, right?"

Jareth chuckled. "Yes, she removed the curse. I will need to take it easy for a little while yet, but I'll be fine."

Sarah looked around the healing ward, but could only see Jareth and Toby. "What happened to Bronwyn?" she asked.

****** "He's currently in a guest room, under guard. He's tried to kill himself several times now and we're trying to figure out what to do with him."

Sarah's brow furrowed and she frowned. "All because he no longer has magic?"

Jareth nodded. "You have to remember that he believes non-magical beings to be below him. And now that he is a non-magical being…" Jareth trailed off.

Sarah's lips pressed together into a thin line as she thought about this. "In a way, I can understand what he's thinking, but every other part of me just wants to shake him and tell him that he can live a great life without magic."

"And that's what I love about you, my dear." Jareth smiled and grabbed hold of her hand tightly. "You have such compassion and optimism. You will be a great and wise Lady of the Labyrinth."

She blushed and returned Jareth's smile. However she changed topics by asking, "And what of everyone else who fought in the battle?"

"Queen Ioelena has departed with her legions primarily because of the troubles she must now deal with back in Wea Allanar." Sarah nodded, understanding her predicament. "Tuathal has also departed in order to deal with an emergency in Avalon. He left Celeste, his wife, to find a traitor in the court. However he did leave a contingent of his troops to help with clean up. King Hafrock and Rhihart are still here taking charge of clearing the battlefield. As for the various soldiers, many of them have been treated for their wounds and are now helping to clean up."

"Yeah, I wanted to help too," Toby added. "But Palath said I should come up to the castle with you and Jareth instead." He frowned. "To be honest, I didn't fight him too hard on that because well…"

"I don't blame you, Toby," Jareth sent him a sympathetic look. "Clearing a battlefield is messy business and even seasoned veterans have trouble with it."

Toby nodded. "Yeah, Palath said something about that too."

Sarah reached out a hand to her younger brother and he took it. She squeezed it tightly as she said, "You did good, little brother. You may have been really stupid running at that troll like that, but you were really brave and saved a lot of lives too."

Toby grinned at this and proudly puffed up his chest. "Yeah, about that!" he said excitedly. "General Ardal found me after you left with Healer Isla yesterday and he gave me a commendation for bravery and told me that I was officially an honorary member of the herd! I'm an honorary centaur, Sarah!" Toby exclaimed.

Sarah squeezed his hand again and grinned. "That's amazing, Toby!" she beamed.

"Yeah! Palath said that whenever I want, he'll give me an official tour of the centaur village in King Rhihart's kingdom." However after he said this, he frowned slightly and his shoulders slumped. "Sarah?" he asked in a quieter voice. "Are we going home soon?"

Sarah looked over at Jareth for this, but he didn't give any kind of indication about what he was thinking. "I think we should, don't you?" she replied to her brother.

"Yeah. I miss mom and dad," he murmured. "And we've been gone for ages."

"I can assist you with that," Jareth finally spoke up. "Should you wish, I can make it so that very little time has passed when you return to the Aboveworld." As he said this, he refused to meet their eyes, and Sarah felt his hand slip away from hers.

"How soon would you be able to do that?" Sarah asked thinking of the magical restrictions placed on him.

"In a few days or so," Jareth replied quietly. "Though Healer Isla will most likely insist on at least a week."

"What do you think, Tobes?" she turned to face her brother again.

Toby nodded. "A week sounds good. I can go check out the city with Palath and get to know more about the centaurs." He perked up a little at this thought.

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Say, Toby, I'm feeling a bit hungry. Could you find someone to bring in some food?"

Toby smiled and hopped to his feet. "Sure! I'm hungry too. I wonder if they have pancakes in the Underground?" he murmured before wandering out of the healing ward and down the hall.

Once he was gone, Sarah turned back to the Goblin King who was now looking cold and aloof. "Jareth," she said cautiously.

"Yes, Sarah?" he answered, giving her a blank look he usually reserved for those he was indifferent to.

"Please tell me what you're thinking," she asked of him.

"Only that I am pleased to see you healing," he replied, turning his gaze away from her.

"That's not all," she said trying to prompt him for more.

He turned a furious look back on her then. "Then why don't you tell me what I'm thinking?" his tone was sharp and Sarah winced at it being directed at her.

"I think that you believe Toby and I will go to the Aboveground and not come back." Jareth turned to look at her again, his brow furrowed and his arms crossed. However his wide eyes told her that she was on the right track. "Jareth," she said patiently. "I am the Lady of the Labyrinth now. I have a duty to uphold here in the Underground. I can't just disappear forever." She reached out to touch his arm. "That and I seem to remember making a promise to you."

Jareth finally relaxed fractionally and turned to face her again. His arms slipped out of their crossed position. "Yes, you did," he stated. "And now that the battle is won we can uphold that promise to each other."

"But you're still worried," Sarah frowned, her gaze washing over his still stiff posture.

Jareth sighed and grabbed a hold of her hand again. "I worry that once you have seen my kingdom you will find it wanting and decide that you no longer wish to be my companion," he confessed.

Sarah's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'o' at this revelation. "Jareth," she began. "I have already seen a lot of your kingdom and its inhabitants," she reminded him. "And I do not find them wanting at all." She squeezed his hand again in reassurance.

"You say that now, my dear," he stated.

Sarah sat up straighter and gripped Jareth's hand to pull him closer. "Now listen here, Goblin King," she demanded. "Don't you go telling me what to think or do. I will make up my own mind, thank you very much! And I have already decided to stay here with you, but if you're going to be sulky about it, then I'll just go spend my time in the Labyrinth instead of here in the castle with you."

Jareth's eyes went wide and a faint blush crossed his pale cheeks. "Of course not," he said quickly. "I would never presume to tell you what to think."

"Then let's drop all of this business about me leaving after I see your kingdom. Because I have my own kingdom to run down here and it so happens to be within your kingdom, so we kind of have to get along, don't you think?"

Jareth nodded and he relaxed a bit. Sarah smiled and shifted over to make room for him on the bed before tugging on his arm. He accepted the invitation and lay beside her, propped up by the mountain of pillows. They sat silently together, just holding hands for a while until Toby came running back in followed by Healer Isla and a goblin servant carrying a tray of pancakes and fresh fruit. "You look much better, my Lady," Isla commented with a small smile.

"I feel better," Sarah replied.

"And have we learned our lesson about using too much magic?" Isla asked as she sat down on a chair next to Sarah's bed.

Sarah blushed, but nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now if you don't mind, I'd like to run an examination spell over each of you to see if there are any further complications."

Both Sarah and Jareth nodded and lay still as Isla stood to run her hands above each of them in turn, a golden light emitting from her palms. Once she had finished, she gave them a small smile and nodded. "All seems to be in order. However I want to remind you both that you are not to use any magic at all for the next day. And after that, only limited magic if needed for a week."

Jareth gave Sarah an I-told-you-so look, a small grin on his lips before nodding, "Yes, Healer Isla."

**oOoOoOo**

They ate pancakes with Toby that morning and later, after Healer Isla examined her again, Sarah and Jareth met with the heads of state who were still in the Goblin Kingdom. Toby was off with Andrius and Palath again doing the gods only knew what, but Sarah felt confident that he was safe between the elf and the centaur. And frankly, she'd almost rather be out doing gods knew what with them instead of formally thanking King Hafrock for his aide in the battle.

She was certainly thankful for his aide! There was no mistaking that! However it was the arrogant way he thought the dwarves had won the day that had her grinding her teeth. "Yes, by my estimate, my clans took out a goodly portion of the hellhounds," Hafrock continued on after taking a sip of mead. "We were also heavily hit with casualties," he pointed out.

"And we thank you and your brave clans for bearing that burden," Jareth said diplomatically. However Sarah could tell he was becoming annoyed as well by the way his fingers tightened around his metal goblet of mead. "I'm sure we could come up with some way to repay you for this burden after my kingdom is up and running smoothly again."

Hafrock seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding. "I imagine so." He drained the last of his mead and stood from the plush armchair he'd been sitting in. He had to jump to the ground a little as the chair was too tall for his short stature; the entire time he'd been sitting with them, Sarah could only think that he looked like a child with a beard.

Jareth and Sarah stood with their guest. "I'd best be on my way," Hafrock said. "Your fae will provide passage for my clans?"

"Of course, King Hafrock, just as we agreed," Jareth bowed his head slightly. "And thank you once again for everything your clans have done for us."

Hafrock nodded and then allowed a servant to lead him away back to his clans of dwarves. Once the door shut, Sarah slumped back down onto the cream velvety medallion back sofa she and Jareth had been sharing. "I thought he would never leave," she said in exasperation. "And what was that whole thing about us owing him?" She sat up a bit straighter and narrowed her eyes as Jareth sat back down beside her. "I mean, getting rid of Bronwyn was just as good for him as it was for us!"

Jareth nodded as he crossed one leg over the other and let his arms come to rest on the back of the sofa. "Ah but the dwarves have always thought themselves beyond the drama of the fae. They think themselves invulnerable behind their stone walls and cave-like passages through their mountain. In all of the time I've known Hafrock, I don't believe he's ever agreed to something out of the goodness of his own heart. There's always a secondary element that is beneficial to his money vault."

"Oh but isn't that just the way of the Dwarves?" a voice called out from behind them.

Both Sarah and Jareth turned to see King Rhihart entering the room. Today he was wearing a simple outfit of blues and greys. The only sign of his office was the elegant gold insignia ring on his right middle finger. "Brother," Jareth grinned. "We were just about to send for you."

"Yes, I can see that," Rhihart stated blandly as he took in the two of them lazing on the sofa before seating himself in Hafrock's empty chair. "I told the servant to alert me the minute Hafrock was gone. I need to speak with you,"

"Oh? This sounds serious," Jareth pulled his arms back in to rest folded on his knees as he leaned toward Rhihart.

"Indeed it is. Tuathal contacted me this morning. He said he knew you'd be busy, so he told me to pass along a message when I could."

"And the message?" Jareth prompted as Rhihart poured out his own goblet of mead.

"Celeste found the spy," he stated simply.

"She did? Who was it?"

"Some servant who was extremely good at hiding in plain sight." Rhihart took a sip of mead. "Mmm, what vintage is this?"

"Rhihart," Jareth said in a low voice. "How did they catch the spy?"

"Oh, yes." Rhihart set the goblet down and began to explain. "It seems Celeste had narrowed down the options of who it could be. From there it was merely a simple game of what information to pass along. She had all of her servants in at some point in the morning and made a point of telling them that she had an important scrying call to make with her husband later that day. She told each of them this, but then told each of them a different location for where the scrying would take place. From there, it was a simple matter of planting guards at the appointed time in each location to see if anyone showed up to eavesdrop."

"And someone did," Sarah prompted.

"Indeed," Rhihart confirmed. "A young rascal who works as part of the wait staff turned up in the conservatory at the appointed time and was taken into the guard's custody. He's insisting that they have the wrong person, but they found several messages to pass along to Bronwyn in his belongings that were quite damning."

"I almost feel sorry for him," Jareth picked up his goblet of mead and leaned back against the sofa.

"You do?" Sarah raised a curious eyebrow.

"Mhmm," Jareth murmured as he drank. "I've been on the wrong end of Celeste's ire and it isn't pleasant. I imagine she'll try interrogating the lad to see if there's any other conspirators."

"Interrogating?" Sarah looked concerned now.

"Yes, however it's not what you're picturing," Jareth grinned. "Celeste likes to charm them into revealing things. She never asks directly for what she's searching, but instead assails them with flattery and slowly turns the conversation in the direction she wants."

Rhihart shuddered. "I've had the unfortunate experience of being the victim of her interrogations as well. It isn't until you've spilled your guts that you realize what she's doing. Quite disconcerting if I do say so." He drained the last of his mead. He seemed to think for a moment until a bright grin lit up his face. He turned to look at Sarah at the other end of the sofa. "Has he ever mentioned the time we infiltrated the Temple of the South Winds?"

Jareth's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing. "No," he said in a low voice.

"Why no, Rhihart, he hasn't," Sarah smiled looking between the two half-brothers.

Rhihart chuckled and refilled his goblet. "Please, Rhihart?" Jareth's tone had turned pleading.

"Nonsense!" Rhihart waved him off. "If this young lady is going to be spending the rest of her life with you as ruler of this fair land, then she'd best learn all there is to know about you, eh?" he sent a roguish smile Sarah's way.

Jareth groaned and tipped his head back against the sofa. However a moment later he leaned forward, refilled his goblet and took a long draught before gesturing Rhihart to carry on. Sarah grinned and leaned forward as Rhihart began his tale.

**oOoOoOo**

Toby excitedly ran towards King Rhihart's stables. Today he was going to see the centaur village! Well, it wasn't the only centaur village, but according to Palath it was the largest. After telling Sarah where he was going, Toby and Palath had traveled via conjured portal back to Lemwyn earlier that morning and they had spent a few hours helping to clean up the camp that they'd created before the battle. Between them and the other hundred or so centaurs, it didn't take long. There were still a few things left to be done, but it mostly involved dismantling forges and leatherworks stations, and the artisans who ran them refused to let just anyone touch their things. So it was that Palath and Toby were free to go.

The centaur village was a few hours ride out from Lathe, the capital of Lemwyn, and Palath refused to carry him for that long. He kept muttering something about his back, but Toby ignored him. Instead, Toby would be riding one of King Rhihart's horses. They had already packed a bag of provisions including a bit of food and water and a blanket just in case. Before leaving the Goblin Kingdom, Jareth had also given him a small durable crystal that was attached to a chain. He'd put it around Toby's neck and said that if he needed anything, he could grip the marble sized crystal tightly and call out for either his sister or Jareth and they would hear him. Toby thought that was pretty sweet and he kind of wanted to try it, but he decided to wait until he got to the centaur village so he could tell Sarah about it.

"How may I help you, young sir?" a fae who appeared to be the stable master asked as Toby skidded to a halt outside the main entrance.

"I need a horse," Toby said simply. "King Rhihart gave permission," he held out a message that had been sealed with the symbol of Rhihart's office.

The stable master took it and read through the message that Rhihart had written only just that morning. "All seems to be in order," the fae said. "Where will you be going then, lad?"

"We'll be journeying to Alendria," Palath supplemented.

"Alendria, huh? Staying the night?" the fae asked as he started to wander down the row of stables.

"We're unsure as of now," Palath replied.

"Hmm, and how much riding experience do you have, lad?" he paused to look back at Toby.

"Um, not too much. I mean, I've ridden before, but only like two times, and they were just short trail rides that we did while our family was on vacation in the Black Hills."

The stable master gave Toby a look with crinkled eyes and furrowed brow indicating he had no idea what Toby was talking about. "Right, I'll give you Minnie here then. She's gentle, but can keep up with the best of them." He opened a stable door that led to a tall white mare. She had a dark grey muzzle, mane, tail, and lower legs. Toby slowly approached her and held his hand close to her nose to let her sniff him before petting her. The stable master sent him a smile and gestured for him to come into the stable with him. "Right, I'm going to show you how to saddle her so that you know how to do it later in case you do stay the night."

It took a good half hour of practicing, but by the end, Toby was confident he could saddle and bridle Minnie no problem! The stable master, who'd finally introduced himself as Finnian, helped him to load their food and blanket into a set of saddlebags and wished them luck before sending them on their way. It was already early afternoon by the time they hit the road, which was more of well-worn dirt track wide enough for a cart and horse. "We may end up spending the night," Palath murmured as he walked alongside the mare. "By the time we arrive it will be late afternoon, and if I'm going to show you everything and introduce you to who you need to know, it will be very late if we try to make it back tonight. Will you be okay with that?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. I can just send Sarah a message with the crystal to let her know I'm staying," Toby answered, still getting the hang of moving with the horse below him. He hadn't spent a lot of time riding Palath, but he would have thought it might have prepared him for this a little bit. Turns out riding a horse and riding a centaur are two completely different experiences!

The journey to Alendria passed quicker than Toby expected. He and Palath talked about centaur customs and what Toby could expect to see when they got to their destination. However Toby got bored with centaur customs about an hour into their trip and instead decided to teach Palath the  _99 Bottles of Beer_ song. It took a bit of explanation to tell the centaur what a beer bottle was, because while the centaurs did have ale, it was usually stored in earthenware jugs instead of glass. However once that explanation was over, the lyrics of the song were easy enough to learn and soon the two were singing the repetitive song. They made it to eighty-seven beer bottles before Palath asked if they had to go all the way to zero. "Of course!" Toby replied. "You can't start the song and not finish it. It's bad luck!" Palath rolled his eyes, but continued to chant along with Toby.

They had just made it to twenty-two beer bottles when they met a group of older centaurs traveling the opposite way as them. Each of them had a cart hitched up behind them filled with fresh fruit and vegetables. They gave a small wave and a grin at the two and Palath gave them a short bow. Toby belatedly followed suit and the three nodded their acceptance. "That's some song you two are singing," the chestnut centaur commented as they drew closer.

"It's an Aboveworld song that is apparently sung on long journeys to pass the time," Palath answered, side-eyeing Toby.

"Where are you lads off to?" the dun colored centaur asked.

"Alendria," Toby answered. "Palath is going to show me around!"

The three chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Well have fun. The festival of music starts tomorrow. Will you be staying?"

Toby's eyes widened in surprise and excitement as he looked over at Palath pleadingly. "We haven't quite decided yet, but perhaps we will. I had forgotten that it starts tomorrow."

"Ah yes," the chestnut commented gravely. "I imagine the two of you were off fighting in the Battle of the Labyrinth?"

Palath nodded. "Indeed we were."

"We received word only this morning that our forces had succeeded and that the Goblin King is back on his throne."

"Don't forget about the Lady of the Labyrinth!" Toby input.

"Lady of the Labyrinth?" the chestnut asked. "I did not know the Labyrinth had chosen a Lady!"

"Yeah, that was part of the battle, getting her to the heart of the Labyrinth to get her power."

"How remarkable! Be sure to pass that along once you get to Alendria! I'm quite certain that no one there knows yet. Have you met her?"

"Of course I have," Toby replied. "I'm her brother!"

At this, all three of the older centaur's eyes grew wide. "You are the Lady's brother? Had we known you were coming, we would have alerted the council and prepared a feast for you!"

"I don't need a feast," Toby blushed. "I'm just coming to see Alendria because Palath said it's so great."

"Do not sell yourself short, young Tobias," Palath smiled. "This young human has recently been named an honorary member of the herd by General Ardal himself!" he said proudly.

At this pronouncement all three of the older centaurs turned themselves around back towards Alendria. "You simply must allow us to escort you to Alendria, young Tobias!" the dun colored centaur insisted. "As brother to the Lady of the Labyrinth and recently named an honorary member of the herd by General Ardal, you deserve the greatest feast we can provide! This will be a festival to be remembered for years!"

Toby tried one more time to say they didn't have to. "What about your carts of produce?" he asked.

The black and white centaur waved a hand nonchalantly. "We can sell them later or just use them during the feast. Besides, we wouldn't miss  _this_ festival of music for the world!"

Toby gave up then. There was nothing he could say that would convince the centaurs he didn't really need a feast, and in all honesty he was kind of looking forward to it now. The thought of so many beings celebrating him and the things he'd done sounded great actually! Toby grinned as he nudged his mare into moving again. The centaurs eagerly led the way.


	24. In Which Our Trio Return to the Aboveground & Some Unforeseen Shit Hits The Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is the last chapter of Blind Faith. This story took approximately five years to write, and I can honestly say it's one of my personal favorites that I've done so far. I hope you have enjoyed it as well. Thank you to everyone who kudos'ed, commented, and encouraged me! You don't know how much I appreciate it!
> 
> Please take note that I posted the last two chapters (23 & 24) together, so make sure you've read chapter 23 before continuing on! Also, look out for an important author's note at the end!

 

Sarah laughed again as Toby told her about the centaur version of karaoke that he'd taken part in. Apparently there was a spell of sorts that would magically produce the music and words needed for the singer. Toby, obviously, didn't know any centaur songs and was impressed when the spell worked for Pearl Jam's  _Even Flow_. The centaurs weren't quite sure what to make of it at first, but a few of the younger foals enjoyed it and came up to talk to Toby afterwards about more music like it in the Aboveground.

"Sarah, we gotta find a way to bring CDs down here! I have to introduce them to Nirvana, Oasis, Weezer, Radiohead, Green Day…" Toby continued listing all of his favorite bands.

It had been a day and a half since Toby had left with Palath. He'd called her using the crystal Jareth had given him when he'd arrived to explain what was going on and about the music festival and a feast that he absolutely had to stay for. Sarah hadn't heard from him for a day afterwards and was just starting to get worried when he called her again. She was sitting in her private chambers that Jareth had given her in the castle. A crystal sphere about the size of a softball was perched on a small stand sitting on the table in her little parlor. Toby's voice rambled on from the sphere as he continued talking about all of the things he wanted to introduce the foals of the centaur herd to. She almost felt sorry for the centaurs.

"Toby," she finally interrupted. "I hate to cut short what sounded like a good diatribe on the shortcomings of centaur knowledge of human pop culture, but when are you and Palath coming back?"

Toby frowned for a moment, considering. "Well, the Festival of Music is done tonight and I kind of wanted to stay for the big finale. Palath said there's a really cool tribute to all the centaurs who've died bravely in battle. Apparently it's the highlight of the festival."

"That's fine," Sarah nodded. "Will you come back tomorrow morning then?"

"Yeah. Might sleep in a bit, but we'll start back before noon."

"Good. Jareth still needs more time to recover anyway before he can rearrange time to take us home."

" _You_  still need more time to heal too!" Toby insisted, his brow furrowing. When he'd learned of the reason for Sarah's collapse, he'd been angry at her. He insisted that she needed to take better care of herself especially with her new powers. When she asked why he was being so overly concerned, he replied that everyone knew you had to start slow when you gained powers. Sarah had rolled her eyes and chalked it up to his reading too many Marvel Super Hero comics.

"I know, I know!" she insisted. "I  _am_  resting! I haven't used my powers since I got sick." And she hadn't. Instead, she'd been communing with the Labyrinth. She'd taken to walking through the maze and just listening to the creatures that lived there. She found that the buzzing of her power through her veins subsided more when she did this. Jareth, when asked about the buzzing, had said that it was most likely because her body was still growing accustomed to the magic of the Labyrinth.

"Good," Toby declared. "Okay, I'm going to go join in the festival games. I'll let you know when Palath and I leave tomorrow."

"Have fun! And thank you for keeping me in the loop, Tobes."

"No problem, Sar! This is way easier to do than to have to sit and listen to you yell for an hour about how you didn't know where I was or what I was doing or if I was dead in a ditch."

"Hey! That was only once and for a very good reason."

Toby rolled his eyes, remembering when he'd gone off with a group of friends to celebrate one of their birthdays at the paintball gun range in the next town over and hadn't gotten back till late. He'd been staying with Sarah then and she'd freaked out about losing him. "Whatever," he said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Sar," he sent her one last grin.

"Love you, bye Tobes."

With that, the crystal sphere went blank and Sarah settled back against the highback chair she'd been sitting in for the last hour and a half. It had been an interesting past few days. While Toby had been with the centaurs, Sarah had been spending time learning her role as Lady of the Labyrinth. Aside from communing with the sentient being, she'd also been spending time with Jareth to learn how they would be working together. A lot of the work he did was actually behind the scenes in his office. While he did hold court with the goblins, it was usually only for a couple of hours once a week. The nobles of his court, could come to him at any time if they had need to consult with him. Unlike the court of Avalon, Jareth's nobles actually held land and had subjects who counted on them to have their best interest at heart.

Sarah had spent some time with each of the Goblin King's nobles over the past few days, learning about them and their lands. Cymbeline in particular had been of enormous help in learning of the different parts of the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah could tell that she and the fae would become close friends.

After stretching a bit, Sarah rose from her seat and went to find Jareth. At this time of day he was usually in his office reading reports. Something Sarah hadn't thought about was the tremendous amount of paperwork it took to run a kingdom. She made her way confidently down the stone hallways. During her and Jareth's shared recovery time, they had walked the layout of the castle many times. It was both a learning experience and a bonding experience. When she reached a wooden door with an intricately carved owl in flight, she knocked twice and waited for a moment. "Come," Jareth called out.

Sarah entered and shut the door behind her. Jareth was seated at a large ash wood desk, his back to the large window letting in the late morning light. The room was smaller than what Sarah thought a king's office would be, but it held an air of comfort. Bookshelves lined the walls on either side of Jareth's desk. A stacked slate fireplace, currently crackling merrily, was built into the wall to Sarah's left. A pair of armchairs sat facing each other in front of the fireplace with a small table between them. And a large cabinet with crystal decanters of liquor and matching tumblers was against the wall to her right.

Jareth looked up from what he was writing and smiled. He set his quill in its holder and stood to walk around the desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"I just got done talking with Toby," Sarah started. "He and Palath will be headed back from the centaur village tomorrow. Apparently there's some big finale to the festival of music that he wants to stay for."

"Ah, yes," Jareth nodded. "I've been once. It's a tribute to the fallen heroes over the past year. I imagine there will be much drinking there tonight." Sarah gave him a worried look. "And I'm sure Toby will be responsible and not partake," he quickly added on.

"He better not," Sarah mumbled.

"Come, have a seat. I'll ring for some tea," he indicated one of the armchairs.

Sarah sat down, tucking the folds of her skirt under her as he formed a crystal sphere with one gloved hand then sent it rolling off to the kitchens. She wasn't used to wearing dresses or skirts, but it was the custom for ladies in the Underground. She'd protested to Cymbeline, but the fae woman had pointed out that tearing down customs such as this would estrange her from those she was supposed to rule and gain trust from. So Sarah had sighed and decided to pick her battles. It wasn't worth it in the end to fight for pants. However she vowed to bring a selection of slacks, leggings, jeans, and sweatpants from the Aboveground. She may only wear them in private, but it would be worth it.

Jareth approached her and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead before sitting down in the chair across from her. "I imagine we'll want to plan our trip to the Aboveground for the day after he gets back?"

Sarah nodded. "And, if you can manage it, I'd like to get back no more than an hour or two from when we left."

Jareth rose from his chair and sauntered forward. He reached out with one gloved hand to cup Sarah's chin. "I move the stars for no one, but you, Cariad." He leaned a few inches more to press a kiss to her lips.

Sarah's heart drummed a rapid beat in her chest as he pulled back. Her breaths came in short pants, but she kept a firm hold on herself as she said, "Well, are you going to finish what you started?"

Jareth's eyebrows rose upward in surprise, but he grinned and brought his other hand up to cup her face before resuming snogging her. Both of Sarah's arms came up to wrap around his torso, and she gave as good as she got, nipping and sucking on his lips before allowing his questing tongue to slip in her mouth. She moaned and tugged him down so that he plopped into the seat next to her. It was a wide chair, but they were still pressed close together. Hands started to wander. Jareth's slid down her collarbone and around her breast then settled on her waist. His other remained at the back of her head. Sarah's hands fluttered down his chest, her nails biting into his pectorals briefly when he nipped at her lips. She continued down until she met his waist, and then began to pull him towards her until their bodies were pressed together tightly.

Sarah had a momentary thought then that this was the best kiss she'd ever had. She'd had dalliances while in high school and dated a few guys while she served in the army, but none of them compared to this. Was it because he wasn't human? Or was it because she felt something more than just lust or fondness for him? Did she -  _love_  him? She let that thought linger for a moment as the kiss wound down and they were both left panting as they leaned against each other, their foreheads pressed together.

"That was… quite pleasant, my dear," Jareth said as one gloved hand continued to hold hers, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand.

"I would say so," Sarah smiled and relaxed against him. They stayed that way for another few moments until a knock at the door interrupted them.

A servant entered and announced lunch, to which the Goblin King sighed. "Thank you, we'll take it in the small dining room."

Three days later found Sarah and Jareth finishing up with a final medical exam before they traveled to the Aboveground. Toby had arrived the night before and had been quite happy to be done riding horses for a while. "Seriously, Sarah," he'd said. "I'm going to invent a saddle for long distance travel."

"I'm sure the horse would appreciate that too," Palath had remarked.

Toby had shot him a look with narrowed eyes, but chose not to reply. They'd gone up to the castle then and Jareth had arranged for dinner and rooms for both centaur and teenager. They'd woken up early the next day and made preparations to leave. Jareth left instructions with Duke Freyr Erikson as he would be filling in for the Goblin Monarch while they were away. Then they'd all submitted to one last medical exam. "Are you finished?" Jareth grumbled from his chair in his office where Healer Isla had agreed to meet them.

The healer turned from where she was writing something in her healer's journal and narrowed her eyes at the Goblin King. "I'm sure I could come up with a dozen other preventative tests to do if I so chose," she threatened in a low voice.

Jareth swallowed and shook his head. "I don't think that will be necessary. Please, take your time, great healer," he bowed his head in deference to her.

"That's what I thought," she replied before turning back to finish her entry. "There," she said after another minute. "You both are perfectly healthy," she turned to face both Sarah and Jareth. "And I expect you to stay that way for longer than a fortnight at least."

Sarah and Jareth looked at each other for a moment before nodding. "Of course, Healer Isla. We thank you for your gentle care these past weeks," Sarah said apologetically as she stood from her chair near the fireplace.

The healer looked her up and down and nodded once. "At least one of you has an appreciation for my skills." She gathered her things off the desktop. "I'll be taking my leave for Lemwyn now."

Jareth stood as well and came forward. "If you'll allow me to, I'd be happy to create a portal to shorten your journey."

"I'll take you up on that, Goblin King," Healer Isla nodded. "Oh, before I go though, your brother wanted me to ask when you plan on returning?"

"Tell Rhihart it shouldn't take more than a few days. I'll send a message to him later if he's so worried about it."

Healer Isla raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment further. "If you would then?"

"Of course," Jareth replied and made a complicated gesture with both hands, which resulted in a small portal opening up in the middle of his office. On the other side, they could see the front gates of Lathe, Lemwyn's capital city and Rhihart's domain. Healer Isla nodded once more to them then walked through. The portal closed with a snap behind her.

"We should go see if Toby is ready yet," Sarah said once the portal had disappeared. She turned to exit his office. "Are  _you_  ready to go?" she asked over her shoulder.

Jareth let out an inelegant snort. "Of course I am," he mumbled.

"Uh huh," Sarah replied as they walked down the hall together. "You're going to use your magic to pack a bag when we get to your room, aren't you?"

There was quiet for a moment before Jareth replied, "I'm a grown man, Sarah, I don't need to be told how or when to pack!"

Sarah smiled to herself, but didn't press the issue further. Jareth veered off to his rooms to collect his bag, while Sarah found Toby three doors down. "Are you ready?" she asked after knocking on the door and entering. Inside, the teen had somehow managed to make a bit of a mess even though he'd only been inhabiting the room for approximately eighteen hours.

"Yeah, I don't really have much to take with, you know," he said scratching his head and looking around at the room. "The clothes I came in were kind of ruined by that arrow and I don't think mom and dad would approve of my bow."

"You're going to leave it here?"

Toby nodded. "Yeah, I mean, if that's okay with you? I figure I'll get to come back and shoot it with Palath or Andrius soon."

Sarah hadn't really thought about it, but her younger brother had made genuine friends here in the Underground and it would make sense that he would want to return. Not to mention that as an Honorary Member of the Centaur Herd he may be asked to do things or attend celebrations. She supposed that they could make up something about him visiting Sarah's place whenever he wanted to come to the Underground. "Yeah, of course," she replied.

"Do ya suppose Jareth could magic me some Aboveground clothes?" he asked, plucking at the trousers and jerkin he was currently wearing.

Sarah stood back and examined her brother. "I think I might be able to help you with that."

"Really?" Toby gave her a skeptical look. "No offence, but how much practice do you have using your magic?"

"I can do some things!" she fired back. "Watch." With that, she looked down at her own pale green dress and visualized what she wanted it to look like. She closed her eyes and reached for that tingling feeling in her chest where she could feel her magic, and let it build for a moment before releasing it into her clothing. There was a small  _woosh_ of air and her clothing rippled in the breeze as they transformed into a pale green peasant shirt and dark jeans. She looked herself over to make sure everything was fine. "See?"

Toby didn't seem entirely convinced, but nodded and closed his eyes. Sarah thought for a moment, visualizing what she wanted her magic to do, then reached for that tingling feeling again. It built for a few seconds before rippling outward and creating a low breeze around Toby as it changed his trousers and jerkin into a long sleeve dark blue shirt with a silver arrow across the chest and black jeans. Toby looked down once the breeze disappeared and nodded. "Not bad!"

"I told you so," Sarah sassed. "Now come on, we're going to meet Jareth in the throne room."

With that, the two siblings walked down to meet the fae monarch before all three headed out of the castle and towards the labyrinth. Jareth had explained earlier that he would need its help in order to create the time spell allowing them to travel back several weeks. The walls leapt aside for them allowing the three to swiftly travel to a stone courtyard somewhere in the middle of the giant maze. "This should do," Jareth halted them. "Now, Sarah and I will join hands. I need you to open yourself to me so that the labyrinth and I may work together. Toby, hold tight to my arm. As I am the one performing the spell, I will be the best anchor for you to hold on to."

Sarah held out her hands palm up and Jareth placed his on top of hers, gripping tightly. Toby stepped closer and looped his right arm through Jareth's left, making sure he had a firm grip. "Everyone ready?" Jareth asked. The other two nodded and he closed his eyes and began to chant in a foreign language. At first nothing happened, but then a subtle breeze started to swirl around their feet. Leaves skittered along the stones as the wind picked up. Jareth's voice rose in volume as the wind did. It whirled around them almost as if they were in the center of a tornado. Golden beams of light began to rise out of the ground and swirl around them in the same direction as the wind. They arched up and met above their heads, forming a cage of swirling gold light around them. Jareth was nearly shouting now as he chanted. The lights flickered for a moment and seemed to glow red for an instant, but he reasserted himself and spoke louder. He bellowed one final word, threw back his head, and opened his eyes, which were now glowing all white with no iris or pupil. The wind howled around them and the gold beams grew so bright that they could see nothing outside of the cage.

However a moment later everything stopped. The wind died and the light faded away. When Sarah and Toby opened their eyes it was to see a wide meadow in the middle of a forest. The moon shone brightly above them and a gentle breeze made the tall grass around them sway. They were back in the fairy ring in the middle of Black Mountain State Forest. "Why are we here?" Toby broke the quiet.

"Because even though the gate between worlds is once more open, it is still easiest to transport using a fairy ring, especially when one is also adding a time spell onto the transportation spell," Jareth explained patiently as he released Sarah's hands and looked around the clearing. His breathing was heavy and he swayed a bit. However he held up a hand to indicate he just needed a moment of rest.

"Wait," Sarah's eyes darted around the tall grass. "We're only a couple hours from when we left right?" Jareth nodded. "Then what about the hellhounds? Are they still around?"

"I doubt it. They would've realized what happened and returned to their master to report back," Jareth replied.

"How sure are you of that?" Sarah murmured.

"We will be fine, Cariad. I promise," he assured. "Now come, we have a bit of a hike and then quite a drive ahead of us." With that, he waved a gloved hand and thick wool cloaks appeared around their shoulders once again. He stepped forward to lead the way through the tall grass.

It took some time, nearly two hours, before they stumbled out of the woods and onto the road. "Umm, we have a problem," Sarah said. "Which way is my truck?"

"You can find it, Cariad," Jareth came up beside her and rested a gloved hand on her arm. "Reach out with your powers. Use the trees, the plants… they will tell you where it is."

Sarah frowned, but nodded. She closed her eyes to concentrate better and reached out with her mind. She'd done this once before when she and Jareth had found the hobgoblin going through his things in the palace, and she found it easier to do now. The flora around her responded to her touch, greeting her warmly. Despite the cold, dark night, the trees, bushes, flowers, and even mushrooms around her were excited to meet her. They couldn't speak exactly, but there was a feeling they gave off… an aura in a sense. Everything wanted to help the Lady of the Labyrinth.

It took a moment or two, but eventually Sarah was able to express what she needed to the flora, and from there it took mere moments for her to sense the right direction. "This way," she said confidently pointing to the left. She thanked the surrounding flora before reeling her magic back in.

Toby and Jareth followed her as she led them a half a mile down the road to find her truck where she'd parked it. It seemed ages ago, but with the time spell, it had only been a few hours. It was then that she realized another problem. "Um, I don't have my keys."

"What do you mean?" Toby asked in a tired grumpy voice.

"I mean we just spent the last few weeks being chased, shot at, and nearly killed in the Underground and at some point during all that I lost my truck keys, Toby," she snapped back.

Toby leaned his head back and groaned. "Can't you just magic the truck into working?"

"It has iron in it. Iron and magic don't mix," Jareth pointed out.

"So what do we do?" Sarah asked.

"We do a locator spell," he replied easily.

"A locator spell? What do we need to do it?"

"Nothing much, just a clear visual in your mind of what you're searching for. I'll lead the spell, you just picture the keys in your mind."

Sarah breathed in deeply then let it back out. "Okay."

Jareth stepped closer then reached out with both hands and placed his fingertips on either side of her head, his thumbs resting on her forehead. "Think about the keys," he said in a low, soothing voice. "What color are they? What do they feel like in your hand? How big are they?"

Sarah could feel her mind drifting as she pictured the keys. It was like she was flying. Blurred shapes rushed past her until it settled on one place… the labyrinth. A small furry goblin with an overly large nose was gnawing on one of the metal keys. She could feel Jareth's amusement at the small goblin, then felt his magic reaching through her and grabbing hold of the keys. The goblin startled and dropped them before they disappeared. A moment later, Sarah was rushing backwards, blurred shapes making her dizzy. However it only lasted a moment before she was standing still with Jareth's hands still on either side of her face. The feeling of cold hard metal in her fist drew her gaze down. The keys were there… with a bit of goblin spit on them. "How did you…?" she started.

"Very carefully," he smirked before leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "Come, let's get back to your apartment." He left her feeling like her stomach was in her throat. She stood still for a moment, swallowed, then unlocked the truck.

The drive back to the city was uneventful and all of them were tired from their night hike through the woods. When Sarah finally pulled in the parking lot, they all trudged up the stairs and paused at the door when the key didn't work. "Damnit," she grumbled. "Landlord must have already replaced the door and lock. That was fast."

Toby gave her a bleary look as though pleading with her to just open the door. Sarah frowned, but then snapped her fingers. "Hang on." She pressed a hand against the door and channeled her magic into it. The door knob and locking mechanism were all made from brass, which was composed of copper and zinc, no iron. So Sarah's magic had no problem making the door unlock.

Toby changed into pajamas right away and passed out almost immediately on the blankets laid out on the floor. Sarah and Jareth took turns changing before standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed in Sarah's room. "You can have the bed, I don't mind," she insisted.

"No, no! I couldn't!" he replied.

They stood for a moment more before she quietly suggested, "We could share the bed? It's a queen size afterall."

Jareth glanced over at her to judge her facial expression and found it pretty much matched his own feelings of uncertainty. "Yes, I suppose we could."

"Okay then." They both moved to separate sides of the bed and carefully got in. "You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine?"

"No promises, Cariad," he chuckled before reaching over to turn off the light.

Sarah grumbled as a loud pounding woke her. "Go 'way," she mumbled.

"It's not me," a male voice grumbled right next to her ear.

Sarah hummed and settled back against the warmth wrapped around her back, but a moment later her eyes popped open and she looked back to find a tousled haired Goblin King spooning her. Another loud pounding from the living room startled her and she jumped a little. "Wha? Wha issit?" Jareth slurred as he jerked awake.

"I dunno," she muttered as she threw back the blankets and pushed herself up from the bed. The pounding happened again along with a shout from someone calling out, "Ms. Williams?"

Sarah furrowed her brow, but made sure her pajamas were covering all of her before trudging out to the living room. She unlocked the door, but kept the chain bolted as she opened it to see a man and a woman on the other side. He was of medium height with graying black hair and wore a dark sports coat with a blue tie over a button down shirt. She was tall with short dark brown hair and wore pale blue blouse under a charcoal blazer. "Ms. Williams?" the man asked again when he spotted her.

Sarah glanced down to see Toby still completely out on the floor. "Yes?" she whispered.

"Sorry to wake you," he commented looking at her pajamas. "My name is Detective Valenti and this is my partner Detective Brennan. May we come in?" They flashed silver badges at her.

Sarah frowned, but nodded and closed the door to undo the chain. They stepped in after she re-opened the door and followed her into the kitchen. Jareth appeared from the bedroom as well and stepped into the kitchen behind Sarah. "This is my…" she eyed Jareth for a moment before settling on a name for him. "My fiance, Jareth. What can we do for you, Detective?" They all sat down at the small kitchen table

Detective Valenti let out a long breath before looking her in the eyes and saying, "I'm afraid I have some bad news, Ms. Williams. Ten days ago, a yacht was found capsized just off the coast near Plum Island. All four passengers were found dead on arrival."

Sarah felt her stomach drop. There was no way… he couldn't be saying what she thought he was going to say.

"I'm afraid your father and step-mother, Robert and Karen Williams were among the deceased," he finished.

Sarah was silent for a long moment before she shook her head. "No… that can't be right. You've - you've made a mistake." Tears filled her eyes and her voice faltered. A warm arm reached over and wrapped around her shoulders, tugging her against a strong chest. "Did you… are you sure?" she whispered.

Detective Brennan nodded. "Yes, they had their IDs on them and they matched their pictures. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I - I…" Sarah tried to say, but her voice failed her and instead a sob came out.

"Shh…" Jareth pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, one hand pressing against her back and the other gently pressing against the back of her head. "I'm here, Cariad. I'm here for you." It was obvious he was at a loss for what to say, but Sarah could barely hear him anyway over the rushing of blood whooshing through her ears and the muffled sobs into his shoulder. "I've got you," he murmured softly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  That's right! I'm doing a sequel! I've already started writing it and am super excited to share it with you! However I'll be spending the rest of the summer working on it before starting to post. I am currently competing in Camp NaNoWriMo in order to get a large chunk of the sequel written. I'm not sure how long it will be, but I plan to start posting sometime in October. So stay tuned!

With that, I'd like to give you a sneak peak of the first chapter to tide you over for now! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 Preview**

"Sarah? Sarah, my darling, I need you to focus on me." Sarah turned her head to face the voice. Jareth was crouched in front of her, one hand holding hers and the other resting against her cheek. "There you are," he smiled. "I know it's difficult right now, but the Detective needs to ask you some questions. I tried to get him to ask me, but he said he needed to speak with you first."

Sarah felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Nothing really made sense. Up was down and down was up. However one thing clicked. One terrible thing that couldn't possibly be true, but she knew in her heart it was. Her father was gone. Karen was gone. She supposed she should be grateful to have one parent left… but Toby… he had… Toby. She sucked in a breath. "Toby," she whispered.

"I've already taken care of it, Cariad," Jareth murmured. "He… he's in shock, I think. He could really use you right now."

She rose from her seat and moved into the living room where Toby sat in the armchair, hugging himself tightly and rocking back and forth. Detective Brennan was crouched in front of him, one hand resting on the teen's knee. "Toby," Sarah mumbled as she moved towards them.

The teen looked up with reddened tear filled eyes. "Sarah," he replied. "Sarah, it's not true. Tell her it's not true."

She paused for a moment and looked at Valenti who stood behind the coffee table. He frowned and looked like he didn't know what else to say. She moved forward and slid into the chair next to her brother, scooping him up and cradling him like she used to do when he was a baby. He clung to her, hiding his face in her shoulder, shaking.

"Ms. Williams," Detective Brennan said quietly. "I need to ask you a few things. I know this is a difficult time, but it's important that I speak to you now." Sarah took a deep breath and nodded. "Good, now, first and foremost, where have you been the last couple of weeks?"

Her mind raced. Why would she be asking this? "I've been here," she replied carefully. "I returned from my tour of duty a couple weeks ago and before that I was visiting some friends and family. You can ask them."

"You returned from your tour of duty a couple weeks ago? Our records indicate that it's been nearly five weeks since your tour ended."

"Five… That…" Sarah felt sick. She had to tread carefully here because apparently the time spell had not worked. Why wouldn't it have worked?! "Yes, that's what I meant," she tried to recover. "My tour ended nearly five weeks ago. I spent about a week visiting friends and family and have been here since then."

The Detective's eyes narrowed. "Ms. Williams. I know you've had a terrible shock, and perhaps it is messing with your memory. So I'm going to tell you right now that that's not possible. We tried to contact you when we first found your parents a week and a half ago, but you weren't here. All we found was an annoyed landlord complaining about a broken door and you skipping town and leaving all your things here. Cameras caught your truck leaving the parking lot eighteen days ago at roughly three thirty in the afternoon."

"Ms. Williams," Detective Valenti spoke up. "I have to be honest with you that events and facts aren't in your favor. You disappeared around the same time as the deaths of your father and stepmother and you take their son with you."

"Wait, are you suggesting I had something to do with this?" Sarah asked. "I thought it was an accident?"

"The cause of the accident is currently under investigation, but our initial evidence suggests tampering with the navigation systems may have been the cause," he said.

"I had nothing to do with that!" Sarah vehemently denied.

Toby had stopped crying at this point and was looking between his sister and the detectives with concern. "Sarah would never hurt my mom and dad!" he piped up as he shifted to sit beside his sister in the wide armchair.

"We want to believe you," Detective Brennan interjected. "So just tell us where you were for the past three weeks."

Sarah opened her mouth to respond, but wasn't sure how to. They hadn't prepared for this. Anything she said right now would be either an obvious lie or easily checked out and proven wrong. "They came to visit me," Jareth stepped in. He moved closer to stand beside brother and sister.

Both detectives turned their focus on him.

Jareth sighed and seemed to gather his thoughts before speaking again. "Sarah and Toby were visiting me at my family's vacation home in northern Vermont. We told Robert and Karen of the trip before we left and they gave their permission."

"And you did not think it strange to not hear from them for three weeks?" Valenti asked.

"There is no cellphone service up there, and the few times we journeyed into a town we tried calling, but received no answer. We thought we just kept missing them," Jareth shrugged. Both detectives eyed him suspiciously, but couldn't find fault in what he was saying. "Now if you don't have any more pressing questions we'd like to mourn in peace. Should you need us, you know where to find us." He gestured to the door.

Detective Brennan and Detective Valenti made their way to the door. However the later turned when he was halfway through the door. "We will have more questions for you later," he said. "Think about what you want to say Miss Williams, because we will find out the truth eventually."


End file.
